<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing dreams by tashaxxxxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067277">Chasing dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx'>tashaxxxxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homelessness, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Threats of Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier knew that being an omega set him at a disadvantage.  Omegas were a rarity in the world and to alphas they were considered the most prized possessions.  And because they were so treasured as possessions, rather than people in their own right, they were kept as such.</p><p>Jaskier had promised his Mother that he wouldn't let his genetics hold him back like it had her.  He was determined to follow his dreams of becoming a successful singer regardless of the consequences.  But what happens when he meets Geralt Rivia an alpha who isn't like any other alpha Jaskier had met.  Will he chose to let an alpha claim him knowing it will cost him his dreams or will he chose to let his love of Geralt destroy those very same dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier knew that being an omega set him at a disadvantage.  It was a simple fact that omegas were considered lesser than alphas and betas.  They were the bottom of the social ladder and where treated as such.  It wasn’t that they were treated badly but that they had no freedom, or very little.  Omegas were a rarity in the world and to alphas they were considered the most prized possessions, an alpha that had the opportunity to mate with an omega was immediately in a higher class than other alphas because of how rare omegas were.  And because they were so treasured as possessions, rather than people in their own right, they were kept as such.</p><p>Jaskier’s mother had been an omega and the way his Father had treated her because of it had shown Jaskier the ugly truth of omegas places in the world.  His Mother had been a beautiful woman who had dreamed of a life of independence.  She had told Jaskier when he was very young that she had dreamed of travelling the world.  She had wanted to be a singer and when her son had shown an interest in the music she had so loved she had been ecstatic.  Jaskier remembered the days fondly when his Father had been at work and his Mother would teach him the complex melodies and tunes she so loved.  It was on one of those days that she had confessed to her 10 year old son of her wish to become a famous musician.  Jaskier had asked her why she hadn’t, his 10 year old nativity not letting him understand.  His mother had just smiled sadly, encouraging Jaskier to continue playing.  She had always loved his songs.</p><p>It wasn’t until he presented as an omega that he truly started to understand.  His Father had looked so disappointed and his Mother had cried the day Jaskier woke to find his scent had changed to a sweet meadow smell.  His Mother had sat him down that day and explained to Jaskier what the change in his scent meant, all the while tears in her eyes as she spoke of how Jaskier’s life would change now he had presented as an omega.</p><p>Slowly Jaskier’s friends started to back away from Jaskier.  The teachers that had once looked at Jaskier and seen a bright and potential future stopped seeing that.  When Jaskier hadn’t understood something in his Math’s class and asked the teacher they had just shrugged and said it didn’t matter, that Jaskier wouldn’t need to know these things anyway.  Jaskier had ended up in tears that night wrapped in his Mother’s arms, not understanding why the teachers wouldn’t help him.</p><p>His first heat came a few months after Jaskier presented.  It was horrible.  Jaskier had been left burning and sweating through the bed sheets as heat ran up every nerve ending.  Every touch was like a thousand bolts of electricity running through him as wet patches grew underneath him on the bed.  Slick, his Mother had explained after the 3 days heat had passed leaving Jaskier’s muscles shaking from exertion.  His Mother had spent every minute of those 3 days with him, wiping the sweat off his brow and whispering words of comfort as Jaskier moaned at the heat boiling low in his belly.  He didn’t know how he would have got through it without his Mother there to comfort him.</p><p>The day his Mother died was the worst day of Jaskier’s then young life.  He was 15 and his Mother had been ill for months, cancer.  The night she died, Jaskier sat at her bedside, holding her hand as she looked at him with the blue eyes they shared.  Tears had fallen down his face as he looked at the pale face of his Mother.  Her hair had fallen out a few months ago and she had lost a drastic amount of weight.  She no longer looked like the vibrant woman Jaskier had known all his life.</p><p>“Don’t cry Jaskier.”  She had said, wiping a tear from Jaskier’s face with a trembling hand.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you.”  Jaskier whispered.  His Mother was all Jaskier really had anymore.</p><p>His friends had all abandoned him when they had learnt, from their parents, that Jaskier was an omega.  Jaskier hadn’t understood why until a beta girl who Jaskier had known since they were 5 spat at him, saying: “My Mother says omega’s are too dumb and stupid to be friends with.”  Jaskier had just stared at her in shock at that as the people around them laughed harshly.</p><p>“You won’t Jaskier.”  Jaskier smiled softly at the nickname his Mother gave him.  His birthname was Julian but Jaskier’s Mother had only ever called him Jaskier.  Her little flower.  “I’ll always be with you here.”  She said, pointing softly at Jaskier’s chest.  Jaskier had smiled softly at that, holding his Mother’s hand tightly.  “Jaskier, my dear.  I want you to promise me something.”  His Mother suddenly said, taking Jaskier’s hand in hers and squeezing as tightly as her frail body would allow.  Jaskier felt his throat tighten as he nodded his head.  “Don’t waste your life like I did.”  Jaskier went to protest that his Mother hadn’t wasted her life but she shushed him with a trembling finger to his lips.  “I want you to follow all your dreams, Jaskier.  All of them no matter what anyone says.”</p><p>“I promise.”  Jaskier swore and his Mother smiled softly, eyes drifting closed.</p><p>“There’s my good Jaskier.  You remember what I said no matter what, follow your dreams.”  She said and Jaskier felt tears spill as his Mother’s voice faded, hands going limp in Jaskier’s hold.</p><p>After his Mother’s death, things changed drastically for Jaskier.  Until that point Jaskier had very little to do with his Father, his Father having claimed to Jaskier the day his 5 year old son came to his Father crying because a bee had stung him that omega’s were responsible for the raising of their children.  Jaskier had never realised before now how much his Mother status as an omega had affected her life.</p><p>Jaskier’s Father was an alpha raised on old traditions.  His money came from the family name Pankratz and Jaskier had grown up in the family home Lettenhove manor.  As was expected of older families and ones with large homes, the whole family lived together.  In Jaskier’s case that had been his Father’s aging parents who had died when Jaskier was only 5, his Father, his Mother and Jaskier.  Now with his Mother’s death it was just him and his Father.</p><p>The next 3 years were hard for Jaskier.  His Father started to demand more and more from Jaskier as the omega slowly adjusted to his life without his Mother.  Without his Mother there, Jaskier had become the omega of their household and as such his Father expected his to act like it.  Jaskier was forced into the role his Mother had filled, responsible for every mundane household chore the large manor demanded.  It was hard, especially when Jaskier’s exams were also close.  But his Father didn’t care.  The day Jaskier’s anger caused him to blow up at his Father was the first day the man hit him.</p><p>It had been a long week, Jaskier having finished his final exams and he was exhausted.  Mentally and physically.  He’d come home from school after finishing his final exam in desperate need of a hot shower and some sleep.  Instead, he’d come home to find his Father in their sitting room.  The stink of angry alpha filled Jaskier’s nose and he felt himself cowering slightly at the blaze of hate and anger filling his Father’s eyes.</p><p>“Do you enjoy testing me omega?”  Jaskier felt sick at the way his Father called him ‘omega’, tone sneering as if it was something dirty and Jaskier wondered if this was how his Mother felt every time the man called her that.  “This?”  His Father growled, holding up a pristine white shirt with a small mark at the collar.  Jaskier looked at dumbly before realising it was one of the shirts that his Father had had him wash the other night.  “Did you leave this stain on purpose to test me?”</p><p>His Father was on his feet and Jaskier felt himself cowering backwards at the anger running from the man.  The shirt was laid on the couch and his Father’s fists were balled tightly at his side.  “I hadn’t realised.  “Jaskier tried.  He’d been tired, spending the day revising for his exam and he honestly hadn’t even realised there was a mark.  “It’s not that big.”  Jaskier tried.  “I’m sure no one would…”  The slap caused Jaskier’s words to stick in his throat.  His head snapped sideways as his Father’s hands cracked against his cheek, echoing in the silent sitting room.</p><p>Jaskier brought his hand up to his stinging cheek, looking at his Father in confusion and pain.  “You are an omega boy.”  His Father growled.  “Your place in this world is to serve not to argue or complain.  Do you understand me boy?”</p><p>“I didn’t…”  Another slap stopped Jaskier’s weak protest.  Tears ran down Jaskier’s face now.</p><p>“You will learn your place omega if I have to beat it out of you.”  His Father growled and Jaskier flinched back, eyes dropping to the floor.  He expected another hit but when it didn’t come, he hesitantly lifted his head.  His Father’s eyes were still blazing in his face.  “Do you understand your place now omega?”  His Father growled and Jaskier nodded his head weakly, not wanting to incur his Father’s wrath again.  His Father considered him for a moment before grunting, shoving the shirt into Jaskier’s hand.  “Clean that up and then get dinner ready.”  And then he left Jaskier standing there, holding the shirt loosely in his hands and silently crying.  Wishing all the time that his Mother was there to hold him and comfort him.</p><p>Jaskier was careful not to cross his Father after that.  He was more diligent in his chores so there was nothing for his Father to get mad about.  Of course he still did.  It didn’t take much.  Jaskier had always been a loud and flamboyant person.  When he entered into his first year at College, a Sixth Form that had been impressed with Jaskier’s grades given he was an omega and therefore not expected to do well, this only got worse.</p><p>His Father was rarely in the house, something Jaskier was eternally grateful for, but this morning he had a late meeting so wouldn’t be going into the office until late.  It was because of this, Jaskier walked down the stairs in the clothes he always wore for college to find his Father in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.  His Father had taken one look at the tight skinny jeans and buttoned top that was left half way open so Jaskier’s chest hair poked out of the top of it and Jaskier punched Jaskier so hard the omega fell onto the floor.  </p><p>“Are you trying to embarrass me you whore?”  His Father yelled as Jaskier cowered away from his Father, holding his cheek.  His lip had split from the force of the punch and tears ran down his face as his Father raged above him.  “Take it off.”  His Father growled.  Jaskier just looked at his Father with tears in his eyes an his Father had growled, hands shoving at the tight fabric of Jaskier’s shirt.  “Take those clothes off and give them to me.”  Jaskier’s hands trembled as he did so, not wanting to incur his Father’s wrath even further.  </p><p>When Jaskier had finished he was standing in just his boxers, face heated in embarrassment as his Father glared at him.  “Now get upstairs and out of my sight.”  Jaskier ran from the room, throwing himself into his bedding and crying silently into the cushions.  His Father came up a few hours later, demanding Jaskier dress.  While Jaskier did this, his Father went through every piece of Jaskier’s clothing.  Anything he deemed unsuitable he threw onto the floor and when he was done he had Jaskier bring the flamboyant and bright colours downstairs.</p><p>There was a burning pit sitting on the lawn and Jaskier felt his hands tremble as his Father directed him towards it.  “Throw it in.”  His Father growled, motioning at the clothes in Jaskier’s hands.  Jaskier hesitated which only made the man angrier.  He grabbed Jaskier’s arm hard enough to bruise and threw his son towards the fire pit.  “I said throw it you ungrateful omega.”  And Jaskier had, heart clenching at the sight of the bright and vibrant colours sizzling in smoke.  His Father had grunted before walking away from his son.  Jaskier had collapsed on his knees sobbing quietly when his Father had left.</p><p>The final year of College, Jaskier sat as he listened to his tutor run through options for University.  When the tutor had passed out application forms to everyone but Jaskier, the omega had felt anger and bitter disappointment run through him, Omega’s weren’t meant to have an education.  Jaskier was already more educated than any omega ever needed to be according to his Father.</p><p>The knowledge that no one expected Jaskier to amount to anything had anger running through Jaskier’s veins.  He wanted his life to be more than what everyone expected him to be.  He wanted to live.  And just like that Jaskier remembered the promise he had made his Mother on her death bed.  That he would never give up.  That he would always follow his dreams.  When he took an application from the tutors desk on the way out, he had ignored the surprised looks of the tutor and the quiet whispers of surprise from his classmates as he walked away.  He had made his Mother a promise and he intended to keep it.</p><p>Persuading his Father that he should go to University had been easier than Jaskier had expected.  He had bottled up his nerve the day he completed the application form out.  In all honesty, if Jaskier could have he would never had mentioned it to the man, to afraid his Father would dash away all his dreams to do it.  But because Jaskier was an omega the application for had stated he had to have his alpha’s signature of permission.  That meant his Father so with a heavy heart and an argument Jaskier had spent days preparing he went to the sitting room that night where his Father was sat reading a newspaper.</p><p>“Father.”  Jaskier had said, glad his voice didn’t waver as his Father turned uninterested eyes to Jaskier.  “I need you to sign your permission on this to allow me to go to University.”  Jaskier had said, handing the application form to his Father and forcing his hands not to shake.</p><p>His Father took the paper, not even glancing at what Jaskier had applied to do.  “And why would an omega need to go to university?”  His voice was uninterested and Jaskier felt some of the tension ease.  His Father had 2 moods, uninterested and angry, and the fact he wasn’t angry (at least not yet) had Jaskier feeling at least partly relieved.</p><p>“We don’t but,” Jaskier started, making himself stand taller under his Father’s piercing alpha gaze, “I believe that an alpha would pay more to have an omega who can hold an intelligent conversation and I believe going to University will allow that.”</p><p>Jaskier waited for his Father to tear the paper apart.  He waited for what felt like hours before his Father slowly nodded.  Jaskier just stared at the man as he pulled a pen out and signed his name on the application.  “What are you staring at Omega?”  His Father growled when Jaskier didn’t immediately take the application from his Father’s waiting hand.  “Take it and leave.”  And Jaskier did, forcing himself not to run as he felt joy run through him.</p><p>University wasn’t what Jaskier had expected.  It was hard.  Very.  Jaskier had never worked so hard in his life and it didn’t help that he had to work twice as hard as his alpha and beta classmates.  Jaskier was majoring in English Literature and music at a Oxford University.  When Jaskier had received the letter from Oxford to say he had a place his Father had actually seemed impressed.  Barely but the twitch of a smile and the strange look he gave his son had pride run through Jaskier.  He wasn’t the weak dumb omega his Father obviously thought he was.</p><p>Jaskier had gone to University with his Mother’s guitar slung over his back.  It was one of the few things he still had to remember he by, his Father having binned the rest of his Mother’s possessions after her death.  But Jaskier had managed to save the wooden acoustic guitar she had sued to teach him how to play, partly because Jaskier didn’t think his Father even knew he had it.</p><p>His Father had paid for Jaskier’s accommodation, a flat in Oxford where the landlady kept a tight curfew.  Jaskier had been disappointed to find the freedom he had so craved was stumped by the woman his Father was paying to keep his omega son away from anything that might ruin the family reputation.  At least he was until Jaskier had found a way of climbing out of his window the second month being there.  After that Jaskier had near free reign of Oxford.</p><p>His classmates sneered at the omega at first, whispering between themselves when Jaskier first walked into the large lecture hall to attend his first music lesson.  That stopped within 5 minutes into their practical music classes.  The professor, wanting to gain an understanding of his students musical prowess, had looked at Jaskier, sneer in the beta’s eyes and demanded Jaskier go first.  Jaskier had smiled, pulling out his guitar and playing a complicated melody that he himself didn’t like but he knew would impress his peers.  The class had sat in stunned silence and when the Professor demanded Jaskier try other instruments that stunned silence only grew.  Jaskier grinned smugly as he sat back in his seat after successfully demonstrating his prowess in guitar, piano and drums.  His Mother had taught her son how to use most musical instruments in the house and as a result there wasn’t many musical instruments Jaskier couldn’t at least play a few notes on.  Of course his guitar was his first love.</p><p>After that Jaskier’s attendance at Oxford was accepted.  His peers started to talk with him in class, no longer shying away from the flamboyant and loud omega that was so different to the reserved nature of omegas that they had come to accept.  Jaskier would admit he grew a bit of a reputation in Oxford that he knew if his Father ever heard about he’d be straight back to Lettenhove Manor before he could even blink.  He went out as often as he could.  After a few months he quickly realised the landlady (Matilda) slept like a log and wouldn’t even stir when Jaskier stumbled blind drunk through the front door.  He still went out the window but he was grateful he didn’t have to drunkenly climb back in.</p><p>Jaskier wouldn’t deny he enjoyed the attentions alpha’s gave him, lapping up the attention with enthusiasm.  There were a few alpha’s that tried to get a bit handsy with Jaskier and threatened to try and mark him but Jaskier quickly shoved them away.  It helped that because of Jaskier’s free loving nature every alpha in a room could easily smell the distress from the omega if an alpha got a bit too handsy when Jaskier didn’t want it and immediately came to his aide.  Granted Jaskier thought a lot of them only did it because they didn’t want to lose the chance of continuing to fuck the omega but Jaskier didn’t really care.  He never discriminated of course, Jaskier had sex with betas and alphas alike.  Both men and women.  And why shouldn’t he.  Jaskier enjoyed sex and just because he was an omega he saw no reason why he shouldn’t get to enjoy that.  Plus he couldn’t get pregnant outside his heats so he could have all the fun without the problems that came with getting pregnant.</p><p>That was one thing that caused Jaskier no end of issues in his time in Oxford.  His heats.  They lasted 3 days and came twice a year and while they had never caused any issues when Jaskier had been in school and College, University was a different beast entirely.  Missing one day was bad enough but 3…well Jaskier had to spend triple the time in the libraries after the heats desperately trying to catch up on what he’d missed while still following the usual days lessons.  It probably didn’t help that the Professors didn’t care that Jaskier had been missing 3 days and they certainly had no intention of helping the omega catch up.  He was just lucky that the administrative board had taken a liking to Jaskier (partly because they were the first to have an omega as a student and a damned smart one at that) that they stepped in the one time Jaskier’s professor had tried to fail him because he hadn’t been able to participate in the practical music exam because he’d been in bed dealing with his heat.</p><p>The day Jaskier graduated he had seen pride in his Father’s face for the first time.  The alpha actually smiled (the smile harsh and unnatural in his usual stern face) when Jaskier was read off as the top of the class.  He had graduated with honours, getting nearly full scores on all his exams practical and theory.  Jaskier had felt unbridled joy, believing he could escape the box society had put him in just because he was an omega.  He was wrong.  Of course.</p><p>Jaskier moved back into Lettenhove with his Father after University and it was hard.  After 4 years in University, Jaskier had grown used to freedom he had had.  He had been able to go where he pleased and had enjoyed what he wanted to enjoy.  And now he was back in his Father’s home, forced to be the perfect omega his Father expected him to be.  And he hated it.</p><p>The only saving grace he had was his Father had let Jaskier take a tutoring job.  Jaskier spent a large portion of his time tutoring school kids in music and English and he loved every moment of it.  It wasn’t exactly what Jaskier had pictured for himself but it was still something.  He had more than most omega’s did and while it wasn’t perfect it was more than Jaskier thought he’d ever get.</p><p>And then Jaskier’s Father introduced him to Alvin.  He was an alpha, 5 years older than Jaskier’s own 22 years of age.  Jaskier admitted he was handsome.  Tall and muscular like most alpha’s.  His hair was cut short and he had a short beard.  His brown eyes were dark and they looked at Jaskier like he was a meal.  Jaskier met Alvin once.  Once before his Father made the announcement.  In fact, Jaskier had only known Alvin for a few hours when the announcement was made.</p><p>Alvin was from a well off family and he came to Lettenhove with his Father (an alpha who was an older version of his son) and his Mother (a Beta).  They sat in the dining hall with Jaskier and his Father, his Father having paid hired help to serve and make dinner for them.  He obviously wanted to impress the people.  Alvin was seated next to Jaskier but he barely acknowledged the omega at his side as the 3 alpha’s talked over Jaskier’s head.  The beta woman sat quietly, nodding and adding her thoughts into the conversation from time to time but Jaskier wasn’t foolish enough to add his voice.</p><p>Before their guests had arrived his Father had pulled Jaskier to side and made it very clear what would happen if Jaskier ruined this.  Jaskier was expected to act in the way all omegas were and not wanting to incur his Father’s wrath, remembering to well how hard the man could hit, Jaskier allowed himself to sit demurely at the table with his head bowed slightly.  It helped that the conversation wasn’t particularly interesting and Jaskier spent most of the dinner working out lyrics and tunes in his head.  At least until Alvin stood up and spoke.</p><p>His Father was actually smiling when Alvin stood up and Jaskier felt a pit in his stomach grow as Alvin turned to face his Father.  “I would be honoured to take this omega into our family, if you as alpha would agree.”  Jaskier felt his heart clench painfully, anger running through him as Alvin spoke to his Father.  Not Jaskier.  He was asking his Father permission to take the omega, not asking the actual omega what he wanted and Jaskier was furious.  Before he could say a word a hand clamped painfully on Jaskier’s knee.  He glanced behind him and saw the clear warning in his Father’s mouth.  With difficulty Jaskier pushed back what he wanted to say.</p><p>“I would be pleased for you to be part of our family.”  His Father said, smiling at Alvin as Alvin grinned.  “Julian, stand up.”  His father grumbled.  When Jaskier didn’t immediately move, his Father clamped a painful hand on Jaskier’s arm and pulled the omega to stand.  Jaskier was stood in front of Alvin, both men nearly the same height.  It was a point of pride in Jaskier that he wasn’t as short as omega’s generally were.  “Julian?”  His Father growled and Jaskier became aware that all eyes were on him.</p><p>“The poor dears in shock.”  Alvin’s Mother laughed.  Jaskier could feel his Father’s anger from behind him but he didn’t know what to say.  “Alvin, dear why don’t you give him your token.”</p><p>Alvin nodded, taking out a box and taking Jaskier’s arm in his.  The alpha frowned a little at the callouses on Jaskier’s hands as he pushed a ring onto Jaskier’s limp hand.  All Jaskier could do was just stand as gape at the man in front of him.  “Omega?”  Alvin said, putting as much command as he could in his voice and Jaskier felt the omega part of him shiver.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Jaskier managed, not having a clue what he was supposed to say to this without angering his Father further.  It seemed to be the right thing to say as Alvin’s Father clapped loudly and Alvin grinned.  Jaskier let himself fall back to his seat, heart dropping into his stomach as someone brought out champagne.</p><p>The rest of the night flashed in a blur around the stunned omega, Alvin’s hand staying attached to Jaskier’s throughout the night.  “When is his next heat?”  Alvin’s’ Mother asked, pulling Jaskier’s attention back into the conversation.  They had moved to the sitting room and Jaskier was sitting next to Alvin, the alpha’s stink filling his nose as the man kept a possessive hand on Jaskier’s thigh.</p><p>“2 months.”  His Father replied.  “We can have the wedding prepared by then.”  Jaskier felt himself go numb again at the words.</p><p>“Excellent.  It’ll be good to have some Grandchildren running around.”  The beta said and Jaskier felt like he was going to be sick.  Grandchildren.  They wanted to get Jaskier pregnant.</p><p>“I’m sure Julian will be able to give us all many grandchildren.”  His Father agreed and Jaskier felt himself pale even more.</p><p>“Father…”  Jaskier stuttered, regretting the words immediately when his Father turned blazing eyes on him.  The silence was deafening as all eyes turned to Jaskier and he felt Alvin’s hand on his thigh tighten.  The words of protest died on Jaskier’s lips so instead he said, “I’m sorry.  It’s been a long day and I was wondering if I could retire.”  His Father looked like he was going to refuse but Alvin’s Father saved him.</p><p>“Of course, the poor omega’s probably getting all light headed from excitement.  Alvin, son why don’t you take him up to his rooms.”  Alvin grunted, taking Jaskier’s hand and pulling the omega to his feet with him.</p><p>The hold on his hand never vanished as Jaskier led them to his rooms, throat tight with apprehensive.  Jaskier was about to say his goodbyes to Alvin as they stopped outside his rooms when Alvin’s lips were suddenly pressed against Jaskier’s.  The omega gasped in surprise, letting Alvin’s tongue push into his mouth, exploring Jaskier’s mouth as he pressed Jaskier harshly against the wall.  When he let go Jaskier had small tears in his eyes and Alvin smiled, sniffing at Jaskier’s neck right against Jaskier’s scent gland.  “I’ll enjoy marking you omega.”  Alvin grinned, nipping at the skin making Jaskier whimper under the touch.  “Until our wedding.”  Alvin grinned pushing away from Jaskier and stalking down the hall.  Jaskier pushed his way into his rooms, locking the door before collapsing onto his bed.  He felt asleep that night sobbing violently into the cushions.</p><p>When Jaskier awoke he pulled his guitar from it’s battered case.  Placing the instrument in his hands, Jaskier let his hands drift silently over the strings and head of the guitar, not playing it just enjoying the feeling of it in his arms.  His Mother’s words came back to him as he held the guitar in his arms, defeat weighing heavily in his stomach.  She had wanted him to live his life, follow his dreams.  To never give up no matter what anyone said.  His grip tightened on his guitar as he remembered that promise.  He wouldn’t give in.  He wouldn’t waste his life.  He would follow his dreams.  Regardless of what his Father said or did.</p><p>It was a week before the wedding when Jaskier finally got the opportunity he’d been waiting for.  He’d spent the last 7 weeks in a whirl of wedding planning.  Well, he hadn’t actually had a say in any of the wedding plans but his Father still expected Jaskier to be present during the preparations.  The only bonus was Alvin took little interest in the wedding preparations and Jaskier hadn’t seen him since the day they had met.</p><p>The traditional omega dress had been hanging on Jaskier’s wardrobe for the last 2 weeks, silently taunting him.  He hadn’t wanted a dress, knowing male omegas were allowed to wear suits rather than dresses but his Father and Alvin’s family had wanted Jaskier to follow tradition.  The dress itself was beautiful.  Snowy white with lacework patterning the long sleeves and the dress allowed Jaskier’s unmarked neck and collar bones to be exposed.  The dress fitted as a corset and when Jaskier had tried the dress on he had almost stopped breathing at the tightness of the corset strings around his waist.  Looking in the mirror Jaskier had seen the way the corset tightened his waist to give the appearance of curves.</p><p>Jaskier had always been different to most omega’s, including male omega’s, his body while slim more muscular and less curvy than most omega’s.  His body was also hairier than an omega’s usually was and Jaskier knew his Father had organised a beautician to come and take the hair from his body before the ceremony.  The dress was designed to hide Jaskier’s more manly figure and Jaskier hated it.</p><p>Up until a week before the wedding, Jaskier hadn’t been left alone in the house for a moment.  When his Father was at work, Alvin’s Mother would be in their home, talking at Jaskier as she went through the wedding plans.  Except today.  Jaskier had gone down to breakfast to find his Father dressed in his work suit, briefcase in hand and making his way out of the house.  The man hadn’t even acknowledged his son as he left the house.  Jaskier expected someone to appear in the house and spent the next few hours with his body coiled in tension.  </p><p>He had packed his suitcase weeks ago.  Jaskier’s Mother had set Jaskier a bank account before she died, a fact Jaskier hadn’t realised until he had found a letter hidden away in his thing’s weeks after her death.  She had done it without the knowledge of Jaskier’s Father and while there wasn’t a lot in there it was enough for Jaskier to start a new life.  His work as a tutor had given him money but his Father had taken it away from him, stating omegas didn’t need money.  </p><p>Jaskier stood in the hallway, suitcase clenched tightly in his hand as anticipation ran through him.  Opening the door and walking down the drive was the hardest thing Jaskier had ever done.  The walk to the nearest town was a long one and Jaskier expected his Father or Alvin or just anyone to see him as he walked and drag him back to Lettenhove.  Except they didn’t.  As soon as Jaskier got to the small village outside of Lettenhove he walked into the train station and bought a ticket to Edinburgh.  It was the furthest Jaskier could get from Lettenhove without leaving the country and Jaskier knew he could lose himself in a city.</p><p>Stepping off the train, Jaskier received a few looks as he dragged his suitcase out of the train station but Jaskier could have cared less.  The further he had gotten from Lettenhove the freer Jaskier had felt.  Every mile away from his Father and the alpha he had been expected to marry was like a weight off his shoulder.</p><p>The first thing Jaskier decided he had to do was find accommodation.  That was a lot harder than he’d originally planned but he managed to get into a cheap dingy B&amp;B where Jaskier questioned the hygiene when he saw the large stain on his mattress but it was the best he could and he didn’t want to waste the money his Mother had given him.  He knew she’d done it to give Jaskier a chance.  To give her son the chance she had never had.</p><p>Jaskier slept easier that night than he had since leaving University and he woke with a spring in his steps.  He spent the day walking Edinburgh, in search of a more permanent place to live because he knew a B&amp;B wasn’t practical and would just eat away at his funds.  It was harder than he had originally thought it would be.  The first estate agents he walked into they’d laughed him out, asking all the time where his alpha was.  It had left Jaskier angry but he persevered.  It was the only thing he could do short of going back to Lettenhove and the thought of what his Father would do had Jaskier shivering in fright.</p><p>It took all day but eventually Jaskier found an apartment.  The 6th estate agents Jaskier had entered had only had a beta in the room and she had looked at Jaskier with a frown on her face when he asked for an apartment.  But she’d at least gotten further than most and given Jaskier a number to call for a vacant building.  The man that had answered the phone, Szymon, had agreed to meet Jaskier and show him around the flat.  The flat itself was tiny and in a rough street.  The lift was broken and Jaskier had had to walk the 4 floors to the flat before he got there.  “Rents £400 a month.”</p><p>“That’s a bit steep.”  Jaskier argued as he stood surveying the flat.  It was a kitchen, bathroom and living room/bedroom.  Jaskier might not know what flats usually cost but he definitely knew £400 was too high for this broom closet.</p><p>Szymon shrugged.  “Omega’s cause problems.”  He stated, sniffing the air with disdain on his face.  “Especially ones without alpha’s around here.  £400 for the hassle it’ll cost me having you here.  You won’t find a better rate.”  Jaskier knew he was right so he nodded.  “£400 up front now.  I’ll be back next month for the rent.  You don’t have it you’re out.”  The beta growled and Jaskier felt his hear tighten.  £400.  Jaskier had enough money in his account for 2 months, 3 if he didn’t eat.  He’d have to find a job and soon.</p><p>“Do I get furniture?”  Jaskier asked hopefully and Szymon’s growl confirmed Jaskier’s fears.</p><p>“Oven and fridge/freezer included.”  Szymon nodded to the only items sitting in the bare flat.  “Rest you provide.”  Jaskier nodded in agreement.  “Take it you won’t be wanting your alpha finding out your here.”  Szymon asked and Jaskier felt fear at the prospect of his Father finding him.</p><p>“No.”  Jaskier said and Szymon grunted.</p><p>“£100 for me to keep quiet and I want cash every month.”  Jaskier felt his stomach drop at the additional charge but he nodded, knowing he couldn’t exactly refuse.</p><p>“I’ll need to go to the bank.”  Jaskier said and Szymon grunted, eyes flashing at Jaskier.</p><p>“You better not be messing me around omega.”  He growled.</p><p>“I’m not.”  Jaskier said and Szymon considered him for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“I’ll be around for another hour.  You’re not back by then you lose the flat.”  Jaskier nodded.</p><p>After getting directions to the closest cashpoint Jaskier (10 minutes walk) Jaskier exited the building.  It took him 20 minutes, not knowing the area well enough and Jaskier felt himself sweating as he ran back to the flat.  He was honestly surprised to find Szymon still there.  The beta took the money from Jaskier’s trembling hands, counting the £500 Jaskier had given him and grunting in confirmation, shoving the money into his jacket.  “I’ll be back on the 18th.”  Was all he said before shoving the keys into Jaskier’s hands and leaving.  Jaskier felt a smile split his face as he looked around the shitty flat.  This was his.  All his.</p><p>By the time Jaskier got back to the B&amp;B and collected his suitcase it was nearing dark and Jaskier was all to aware of the faces that watched the young omega walk the streets.  Jaskier felt himself tense as he walked as fast as he could without running past the looks.  By the time he was back in his apartment he locked the door with a slam and his heart was racing.  The sickly sweet scent of flowers covered him and Jaskier as it always had and suddenly it knocked Jaskier sick.  He was an omega.  An omega alone in a big city with no alpha to protect him.  He’d heard horror stories of what happened to omega’s who had no alpha’s and the thought of that happening made tears prick at his eyes.  And then he realised his heat was coming in 1 week.  If that happened, Jaskier knew the flimsy door of his flat wouldn’t hold out the crazed alpha’s searching for the omega in heat.</p><p>The next day Jaskier walked into a chemist, hands trembling as he asked for a heat suppressant.  He’d heard of them and knew a lot of omega’s used them before they mated but his Father had always drilled it into Jaskier’s head that it was unnatural.  The lady at the counter hadn’t batted an eyelid as she went round of the back.  Jaskier felt his foot tapping on the ground in nerves until she re-appeared.  “Take on every morning.  This batch will last a month.”  She stated, scanning the barcode.  “£50.”  And Jaskier blanched but he couldn’t say no so he paid it.  </p><p>As he walked out of the chemist, Jaskier felt his heart sinking further and further.  Every month.  £50 every month.  Coupled with the rent, water and electricity and food Jaskier’s money would cover him for a month.  If he was lucky.  He needed a job.</p><p>Finding a job was easier said than done.  No where wanted to an omega working for them.  Jaskier had spent the little money he had left on an advertisement in the local paper and the cheapest phone he could find, offering his services as a tutor.  He hoped he’d get somewhere otherwise Jaskier didn’t know what he’d do.</p><p>A week after putting out the advertisement, Jaskier had his first call to tutor.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he hung up after organising a time to come and tutor the child in English.  After that Jaskier started to get a few more calls asking him to tutor children in music and English and Jaskier thanked fuck that he’d gotten the grades he did in Oxford otherwise he didn’t think he’d have been called this quickly.  It probably helped that he didn’t charge that much either.</p><p>Jaskier was lucky, he the money he got for tutoring supplemented his drastically dwindling bank account so he was able to pay for the next months rent and heat suppressants with enough ease for him to breath a sigh of relief.  He’d had to cut back massively on his food shopping but Jaskier could manage eating less as long as he had a roof over his head.</p><p>2 months after coming to Edinburgh, Jaskier had a call about a cleaning job in a hotel and Jaskier had almost cried in relief.  The last 2 months had been hard.  Tutoring while paying him well enough wasn’t the most reliable job and Jaskier had been struggling as the money his Mother had given him had finally run out.  With the added job Jaskier felt some of the pressure of his bills drop form his shoulder and for the first time in 2 months he could finally start to enjoy himself.</p><p>The first time Jaskier had gone out he had gained a lot of stares.  Oxford had been a small place and after the initial few outings, Jaskier’s presence hadn’t attracted too many stares.  Most people there had known the eccentric omega so they didn’t bat an eyelid when Jaskier walked into their bars.  Except Edinburgh was a completely different place and a very large city.  Jaskier ignored the stares as he ordered a drink, probably not the best idea on his budget but Jaskier deserved a treat after the last 2 months.</p><p>“What are you doing here, love?”  An alpha drawled, taking a seat next to Jaskier and Jaskier felt himself stiffen a little.  He had been confident in Oxford partly because he had known the people he had messed around with.  Here he had no idea what the intentions of these alpha’s were and Jaskier wasn’t prepared to risk being bonded.</p><p>The sight of a man setting up karaoke attracted Jaskier’s attention and he smiled as charmingly at the alpha as he could before replying.  “Karaoke?  You want me to add your name to it?”  The alpha shook his head and before he could say anything Jaskier was off his stool and approaching the beta setting up the machine.  The beta looked a little surprised at Jaskier approaching him but he shrugged as Jaskier put his name down.</p><p>Karaoke wasn’t something Jaskier ever really did.  It was frowned on by all his professors in Oxford and as Jaskier winced through the tone-deaf performances going on he could understand why.  And then his name was called up and Jaskier jumped to his feet.  He’d picked a poppy song, Britney Spears hit me baby one more time.  Not the most challenging piece Jaskier had ever sung but it was a crowd pleaser and Jaskier enjoyed pleasing a crowd.</p><p>The opening notes rang out and Jaskier closed his eyes, smile filling his face as he let his voice soar with the lyrics.  He let himself get lost in the song, dancing and singing as he hadn’t done in months.  When he was finished a loud shout of applause had gone up and Jaskier had felt giddy.  The alpha from before walked over, impressed expression flashing across his face as he offered Jaskier a drink.  Jaskier had taken the offer with a smile.  Between the giddiness of the performance and the alcohol, Jaskier felt his reservations disappear and ended up letting the alpha take him home.  The sex was short and Jaskier was a little disappointed but…well he’d had worse.</p><p>He went home that night with a grin on his face, hands aching to take his guitar.  This was what he wanted.  To sing to crowds.  And Jaskier had promised his Mother that he would follow his dreams so Jaskier intended to do just that.</p><p>Jaskier’s flat was sparse, Jaskier having used the last of his money to buy a bed but it was the only furniture in the flat and Jaskier felt a little sad at that thought.  He wanted to make the flat his own but he didn’t have the money to do that.  At least not yet.  If Jaskier’s ambitions came to fruit then he might just manage it.</p><p>Jaskier took his guitar with him to his job at the hotel that morning.  He spent the morning cleaning hotel rooms, humming a tune through his head.  The hotel was mostly empty the hours he worked (9:00 to 13:00) so he was left alone as he quietly cleaned the 40 odd rooms he had to before the next guests appeared.  By 2 he was at his tutoring appointment.  He had 3 lessons today.  One tutoring a teenager in English to get her to pass her exams and the next 2 with a 10 year old and 13 year old respectively, teaching them how to play instruments.  Jaskier enjoyed his music tutoring most, remembering being that young and sat next to his Mother as she showed him the correct position his hands needed to be in to play the guitar.</p><p>When Jaskier finally wrapped up by 6 that night, he made his way up the busy streets.  It was Friday night and the streets and bars were slowly getting crowded as Jaskier made his way through them.  He clutched the guitar strap across his back a little nervously but he pushed the nerves aside.  He had promised his Mother to follow his dreams and Jaskier would try.</p><p>That night he didn’t have any success and he had returned home deflated.  The bars he’d tried had all taken one sniff of the omega flowery smell and told him to leave.  The last one Jaskier had gone in the owner had suggested Jaskier might make more money on his knees and Jaskier had promptly exited the building, deciding that was enough for the night.  It was disheartening but Jaskier had never been one to give up easily, if he had he would have stayed in Lettenhove.</p><p>So the next night, after returning home for a quick cold shower and to pick his guitar following his job at the hotel, Jaskier made his way back onto the streets of Edinburgh.  He didn’t expect much more success tonight than he’d had the previous nights but it still annoyed Jaskier when he exited the 10th bar he’d walked into to the sound of the beta owner laughing with the bartenders about the delusions of omegas.</p><p>One more bar, Jaskier decided as he stood outside the next bar on the block.  It was a dark bar, a group of beta’s and alpha’s in leather jackets stood outside smoking.  They gave Jaskier odd looks and Jaskier felt his heat in embarrassment as he walked past.  He was dressed in bright blue skinny jeans and blue, red and yellow striped shirt.  Nothing like the leather clad clientele of this bar.  As the door closed behind Jaskier he felt his heart jump into his throat as he looked around.  The music was applying from an old jukebox and most eyes had turned on Jaskier as he walked in.</p><p>Swallowing past a lump, Jaskier went to walk out because he really didn’t belong in this bar, when a man with a scar running down his face motioned for Jaskier.  Ignoring the eyes of the patrons on him, Jaskier made his way to the bar, offering the alpha bartender his best smile.  “What can I get you?”  The scarred man asked and Jaskier swallowed down the nerves, forcing himself to ask the same question he’d asked in every other bar.</p><p>“I’d like to speak to the manager please, if he’s in.”  Jaskier expected the scarred man to laugh and kick him out like most of them had but he just shrugged, heading towards the back door.</p><p>Jaskier felt his leg jumping up and down while he waited their return.  He knew what the answer would be already and he was half tempted to just walk out and go home but he’d gotten this far already so he might as well see it through to the refusal and probable laugh he’d gain. </p><p>The scarred man walked out with a white-haired man in tow.  Jaskier felt his heart stutter in his chest at the sight of the large alpha.  He was huge.  His arms in the tight black t-shirt were on perfect display and Jaskier gulped at the obvious muscle in them.  And his thighs, fuck Jaskier thought this alpha might be able to break Jaskier in half with just a squeeze of those muscles.  “Omega wanted to talk to you.”  The scarred man said and the white-haired man grunted.  Amber eyes fixed on Jaskier and he felt like he was drowning in those depths.  They were like warm honey and Jaskier thought he might have to write a song or two just about this man’s eyes.</p><p>The grunt the white-haired alpha gave brought Jaskier back into focus of the bar and he felt himself blush a little.  He wasn’t some subservient omega to just melt at the look of an alpha, no matter how handsome.  “My name’s Jaskier.”  The omega said, giving the man a winning smile as he held out his hand.</p><p>“Geralt.”  The man grunted, face still downturned into a frown and Jaskier didn’t think a frown could be so sexy.  Geralt’s hand was warm and calloused in Jaskier’s as they shook hands and Jaskier had to force himself to focus as he spoke.</p><p>“I was wondering if you were interested in some live music.  I’m cheap and I can…”  Jaskier started but was interrupted before he could continue.</p><p>“Not interested.”  Geralt growled, turning to walk away and all of a sudden anger bubbled up in Jaskier.</p><p>He was sick to fucking death of every rejection these alphas and betas gave him just because he was an omega.  It wasn’t fair that Jaskier was treated lesser just because he had presented as an omega.  Hell, he was smarter and better educated than half the betas and alphas around and here he was struggled to keep a roof over his head.  Fuelled by his anger, Jaskier shouted after the re-treating figure of Geralt: “And why the fuck not?”  Geralt turned around, white hair swishing across his shoulders as he turned glaring amber eyes at the omega.  And Jaskier should feel frightened at the glare the man had on his face but Jaskier was past caring right now.  He was just so bloody sick of it.  “Is it because I’m an omega because I am so much better than half of those fucking betas and alphas that play in the bars around here.”</p><p>“Flowers got spunk.”  An alpha with short brown hair grinned from across the bar, flashing all teeth at Jaskier as a laugh escaped him.  The scarred man was smiling softly and Jaskier felt his temper seethe again.  These men were laughing at him. </p><p>“Don’t call me a fucking flower.”  Jaskier growled, spinning to turn at the short haired alpha and fuck he was as well built as Geralt and Eskel.  Oh well, Jaskier thought, he was in to deep to stop now and to be honest he didn’t think he wanted to.</p><p>The man just shrugged in answer.  “Could give him a shot.”  The scarred man said and Geralt turned his glare to the scarred man.  “I mean he just shouted at Lambert.  That sort of behaviours should be rewarded.”</p><p>“I’m not a fucking dog.”  Jaskier growled at the scarred man, ignoring Lambert’s chortle of laughter behind him.  Alpha’s,t hey were all the same.  Talking about Jaskier like he wasn’t even there.</p><p>“Never said you were buttercup.”  The scarred man grinned at the same time Lambert laughed, “Careful Eskel, omegas got a bite.”</p><p>Geralt was watching the commotion with a frown fixed on his face.  When his amber eyes fixed on Jaskier, eyes narrowing as he saw the guitar strapped to Jaskier’s back, Jaskier felt himself shiver under the look.  “How good are you?”</p><p>“Very.”  Jaskier retorted, voice challenging as he glared back at the white-haired alpha.</p><p>“Could give him a try.  Just a few songs see how he does.”  Eskel suggests and Jaskier held his breath, waiting.  Finally Geralt gave a small nod.  Eskel grinned, turning back to Jaskier with a small smile.  “You good to do a few songs now?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”  Jaskier immediately said.  Pulling his guitar from its case.  He hesitated for a moment before Eskel took the case from Jaskier’s hand and placed it under the bar.</p><p>“Over there buttercup.”  Lambert grunted, pointing to a small stage at the back of the bar.  It was littered with tables and chairs and Jaskier got the feeling that this bar didn’t get many people performing here.</p><p>Geralt remained silent, amber eyes watching as Jaskier walked up to the stage.  A few people looked up as the musician settled himself in the centre, guitar in his arms as he looked out.  The bar was full and with the jukebox turned off there was a quiet hum of conversation.  Jaskier took a full breath, taking a quick glance at the bar to see Geralt still staring at him.  The fierce look in those amber eyes made Jaskier’s heart flutter but he resolutely ignored it as he pulled the first notes of an opening song.</p><p>Jaskier had always been good at choosing the correct songs for an audience.  This was a biker bar and the people here didn’t look like they listened to much pop music.  Jaskier did a quick run through of his songs and decided on trying a few of the folk songs he knew.  He seemed to have chosen right as by the second song the bar had quietened and most eyes were staring at Jaskier.  Jaskier smiled, some of the nerves leaving him and he let himself get lost in the songs,.</p><p>He played for over an hour before Geralt got to his feet, grunting at Jaskier.  This seemed to be a signal as Jaskier finished the song and did a embellished bow which had Lambert whistling loudly over the clapping from the bar inhabitants.  </p><p>“Not bad buttercup.”  Lambert grunted, slapping a hand on Jaskier’s back in passing.  Jaskier smiled softly, taking the water Eskel had placed in front of him and taking a long drink.  Geralt walked behind the bar, amber eyes fixed on Jaskier and a strange look in his eyes.</p><p>“When can you play?”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier did a quick check against his other jobs before answering.  He only ever worked mornings at the hotel and he didn’t take many appointments past 8 for tutoring.</p><p>“Any evening after 8.”  Geralt grunted again and Jaskier had a feeling there was a billion words being said in those grunts, if he could only understand them.</p><p>“Friday and Saturday nights.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier felt his heart flutter.  “Play as long as you want.  £50 a night good for you or do you want more?”</p><p>“Yes that’s fine, brilliant actually.”  Honestly Jaskier had no idea how much he should be getting paid for these shows but he couldn’t careless right now.  “Thank you.”  Jaskier said, grinning madly as Geralt grunted in reply before turning away.</p><p>Jaskier finished his water before collecting his guitar case and leaving the bar.  The Witchers, Eskel had informed him.  All the way back to his flat Jaskier felt like he was walking on air.  He was doing it.  He was really doing this.  Keeping his promise to his Mother and following his dreams.  As he lay in bed that night, he knew she would be proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt didn’t know what to think as he sat in the back office of the Witchers bar.  That omega, Jaskier.  Shit, Geralt had never smelt anything like him.  The minute Geralt had walked into the bar with Eskel he had been overcome with the heady scent of flowers in a meadow.  It took him 2 seconds to pinpoint the source of that smell.</p><p>The omega stood at the bar, determined look on his face as he held the guitar strap on his back in a tight grip.  Geralt had felt arousal push through him when he saw the slim figure of the omega, defined muscles visible at the exposed collar bone.  The omega’s brown hair was messy and Geralt could picture running hands through that soft bouncy hair.  And those eyes.  Fuck, Geralt had gone weak at the knees at those bright blue orbs, fixed on Geralt.</p><p>There had been no mark on the omega and no scent of alpha masking that omega scent and Geralt’s first thoughts was protective anger.  What stupid fucking alpha thought letting an omega who looked greener than fucking grass walk into the Witchers bar was a good fucking idea.  Geralt was well aware of the clientele of his bar and they weren’t exactly upstanding citizens.</p><p>The boy had smelt of nerves and a splash of fear as he spoke, instructing himself as Jaskier and offering to play.  Geralt had thought he was doing the omega a favour when he grunted at him no.  He expected Jaskier to pout and leave with a sad expression, to go back to his alpha looking for comfort.  In no way did he expect the righteous anger in Jaskier’s eyes when the omega shouted at him.  All fear had been replaced with a heady anger that had Geralt growling low in his throat.  An omega shouldn’t smell that angry and all Geralt wanted to do was offer come form of comfort.  Except he got the distinct impression that Jaskier would have bitten his head off if he tried it.</p><p>The omega had spirit.  That was the only reason Geralt had agreed to let Jaskier play, not because he smelt like everything Geralt hadn’t known he loved, or the fact that Jaskier had actually had even Lambert grinning when he played.  No Geralt let Jaskier come back because he was curious.  No omega he had ever met had ever shown the same spirit Jaskier had shown and Geralt wanted to know more about this curious omega.</p><p>“You fucking fancy him.”  Lambert laughed and Geralt felt his head snap up at the comment, growling low in his throat.</p><p>“Wouldn’t go there Geralt.”  Eskel promptly added, ignoring the angry glare Geralt sent him.  “Omega’s probably got a hundred suitors a mile long.”  Geralt grunted.  Jaskier had been perfect and Geralt knew Eskel was right.  Any alpha would be lucky to get Jaskier.</p><p>“His name’s Jaskier.”  Geralt growled, fixing his glare at Eskel.  “Not omega.”  Eskel and Lambert shared a look, both brothers snickering softly.</p><p>“Yeah you fancy him.”  Lambert laughed.</p><p>“Yenn’s gonna love this.”  Eskel added and Geralt felt a groan run through him.</p><p>“Yennefer and Triss both.”  And Geralt dropped his head into his hands, ignoring the loud chortles of laughter that ran through Eskel and lambert at this.  Triss and Yennefer were going to spit him out when they heard about this.</p><p>………</p><p>Jaskier felt like he was walking on air all week.  He spent all week in between tutoring and cleaning at the hotel perfecting his set list for the coming weekend.  It had to be perfect.  Jaskier toyed with the idea of throwing a few of his own songs into the set list but he threw that idea out after a while.  He didn’t need to run before he could walk.  After a few weeks at the Witchers bar he could consider it but until then it was probably best to stick to the classics.</p><p>At least, Jaskier hoped he would be still there in a couple of weeks.  The glare Geralt had sent him put a few trickles of doubt in Jaskier’s mind.  The alpha hadn’t looked like he liked Jaskier being there and it was his bar so Jaskier knew Geralt could throw Jaskier out the second he wanted to.  Except he had agreed to Jaskier playing, something no one else had even considered so maybe…well there wasn’t really any way to tell so Jaskier resolved to enjoy every second he could just in case the alpha tired of having the omega in his bar.</p><p>When Friday rolled around, Jaskier was nearly jumping in excitement.  He glided through his cleaning, smiling madly to himself as he stripped and re-made the beds.  The hotel was as empty as it always was when Jaskier worked so no one commented on his upbeat attitude.  His last tutoring lesson was at 6 so when Jaskier finished an hour later he skipped down to the Witchers bar with a smile on his face.  He had had a few hours between his cleaning job and his tutoring job so he’d grabbed a sandwich at a co-op and happily ate it on his way to the bar.</p><p>No one batter an eyelid as Jaskier walked into the bar and he felt his heart lift as he walked in.  He spotted Eskel and Lambert, both sitting at the bar while a brown-haired woman served drinks tonight.  Jaskier hesitated for a moment, noting he was still too early for his set to start and a little nervous at going up to the alpha’s to talk but he pushed them aside when he saw Eskel’s friendly wave.</p><p>“Buttercup.”  Lambert grunted and Jaskier smiled hesitantly at the name.</p><p>“Ignore him.”  The brown-haired woman said, rolling her eyes and offering a hand over the bar to Jaskier.  “Triss Merigold pleased to meet you.”  She was a beta with large brown eyes that smiled kindly at Jaskier.</p><p>“Jaskier.”  Jaskier replied.  A door near the back of the bar pushed open and Jaskier saw Geralt emerge from it.  His white-hair swished as the door shut behind him and he had a glare fixed on his face.  </p><p>Jaskier smiled brightly at Geralt, ignoring the nerves he felt upon seeing the glaring alpha in front of him that could so easily rip away Jaskier’s dreams in a moment if he told Jaskier to leave.  Instead the alpha just grunted, glancing at the clock and back at Jaskier.  “You’re early.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to be late.”  Jaskier replied instantly.</p><p>Geralt considered him for a moment before shrugging.  “You can start whenever.”  And then the white-haired man turned away and back into the office.</p><p>Triss rolled her eyes at Geralt’s disappearing figure before turning back to Jaskier.  “Ignore him, he’s just grumpy.”</p><p>Lambert laughed loudly at that.  “One way of fucking putting it Merigold.”</p><p>“I think I’ll get set up and start, if that’s ok?”  Jaskier said and Eskel offered him a shrug in answer, taking Jaskier’s guitar case from the omega’s hand with a grunt.</p><p>Triss smiled encouragingly at Jaskier as the omega walked up to the stage.  A few people looked at him but not many as Jaskier got himself set up.  It didn’t take long, Jaskier only needing to ensure the guitar was properly tuned and moving the chairs on the stage a bit so he didn’t trip over them.  And then he started to opening of his set and let the music wash over him.</p><p>………</p><p>Geralt heard the opening notes of Jaskier’s song from his office and he felt himself frowning at the paperwork in front of him.  Jaskier was nearly half an hour earlier than he said he’d been.  Not that Geralt minded.  It was nice to see the omega again, the scent of flowers running off him in a heady perfume.</p><p>Geralt growled, trying to focus on his paperwork but he couldn’t.  The sound of Jaskier’s soft deep voice running through the bar echoed into Geralt’s office and he found himself focusing more on Jaskier’s voice than the actual work he should be doing.</p><p>After an hour of not concentrating Geralt finally gave up.  Triss gave him a knowing smirk as he glided into the bar, taking a bottle of beer and sitting at the bar amber eyes focused on Jaskier.  Triss hadn’t been meant to be working tonight.  She only worked part time at the bar, being a part time nurse the rest of the time but the minute Lambert had said Jaskier was playing at the bar Friday and Saturday night she had jumped on it.  Geralt knew Yennefer would have as well if the violet eyed alpha hadn’t been watching Ciri tonight.</p><p>Geralt felt warmth blossom in his chest at the thought of his pup.  Geralt and Yennefer had adopted the 6 year old 3 years ago, a year before their inevitable divorce.  The divorce had been coming for years if Geralt was honest to himself, which he very rarely was in the cases of his relationships.  He and Yennefer had dated on and off for a while and 5 years ago Geralt had made the decision to ask Yennefer to marry her.  Most people thought they were stupid.  They were both alpha’s after all and everyone knew that those sorts of relationships didn’t work.  And Geralt knew they didn’t because he and Yennefer argued constantly but he had been in love.  A deep and passionate love that Geralt realised 5 years later wasn’t really love, more raging passion and need.</p><p>The marriage hadn’t worked from the start.  Neither willing to give up control and they had slowly started to hate each other.  And then Geralt had gotten a call from social services 2 years into the marriage, telling him of Calanthe’s death.  Geralt had known Calanthe for years.  He had gone to school with her daughter Pavetta and had always felt a need to protect the blonde haired omega from harm.  When Pavetta had bonded with her mate Duny, Geralt couldn’t have been happier for her.  Duny was a good man.  A beta but he had won Pavetta’s heart more than any alpha Calanthe had introduced her daughter to.  And well, calanthe may have been the hardest alpha Geralt had ever met but she had always melted in the face of her daughter so she had relented.  When Ciri had been born Pavetta and Duny had named him Godfather.  They had died in a car crash a year later and Geralt had helped Calanthe raise Ciri ever since.  And now, to learn of Calanthe’s death Geralt had felt his heart break at the thought of that poor girl.  She was barely 3 and had already lost had her family so Geralt and Yennefer had taken her in in a heartbeat.  It hadn’t saved their marriage but it had done the next best thing.  It had allowed Geralt and Yennefer to remember why they had always been such good friends.  They may not be married anymore but Yennefer was as integral a part of Geralt family as Ciri was.</p><p>Ciri fitted into Geralt’s family perfectly.  The 3 year old had Geralt, Lambert and Eskel wrapped around her finger within seconds of meeting her.  All the little girl needed to do was bat an eye lid and her adopted Father and Uncles would run to her side in an instant.  Vesemir was just as bad, melting under the toddler’s emerald eyes and spending hours with the little girl on his lap reading her stories.  Triss had fallen in love with Ciri just as quickly, falling into the role of doting Aunt with ease.  And Yennefer.  Geralt had never thought it would be possible to melt the hard exterior or Yennefer Vengerburg until he’d seen the way Yennefer’s violet eyes had melted under the smile of their little daughter.  Geralt had always known Yennefer wanted children and due to an accident in her youth she had never been able to bare one to completion.  Ciri was the daughter she had always wanted.  And Ciri was the daughter Geralt had never known he needed.</p><p>“Good isn’t he.”  Eskel pointed out, moving to sit next to Geralt at the bar.  Lambert and Triss had moved closer as well.  Geralt just growled, watching as Jaskier smiled brightly, eyes vibrating with happiness as he took a swig of water from the glass he’d been given at some point before going into the next song.  Geralt felt himself get lost in the words and Jaskier deep tenor.</p><p>“So you going to ask him on a date?”  Triss asked from his side and Geralt growled.  “Why not?”  Triss asked again and Geralt felt himself sigh.</p><p>“He’s an omega.”  Geralt tried but Triss shrugged.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“His alpha wouldn’t ever let Jaskier date me.”  Geralt knew whoever Jaskier’s mystery alpha was they would take one look at Geralt and force him away from the bright and vibrant omega.  Jaskier was far too good for him.</p><p>“Somehow I don’t think anyone could tell buttercup who he can and can’t date.”  Lambert retorted, shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>“I’m too old for him.”  Geralt protested.  He wanted to ask this omega on a date.  He had never felt like this about anyone but he knew it wasn’t fair to ask.  Jaskier would no doubt have a line of suitor’s far more suitable than Geralt.</p><p>“You’re only 30.”  Triss pointed out, grinning as Geralt growled.  “Not that much difference.”  </p><p>“He looks barely 20.”  Geralt protested.  Jaskier’s face held a youthful innocence in it that had Geralt’s alpha instincts kicking into overdrive.  He wanted to protect that innocence.</p><p>“So?”  Triss added and Geralt just growled low and angry knowing a losing battle when he saw one.  Triss grinned in triumph.  “So when you going to ask him on a date?”</p><p>“I’m not.”  Geralt growled, blocking out Triss’ angry questions as to why not and instead focusing on Jaskier.  Jaskier’s face was wide and open with happiness as he sang, blue eyes blazing in his face and Geralt could get lost in those eyes forever.  A movement to his left had Geralt glancing away from Jaskier momentarily, eyes fixing on the clock in front of him.  11:30, Jaskier had started playing nearly 4 hours ago.  He must be exhausted.</p><p>“Overprotective alpha’s kicking in there Geralt, and you say you aren’t going to ask the buttercup out of on a date.”  Geralt chose to ignore the laughing voice of Lambert as he got up and stalked towards the stage.</p><p>……</p><p>Jaskier saw Geralt’s stalking figure at the corner of his eye and he felt his face flush, wondering what he had done to cause the glare that was directed at him.  Playing the final notes of his song, Jaskier felt dread fill him at Geralt’s gaze.  This was when the alpha told him he didn’t want Jaskier playing here anymore.  Jaskier did a flamboyant bow to the claps and cheers of his audience, enjoying the sensation run through him one final time before steeling himself to walk towards the glaring alpha.</p><p>“It’s 11:30.”  Geralt growled in answer, amber eyes blazing.</p><p>“You said I could play as long as I wanted.”  Jaskier said.  Honestly, he hadn’t even realised the time, so lost in his performance.</p><p>“I did.”  Geralt growled.  “You’re not tired?”  Jaskier just shrugged helplessly, not understanding why the alpha in front of him had turned from glaring to suddenly worried.</p><p>“I guess.  I just got a bit lost in my performance.  I mean I can finish up if you want?”  Geralt growled amber eyes blazing and Jaskier forced himself not to flinch away from that glare.  He wasn’t afraid of some angry alpha no matter what every part of his omega self was saying.</p><p>“No.  I mean you should have a break.”  Geralt growled, anger in his amber eyes but Jaskier got the feeling the more the alpha growled that the anger wasn’t actually directed at Jaskier, rather the alpha himself.  “Last calls at half 12.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier felt a little defeated at that.  Geralt growled before adding.  “Keep playing until then.  If you want?”  Jaskier nodded enthusiastically, jumping back onto the stage.  Geralt disappeared for a moment, returning with a glass of water in his hands.  Jaskier startled in surprise but took the glass, grinning happily as he took a sip before his fingers on the guitar picked up the start of the next song.</p><p>……..</p><p>When half 12 came along, Geralt watched with a protective glare as Jaskier walked towards them.  The bar was slowly starting to empty, the last few people standing around with drinks in hand.  Geralt had the feeling they’d be pushing a few stragglers out the door if they didn’t hurry up soon.  Triss handed Jaskier his guitar case with a smile on her face.  Jaskier beamed in answer, placing the empty cup on the bar.</p><p>“Cash ok?”  Geralt grunted, the money he owed Jaskier for the performance in his hands ready.  Jaskier looked a little surprised he nodded, taking the money Geralt offered him and placing it in the tight bleu skinny jeans he wore.  He didn’t even count it, far too trusting.  “How you getting home?”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier shrugged.</p><p>“Walking.”  Geralt felt a surge of anger run through him.  Why wasn’t Jaskier’s alpha wasn’t picking him up.  Was he asking for his omega to be taken in a back alley and raped?  The streets weren’t safe at the best of time but the middle of the night, Geralt shivered to think what might happen to Jaskier if he walked home.</p><p>“Your alpha not picking you up?”  Eskel asked and Jaskier just shrugged, something flashing in his blue eyes before disappearing again.</p><p>“I can drive you.”  Geralt said, already pulling at his keys.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”  Jaskier said, smile fixed on his face but Geralt just grunted.  He wouldn’t let the omega walk home alone.  If his alpha wouldn’t protect him then Geralt would.</p><p>“Don’t try arguing.”  Triss said, knowing smile on her face as she glanced at Geralt.  “He’s too stubborn for his own good.”</p><p>Jaskier looked between Geralt and Triss before nodding hesitantly.  Geralt felt relief flood through him, walking round the back of the bar in search of his car.  He was glad he’d brought the car today instead of his bike.  Somehow he didn’t think Jaskier would want to be driven home on Roach.</p><p>Jaskier was silent on the drive home and Geralt felt like the tension in the car could be cut with a knife.  The address he’d given Geralt had the alpha’s teeth set on edge.  He knew the place and not in a good way.  A lot of seedy people lived down there and Geralt felt his heart clench at the thought of Jaskier living there.</p><p>“I don’t have an alpha.”  Jaskier suddenly said when Geralt pulled up outside a desolate old run down building.  Geralt glanced at Jaskier and saw the defying glare in his bright blue eyes.  He looked as if he was daring Geralt to say something.  Geralt just grunted in answer.  “Did you hear me?”  Jaskier said, voice raising a little.  “I said I don’t have an alpha.”</p><p>“And?”  Geralt grunted.  While every instinct in Geralt said that omega’s needed to be protected, especially this one, Geralt had always thought the rules that omega’s had to be so subservient to alpha’s was bullshit.  Maybe that was why he liked Jaskier so much.</p><p>“You don’t care?”  Jaskier asked and Geralt shrugged.</p><p>“Should I?”  Jaskier opened his mouth as if to say something but he snapped it close just as quickly, giving Geralt an odd look.  </p><p>“No.”  Jaskier finally said and Geralt grunted.  “Goodnight Geralt.”  Geralt grunted in answer, watching as the omega walked away from his car.</p><p>He felt a clenching in his gut as Jaskier entered the building.  Jaskier was an omega living alone in a big city in a shitty area and Geralt felt the unnerving need to wrap Jaskier in his arms and protect him from everything.  But he wouldn’t because Geralt knew it wouldn’t be welcome.  Jaskier may be an omega but the defiance in his eyes when he’d said he didn’t have an alpha had pride running through Geralt.  Jaskier deserved his independence.  Deserved to live without the scrutiny of an alpha.  And Geralt resolved to make sure Jaskier could be as independent as he wanted to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last 3 weeks took on a pattern for Jaskier.  He would spend his weekdays and days at his job in the hotel and tutoring, and Friday and Saturday nights he would head to the Witchers bar.  He would play his set, usually up until closing, coming off stage grinning madly and high off his performance.  And the Geralt would drive him home.  Jaskier had thought it had been a one off but the alpha had been insistent and if Jaskier was honest he was secretly glad of the ride back.  The thought of walking the streets that late at night had the omega’s heart hammering in worry.  After all, Jaskier read the news and he knew walking home in the dark wasn’t good for a normal beta and even alpha, let alone an omega with no alpha in sight.</p><p>Up until these last 3 weeks Jaskier had thought he had been managing well in Edinburgh but the last 3 weeks in the Witchers bar had proven him otherwise.  He hadn’t realised how isolated he had become and spending every weekend in the Witchers bar had shown Jaskier what he had been missing.  Companionship.  Jaskier was slowly coming to realise the Witchers were all family.  Pack, Eskel had grunted at him one evening before Jaskier’s set.</p><p>Geralt and his brothers owned the bar and they all chipped in.  Jaskier had been a bit confused at the considering Eskel had had to ask Geralt’s decision on if he could play but the scarred man had just shrugged.  “Geralt’s the least easy to please and we all have to agree if we want to change something.”  Triss didn’t work most nights Jaskier came by, busy at her job in a hospital as a part time nurse but she was always available when they needed her help and she wasn’t there.  They were all good people and Jaskier was slowly starting to feel himself relax with them all.  It was good, to laugh and joke again like he hadn’t since leaving Oxford.</p><p>That evening, Jaskier got to the Witchers bar early.  In fairness he was always early but he had last tutoring appointment of the day had been cancelled and Jaskier hadn’t had the time to walk home and then back to the bar.  He’d considered going for a walk but it was raining and Jaskier’s thin jacket wasn’t really much good against the cold winter rain.  It was mid-February and Jaskier knew he’d have to get a new coat before the next winter.  As it was, Jaskier was getting more money in than he had since coming to Edinburgh and he was considering a shopping trip.  He needed some new clothes and Jaskier had always loved shopping.</p><p>So Jaskier entered the Witcher’s bar an hour and a half too early, sopping wet from the rain and shivering slightly.  “You look like a drowned flower buttercup.”  Lambert grunted from his place behind the bar.</p><p>“Still look better than you.”  Jaskier retorted and Lambert grunted in laughter.  He handed over his guitar to Lambert who placed it behind the bar ready for Jaskier later on, before heading to the bathroom.  </p><p>Jaskier sighed as he ran fingers through his wet hair.  His jeans were sticking to him like a second skin and Jaskier knew the next few hours until they dried were going to be extremely uncomfortable.  The sound of the door opening had Jaskier startle a little but he settled when Geralt walked in.</p><p>“Keep a spare set in the draw.”  Geralt grunted, shoving a t-shirt and trousers into Jaskier’s hands.  Jaskier blushed a little.</p><p>“You don’t have to.  I’ll be fine.”  Geralt just shrugged, leaning against the sink as he fixed amber eyes on Jaskier’s face.  The glare was still on his face but Jaskier was slowly getting used to it.  He didn’t think Geralt actually did anything other than glare and it did a lot to settle his nerves when the glare was directed at him.</p><p>“Don’t want you catching a cold.  You can wear them and bring them back tomorrow.”  Jaskier nodded, still blushing slightly as he held the clothes awkwardly in one hand, hair dripping into the tap the only noise in the bathroom.  Geralt grunted, pushing away from the sink.  “I’ll be outside.”  Jaskier nodded gratefully before walking into a stall.</p><p>He locked the door before awkwardly peeling the soaked jeans from were they lay against his legs like a second skin.  His shirt wasn’t much better and Jaskier winced at the puddle forming at his feet.  Quickly, he pulled Geralt’s jeans on, having to take his belt and clinch it tightly to keep the jeans from falling down.  Pulling the black shirt over his head, Jaskier was suddenly engulfed in the spicy scent of Geralt surrounding him.  He stumbled a little, the scent sending his nerves firing off in different directions as he thought of Geralt wrapping him in his arms.  Scenting him.  Jaskier quickly shook the thought away, cursing himself for an idiot.  Falling in love with an alpha, even one as kind as Geralt had proven to be was the worst thing Jaskier could do.  He’d lose every ounce of freedom if he let himself love an alpha, let them bond with him and he wouldn’t do that.  He had promised his Mother to follow his dreams regardless of everything else.  And he would.</p><p>…………….</p><p>When Jaskier walked out of the bathroom, Geralt felt his breath stutter.  The omega looked stunning.  Geralt’s clothes swamped the lithe omega and his scent clung around Jaskier.  Geralt felt himself sniff deeply, scenting the air around Jaskier as he smelt his natural spicy scent mixed with the heady flowery perfume of Jaskier’s scent.</p><p>Jaskier offered him a shy smile and Geralt had to physically shake himself out of it.  “Mind if I stick around for a little while before I start playing?”  Jaskier asked and Geralt grunted in answer, not trusting his voice just yet.</p><p>“Thanks.”  Jaskier smiled, heading to the bar and taking the coke Lambert offered him.  Geralt followed Jaskier instead of going to the office, enthralled with his scent mingling with Jaskier’s.</p><p>Jaskier offered him a warm smile as Geralt sat down next to him.  “So, how was your day?”  Jaskier asked, voice bright and cheery as he turned bright blue eyes to Geralt.</p><p>“Good.”  Geralt grunted and he glared at Lambert when his brother chuckled under his breath.  Jaskier didn’t seem phased by the simple answer as he continued to smile brightly as Geralt and Geralt wondered how the fuck the omega could always smile.  He hadn’t seen Jaskier without that smile yet.  “Yours?”</p><p>“Usual.”  Jaskier said, a coy smile playing out his lips as he fell silent.  Geralt sat looking at Jaskier waiting for the omega to elaborate.  He felt his glare tighten and Jaskier was suddenly laughing, eyes vibrating along with that laugh and Geralt felt himself hum in contentment even as he frowned not understanding what was so funny.  “I’m sorry.”  Jaskier apologised.  “I just wanted to see what you’d do if I gave you your one words answers.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Geralt grunted, frown still on his lips.  He knew he wasn’t the most talkative man in the world and he felt guilty for not giving Jaskier better answers.  Suddenly the omega had taken Geralt’s hands in his own, bright blue eyes shining with concern.</p><p>Don’t worry, I can talk enough for both of us.”  A slight blush appeared in Jaskier’s face as he took his hands from Geralt’s as quickly as he’d taken them.  Geralt felt the loss of contact keenly.  “So my day.”  Jaskier started, seeming to consider what to say for a moment.  “Too long.  You know I’ve never thought so many people could make such a mess of one hotel room.”</p><p>“You clean hotel rooms?”  Geralt asked, surprise in his tone and he didn’t know why.  Jaskier had no alpha so of course he had a job so he could pay his bills.  But still, Geralt hadn’t actually expected Jaskier to have a job outside of the performances in the Witchers bar.  He was so used to omegas being pampered by their alphas he forgot that Jaskier didn’t have that luxury.  He wanted to give Jaskier that luxury, except that would take away Jaskier’s independence and Geralt had already vowed to himself he wouldn’t do that.</p><p>“And tutor.”  Jaskier smiled, laughing a little at Geralt’s surprised expression.  “Graduated top of my class in Oxford.”</p><p>“And your cleaning hotel rooms?”  Geralt stuttered.  He had known Jaskier was smart but graduating from Oxford.  Shouldn’t Jaskier be doing something…more.</p><p>Jaskier’s face took on a twisted expression and Geralt felt guilt gnaw at his chest for putting that look there.  “Most people don’t want omegas working for them.”  Jaskier shrugged non-committedly and Geralt growled.  He wondered how many people had turned Jaskier away from a job just because he had presented as an omega.</p><p>“Fuck them.”  Jaskier laughed at that and Geralt felt his own lips twitch upwards at the way Jaskier’s face instantly lit up with that laugh.</p><p>“Couldn’t have said it better myself.  Fuck them.”  They sat for a little while talking and Geralt felt more at ease with this omega than he had in so long.  Jaskier brought something out of Geralt that made him want to participate.  If only to see the bright smile Jaskier gave every time he participated.</p><p>“Do you want to go for dinner?”  Geralt blurted before he’d even thought of what he was saying.  Jaskier froze, blue eyes narrowing and Geralt felt his heart clench painfully.  “I mean family dinner.  Vesemir, my Father cooks Sunday dinner for us all and I’d like it if you came.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Jaskier said, voice cagy as he frowned at Geralt.</p><p>“Triss will be there.  And my brothers.  You’d be more than welcome.”  Geralt said, desperately wishing he hadn’t offered now.  He wanted Jaskier to meet his family.  Wanted Jaskier to part of that family and the thought of Jaskier sitting with his family, his pack.  It made Geralt’s heart do funny things in his chest.</p><p>“Ok.”  Jaskier said hesitantly.  “Do I need to bring anything?”  </p><p>“No.  Just yourself.”  Geralt said, relieved when Jaskier relaxed slightly in his chair.  “I’ll pick you up Sunday at 11?”  Jaskier nodded and Geralt felt his heart flutter a little.  He just knew Jaskier would fit perfectly with their pack.</p><p>………</p><p>Jaskier sat in Geralt’s car fingers twitching nervously in his lap as Geralt drove them up a country lane away from the city.  He still wasn’t sure what made him say yes but he thought it might have had something to do with the puppy dog eyes Geralt had fixed him with.  The white-haired man had looked so hopeful at the prospect of Jaskier coming for dinner and Jaskier hadn’t had the heart to say no.  Even if it left him with a feeling dread deep in his stomach.</p><p>This was different to the bar.  This was surrounded by people Geralt considered his family and Jaskier would be an intruder in that.  Not just an intruder but an omega as well.  The last time Jaskier had met another alpha’s family he had been nearly forced into an arranged marriage and the thought of what might have happened if he hadn’t left Lettenhove made Jaskier feel a little sick.</p><p>“Where are we going?”  Jaskier asked to push away the unwanted thoughts in in his head.</p><p>“Kaer Morhen.”  Geralt grunted.  Jaskier had never heard of it so he waited for Geralt to continue.  After a few moments the white-haired man did, with a small grunt that had Jaskier smiling softly.  Geralt’s grunts truly were a language on their own and Jaskier wished for nothing more than to learn it.  “Vesemir inherited it years ago.  Before he adopted me and my brothers.”  Jaskier hummed, heart fluttering a little as Geralt opened up next to him.  “We all live there.  Big place.  Big enough for us all to lose ourselves.”  Jaskier remembered Lettenhove manor.  That had been big as well.  How many hours had Jaskier and his Mother run around that manor playing hide and seek.  Jaskier blinked back the tears that stung at his eyes at the thought.</p><p>“How many people live there?”  Jaskier asked and Geralt hummed.</p><p>“Me, Lambert and Eskel.  Vesemir.  Triss.  My ex wife Yennefer and our daughter Ciri.”  Jaskier felt his heart stutter at the thought of Geralt having a daughter.  He hadn’t expected the alpha to have been married let alone have a daughter.</p><p>“A large family then.”  Jaskier commented and Geralt just shrugged.  The rest of the drive was in silence as Jaskier felt dread settle further in his stomach.</p><p>As Geralt pulled up the driveway leading to Kaer Morhen Jaskier felt the pit in his stomach grow exponentially larger.  The manor was nearly identical to Lettenhove, in the fact that it was huge.  Large with gothic architecture surrounding the area.  Jaskier thought the only difference from Lettenhove was Kaer Morhen was a lot darker.  He shivered in his seat, ignoring Geralt’s concerned grunt from the seat next to him.</p><p>Jaskier had known this was a bad idea.  He had known the minute Geralt asked him to come to dinner with his family.  There was only ever one reason an alpha would want to take an omega home and it didn’t bode well for Jaskier.  Jaskier knew people who lived in places like this.  Places like Kaer Morhen.  He knew those people because he had grown up with them.  Hell, his Father was one of those people.  People who believed in tradition above all else.  People who saw an omega and wanted to claim them, to keep them trapped in their homes and live as an alpha’s possession rather than their own person.</p><p>Geralt had mentioned he had a daughter.  Geralt had said he and his wife had divorced.  Jaskier thought his wife, Yennefer must be a beta because if she was an omega then they never would have divorced.  That meant 2 beta’s in the house, Triss and Yennefer.  And Jaskier already knew Geralt, Eskel and Lambert were alpha’s.  Vesemir, Jaskier didn’t know anything about Geralt’s adopted Father but Jaskier was certain the man wasn’t anything less than a beta.  Hell, the chances were he had to be an alpha if he raised Geralt and his brothers.</p><p>Jaskier felt himself tense in his seat because he knew why Geralt had invited him.  He’d seen an omega who didn’t have an alpha and seen an omega who could be added to their family with no issues.  Geralt it turned out, wasn’t really different from ever alpha in the world.  Jaskier knew from experience living in Lettenhove, with his Father, that alphas and betas saw omegas as having a specific place in the world.  They were there to do the housework, to look after the children.  To breed.  And Geralt’s family didn’t have an omega and they had a daughter.</p><p>Jaskier shivered at the implications of all that, wishing he’d never agreed.  Wishing he could jump out of this car and leave right now.  But he couldn’t.  Geralt’s amber eyes were fixed on Jaskier and Jaskier pushed away the fear he felt under that gaze.  He would be fine.  He’d get through this dinner, Geralt would take him home and Jaskier would never ever see any of them again.  Jaskier would make sure of it.  </p><p>Pushing aside the fear, Jaskier turned to Geralt and fixed a smile onto his face.  Geralt frowned, grunting softly but didn’t say anything and Jaskier felt a little relieved.  He could get through the next few hours and if all else failed.  Well, Jaskier would manage.  He’d promised his Mother after all and he wouldn’t let anyone take his independence away.  No matter what. </p><p>……………………</p><p>Geralt felt a frown tugging at his face as he watched Jaskier get out of the car.  The omega was twitchy.  There was an underlying scent of fear underneath that flowery scent that had Geralt growling softly.  Jaskier had been nervous since he got into Geralt’s car but the minute Geralt pulled the car outside Kaer Morhen the omega had suddenly turned scared.  And Geralt didn’t know why.  He was half tempted to turn the car around and take Jaskier home, not wanting to make the omega uncomfortable but then Jaskier was smiling at him and climbing out the car anyway.</p><p>Jaskier was wearing the same blue skinny jeans he always did and Geralt wondered distantly if he had any other jeans as he followed Jaskier up the gravel path leading to the front door.  The bright red button up Jaskier wore hugged him in all the right ways and Geralt felt a hint of arousal at the thought of what might be under those clothes.  He pushed it aside viciously.  Jaskier deserved better than Geralt.  He deserved his independence from any alpha and Geralt wouldn’t be the alpha to tie Jaskier down.  Geralt’s traitorous mind said that if he really wanted that he never would have invited Jaskier to dinner.  But well, Geralt just couldn’t get the thought of the omega alone in the big city and knew his family would welcome Jaskier with wide open arms.</p><p>The door swung open and before Geralt was fully prepared his arms were full of his 6-year-old daughter.  Geralt grinned, laughing loudly as he picked Ciri up.  Her arms wrapped around his neck and she giggled madly as Geralt swung her in a circle.  Jaskier’s blue eyes had turned wider and there was a hint of fondness in his eyes as he looked at Geralt and his daughter.</p><p>“Whose that?”  Ciri demanded from where Geralt had moved her to sitting on his shoulders.  Geralt could just imagine her emerald green eyes narrowing in a perfect image of Yennefer as she looked at Jaskier.</p><p>“Jaskier, I’m…I’m a friend of your Fathers.”  Jaskier grinned and Ciri grunted, patting on Geralt’s head to let her down.  Geralt grunted fondly, letting Ciri slip back to the ground and watching as the blonde-haired girl marched over to Jaskier.  She was tiny compared to the tall omega, only coming up to his knees but the glare on her face was one Geralt knew she’s learnt from Yennefer.  Or possibly himself.</p><p>“I’m Ciri.”  Ciri announced, hands on her hips as she stared at Jaskier.  “Why do you smell like flowers?”  She asked and Geralt felt a lurch of his heart when he saw the panicked look cross Jaskier’s face.  “It’s nice.”  Ciri announced straight away, not giving Jaskier time to answer.</p><p>“Erm, thank you.”  Jaskier said, voice unsure as the little girl continued to look at Jaskier critically.</p><p>“Ciri, stop scaring our guests and come help your Uncle Lambert lay the table.”  Triss shouted from the doorway.  Ciri gave Jaskier one more critical glare before grinning and bouncing back inside.</p><p>“Sorry about her.”  Geralt apologised, wanting to put a hand on Jaskier’s shoulders to comfort the Jaskier.  The omega looked uncomfortable standing in the garden, hands twisting nervously in front of him and Geralt felt guilty once more for asking Jaskier to come.</p><p>“It’s fine.  She seems nice.”  Jaskier offered and Geralt smiled.  He led Jaskier into Kaer Morhen, the omega following and Geralt thought he might be dragging his feet a little.</p><p>“Coat hangers behind you.  You can out your shoes there.”  Geralt grunted, already pulling his coat off and putting his shoes on the rack.  Vesemir always hated it when they trampled mud through the house.  Jaskier nodded, hesitantly shrugging off the dark green coat he wore and pulling his converses off to sit on the rack.  At closer glance, Geralt could see the converses were old and faded.  He was sure if he lifted the shoe up he’d see the sole worn thin and he wondered why Jaskier hadn’t replaced them yet.</p><p>“Which way?”  Jaskier asked, voice sounding more forced than Geralt had ever heard it.  Geralt grunted, leading Jaskier through the dark corridor’s of Kaer Morhen in search of his family.</p><p>…….</p><p>Jaskier followed Geralt into a large warmly lit sitting room.  Eskel was sitting in the room deep in conversation with a black-haired woman.  Her violet eyes lifted the minute Geralt walked in with Jaskier, eyes narrowing as she glared straight at Jaskier.  Jaskier took a hesitant step backwards under that fierce gaze.  The woman was an alpha.  Her spicy scent had Jaskier twitching to run back out the door as the woman continued to glare at him.</p><p>“Yennefer, this is Jaskier.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier had to stop his jaw from dropping open.  This was Yennefer.  This terrifying alpha was Geralt’s ex wife and Ciri’s Mother.  Alphas didn’t marry alphas.  Or at least as far as Jaskier knew.</p><p>Yennefer stood up, stalking forwards.  Her body was graceful in her movements and Jaskier had to force himself not to run straight out of this room.  She held out a hand and Jaskier forced a smile onto his face, taking the hand and shaking it.  “Pleasure to meet you.  Geralt’s told me a lot.”  Jaskier said, knowing he probably shouldn’t be speaking in front of this alpha because alphas didn’t like it when omegas spoke but Jaskier had always talked when he was nervous.</p><p>Yennefer lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow at this, smile twitching on his face.  “Did he?”  Jaskier gulped, nodding his head.</p><p>“Well, by Geralt’s standards.”  Jaskier said before he could stop himself.  The violet eyed woman stared at Jaskier strangely for a moment before Eskel’s laugh broke the thick tension in the air.</p><p>“Told you Yenn, buttercups got claws.”  Lambert grunted from the doorway where he had just walked through.  Ciri was attached to Lambert’s arm, her feet swinging off the floor as Lambert pulled her upwards with little difficulty.  Yennefer hummed, smile a bit more relaxed but her violet eyes still looked at Jaskier oddly.</p><p>A moment later a grey-haired alpha walked through the doorway Lambert and Ciri had just come through.  His amber eyes fixed on Jaskier and he let out a warm smile.  “You must be Jaskier.”  The man said, approaching Jaskier and taking the omega’s hand.</p><p>“Yes, Vesemir right?”  Jaskier asked and the old alpha grunted, smiling as Jaskier shook his head.  Jaskier felt himself tense as he stood in the room.</p><p>Triss was no where to be seen and the heavy smell of alpha hung everywhere around him.  He’d never heard of so many alpha’s living in the same place before and it terrified him.  He was becoming more and more certain of the reason Geralt had brought him here and all he wanted to do was run and leave.  “Why don’t you come and help me and Triss in the kitchen?”  Vesemir asked smile warm.  “We could do with the help.”</p><p>Ciri had moved from Lamberts arm and was now sitting next to Yennefer whose face had turned into a warm smile as the girl sat behind Yennefer, hands going to braid her hair.  Jaskier flicked his gaze to Geralt whose face was still contorted in a frown as he watched Jaskier.  Turning back to Vesemir Jaskier slowly nodded, not liking the way the old alpha’s face beamed into a large smile.  Jaskier followed Vesemir to the kitchen with a hint of dread in his stomach.  He was certain now he was only here because this family of alpha’s needed an omega and the thought made him feel sick.</p><p>………</p><p>“Why the hell did you bring him here?”  Yennefer glared, turning angry violet eyes to Geralt as soon as Jaskier had left the room with Vesemir.</p><p>Geralt turned eyes back to Yennefer, wincing slightly under the angry glare from the other alpha.  Yennefer always had an uncanny ability to make anyone squirm in their seat under that angry glare.  “Because he bloody likes buttercup.”  Lambert laughed, not flinching when Yennefer turned violet eyes to Lambert.</p><p>“He’s an omega.  He shouldn’t here.”  Yennefer retorted and Geralt had known Yennefer would be the most unaccepting of Jaskier.  It wasn’t that Yennefer disliked omegas, it was that she hated how meek they were.  How they cowered away from alphas and betas alike, heads dropped to the ground in meek surrender.  It was why she only dated alphas and betas as a rule.</p><p>“Jaskier’s not like most omegas.”  Geralt stated, Eskel humming in agreement next to him.</p><p>“And when his alpha comes looking for him.”  Yennefer growled.  “Somehow I doubt they’re just going to roll over and accept their omega coming here.”  Yennefer’s eyes flashed for a moment.  “Where is his alpha anyway?”</p><p>“Jaskier doesn’t have one.”  Geralt stated, ignoring the way Lambert and Eskel both sat up a little further.  Geralt hadn’t disclosed this bit of information to his family yet so it was as much a surprise to them as it was to Yennefer.</p><p>Yennefer’s violet eyes narrowed as she glared at Geralt.  “So what, this omega followed you here because he needed an alpha to protect him.”</p><p>“I invited him.”  Geralt growled and Yennefer scoffed.</p><p>“That omega has you wrapped around his finger.”  Geralt seethed at Yennefer’s words.  “Geralt, you’re being a fool.  That omega only came because he needs an alpha to protect him.  He doesn’t care about you or anyone else.”</p><p>“Jaskier’s not Istredd.”  Geralt regretted the words instantly as Yennefer’s violet eyes flashed with anger.  Istredd had been the one and only omega Yennefer had ever let close to her heart.  She had loved him and she had thought Istredd loved her to.  At least until the omega had demanded to know why Yennefer was more interested in her career than mating Istredd.  The ensuing argument had highlighted Istredd’s true intentions towards the alpha.  He had only wanted Yennefer to mark him so he could do his research without bother from his parents while Yennefer provided for him.  Istredd had never loved Yennefer and Geralt knew it had broken the usually unflappable alpha’s heart.  Yennefer hadn’t trusted omega’s since.</p><p>“All omegas are the same.”  Yennefer growled.  “They just want an alpha to look after them.  They’re lazy, entitled and too much trouble than they’re worth.”</p><p>“Not Jaskier.”  Geralt growled.  “He’s independent.”  Yennefer snorted at that, violet eyes flashing.  “I only invited him here because I thought he might enjoy the company.  That’s it.”</p><p>“Geralt’s right, Yenn.”  Eskel added.  “Jaskier’s not like most omegas.”</p><p>“Buttercups got claws.”  Lambert added, smirk on his face.</p><p>Yennefer seemed to consider them for a moment, violet eyes flashing dangerously to Geralt.  “Fine.  He can stay.  But I’m telling you Geralt, that omega will break your heart.”</p><p>………</p><p>“Do you cook Jaskier?”  Vesemir asked as he directed Jaskier to cooking vegetables.  Triss was stirring a pan of something that smelled heavenly.  Jaskier had been surviving off cheap frozen food since coming to Edinburgh, his budget not allowing for the fancy spices and food Jaskier had always enjoyed in Lettenhove.</p><p>“Sometimes.”  Jaskier said and Vesemir nodded.</p><p>“Geralt can cook.”  Triss said, smiling softly.  “Mostly deserts but he manages find in the kitchen.”  Jaskier was surprised to hear that.  Most alphas didn’t learn how to cook, relying on betas and omegas to do the basic household chores on them.</p><p>“He does?”  Jaskier asked, voice hesitant as he cut the vegetables and placed them in the steamer as directed by Vesemir.</p><p>“Yes.  I taught all the pups to cook.”  Vesemir grunted.</p><p>“Geralt’s best and deserts and Eskel is almost as good as Vesemir at Sunday dinner.”  Triss announced and Jaskier hummed.  He supposed even alphas had to learn to cook if there was no beta or omega to help.</p><p>“And Lambert?”  Jaskier asked and Triss made a face while Vesemir laughed.</p><p>“We don’t let Lambert near the kitchen.”  Vesemir explained and Jaskier felt a hesitant smile forming on his face.  “Where did you learn to cook?”</p><p>“My Mother.”  Jaskier said, heart heavy as he remembered his childhood sat on the counter in Lettenhove’s large kitchen.  His Mother had been an excellent cook and it was only now Jaskier wondered if she had ever actually enjoyed it.  She had always seemed to but then, he had only been a child and wouldn’t have understood why she did something she hadn’t enjoyed.</p><p>“Do you visit her often?”  Triss asked and Jaskier felt a lurch of his heart.  He had always visited her grave as often as he could, placing the bright coloured flowers she had always loved on the grave.  Even in Oxford he’d gone home every holiday and done those simple things, telling her everything about his life.  He’s never be able to do that again.</p><p>“She died.”  Jaskier said, not willing to explain any further than that.</p><p>Vesemir hummed, smiling sadly at Jaskier as Jaskier pushed away the memories.  “I’m sure she would be proud of you.”  Vesemir’s voice was warm as he spoke and Jaskier felt himself smiling softly.</p><p>“I like to think so.”  Jaskier said, remembering his Mother’s promise.  She would be proud to know he was following his dreams.</p><p>They worked in silence after that.  The sound of the pans clattering and vegetables cooking where homely to Jaskier.  They brought memories of Jaskier sitting listening to his Mother move around the kitchen and he felt some of the tension ease as he worked with Vesemir and Triss.  When the prep was done and the food was placed in the oven, Triss disappeared from the kitchen leaving Vesemir and Jaskier alone.</p><p>Jaskier felt a pit of worry fill him as Vesemir directed Jaskier to seat.  Jaskier did so, heart in mouth as he sat on the small kitchen table, Vesemir’s amber eyes blazing at him.  “I’ll be honest Jaskier, I wasn’t sure when Geralt said he was bringing you for dinner.”  Jaskier felt his heart clench painfully under the gaze.  “We don’t get any omegas here you see and well, I didn’t want any trouble.”</p><p>“There won’t be.”  Jaskier promised.  At least he hoped there wouldn’t be.</p><p>Vesemir grunted, amber eyes looking at Jaskier.  “Can I ask why you accepted the invitation?”  And that wasn’t what Jaskier had expected to be asked.</p><p>“I...I’m not really sure.”  Jaskier said honestly.  He wasn’t sure and he still wasn’t.</p><p>Vesemir considered Jaskier for a moment before nodding.  “Why don’t you go and join the rest of the family.  Dinner won’t be long now.”  Jaskier nodded, heading back to the sitting room with a small frown on his face.  The certainty he had been feeling that Geralt had brought him here because he was an omega was slowly evaporating and it was just leaving Jaskier confused.  He didn’t understand why Geralt had asked him here.</p><p>……….</p><p>Dinner was loud.  Jaskier was seated next to Geralt and Vesemir.  Eskel, Triss and Lambert sitting opposite and Yennefer and Ciri on the other side of the table.  Vesemir sat at the head of the table a warm smile on his face.  Yennefer had glared at Jaskier when the omega took a seat at the table and Jaskier had been glad he’d been sat far away from the violet eyed alpha.</p><p>Lambert and Triss were in the middle of a heated argument over…something.  Honestly Jaskier had lost track of it as the argument had descended into insults flung at each other.  Ciri was telling Eskel about something she’d done at school the day before, the scarred alpha listening to his niece with rapt attention.  Geralt and Vesemir were talking, discussing something about a repair needed in Kaer Morhen and Yennefer.  Yennefer was watching Jaskier.  </p><p>Honestly, the whole dinner had been awkward for Jaskier.  He’d talked when the family had talked to him but for the most part he felt like an outsider.  He didn’t understand the in jokes that they all seemed to have, sitting in confusion at the beginning of the meal when Ciri had announced that she wanted to have duck again and the whole family had groaned loudly.  Geralt had explained to Jaskier as they started to eat that the last time they had had duck Lambert had convinced Ciri if she ate duck then she would turn into one and then proceeded to quack for the rest of the evening.  Jaskier had laughed at the end though it had been forced, the telling no where near as funny as Jaskier was sure the actual sight had been.</p><p>“So Jaskier?”  Yennefer started as she pushed her food aside.  Jaskier had finished his a little while ago and had been sitting with his eyes fixed to the table for the last 10 minutes as the family talked around home.  The room went silent and Geralt growled low in his throat at Yennefer.  Yennefer ignored the warning growl from the white-haired alpha, waiting for Jaskier to lift his eyes to meet Yennefer’s.  Jaskier did so, heart pounding in his chest as he met those blazing violet eyes.  “Geralt says you don’t have an alpha.”</p><p>“I don’t.” Jaskier said, proud that his voice had stayed even under the fierce glare of Yennefer.  He had always thought his Father was terrifying but this violet eyed alpha was infinitely more so.</p><p>“Why not?”  Yennefer asked, voice blunt and harsh.</p><p>Jaskier glanced around the table to see all eyes on him.  Even Ciri had turned curious emerald green eyes on him.  Jaskier pushed away the nerves he felt at the scrutiny from Geralt’s family.  “I wanted my independence.”  Jaskier stated and Yennefer’s brow furrowed.</p><p>“And how is that independence?”  Yennefer asked.  “I can’t imagine it’s easy for an omega to live alone.”</p><p>“It’s not.”  Jaskier admitted because it wasn’t.  The last few months had been some of the hardest in Jaskier’s life but he didn’t care.  “But I’m enjoying it.”  Jaskier added, fearful that if he admitted how truly hard it was to the alpha’s here they might try to take his hard won freedom from him.</p><p>Yennefer snorted in disbelief.  Geralt was tense at Jaskier’s side and the omega could see the angry glare Geralt was directing at Yennefer.  “I find that hard to believe.  Omegas don’t do well on their own.  They’re too soft for it.”</p><p>Jaskier glared at Yennefer then, ager running from him then.  “Just because alphas think omegas are soft doesn’t mean we are.”  Jaskier growled, ignoring the fear running through him as he faced down Yennefer.</p><p>“Yennefer, that’s enough.”  Geralt growled and Jaskier felt more anger run through him.  He knew Geralt was only trying to protect him but Jaskier didn’t need protecting.  He didn’t want it.</p><p>“No, let her speak her mind.”  Jaskier interrupted, keeping his glare fixed on Yennefer.  “Please Yennefer, tell me how my biology makes me too soft to live without an alpha.”</p><p>Yennefer’s violet eyes had turned surprised but the glare was still fixed on Jaskier.  “All omegas ever want is for an alpha to dote on them so you can live a life of luxury and comfort without lifting a finger.”</p><p>Jaskier snorted at that, disbelief running through him.  “That’s what you think omegas do.”  The room was deathly silent and Jaskier distantly became aware of Triss ushering Ciri out of the room.  “You think I enjoy being an omega.  You think I like that I can’t go anywhere without being asked where my fucking alpha is.”</p><p>Yennefer was silent, violet eyes filled with surprise as she stared at the seething omega.  “I’ve never thought of it like that.”  Jaskier just continued to glare at the violet eyed alpha who was now looking at Jaskier with a strange look on her face.</p><p>Vesemir coughed quietly, breaking the silence that had filled the room following Jaskier’s outburst.  “I think I might head into the sitting room, see what Ciri and Triss are up to.”  He stated, standing.  This seemed to be the cue for the other alpha’s in the room to move as well.  Jaskier didn’t move from the table, unsure that they would want him following them after the way he’d yelled at Yennefer.  Even if she had deserved it.</p><p>“You should go through, we’ll clean up.”  Eskel grunted as he Geralt and Lambert set about cleaning the table.  Vesemir had already moved from the room but Yennefer was still standing, violet eyes pinned on Jaskier.  Jaskier refused to meet the gaze as he turned to Eskel.  The feeling of Geralt’s amber gaze was heavy on his shoulder and the omega knew Geralt was regretting inviting him here.</p><p>“It’s ok.  I’ll call a taxi and leave.”  Jaskier didn’t think he could afford the taxi ride back to Edinburgh and his small flat but right now he didn’t care.  He didn’t want to be somewhere where he had just shouted at an alpha.  They were all in shock now but Jaskier was sure that wouldn’t last and he didn’t want to see what might happen when they had gotten over the shock.</p><p>“If that’s what you want, I can drive you back.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier went to protest that he’d already taken enough of their time but Yennefer, of all people, interrupted him before he could even open his mouth.</p><p>“Stay.”  Yennefer said, still looking at Jaskier strangely.  Jaskier turned to face the violet eyed alpha and was surprised to see a hint of respect in Yennefer’s gaze.  The woman looked at Yennefer a moment longer before disappearing from the room.</p><p>Jaskier watched Yennefer go, turning eyes onto Geralt who was still watching him.  “You don’t mind me staying?”  Jaskier asked and Geralt grunted.</p><p>“You’re a guest.  Stay as long as you want.”  And Jaskier found following Geralt’s words he wanted to stay.  His fears that Geralt had only invited him here because their family needed an omega had disappeared following Yennefer’s words.  And when the violet eyed alpha had told Jaskier to stay Jaskier had wanted to.  He wanted to prove to these alphas that omegas weren’t what they thought they were.</p><p>Jaskier spent the rest of the evening sitting in the living room with Geralt’s family.  It was tense for a little while, Yennefer still watching Jaskier curiously, but then Ciri had stood up and grabbed at Jaskier’s hand.  “Come play snap with me.”  She demanded and Jaskier hadn’t had the heart to say no to the small girl so he had knelt at the tiny coffee table.</p><p>When Geralt, Lambert and Eskel walked in Geralt took a seat next to Jaskier and joined in the small game.  After that the awkwardness seemed to disappear and the family started to talk around them.  Jaskier found himself smiling as Ciri slapped her hand on the table, declaring “Snap!” loudly.  “I win.”  She said with bright happy eyes and Geralt smiled next to his seat next to Jaskier.</p><p>After that Jaskier moved to an arm chair, Ciri having grown bored with the game and instead turning to climb all over Lambert.  “Geralt says you sing at the bar.”  Vesemir said, turning to face Jaskier.</p><p>“Yes.”  Jaskier said and that had pricked Ciri’s attention from her seat on Lambert.</p><p>“Do you know Frozen?”  Ciri asked immediately and Jaskier felt himself smiling.  He didn’t own a TV but he had watched the movie when he was still in Oxford and the song wasn’t one he had ever forgotten.  “Can you sing for me?”  Ciri demanded and Jaskier laughed softly.</p><p>“Ciri,” Yennefer said, “Remember to say please.”  Violet eyes flashed to Jaskier for a moment before turning back to her daughter.</p><p>“Oh, sorry Jaskier.  Can you please sing for me?”  Ciri said, tone less demanding now as she jumped off Lambert’s lap and jumped onto the arm chair next to Jaskier.</p><p>“Of course my lady.”  Jaskier said, tone teasing and he felt his heart warm when Ciri laughed loudly.  Jaskier lamented the fact he hadn’t brought his guitar for a moment as he started to sing Let it Go.  Half way through the song Ciri jumped in, singing loudly along with Jaskier and he felt himself laugh at the happiness in the little girls voice.</p><p>After that Ciri kept asking Jaskier to sing different Disney songs and well, Jaskier had never been able to turn down a willing audience.  The little girl clapped every time Jaskier finished before demanding another song.  A few times the rest of Geralt’s family would throw in a suggestion, even Yennefer which had Jaskier stumbling for a moment before smiling brightly and singing the requested song.</p><p>By the time 7 that night rolled around Jaskier was exhausted and he felt happy.  All the nerves and fear and anger had evaporated and Jaskier was leaning happily in the chair.  Ciri had moved to dozing on the chair next to Yennefer.  “Do you want me to drive you home?”  Geralt asked as Ciri started to snore gently.</p><p>Jaskier turned bright blue eyes to the clock and was a little surprised to find how late it had been.  “If that’s ok?”  Jaskier asked and Geralt had grunted.</p><p>Ciri woke up to say goodbye to Jaskier, throwing her little arms around Jaskier’s legs.  “You’ll come back won’t you Jask?”  She asked and Jaskier glanced up at Geralt for a moment.</p><p>To his surprise it was Yennefer who answered.  “He can come next weekend if he’s not to busy.”  Jaskier looked at Yennefer in surprise as he slowly nodded which made the violet eyed alpha smile.</p><p>“I’ll bring my guitar next week.”  Jaskier said and Ciri beamed, hugging Jaskier’s legs even tighter.</p><p>Triss hugged Jaskier goodbye before he left.  Eskel and Lambert slapping Jaskier’s back as he exited the room and Vesemir stood to squeeze Jaskier’s shoulder softly.  Yennefer followed Geralt and Jaskier into the corridor and while Jaskier bent to put his shoes on the violet eyed alpha spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jaskier, I misjudged you.”  She said and Jaskier stood up a little straighter, surprise clear in his eyes as she spoke. </p><p>“What can I say, I’m full of surprises.”  Jaskier grinned and Yennefer’s eyes sparked a little.</p><p>“Lambert’s right, you do have claws buttercup.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to sharpen them for next week.”  Jaskier retorted and this time Yennefer laughed.  She looked at Jaskier once more before nodding and leaving the room.</p><p>Geralt grunted softly at Jaskier’s side.  “Never seen Yennefer warm to someone that quickly Jaskier felt warmth fill him at that.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me.”  Jaskier said as he climbed into the car behind Geralt.  Geralt turned warm amber eyes to Jaskier with a small smile on his face.  “I enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Good.”  Geralt said, frown crossing across his face for a moment as if considering his next words carefully.  “No one here is going to take your independence from you Jask.”  Jaskier felt warmth fill him at that and the smile on his face became brighter than it had.  Geralt grunted, seeming satisfied as Jaskier relaxed fully against the car seat all his fears gone in the face of Geralt’s words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had never been happier than he was now.  After that first Sunday Jaskier was given a standing invitation to Kaer Morhen every weekend and Jaskier took it without hesitating.  Jaskier had been fully accepted by the family by the time he arrived on the second Sunday.  Ciri had greeted them at the door, first hugging Geralt and then throwing her arms around Jaskier and the omega had smiled warmly at the little girl’s obvious happiness.</p><p>He started helping Triss and Vesemir in the kitchen every week.  The comforting clang of pots and pans reminding Jaskier of his Mother and making him smile as he helped the beta and old alpha cook for their family.  Jaskier felt himself relaxing more and more every Sunday he came.</p><p>He would laugh and joke with Geralt’s brothers.  Lambert looking slightly impressed at the amount of foul language Jaskier actually knew one dinner.  Jaskier had been in the kitchen helping the gruff alpha’s clean down the mess; Ciri in the sitting room with Vesemir, Yennefer and Triss, when he had dropped a plate onto the floor.  The curses he’d let lose before even realising he’d said anything had had Lambert laughing loudly as Geralt ushered Jaskier out of the kitchen so they could clean the mess up.</p><p>Yennefer had seemed to warm up to Jaskier considerably after the first dinner.  Jaskier was still slightly terrified of Yennefer but he got the impression that Yennefer got that response from everyone.  It was on the third dinner when all of Kaer Morhen’s inhabitants had gone silent as Yennefer and Jaskier started to insult each other over the table.  Jaskier had walked in wearing a bright orange shirt and Yennefer had immediately stated, “Are you trying to blind us with those ridiculous colours.”</p><p>Without blinking Jaskier had retorted, “It’s not the colours your blinding by my dear but my absolute amazingness.”  After that Yennefer had felt no qualms about insulting Jaskier at every opportunity, Jaskier flinging back insults at a terrifying rate (at least if Eskel was to be believed).  A month later and Jaskier actually considered Yennefer a close friend.  They’d gone on a few shopping trips together and Yennefer had shown how silently impressed she was in Jaskier’s choice of outfits for her.</p><p>After the first meal, Jaskier started to bring his guitar with him.  Ciri was fascinated with the guitar, watching with rapt attention as Jaskier played it.  She had taken to demanding Jaskier show her how to play it and Jaskier was slowly showing her how to play a few simple chords.</p><p>They were his family, Jaskier slowly started to realise.  They all accepted Jaskier and they didn’t care that he was an omega.  They made no effort to tie Jaskier down, to force his independence away.  Jaskier had never thought it would be possible for him to be so accepted as he was there and he had never felt more content.</p><p>Geralt was the highlight of those dinners for Jaskier though.  Sitting next to the white-haired alpha, feeling those warm amber eyes directed at Jaskier made the omega feel warmer and more loved than he ever thought possible.  He couldn’t deny his feelings for Geralt.  The alpha awoke something in Jaskier he never thought possible.  And it terrified him.  Jaskier had never once in his whole life craved for an alpha’s attention.  He enjoyed sex with them yes but he had never wanted them to scent him.  Never wished to be held in their warm strong arms.  But he wanted that with Geralt.  And he was terrified.  He knew the minute he gave into those temptations that he would lose his freedom.  Despite Geralt’s promise that none of them would take Jaskier’s independence Jaskier knew what happened to mated omegas.  They could never be independent and Jaskier wouldn’t allow that to be taken from him.  No matter how much he wanted Geralt to claim him, Jaskier would never allow it.  So he kept his feelings bottled away, refusing to acknowledge them lest they gain flight.</p><p>Jaskier’s life was going perfectly.  Better than Jaskier could ever hope so he shouldn’t have been surprised when everything finally started to collapse around him.</p><p>………</p><p>It started in May.  Jaskier had been working in the hotel for the last 5 months and while it wasn’t the best job in the world it supplemented Jaskier’s money enough for him to get by without struggling.  The money he gained from cleaning the hotel rooms 6 days a week (5 hours a day) had even allowed Jaskier to have enough money to go on shopping trips with Yennefer.</p><p>Jaskier had been lucky with the hotel job.  When he’d first came to Edinburgh he hadn’t been able to get a single job and not for lack of trying.  No where was willing to higher an omega, especially one that hadn’t named his alpha on the application form.  It was perhaps the most difficult part of being an omega, every official document expected Jaskier as an omega to have his alpha’s signature.  In fairness, Jaskier knew it didn’t help that he had been using a false name since coming to Edinburgh.  He knew he couldn’t use the name Julian Alfred Pankratz because his Father would have been able to find him with no difficulty if he had.  So instead Jaskier had taken on the name Jaskier Pendlebury (his Mother’s maiden name).  It perhaps wasn’t the most creative but Jaskier knew enough about his Father to know the man would never have remembered his mother’s maiden name and he had definitely never known what Jaskier’s mother had always called him.</p><p>The problem with using a fake name and not having an alpha was that most respectable places wouldn’t go near him.  It was why Szymon could charge Jaskier so much for this tiny flat because no one else had been willing to let the omega stay there.  It was a miracle Jaskier’s landlord had allowed Jaskier to stay with no official records and no alpha but he had and Jaskier wasn’t complaining.</p><p>His tutoring jobs weren’t that difficult to lie in.  The people he tutored presuming Jaskier had permission from his alpha otherwise his advertisement would never have gotten into the paper.  Jaskier had been surprised when the paper had let him advertise there, but then the man he’d talked to hadn’t seemed that interested and that was probably the only reason Jaskier had gotten away with doing it without an alpha present.  Those that demanded to see Jaskier’s alpha before they let him anywhere near their children where quickly struck off Jaskier’s list of potential clients.</p><p>The hotel job had been a bit of a gift.  Jaskier had put the application form in in a last-ditch effort to get a reliably paying job because well, tutoring was good and all but he knew come summer holidays’ he wouldn’t have a single student to tutor.  The man that owned the hotel (Gary) was a bit of a bastard in Jaskier’s opinion but it worked to Jaskier’s advantage.  He had seen that Jaskier was an omega with no alpha and had rang Jaskier instantly.  Because Jaskier didn’t have an alpha and omega, the man had seen the perfect opportunity to get cheap labour quickly.  And so Jaskier had been hired for less than the minimum wage (though thankfully still enough for the job to be worthwhile) and to do a job that would usually need 3 or 4 people.  But Jaskier managed because he knew the second he couldn’t he would be fired and the chances of Jaskier getting another job were slim to none.</p><p>He should have known it wouldn’t last of course.  It was the 2nd week of May and Jaskier had been working through the rooms in the hotel as he always did.  He was on his last room, body aching in tiredness as he pulled the cleaning wagon out of the room, spraying the can of air freshener as Gary had told him to do after he cleaned every room to get rid of the stink of omega from the room, when Gary had walked up the corridor.  “You done Jaskier?”  Gary asked.  He was a fat alpha, always leering at Jaskier whenever he saw the omega.</p><p>“Just finishing.”  Jaskier said.  Gary grunted.</p><p>“I’ve got some bad news.”  Gary said and Jaskier felt his heart plummet because he knew what was coming.  “We can’t keep you on anymore.”  Gary’s tone was regretful as he spoke.  “Believe me, no ones more disappointed than me.  You do a good job and you’re cheaper than a beta would have been but,” Gary shrugged, “Needs must.”  Jaskier felt disappointment clawing at him the longer Gary talked.  “One of the guests smelt an omega in their rooms and threatened to call the police.  And well, your not exactly on the books and I don’t want any trouble.” </p><p>“I understand.”  Jaskier interrupted.  He didn’t want to hear any more.  It was enough to know he’d lost his job.  Gary nodded, pulling an envelope from his pocket and handing it to Jaskier.</p><p>“Bit of a bonus in there for you.  And if you ever need a hand with anything come find me.  Sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”  And Jaskier knew exactly what arrangement Gary meant when he said that so Jaskier just smiled.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”  He didn’t know how true that actually was but didn’t have a choice to be anything but fine.</p><p>That night Jaskier sat on the bed in his flat, feeling numb.  He’d pulled out a few pieces of paper and had been frantically trying to work out how he could afford to live without that job and it was bleak.  Jaskier could get by, at least he could until the tutoring work dried up which would be in a few months.  The money he got from the Witchers bar was steady work.  £100 a week.  At the very least Jaskier could keep the roof over his head and he had savings.  Not much but a little.</p><p>Jaskier spent the rest of the week applying for as many jobs as he could but he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere.  Half the places he’d gone into had taken one sniff of the omega in front of them and had ripped the application up, usually in front of him.  One condescending beta had had the nerve to smile when she’d done it.  “You don’t need a job love.  Go find your alpha, I’m sure he’ll get you what you need.”  Jaskier had spent the rest of the day seething at the comment.  He didn’t need an alpha to look after him.</p><p>Jaskier had thought his luck had run out when he’d lost the hotel job but 2 weeks his luck just got even worse.  Szymon came to collect the rent as he always did on the 18th.  Jaskier had the money in an envelope, ready to give his landlord but when he’d handed over the envelope as he had every month Szymon had frowned when he finished counting it.  “Rent went up last week.”</p><p>“What?”  Jaskier demanded, fear running through him at Szymon’s words.</p><p>Szymon grunted.  “£500.”  And Jaskier blanched.  He couldn’t afford that, not now he’d lost his job at the hotel.  “If you can’t afford it pack a bag and get out omega.”  Szymon said, voice uncaring.  Jaskier was tempted to do exactly that because £400 had been extortionate for this flat, £500 was just ridiculous.  But he didn’t have anywhere else to go.  Jaskier wasn’t foolish enough to expect himself to get as lucky again if Szymon kicked him out.  No where would let him stay without an alpha there to give Jaskier his permission.  Jaskier felt sick as he went back into the flat and found the pay packet Gary had given him at his last shift in the hotel.  He’d kept the money in the flat for emergency funds in case he couldn’t get to a cashpoint.  It was his final weeks pay, £180.  Jaskier took £100 out and gave it to Szymon.</p><p>The beta made a great show of counting the money before grunting and pushing the money into the envelope with the rest of Jaskier’s rent.  Szymon paused for a moment, eyes narrowing as he looked at Jaskier.  “If you’re struggling to pay we can come to an arrangement.  Few alpha’s in the other flats have been asking about you.  Said they’d pay good money for a night of fun.  I can sort….”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.”  Jaskier interrupted, heart hammering.  He knew the alphas, and betas for that matter, in the block of flats were interested.  A few times he’d been stopped on the stairs by an overzealous alpha propositioning him.  So far Jaskier had been able to shake them off, slipping past the alphas and betas and locking himself in his flat before they went to far.  The idea of allowing them to touch him for money made Jaskier feel sick.  “I can manage.”  Jaskier gritted out and Szymon shrugged.</p><p>“Change your mind let me know.  And remember, you can’t pay your out.”  Jaskier nodded, letting Szymon get so far down the hallways before slamming the door shut and locking the bolt across.  His hands were shaking as Jaskier dropped to the floor, back against the door.  Tears burned against his eyes but Jaskier pushed them away angrily.  He could manage.  He had to manage.</p><p>2 days after Szymon had announced the increase in rent Jaskier walked into the Witchers bar.  He was exhausted having spent the last 2 days going from store to hotel and pub, practically begging someone to higher him.  Between that and the tutoring jobs he’d had to get to all Jaskier really wanted to do was go home and curl up under his thin duvet and sleep.  But he couldn’t.  The Witchers bar was the only stable job Jaskier had and if he had any hope in hell of paying the rent Jaskier couldn’t just disappear.</p><p>“You good Jask?”  Triss asked from behind the bar.  Her eyes were narrowed in worry as Jaskier tiredly placed his guitar case behind the bar.</p><p>“Just fine thanks.”  Jaskier smiled though he knew Triss didn’t believe him if the frown she gave was any indication.</p><p>“You sure, you look terrible.”  She said and Jaskier winced.  He’d caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror this morning and he’d looked pale then.  He must look a lot worse by now.</p><p>“Just tired.  I’ll be fine.”  Jaskier assured her, pushing past her worried questions as he walked to the stage.  The chairs and tables that had once littered the stage were gone, freeing up space for Jaskier to sing. As he pulled out his guitar, playing a few warm up notes before dropping into a well-known song, Jaskier let himself get lost in the lyrics.</p><p>When he finally finished a few hours later, Geralt was sitting at the bar.  His amber eyes were watching Jaskier with obvious worry and Jaskier felt his heart clench painfully.  He didn’t want to worry any of them.  “Triss said you were tired.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier just shrugged.</p><p>“Busy few days.”  Jaskier said.  Geralt just frowned, watching as Jaskier placed his guitar carefully into its case.</p><p>As Jaskier climbed into Geralt’s car, he tried to ignore the worried glances from the white-haired alpha.  Instead he stared out of the window, mind immediately flashing to his money troubles.  Jaskier didn’t have any tutoring sessions scheduled on weekends, children not willing to do extra classes outside of weekdays.  That was 2 full days where Jaskier was only working at the Witchers bar.  Jaskier resolved to wake up early and start going around estate agents.  Maybe he would get lucky and find someone willing to give him a chance.  Jaskier knew if he was going to keep a roof over his head he had to get out of this flat.  He couldn’t afford the rent forever and when his money ran out Jaskier had no chance.</p><p>“What are you doing?”  Jaskier asked as Geralt climbed out of the car, taking Jaskier’s guitar case from the boot.  Geralt just looked at Jaskier with worry filled amber eyes.</p><p>“You’re exhausted.  I’ll bring this up.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier wanted to protest but he really was exhausted and the worry in Geralt’s eye made Jaskier want to let the alpha do whatever he needed to get rid of that worry.  </p><p>Jaskier nodded and Geralt grunted.  The walk up to Jaskier’s flat was done in silent.  By the time they arrived outside Jaskier’s flat, Geralt had a deep frown on his face.  Jaskier felt a little ashamed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.  The block of flats wasn’t nice.  There was litter everywhere and Jaskier was sure he’d seen a rat the first week he’d moved in.</p><p>“Tea?”  Jaskier offered.  He’d found an old kettle in the back of the cupboards when he’d first moved in and Jaskier had been infinitely grateful.  Geralt grunted, following Jaskier into the flat and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Jaskier pulled out 2 plastic mugs from his cupboards.  They were cheap rubbish he’d gotten from the pound shop but Jaskier didn’t have the luxury of affording nice cutlery.  Well, at least he had some.  Jaskier tried to ignore the way Geralt’s frown deepened as his amber eyes gazed around the bare apartment, instead focusing on making the tea.  When it was done, Jaskier took the cup and offered it to Geralt.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t have any other furniture to sit on.”  Jaskier apologised, blushing as he motioned to the bed.  He’d been toying with the idea of buying a few extra things for the flat but following his sacking at the hotel and the increase in rent Jaskier was infinitely glad he hadn’t.</p><p>Geralt grunted, taking the tea and sitting on the bed.  It was cheap, second hand rubbish Jaskier had got in a charity shop, and the mattress creaked when Geralt sat on it.  They sat in awkward silence as Geralt drank the tea.  Jaskier didn’t know what to say.  He just felt more and more embarrassed the more Geralt looked around at the bare apartment.</p><p>When Geralt finally stood to leave, Jaskier felt a little relieved.  He hadn’t wanted Geralt, or any of his friends, to see how much he was struggling.  “You sure you’re ok Jask?”  Geralt grunted, eyes narrowing as he looked at Jaskier.  “We can help if you’re not.”</p><p>“Really Geralt, I’m fine.”  Jaskier lied.  He knew they would but the thought of asking them made shame run through him.  If he asked for help then he would have failed and Jaskier wouldn’t allow that.</p><p>Geralt frowned once more, obviously hesitant in leaving but he did.  As soon as the white-haired alpha left Jaskier felt tears start to sting at his face.  He hadn’t wanted Geralt to see this.  But now he had and Jaskier couldn’t bare the thought of any of them, especially Geralt, thinking Jaskier couldn’t handle his own life.  Because he could.  He had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt felt sick as he walked back to his car.  He had known Jaskier’s flat wasn’t the best.  He had known because he knew this area and he knew the people who lived here were considered to be on the poverty line.  But to see Jaskier’s flat so bare.  Fuck.  Jaskier deserved everything.  He deserved to live in a home with brightly coloured walls with soft blankets and cushions and everything the omega could ever want, not…that.</p><p>The flat’s walls had been covered in damp, the small window in the living room/bedroom letting out a gust of wind and Geralt knew the flat probably didn’t get warm in the winter.  Even with the heating on which Geralt doubted even worked properly considering the state of the tiny radiator in the corner.  Bits of metal were missing from it.  The walls were a yellowy white colour and Geralt doubted anyone had painted them since the flat had first been built.  The tiny kitchen Jaskier had been in was falling apart.  It was clean, yes, but Geralt could see the years of rust on the oven and fried/freezer from the living room.</p><p>And the bed.  Shit, that was Jaskier’s only furniture in the whole fucking place.  At least the duvet looked like Jaskier’s, Geralt had thought as he’d looked at the cheap wooden frame.  Sitting on the mattress had confirmed that it was of the same cheap make as the bed.  The duvet was a bright sunburst of yellow, oranges and reds, obviously Jaskier’s style but Geralt had known it was a cheap make.  Too thin and the single cushion sitting on the bed was flat from use.</p><p>Geralt just wanted to wrap Jaskier up and take him back to Kaer Morhen.  He had almost suggested it but he had bit his tongue before he could say it.  Jaskier wouldn’t want to.  The omega valued his independence and if Geralt suggested that Jaskier should come and stay with him in Kaer Morhen he knew the omega would see it as Geralt trying to take his independence away.  So as much as it made Geralt sick to his stomach he had kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Maybe he could persuade Jaskier to let him and his brothers come down and decorate.  At least then the dingy flat might look more like Jaskier’s home.  At the very least Geralt wanted to sort the damp that was growing up Jaskier’s wall out for him.  But surely that was Jaskier’s landlords’ job and Geralt wanted to know what piece of shit landlord let anyone stay in a place like that.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”  Yennefer asked as Geralt walked into his home.  The violet eyed alpha was sitting on an armchair, book in hand.  She placed it on the coffee table when she saw the anger blazing in Geralt’s eyes.</p><p>“I went in Jaskier’s flat.”  Geralt seethed and Yennefer raised an eyebrow, a silent ask for him to elaborate.  “Fuck, Yenn.  You should have seen it.  It’s like a hovel.  Fuck.”  Geralt growled, dropping his head into his hands as he sat on the sofa.  The idea of Jaskier sleeping there made him want to drive back to Jaskier’s flat and bring him back here now.</p><p>“Did you say that to Jaskier?”  Yennefer asked and Geralt shook his head.  “Good.”  Geralt shot Yennefer an incredulous look and Yennefer just rolled his eyes.  “Jaskier’s proud Geralt.  If you told him his flat was shit, which I’m sure he knows, then he’d only get angry about it.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have any furniture Yenn.  He has a bed and that’s it.”  Geralt seethed.</p><p>Yennefer was silent and when Geralt looked up he saw anger and worry in Yennefer’s face.  It had surprised Geralt how easily Yennefer and Jaskier had become friends after that first dinner.  The two were surprisingly similar, both having harsh tongues and a wicked wit that had even Lambert backing off when they started to toss quips back and forth.  Geralt might have been terrified at the idea of Yennefer and Jaskier’s combined tongues if he wasn’t so pleased at the way Yennefer had accepted Jaskier.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave him there.”  Geralt said, worry dripping in his tone.</p><p>“Geralt, you can’t make Jaskier come and live here.”  Yennefer said, voice calm.  “You know that don’t you?”</p><p>“Shit, of course I do Yenn.”  Geralt grunted.  He just felt so fucking helpless.  “I just can’t bare the thought of letting him in that.”  Yennefer moved towards him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You have to let Jaskier come to you.”  Yennefer said, voice calm.  “I know you worry about him.  That you care about him but you have to let Jaskier come to you.”  And Geralt knew Yennefer was right but it still hurt that he couldn’t do anything.</p><p>………..</p><p>Things only got worse for Jaskier as the weeks wore on.  By the end of June all of Jaskier’s tutoring jobs had disappeared.  He wasn’t surprised, he had expected it given the school holidays would be starting soon and most exams were coming to a close.  But he hadn’t expected to be fired from the hotel job.  His job search had gone terribly.  No where was hiring.  Specifically, no where was hiring omega’s.  And the search for a new flat was even worse.  No where wanted an omega with no alpha in their flats.</p><p>In other words Jaskier was stuck.  He’d managed to save some money in the last month by not paying his gas bill.  It left him with a very cold shower but Jaskier could live with that and it was summer so he didn’t need the heating on.  He’d gotten his electricity down by not using the lights and oven in the flat.  Jaskier knew he couldn’t just switch the electricity off otherwise the food he had in the freezer would go bad but he’d still managed to cut the bill down drastically.  It was difficult at night when the sun set and the flat was plunged into darkness but Jaskier had bypassed that by buying a torch and few batteries.  Not ideal but he managed.</p><p>He’d even managed to cut his food bill down drastically.  Every Sunday Jaskier was sent home with leftovers and he found if he careful they could last him 2 or 3 days.  The rest of the week Jaskier managed to survive off cheap frozen food that he had bulk bought as they were on offer.  It wasn’t ideal but he was managing.  He would manage.</p><p>The most expensive thing Jaskier had to pay though was also the only thing he couldn’t cut back on.  His suppressant medication.  When Jaskier had bought that months, bank account drastically dwindled in only a 1 short month Jaskier had felt sick as he paid the £50 it cost for the months dose.  It was a lot to pay but Jaskier couldn’t not get it.  He dreaded to think what might happen if his heat came now.  Especially if Jaskier couldn’t keep the roof over his head.</p><p>Jaskier knew the Kaer Morhen pack knew something was wrong.  Geralt had been hovering ever since he had taken Jaskier home and even Yennefer looked at Jaskier a few times with a worried look in her eyes.  But Jaskier waved off their concern with a smile even as shame coiled low in his stomach.  He dreaded to think what they might say if Jaskier admitted how badly he was doing.</p><p>And he was exhausted all of the time.  Jaskier was barely sleeping, the worry of his depleting bank account keeping him tossing and turning into the early mornings.  He was out most days, walking the city streets searching for anything that might give him some sort of additional income. But there wasn’t anything.  The only thing keeping Jaskier going was his gigs in the Witcher’s bar.  Standing in front of the crowd with his guitar, singing the songs he had always loved transported Jaskier away from all his worries.</p><p>He’d started to add his own original songs into the set list and had felt his heart lift when the crowd had clapped the songs as much as they did his usual ones.  The first time he sang one of his own songs, Jaskier had found Geralt’s amber eyes in the crowd and seen the beaming smile in them.  The look had filled Jaskier with warmth.</p><p>It was the day after he’d paid his rent that Jaskier brought his guitar to the middle of the Edinburgh’s busy town streets.  He gained a few curious looks as he pulled the guitar out, standing himself against a blank wall away from the swarms of people walking back and forth.  His guitar lay open at his feet and Jaskier felt shame run through him.  He’d paid his rent with a heavy heart yesterday.  The minute Szymon had taken the money and gone Jaskier had collapsed onto the floor, tears running down his face.  He’d counted out the money he had left and felt physically sick.  He had £10 to his name.  His next rent was in 4 weeks time.  Jaskier wouldn’t be able to afford it.  </p><p>Swallowing his pride, Jaskier had taken his guitar to the busy town centre, hoping against hope that the general public were more forgiving of him being an alpha than potential employers were.  Jaskier pulled the first strings of the guitar, ignoring the looks he garnered and instead focused solely on the music running from the guitar.</p><p>By the end of the first song Jaskier had gained a large crowd and a few children ran and put money into Jaskier’s open guitar case.  Jaskier smiled softly at them, thinking of Ciri and her wild blonde hair running at him every Sunday with open eyes.  That day Jaskier packed his guitar away, the money jingling in the bottom of the case and walked back to his flat with a small smile.  Pouring the money onto the bed, Jaskier counted the money out with shaking hands.  There wasn’t much, £20 in total.  Most of it was small change but it was a start.</p><p>…………………..</p><p>Geralt was worried about Jaskier.  The omega had started to become quieter and more reserved the last few weeks.  It had all started the day Geralt had taken Jaskier home and gone in his flat for the first time.  Jaskier had seemed tired then but as the weeks passed, he was starting to look exhausted.  Geralt felt worry gnaw at him when he remembered the last time he had seen Jaskier.  The omega was pale and thinner than he had been when Geralt had first met him 5 months ago.</p><p>It was the beginning of July and Geralt had agreed to take Ciri shopping.  Geralt, Eskel and Lambert had gone through Kaer Morhen a few weekends ago, looking at what repairs they needed to start making.  Kaer Morhen was an old manor and every winter certain areas of the large manor needed patching up.  It was still the middle of summer but Geralt and his brothers had quickly learnt that if they left the repairs any later than the end of August, they would be spending most of the winter patching up leaks in the roof.</p><p>Vesemir had been putting off repairing the old manor’s roof for years, saying it was perfectly fine and he could patch up the worst of the leaks as and when needed.  Geralt, Eskel and Lambert had refused to let Vesemir do that for years.  The old alpha was nearly 65 and the thought of Vesemir climbing up the ladders to the high roof of the 4 storey high manor made Geralt a bit sick.  But still Vesemir refused to pay the money for a contractor to come and make the repairs, thus Geralt and his brothers did them.  Geralt didn’t mind, he enjoyed keeping his hands busy.</p><p>Right now, Geralt was in Edinburgh locating the supplies they would need to start those repairs.  Ciri had demanded that he take her with him.  She had finished school 2 weeks ago and already she was running the household ragged.  Vesemir spent the most time with Ciri and Geralt could see the older alpha was exhausted trying to keep up with Ciri so Geralt had agreed, even though he knew doing the shopping with a 6 year old who couldn’t seem to grasp that she had to stay next to Geralt the whole time was a painful experience.</p><p>Geralt sighed as he grabbed a hold of Ciri’s hand before his pup could run off in the middle of the city centre.  Yennefer worked days at her law firm, Triss was at the hospital and Lambert and Eskel were cleaning up the bar ready for the weekend starting in a few days.  “Don’t run off Ciri.”  Geralt said.  He was seriously considering dropping Ciri off at the bar and doing the shopping without her.  The bar wasn’t open at this time, it being just past dinner and Geralt could pick her up before they opened for the night crowd.</p><p>“But Dad.”  Ciri wined, dragging Geralt’s hand forwards.  “I think I hear Jaskier.”  And Geralt’s heart picked up at the thought of the omega.  What he wouldn’t do to see Jaskier.  The omega was a permanent fixture during Geralt’s weekends.  He was at the Witchers bar every Friday and Saturday night, arriving at 7 and never leaving until gone half 12.  Much to Geralt’s annoyance, Jaskier had started to help them clear up after they closed.  It didn’t matter how many times Geralt said he didn’t have, Jaskier always said he didn’t mind.  And then Jaskier would spend every Sunday with them.  It sent a warm feeling through Geralt’s heart to have Jaskier so close and it made the fact he didn’t’ see Jaskier for 4 days after that all the harder.</p><p>“Come on.”  Ciri demanded, dragging Geralt’s hand so they were walking to where a large crowd had gathered.  Now Geralt was focusing on the music coming from that corner Geralt could hear the unmistakable sound of Jaskier.  He had spent too many hours sitting at the bar listening to those deep tones not to recognise Jaskier’s singing.</p><p>The crowd was too large for Geralt to push his way through but he could still see over the heads.  Ciri pulled at his hands and Geralt picked her up so she was settled on his shoulders so she could watch as well.  Geralt saw the moment Jaskier picked them out in the crowd.  The omega’s blue eyes lifted slightly following the final note of his song and his eyes widened at the sight Ciri sitting on Geralt’s shoulders.  Jaskier’s pale face coloured slightly as the omega dropped those blue eyes to the ground.</p><p>There was a clap from the crowd and Geralt watched as a few people, mostly children, ran up to drop money into Jaskier’s guitar case.  From here Geralt could see the glint of coins sitting there and he wondered how long Jaskier had been here.  Geralt felt worry coil in his stomach as he watched the coins thrown into Jaskier’s guitar case.  Why was he here?  Was Jaskier struggling?</p><p>Jaskier’s long fingers went to strum at the guitar to start another song when there was a loud shout from the back of the crowd.  “Get out of here omega.”  An alpha yelled, pushing past the crowd.  Geralt quickly dropped Ciri back to the ground, the little girls hand a firm grip in his.  “Where’s your alpha?”  The man growled, having pushed past the crowd and was now standing in front of Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier’s face had grown even paler and his hands were shaking as he quickly dropped his guitar back in its case.  “Come on omega, where’s your fucking alpha?”  Jaskier flinched, the guitar case now closed and positioned on Jaskier’s back.  Geralt felt himself move forwards, pushing through the crowd which had drastically thinned.  Ciri’s hand was still clutched tightly in Geralt’s so he didn’t lose her in the crowd.  “I’m fucking talking to you omega.  Answer me.”  The alpha raised a hand and Jaskier flinched violently as the mans hand struck Jaskier’s cheek.</p><p>“Get the fuck off him.”  Geralt roared, anger buzzing through him when he saw the bright red mark on Jaskier’s cheek.</p><p>“You his alpha?”  The man growled, hand coming to grab at Jaskier’s arm.  Jaskier struggled against the violent grip but the alpha just ignored him, tightening his grip further.  Geralt saw a bright red mark on Jaskier’s face where the alpha had hit him and he would have throttled this man.  If he didn’t have hold of Ciri.  Ciri who was crying from her spot next to Geralt.</p><p>“Let go of him.”  Geralt said again, voice low and angry.  The alpha grunted, pushing Jaskier away from him.  The omega stumbled a bit before catching himself.  His blue eyes were wide with tears and Geralt felt his heart break as Jaskier stumbled towards them.</p><p>“You need to keep better watch on him.”  The alpha growled.  “Been here for weeks, stinking up the street with the flowery scent.  There are kids here you know.  Acting like some fucking whore.  It’s fucking disgusting.”  The man growled, spitting the direction of where Jaskier was walking.  Geralt gently took Jaskier’s arm as the omega came close to them, leading the omega so he was standing behind him.  Ciri dropped Geralt’s hand and Geralt saw out of the corner of her eye his daughter take Jaskier’s hand in hers.</p><p>“Don’t talk about him like that.”  Geralt growled, anger raging through him now.</p><p>“Geralt, leave it.”  Jaskier’s hand came to rest on Geralt’s shoulder, blue eyes pleading with him to let it go.  Geralt growled, anger still running through him.  “Please.”  Slowly Geralt nodded, glaring once more at the alpha before herding Jaskier and Ciri away from the street.</p><p>When they got out of the busy high street, Geralt stopped, hand coming to trace the bright red mark on Jaskier’s face.  “I’m fine.”  Jaskier said but the tremor in his voice betrayed him.  Geralt growled, anger running through him again at the thought of anyone treating Jaskier like that.</p><p>“Why did that man say those mean things?”  Ciri asked voice small.  She still had a tight hold of Jaskier’s hand.</p><p>Upon Ciri’s words a small tear ran down Jaskier’s face.  Jaskier dropped to a squat so he was eye to eye with Ciri, letting the little girl wrap her arms around his neck.  “It doesn’t matter, Ciri.”  Geralt felt his heart clench.  It did matter.  Of course it mattered.</p><p>……..</p><p>Jaskier pushed the tears away as he gently pulled himself out of Ciri’s hug.  When he had seen those emerald eyes in the crowd and looked down to see Geralt standing there Jaskier had felt sick.  He hadn’t wanted them to know Jaskier had been forced to busk in the streets to get money.  Jaskier had been standing in that spot for every day for the last 2 weeks and he had been getting more and more attention.  He knew that wasn’t a good thing but he’d been desperate.  His fridge/freezer was nearly empty and Jaskier had been desperate to get enough money together for not just his next months rent and heat suppressants but for something to eat.</p><p>He knew he’d been pushing his luck.  A few alphas and betas in the high street stops had been watching him suspiciously, murmuring between each other as the omega stood and played.  He supposed he should be just grateful no one had called the police, instead just shouted at him.  Jaskier shuddered to think of being arrested.  If that happened his Father would definitely be called and Jaskier didn’t want to imagine what the man might do to Jaskier if he ever got his son back.</p><p>But the fact that Geralt and Ciri had seen the way that alpha spoke to him, hurt Jaskier more than he could have thought possible.  The look of anger in Geralt’s gaze had been frightening and Ciri had looked so upset.  “Why don’t we go the bar?”  Geralt’s soft voice broke through Jaskier’s thoughts. </p><p>Jaskier wanted to argue to say he was fine but he didn’t.  Instead he just nodded and let Geralt place a soft hand on his back and guide him back up the high streets.  Ciri’s hand grabbed onto his and Jaskier squeezed her hand back, trying to offer some form of comfort for the upset girl.</p><p>The walk to the bar wasn’t long, may 15 minutes but Jaskier felt like it was longer.  No one spoke, even Ciri remained quiet from her place between Jaskier and Geralt.  Jaskier had his eyes fixed to the floor the whole time.  The area where the alpha had slapped him stung and Jaskier winced at the knowledge that Geralt had seen that.</p><p>When they entered the bar, empty save for Eskel and Lambert at the bar, Jaskier felt his footsteps stop.  “Go inside, Ciri.”  Geralt said, giving the girl a quick pat on the head before turning to Jaskier.</p><p>“I should go home.”  Jaskier mumbled.  He didn’t want anyone else to see his shame.  “I’ve taken up enough of your time.</p><p>Geralt’s amber eyes blazed with hurt at this.  “You haven’t taken any of my time, Jask.”  Geralt grumbled.  “Stay, please.”</p><p>And because Jaskier was weak he let Geralt pull him further into the bar and onto a bar stool.  “What the fuck happened?”  Lambert growled when Jaskier sat down.  Jaskier blushed, dropping his head so his hair fell to cover the bright red mark n his face.</p><p>“Someone hit Jaskier.”  Ciri immediately said.  Her lower lip wobbled and she started to cry again.  “They called him a fucking whore.”  And Jaskier flinched at those words coming from Ciri’s mouth.  Sweet poor innocent Ciri who should never have seen that.  Eskel and Lambert both growled and Geralt dropped to face his daughter.  “What does it mean Daddy?”  She asked and Jaskier felt his heart break when Geralt growled low in his throat.  Geralt shouldn’t have to explain that to Jaskier.</p><p>“It’s a mean horrible word.”  Geralt growled, wrapping his crying daughter in a hug.  “And you should never have heard it.”  Ciri nodded, still crying quietly.</p><p>“Come on pup.”  Eskel grunted, moving from around the bar to take Ciri’s hand.  “Why don’t me and your Uncle Lambert take you for some ice-cream?”</p><p>“What about Jaskier and Daddy?”  Ciri asked, emerald eyes moving to Geralt and Jaskier.</p><p>“They can get ice-cream later pup.  Come on.”  Lambert growled.  Between Lambert and Eskel they walked Ciri out of the bar.  Jaskier didn’t lift his head once, shame boiling in him the whole time.</p><p>“Jaskier, can you look at me?”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier lifted his head slightly so his blue eyes could meet the worry in Geralt’s amber ones.  “Why were you busking on the streets?”  Jaskier dropped his head again.</p><p>“Please don’t ask me that.”  Jaskier whispered.  He didn’t want to admit that he was struggling.  Didn’t want to admit that the chances of him being on the streets was more than certain in the next 2 weeks.</p><p>“Jask, please.  I want to help.”  Geralt’s voice was filled with concern and it broke Jaskier’s heart.</p><p>“You can’t.”  Jaskier whispered.</p><p>“I can if you let me.”  Geralt tried and Jaskier shook his head angrily.</p><p>“I don’t need an alpha to help me.”  Jaskier knew it was a low blow.  Geralt’s eyes filled with hurt as Jaskier jumped to his feet.  “I’m fine.  I can manage.”</p><p>“Jask, please.  Just let me help.”  Geralt tried again and Jaskier desperately wanted to fall into Geralt’s arms and let the alpha hold him.  Comfort him.  But he couldn’t.</p><p>“You told me you wouldn’t take my independence.”  Jaskier lifted tear filled blue eyes to Geralt.  “I’m begging you Geralt, please don’t do that.  I can’t lose my independence.  Not again.”</p><p>“I won’t but that doesn’t mean I can’t help.”  Geralt said but Jaskier just shook his head.</p><p>“I can do this on my own.”  Jaskier said, wishing desperately that it was true.  He knew if he was anything but an omega those words would be but because he was an omega.  “Please Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt leaned back, amber eyes still filled with worry.  “I won’t take your independence.”  Geralt promised and Jaskier felt relief fill him.  “But if you ever need any help, we’re all here for you.  You just have to ask.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded, “I’ll be fine.”  And he so desperately wished those words were true.</p><p>……….</p><p>The day of the 17th July Jaskier pulled out every bit of money he had scraped together.  He hadn’t gone back to the high street again but he had still gone to a few street corners to busk.  They hadn’t given him the money he had gained from the high street and on more than one occasion Jaskier had had to make a hasty get a way when an alpha mistook the singing omega for a prostitute, their hands coming to grab at Jaskier’s arse as they tried to pull him up the street.  But he hadn’t had a choice.</p><p>Geralt’s words rang through his head.  He knew all he had to do was ask.  He knew that if he asked Geralt would give Jaskier the money he needed but Jaskier couldn’t.  The last 2 weeks Jaskier had felt a tension in the air whenever he went to the Witchers bar and Kaer Morhen.  They all knew, Jaskier was certain of it.  The Sunday after Jaskier had been slapped in front of Ciri, the little girl has spent all day as Jaskier’s shadow.  It made Jaskier’s heart hurt to know the little girl was worried about him as well.</p><p>He’d nearly starved himself this last week, refusing to spend a single bit of money afraid if he did that would be the money that would save him from homelessness.  The electricity bill had been due the week before and Jaskier had made the decision not to pay it.  Watching as the food in his freezer melted made Jaskier’s heart break.  He’d cooked everything he could that he knew wouldn’t go bad but the rest he hadn’t been able to save.  Not that there was much left anyway.</p><p>Jaskier felt tears run down his face as he counted up all the money he had left.  £450 exactly.  It was Saturday tomorrow so Jaskier would have the money ready by the end of the night to give Szymon his rent.  But if he did that Jaskier wouldn’t be able to buy his suppressants.  His batch of pills ran out this morning and Jaskier wouldn’t be able to get anymore until Saturday, after he was paid next Friday.  Jaskier felt physically sick as he realised he had a choice to make.</p><p>The instructions on the heat suppressants were very clear.  He had to take a dose every day and if he missed more the dose for more than 2 days then the suppressants would take a full week to kick back in.  When he had first taken them Jaskier had been lucky that he’d had the time for the suppressants to kick in before his heat came.  He could risk it.  He could hope that he’d been taking the suppressants long enough or them to continue working for the next week.  But if they didn’t.</p><p>Jaskier read the packet again, hands shaking.  The suppressants stopped working after a week.  Next Friday.  Jaskier wouldn’t get his next batch of suppressants until Saturday and it would be another week before they started to work.  Jaskier dropped the box onto the bed, tears running down his face.  If the suppressants left his system then his heat would be on in him in a matter of days.</p><p>He couldn’t risk it.  He couldn’t take the risk of his heat coming.  Which left him only once option.  By tomorrow evening Jaskier wouldn’t have a home anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note this chapter has descriptions of homelessness.  Please do not read if uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Jaskier did that morning was go down to the chemist and buy his suppressants.  He’d spent the whole night tossing and turning as he debated his decision.  Jaskier had tried to convince himself that he would be fine to go through one heat and that the chances of the suppressants being out of his system long enough for him to have his heat before he had enough money together to get his next batch was unlikely.</p><p>But the thought of going through his heat.  The thought of what might happen.  Jaskier knew the lock on his flat door was cheap.  If he chose to spend his last remaining money on his rent then he would probably end up having his heat in this shitty flat with a lock that wouldn’t stand up to the alphas that would smell him.  Jaskier didn’t want to entertain the idea of what might happen to him if an alpha found him while he was in the middle of his heat.</p><p>So when 8 that morning came nod Jaskier knew the chemist was open he took the £50 he needed and walked straight there.  He was afraid if he left it any later he’d find a way to convince himself to not have his suppressants and instead pay to keep a roof over his head.</p><p>Jaskier felt sick to the stomach at the thought of losing the flat.  It was a terrible flat but it was his.  And now Jaskier would be homeless.  Szymon always came for his rent in the afternoon so Jaskier spent the rest of the morning going through his belongings and fitting them into his suitcase. </p><p>It was depressing.  His belongings sitting on the bed, all being folded into the very same suitcase Jaskier had taken when leaving home.  The only bonus was Jaskier had bought barely anything since arriving in Edinburgh meaning he could still fit all his clothes in.  He’d gone to the store on his way back from the chemist.  Jaskier’s hands had shook as he looked at the shelves, trying to find food that would last however long it took him to find somewhere else to stay.  He hadn’t bought much, not wanting to waste his remaining money.</p><p>He had a plan.  In between the fits of sleep he’d managed to force his body to take last night, Jaskier’s mind had formulated a plan.  Or at least, the best he could do in his desperate state.  After he’d bought his suppressants and the little he got in the store he had a little over £350 left.  He got paid £50 at the Witcher’s tonight so he would have £400.  Jaskier was convinced he could find a cheap enough Bed &amp; Breakfast so that he wouldn’t have to sleep on the streets.  Yet.</p><p>Jaskier fastened the zip of his suitcase, having transferred his valuables into his guitar case.  The bed Jaskier had bought lay mocking him and Jaskier considered taking the duvet from it.  But it was still summer.  It wasn’t cold enough outside to worry about taking extra blankets to sleep on the streets.  And if Jaskier’s plan worked he wouldn’t have to worry about sleeping rough yet.</p><p>When Szymon finally appeared at Jaskier’s door, the omega was pacing anxiously throughout the bare apartment.  The knock came and Jaskier almost dropped his keys when he tried to open the door.  “No money for rent omega?”  Szymon asked.  He’d always gotten straight to the point, not interesting in engaging Jaskier in conversation and Jaskier appreciated it today.  He just wanted to leave.</p><p>“No.  I’m already packed.”  Jaskier said at the same time as he shouldered his guitar onto his back.  The suitcase sat at the front door, ready for Jaskier to grab as he left.</p><p>Szymon looked at him for a moment, eyes considering and Jaskier felt a shiver run through him.  “The offer still stands omega.  We can come to an agreement.”</p><p>“No.”  Jaskier said.  He knew what Szymon’s agreement involved and the thought made him sick.  If he let the alphas in these flats have sex with him just so he could keep a roof over his head then he might as well have let his heat come.  He’d heard to many horror stories of what happened to omegas with no alphas, forced into prostitution.  It made him sick to think of himself becoming one of those people who let an alpha touch him for money and ended up lying dead in a ditch somewhere.</p><p>“You change your mind offers open.”  Szymon said with a confidence that had Jaskier shivering.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”  Szymon still hadn’t moved.</p><p>“Pretty omega like you won’t last 5 minutes on the streets.”  Szymon grunted.  “Trust me this is your better option.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”  Jaskier said but the words didn’t convince Szymon and they certainly didn’t convince Jaskier.</p><p>“If your sure then, keys.”  Szymon held his hand out and Jaskier dropped the keys into the man’s hand, hoping that he hadn’t just made the biggest mistake of his life.</p><p>………</p><p>Jaskier was due in the Witchers bar in an hour and he still hadn’t found anywhere that would let him stay.  He could feel panic clawing up him as he walked down the streets.  Every hotel and Bed &amp; Breakfast had taken one smell of the flowery omega scent and kicked him out.  One particular lady had even threatened to call the police and Jaskier had ran out of there as fast as he could laden down with his belongings as he was.</p><p>He remembered first coming to Edinburgh and realised how fucking lucky he’d actually been.  If things had been slightly different the last 10 months of his life would have been hell.  Jaskier shuddered to think what might have happened if he hadn’t gotten his flat from Szymon.  If he hadn’t gotten any interest in his tutoring.  If he hadn’t gotten his hotel job.  If he hadn’t walked into the Witchers bar.  Except he didn’t have any of those things anymore.  He didn’t have a flat.  His tutoring job wasn’t viable until at least the end of September now and he knew he didn’t have a fucking chance in getting any tutoring jobs if he was living on the streets.  And he’d been fired from his hotel jobs months ago and had yet to find anyone willing to hire him.</p><p>The only thing Jaskier had left was the Witchers bar.  His friends.  Geralt.  Fuck, what would Geralt think of him now.  All of them.  Jaskier felt tears pinprick in his eyes at the thoughts of his friends, the people he was hesitantly starting to consider family.  They would see Jaskier as a failure.  Jaskier saw himself as a failure.  It shouldn’t be this hard to keep his life together and Jaskier couldn’t’ have even managed that.  He couldn’t let them know.  Jaskier knew that if he went to Geralt now the white-haired alpha would help him without hesitation but Jaskier wouldn’t.  He couldn’t.  To do so would be to admit how much he’d messed up.  So he wouldn’t let them know about any of this.  None of it.</p><p>Jaskier lifted his weary head to the sign in front of him.  The bed &amp; breakfasts sign was so dirty Jaskier couldn’t make out the name.  He couldn’t see through the windows for the dirt but Jaskier didn’t care.  The B&amp;B was located on the edges of Edinburgh and was obviously cheap.  That’s what Jaskier needed.  He needed cheap just so he could sleep with a roof on his head.</p><p>“A room please.”  Jaskier said as he got to the reception.  The woman, a beta, eyed Jaskier critically.  She stunk of strong cheap perfume which clung like air freshener around the tiny reception area.  Jaskier chose to ignore the dust coating the window sills or the fact his feet where sticking to the carpet.</p><p>“How many nights?”  The woman asked and Jaskier felt his shoulder sag in relief.  She wasn’t kicking him out.  He could stay.</p><p>“I’m not sure.”  Jaskier said.  The woman glared at Jaskier, sniffing the air around her and Jaskier felt his heart sink as she identified his omega scent underneath the stink of her own perfume.  </p><p>“You’re an omega?”  She asked and Jaskier nodded.  Defeat filled him.  This was the part where she kicked him out.  But instead she said, “Rooms are double for omega’s.  £100 every night.  Up front, you want to stay another night I want paying before 9.  No breakfast, I don’t need your stink clogging up my dining room.”  And Jaskier didn’t care that the price was so steep.  He had a room, at least for the night and that was all that mattered.  So he handed over the money with more relief than he thought possible.</p><p>The woman gave Jaskier a key and Jaskier walked the 2 flights of stairs, lugging his heavy suitcase behind him.  The room was exactly what Jaskier thought it would be.  There was a faint stink of mildew in the air.  The carpet was so stained Jaskier couldn’t quite figure out what the original colour of the carpet should have been.  But it had a bed, a bed which probably had numerous stains on it but Jaskier didn’t care.  He had somewhere to sleep tonight with a bathroom and a working shower.  That was all that mattered.</p><p>Walking to the Witchers bar Jaskier felt himself smiling softly.  It would be all ok.  Everything would be fine.</p><p>………</p><p>“What’s wrong with Jaskier?”  Vesemir asked softly as Geralt settled into the armchair next to the older alpha.  Geralt frowned in answer, eyes drifting to where Jaskier was sitting in the sitting room.  The omega was sat on the floor playing a board game with Ciri and Triss.  To anyone else the sight would be reminiscent to every other Sunday but Geralt could see the different.</p><p>Jaskier was quiet.  Had been quiet all weekend for that matter.  Usually Jaskier talked Geralt’s ear off the whole time Geralt drove him from the Witchers back home but Friday and Saturday Jaskier had been oddly subdued.  Especially last night.  Jaskier had waited until Geralt drove off before he even started walking to his block of flats, something Jaskier had never done.  Geralt had almost asked what was wrong but he had stopped himself.  Jaskier had asked Geralt to let him have his independence so as much as it killed him, Geralt kept his concerns to himself.  Jaskier knew if he needed anything all he had to do was ask.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Geralt admitted, equally as softly.  The room was abuzz with noise but Geralt didn’t want Jaskier to overhear them.</p><p>Vesemir looked at Geralt with a critical eye.  “You care about him don’t you?”  </p><p>“We all do.”  Geralt grunted.  It was true.  Jaskier had dug his way into all of their lives the day they met him.  They all cared about the omega, they all wanted to help him.</p><p>Vesemir smiled softly, “Not like the rest of us.”  And Geralt hummed, knowing he couldn’t lie to Vesemir.  It wasn’t a secret that he liked Jaskier.  If things had been different Geralt would have already asked the flamboyant omega on a date but they weren’t and Geralt knew Jaskier would appreciate the advances.  No, all Jaskier would see was an alpha trying to claim an omega and while that was in no way Geralt’s intentions it didn’t matter.  Jaskier would never believe that Geralt loved him just because he was Jaskier.  Because Jaskier was so full of courage and handsome and kind and sweet and fuck…when did he start loving this omega.</p><p>“He’ll listen to you Geralt, more than any of us.”  Vesemir said, eyes flashing over to Jaskier with a look of concern in them.  “Yennefer told me what you said about his flat and I agree with you.  He shouldn’t be living there.  I’d invite him to stay here if I thought he wouldn’t take it the wrong way.”  Vesemir sighed, eyes turning back to Geralt.  “Talk to him.  Persuade him to let us help him.  Jaskier is our family, pack, and he needs to know we’re all here for him.”</p><p>“He doesn’t want help.”  Geralt said, voice gruff.  Memories of seeing Jaskier playing in the city centre, of that alpha slapping Jaskier, dragging him as if he had any right to touch Jaskier.  It made Geralt’s blood boil.  “He thinks if he asks for help he would be losing his independence.”  Geralt sighed, remembering the look in Jaskier’s eyes when the omega had begged Geralt not to make him explain what was wrong.  Geralt growled softly.</p><p>“Jaskier’s stubborn.”  Vesemir admitted.  “Not unlike another one of my pups.”  Vesemir said, smile knowing as he looked at Geralt.  “Don’t give up trying to get through to him.”</p><p>“I won’t.”  Geralt promised.  He would never give up on Jaskier.</p><p>………</p><p>When Jaskier went down to the reception to pay for the room that day he knew he’d made a mistake.  He was a fucking idiot.  He’d spent nearly all of his money for what, 3 days with a roof over his head.  Jaskier felt like bursting into tears as he stood at the reception.  All logic told him to walk away, pack his suitcase and leave but he couldn’t.  The thought of going onto the streets now made Jaskier want to curl into a ball and cry.  Tomorrow.  He would be ready tomorrow.  He knew he was lying to himself but what could he do.  Nothing.</p><p>Jaskier walked back to his rooms after handing the £100 over, throat clenching painfully.  He should go out, take his guitar and try his luck busking on the streets again.  But he couldn’t face it.  Jaskier’s hands shook as he laid out the last remaining money he had to his name.  He had £130 left.  Tears rolled down Jaskier cheeks as he placed the money back into his wallet, stowing it in his jacket.  It wasn’t enough.  It was no were near enough.</p><p>This would be Jaskier’s last day under a roof.  Szymon’s offer rang around Jaskier’s head and Jaskier shivered, tears flowing down his cheeks as he curled into a ball on the bed.  He could go back to the beta and sell his body for a chance to stay in a flat.  He could do it.  Jaskier felt vomit run up his throat at the thought of what that might mean.  It wasn’t like Jaskier was inexperienced.  He’d had plenty of sex with both alpha’s and beta’s, male and female before now.  But that had all been fun.  Both participants willing.  Nothing like what Szymon had been offering.  The thought of alphas paying to do what they wanted to Jaskier’s body made the omega shiver uncontrollably.  He couldn’t do that.  He couldn’t sell his body for money.</p><p>There was another option.  Jaskier could go to Geralt and ask for help.  Jaskier had seen the concerned looks he received during Sunday’s dinner in Kaer Morhen.  He knew Geralt would have told them about the altercation on the streets and he could see the worry plain as day in them all.  Hell, the very fact Lambert had refrained from insulting him for most of the day had spoken volumes.  They all knew something was wrong.  They all knew Jaskier was struggling.  And Jaskier hated that.  He hated that they all knew he wasn’t coping.</p><p>Jaskier forced back the tears, forced himself to sit up in the bed and force all pf the emotions he was feeling away.  If he lay in this bed all day crying over a fact he couldn’t change then he would be proving them all right.  All the people who said he was a useless omega, that omegas couldn’t survive on their own without an alpha.  Jaskier had never been a quitter.  He was annoyingly optimistic, according to a friend from Oxford.  So Jaskier refused to sit here in self pity when he could be trying to find a solution, any solution.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent in the high street with his guitar in hand.  Jaskier had been nervous about returning to the high streets to busk but they were the best place to get money.  He reasoned with himself if he moved around every day then what happened the day the alpha slapped him wouldn’t happen again.  He knew he was lying to himself but he didn’t care.  He needed the money more than he was afraid of the idea of an alpha insulting him in a crowd of people.  And Geralt already knew Jaskier was busking on the streets to make money so it didn’t matter if the alpha or anyone else from Kaer Morhen saw him.</p><p>When the shops started to close and the streets started to empty, Jaskier carefully packed his guitar into its case and walked back to the B&amp;B.  His feet dragged on the pavement; eyes fixed on the floor as his mind whirled around what he would do tomorrow.  But tomorrow was another problem, Jaskier wouldn’t let it ruin the last night he had under a roof.</p><p>That night Jaskier took a long hot shower, relishing in the feeling of the water running down his body.  Curling into the bedsheets, Jaskier forced the thoughts of tomorrow away.  He had to sleep, he doubted he’d get any sleep the rest of the week.  The money he had gotten from busking barely came to £10 but it was enough.  Jaskier had already packed the leftovers he’d taken from Sunday into his pack.  That coupled with the food he’d bought before leaving his flat should get him through to Friday.  After that, well Jaskier would figure it out.  He had to.</p><p>Surprisingly, Jaskier slept well that night.  He awoke to the sounds of birds chirping by the window and sunlight pouring into the room.  Lying in the bed, eyes still closed Jaskier could pretend that he wasn’t about to spend tonight outside.  Almost but not quite.  With a heavy heart, Jaskier forced himself out of the bed.  He still had an hour and a half before he had to leave so he stripped and got into the shower.</p><p>Jaskier spent nearly an hour standing under the spray.  The feeling of the hot water pelting his back was soothing and Jaskier tried not to think that this would be his last shower until the weekend.  If he had any hope of hiding this from his family he knew he’d have to find a way to rest and shower away nights spent on the streets.  And well, he still had £100 left so he could afford to stay Friday night here again.</p><p>The woman at the reception grunted at Jaskier as he handed over the room key.  His suitcase was in his hand and guitar case strapped to his back.  He felt numb, still not fully believing the fact of what was happening.  That he would be spending tonight on the streets.  “Can I come back Friday?”  Jaskier asked, voice small.  He had to know he had somewhere to come back to even if it was only for a night.</p><p>“Room will be ready by 1.  Same rate.”  The woman grunted and Jaskier nodded, gratefulness running through him.</p><p>“I…I don’t suppose there’s any jobs going?”  Jaskier asked, voice hesitant.  The woman looked at him, glaring.</p><p>“Not for omegas.  Now get out before I change my mind about letting you back in here.”  And Jaskier walked out as fast as he could, not wanting to push his luck further.</p><p>Jaskier spent all day on the high street, his guitar in hand.  He let himself get lost in the music.  The tunes and melody’s and words flowing from his fingers and voice naturally.  Music had always been Jaskier’s escape and it was again today.  It let him spend the whole day without a worry or care in the world, to focused in the music flowing through him.</p><p>When Jaskier finally strummed the final notes and found the streets empty save for a few people, Jaskier felt like he was frozen.  He had no where to go.  Jaskier strummed his guitar, letting the music push the sick feeling in his stomach away but it didn’t work.  Not now Jaskier had admitted that he had no where to go.  Jaskier placed his guitar carefully in the guitar case and took a moment to look at the polished wood of his Mother’s guitar.  It was Jaskier’s prized possession.  Jaskier knew most people might have sold it by now but Jaskier could never do that.  It was probably the most important thing Jaskier had.  His guitar, his music.  That was all he really had now.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t know what he was doing.  He’d spent hours wandering, eyes scanning for anywhere that looked like a good place to spend the night but he hadn’t managed to make himself sit and stay yet.  Nervous energy ran through him and as the light of the summer day started to dim it only got worse.  Sooner or later he would have to stop his nervous walking and settle for somewhere to spend the night.</p><p>It was nearly midnight when Jaskier forced himself to stop.  He was exhausted.  He hadn’t eaten all day, too afraid to waste his food and he was hungry.  Jaskier found himself standing in front of a tip, sitting in a back street.  The back street was pitch black and Jaskier felt himself shiver as he took a torch from his bag.  It was a weak light but it was enough to convince Jaskier nothing lurked in the shadows as he sat himself against the tips side.  The metal was cold on his back and he shivered a little as he pulled out the bottle of water from his suitcase.</p><p>Jaskier’s hands shook as he took a sip, placing the plastic bottle carefully back in his suitcase.  He’d thought ahead and bought a crate of bottles from the store before he’d left his flat but he’d already drank all but 3 bottles.  At this rate, Jaskier knew he would have to buy more soon.  The days had been warm and Jaskier had forced himself to drink the water, even knowing he would soon run out.  That was the one thing Jaskier knew he couldn’t skimp on.  Not eating all day was hard but Jaskier knew he had to drink, so he made himself, even though the water left an ashy taste in his mouth.  The more he drank the more money he would have to spend.  Money which he didn’t have.</p><p>The plastic container Vesemir had pushed into Jaskier’s hands had been full Sunday.  Now Tuesday, it was half empty.  Usually the container would have been eaten in a day but the knowledge that he didn’t know where his next meal was coming from had forced Jaskier to only take a tiny amount.  His stomach rumbled painfully as he ate the cold ham that Vesemir had cooked that Sunday.  It had been nice but now the food tasted stale.</p><p>Before his stomach was even close to half full, Jaskier forced himself to stop eating and put the lid back on the container.  His stomach gave a gurgle in complaint and Jaskier wrapped a hand around it, tears quietly leaking from his eyes.  With shaking hands, Jaskier took out his jacket from the suitcase, wrapping it around his body as he leant against the wall.  Nestled between the skip and the wall, Jaskier knew he’d have some cover here in case the weather turned.  He was lucky it was still summer as while chilly, the air was still warm enough for Jaskier not to freeze.  He shuddered to think what might happen when winter came.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t sleep all night.  The ground was hard against his legs and arse and the slightest noise made Jaskier start.  At one point in the night something had ran up Jaskier’s leg while he was dozing and his heart had beat so fast Jaskier hat it was trying to break out of his chest.  He’d pulled the torch out and kept it on all night after that, not caring that the batteries wouldn’t last if he kept doing this.</p><p>When the sun finally rose, Jaskier was exhausted.  His whole body was tense, back aching maddingly as he stumbled to his feet.  Everything cracked as Jaskier stretched, blinking against the dim morning light.  It couldn’t be more than 5 in the morning.  Jaskier was tired and all he wanted to do was curl up in a bed and sleep but he couldn’t do that.  So with a heavy heart, Jaskier grabbed his suitcase and guitar case and walked away.</p><p>…….</p><p>The rest of the week followed the same pattern.  Jaskier spent all day in the high street until there was no one there left to sing to and then he spent most of the night walking, trying to force himself to pick somewhere to sleep.  When Jaskier was finally to exhausted to continue he forced himself to settle in a back street, always nestling himself next to a tip or bin or anything.  He knew he was backing himself into a corner should anyone find him in the night but Jaskier felt more at ease cornering himself in.  At least this way if someone was going to come near him they could only come near Jaskier one way.</p><p>Every night Jaskier settled for the night with his stomach growling angrily at him.  He was exhausted, drained, tired and hungry.  And Jaskier knew it was only going to get worse.  The money he got from busking was barely anything.  On his good days he would get £10 but most other days he was lucky to £5.  At least the weather had held out.  The sun shone down each day and Jaskier found himself moving along the streets with the shade.</p><p>Jaskier had so far managed to avoid other alphas and betas on the streets.  Luck more than anything else, Jaskier thought.  Sooner or later someone would notice the homeless omega but for now all Jaskier received were the usual glares and looks from passers-by.  He knew his luck wouldn’t hold out forever but for now Jaskier wouldn’t think about what would happen when his luck ran out.  When the other members of the homeless community realised there was an omega among them, Jaskier wondered what they’d do.  Would they take advantage of the omega or would they just steal his things?  Those questions kept Jaskier awake most nights as he huddled in on himself, waiting for dawn to come.  Everything seemed less scary in the light. </p><p>When Friday rolled around, Jaskier felt relief flood through him.  He could spend the night in a hotel.  Spend the night with a bed and roof and hot water.  Everything Jaskier had been craving for 3 days.  Jaskier knew it probably wasn’t sensible for him to waste his money like that.  Better that he kept it and tried to save it up so he could at least attempt to get himself another flat.  But Jaskier didn’t want to be sensible.  3 days on the streets had shown Jaskier how hard it would be and if he could get at least one day every week away from those streets he’d take it, consequences be damned.  Coupled with the thought of what Geralt would think if Jaskier walked into the Witchers bar in his current state made Jaskier’s mind up for him.</p><p>The room was ready at 1 as agreed and the moment Jaskier walked in he peeled off his clothing.  He’d been wearing the same jeans and shirt for the last 3 days and with the summer heat Jaskier had sweated in that clothing all 3 days.  Jaskier grimaced at the smell coming from the sweaty clothing and forced himself not to just bin the clothing.  He couldn’t afford to do that.  Instead he took the clothes into the shower with him.</p><p>Jaskier sighed in relief as the red-hot water pelted him, feeling the 3 days’ worth of grime and sweat wash away.  His muscles relaxed, all the tension he’d been feeling for 3 days washing away.  His stomach still growled angrily at him but Jaskier didn’t care right not.  Jaskier forced himself to wash his clothes with the soap the B&amp;B provided (a cheap tiny block of soap which Jaskier used to wash his hair and body before washing his clothes).  When he finally forced himself out of the shower, he placed the clothes onto the chair sitting in the hotel bedroom, hoping they would be dry by tomorrow morning.</p><p>It was still early in the afternoon but Jaskier felt bone deep exhaustion run through him.  He wasn’t due at the Witchers bar until 8 so he could spare a few hours sleeping.  Without a second thought, Jaskier curled under the blankets.  Another time Jaskier might have noticed the cheap quality of the sheets or the fact that the pillow against his head was rock hard and flat but right now it felt like heaven.  He was asleep within minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kind comments and I'm glad you're all enjoying this.</p><p>Also, sorry in advance but things are going to get worse for Jaskier before they get better</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: mentions of non con elements towards the end of the chapter.  No where near full rape but the insinuation of it happening is there so if not comfortable please do not read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was late.  Jaskier was never late.  If anything, Jaskier was always early.  Most Fridays and Saturday nights Jaskier was here well over an hour before he was ever due to perform but tonight it was past 8:30 and still Geralt hadn’t seen Jaskier.  “He’s probably just running late.”  Eskel tried but Geralt could hear the worry in his brother’s voice.  Eskel had been pacing the bar for the last hour, cleaning glasses that Geralt had seen him cleaning not 5 minutes ago.</p><p>Lambert was sitting at the bar, eyes glaring in the direction of the entrance.  Anyone else would just presume Lambert was glaring at something but Geralt knew his brother was waiting for Jaskier.  They all were.  Geralt couldn’t help but think that something had happened.  That Jaskier had been hurt.  The thought made his heart clench painfully and he was 5 minutes from going to Jaskier’s flat and finding the omega when the entrance door burst open and a very frazzled Jaskier walked in.</p><p>Geralt felt the relief he’d felt at seeing Jaskier walk in immediately evaporate as Jaskier walked towards them.  He looked like shit.  His face was pale and his eyes had black rings around them.  The clothes which usually fit Jaskier like a second skin seemed to hang lankly today, as if the omega had lost weight.  And the vibrant shine that was always in Jaskier’s eyes was gone.  Instead the blue was dim, almost grey in colour.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, I slept in.”  Jaskier stammered, already pulling his guitar out and handing Eskel the case.  Eskel grunted, looking over Jaskier and Geralt knew his brother saw the same differences in Jaskier as he had.</p><p>“What, get yourself a night job buttercup.”  Lambert retorted but Geralt saw the hesitance in his brother’s words.  Lambert was as worried about Jaskier as everyone else.</p><p>“No, just tired.”  Jaskier responded, eyes dropping the floor for a moment.</p><p>“Are you sick?”  Geralt asked immediately, worry running through him.  If Jaskier was sick he didn’t have to play.  Geralt could take him back to his flat so the omega could sleep the illness away.</p><p>“No.”  Jaskier said, eyes widening in what Geralt thought might be fear and that made Geralt’s heart clench even more painfully.  “No, I’m fine.  I…I just want to get started.”  And before Geralt or his brothers could say another word Jaskier had walked away towards the stage.</p><p>“Somethings fucking wrong.”  Lambert growled.</p><p>“We need to do something.”  Eskel agreed.  “Geralt?”  But Geralt wasn’t listening.  He was too focused on the sight of Jaskier setting up on the stage, guitar in hand.  Something was definitely wrong with Jaskier but Geralt didn’t have the first clue how to help.  If Jaskier would even let him help.</p><p>……..</p><p>Jaskier hadn’t meant to sleep in.  He’d just been so tired and the bed had been so nice after spending 3 days sleeping on the hard grounds, waking to every little noise.  So Jaskier had fallen asleep and hadn’t woken up until loud shouting from across the hall had woken him up.  Jaskier had sat up in the bed, blinking sleep from his eyes, body till exhausted.  The shouting died down and Jaskier felt himself falling back to the soft bed when his eyes registered it was no longer light outside. </p><p>Swearing, Jaskier had grabbed his guitar case, hands fumbling as he tied his converses.  They were starting to wear thin and Jaskier fought back the rising panic at the idea of the only pair of shoes he owned falling apart.  He ran the whole way to the Witchers bar and when he arrived there over nearly an hour late.  Jaskier felt his hands tremble as he calmed his racing heart from the run here.  His stomach clenched painfully and it was only then that Jaskier realised he hadn’t eaten anything all day, or drank anything past a few sips first thing that morning.</p><p>Pushing the door open, Jaskier felt instantly guilty as he was met with 3 pairs of amber eyes.  Geralt, Eskel and Lambert looked at Jaskier with identical looks of worry in their eyes.  Jaskier forced a smile onto his face but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes as he walked up.  When Geralt suggested that Jaskier was ill Jaskier panicked.  If Geralt thought he was ill the white-haired man would try to persuade Jaskier to go home and he couldn’t do that.  If Jaskier didn’t get paid for these shows he’d have nothing left.  He had to play.</p><p>So ignoring the worried looks, Jaskier had walked onto the stage.  His hands shook as he settled onto a stool on the stage.  Usually he would stand but he was tired and the stool was right there.  The first few strums of his guitar were nervous and not as fluid as Jaskier would usually like but he pushed past it, forcing himself to concentrate on the music.  If he let himself get lost in the music then everything else would be ok.  It would all be ok.</p><p>………</p><p>Geralt hummed as Jaskier walked off the stage.  The omega hadn’t taken a break all night, ignoring Geralt and his brother’s concerned glances as Jaskier continued to sing.  Jaskier’s voice was always enchanting to Geralt, giving the listener a chance to escape their world but tonight Geralt couldn’t help but think what was troubling Jaskier.</p><p>The tension in Jaskier’s face had melted away by the second song, body falling into the ease it always had when Jaskier was performing.  Looking at him now, Geralt could almost pretend nothing was wrong.  But there was something.  A slight waver in Jaskier’s voice as he sang, his hands trembling n the guitar when Jaskier wasn’t strumming the strings.  It wasn’t obvious, not by a mile but Geralt saw.  He saw and he felt worry clench in heart the whole night.</p><p>Geralt said nothing as he pushed a plate filled with a chicken sandwich in front of Jaskier.  Jaskier lifted dimmed blue eyes with a protest on his lips but Geralt spoke before the omega could say he didn’t want it.  “Eskel made it, the chicken needs eating by tomorrow.”  It was a lie.  The chicken was still good for another few days but it was the excuse Jaskier needed to let the protest die on his lips.</p><p>Jaskier ate the sandwich hesitantly.  Geralt thought it looked as if Jaskier wanted to devour the food in one bite but Jaskier restrained himself.  “Taco’s good for you Sunday?”  Geralt growled as Jaskier ate.</p><p>Jaskier looked up in surprise at the question, he’d obviously been expecting a different question.  Geralt had wanted to ask Jaskier how he was but he knew if he did then Jaskier would just clam up and then there would be no hope in Jaskier telling him what was wrong.  “Yeah, that’s fine.”  Jaskier said, taking a sip of the water Geralt had placed at his side.  Eskel and Lambert were cleaning up the bar around Geralt and Jaskier, giving their brother space to talk to Jaskier so the omega didn’t feel pressurised.</p><p>“Ciri’s excited to see you.”  Geralt grunted.  Jaskier smiled softly in answer.  Ciri adored Jaskier.  The little girl hung on the omegas every word whenever she saw Jaskier and seeing Jaskier and Ciri together playing games or Jaskier showing Ciri different melodies on his guitar sent butterflies spinning in Geralt’s stomach every time.</p><p>“I am to.”  Jaskier replied.  A silence fell over them as Geralt watched Jaskier finish the sandwich.  When the plate was finally empty, Jaskier finally spoke.  His blue eyes lfited to meet Geralt with guilt in their eyes.  “I really am sorry for being late.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”  Geralt said immediately.  “If you ever feel like you can’t come in you don’t have to.”  Geralt said, taking one of Jaskier’s hands in his own when he saw the slight tremble in the omega’s hands.  Jaskier’s hands were thin in Geralt’s calloused hands.  The fingers calloused on the pads from constant guitar playing.  Geralt thought they fit perfectly in his own large hands.</p><p>Jaskier blushed at the contact but made no effort to pull away.  Geralt hummed.  “I…I need the money Geralt.  I can’t not turn up.”  Jaskeir’s voice was small, hesitant.  As if he didn’t want to admit it.</p><p>“You’re on our books.  You can get sick pay.”  Honestly Geralt didn’t think Jaskier was entitled to the same sick pay the other Witchers bar employees got because the musician was paid in cash and didn’t have a contract with them but Geralt didn’t care.  If that was what was scaring Jaskier into not turning up when he was obviously exhausted then Geralt would gladly pay the omega to stay at home.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Jaskier said but his voice wavered to much for Geralt to believe a word of that.  “I’m just tired.  It’s…it’s been a hard week.”  And Geralt wanted Jaskier to elaborate, explain why this week had been so hard.  But Jaskier was pulling his hands away from Geralt now and with the loss of contact Geralt could see the Jaskier’s walls building back up.</p><p>“Do you want me to take you home?”  Jaskier nodded.</p><p>“I…I moved.”  Jaskier stumbled through the words.  Geralt wanted to feel relief at the thought of Jaskier moving out of that shitty flat but something told him not to be relieved.  </p><p>“That’s fine.”  Geralt grunted, listening to the address Jaskier gave.  Well, street name.  Geralt noted with worry that Jaskier didn’t actually give him a number.  Just the street name.</p><p>The drive to the street Jaskier said he’d moved to was quiet.  Jaskier was fidgeting in the seat, eyes fixed out of the window so Geralt couldn’t see it.  Geralt wanted to say something.  He kept opening his mouth to say something.  Anything.  But every time he went to say something he couldn’t.  The words just wouldn’t come.  By the time Jaskier told Geralt to pull up Geralt was no closer to finding the words than he had been before.</p><p>“This is me.”  Jaskier said quietly, not making any move to exit the car either.  Geralt grunted.</p><p>“Jask,” Geralt said as Jaskier put his hand on the door.  Jaskier moved his head so he was looking Geralt directly in the eye.  “You know if you ever need us you just need to ask.  Anything.  We won’t mind.”</p><p>“I know.”  Jaskier said, exiting the car.  But Geralt didn’t think Jaskier knew it.  Not really.  But Geralt would make sure he did.</p><p>…………..</p><p>Saturday morning was hard.  Jaskier woke to the sound of his alarm on his phone blaring at 8 that morning.  He’d managed to charge the cheap phone that night and hoped the battery would last him a few days, even though it wouldn’t last until a week when he returned to this shitty room.</p><p>Jaskier lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.  He didn’t want to move.  He didn’t want to leave the safety of this bed to a street where he didn’t know where he was going to sleep tonight.  As he lay in the bed Jaskier couldn’t help but think of Geralt’s hand holding his own.  The alpha’s hand had been warm, hand encasing Jaskier’s and offering silent comfort.  Re-assurance.  Jaskier knew he could tell Geralt anything and the alpha wouldn’t judge him.</p><p>He was tempted.  He was tempted to go to the Witchers bar tonight and admit everything to Geralt.  But what would Geralt do.  What could he do?  If Jaskier went there and told Geralt he had been made homeless then Geralt would invite Jaskier to stay in Kaer Morhen.  The thought made longing fill Jaskier.  He wanted that.  He wanted to have a roof and a bed and a stable place where he could sleep every night.  But Yennefer’s words from his first meeting rang through his head.</p><p>She had said that “All omegas ever want is for an alpha to dote on them so they can live a life of luxury and comfort without lifting a finger” and it didn’t matter that it wasn’t true.  It didn’t matter that Yennefer and Jaskier were friends now.  It didn’t matter that the feisty alpha had apologised for presuming Jaskier was like the omegas she knew.  It didn’t matter because if Jaskier asked Geralt for help wouldn’t he be proving her right.  Wouldn’t he be proving that he couldn’t manage alone, that he really did need an alpha to look after him.</p><p>And Jaskier had promised his Mother that he would follow his dreams no matter what.  He had promised her that he wouldn’t let anything stop him.  Jaskier knew she had meant the opinions of the world, not homelessness but Jaskier didn’t care.  If not for the opinions of the world on what omegas were and were not good for Jaskier would never be in this mess.</p><p>So he would prove all the people who ever said an omega couldn’t make it in the world, couldn’t be independent wrong.  He didn’t need an alpha to look after him.  He would manage.  He would follow his dreams and make his Mother proud.  It didn’t matter that the thought of sleeping tonight in a pitch black alley with only the ground underneath him sent fear running through Jaskier.  He would manage.</p><p>………..</p><p>Jaskier put all his important belongings in his guitar case.  A spare change of clothes, his suppressants, his money and all the food and water that would fit without damaging his guitar case.  He didn’t have anywhere to sleep tonight and he knew if he brought his suitcase to the Witchers bar that night there would be questions.  Questions he couldn’t answer without telling the truth.</p><p>He’d already told Geralt he was staying here so he found a back street and a closed bin that he hoped wouldn’t be looked in before Jaskier got back here tonight.  Jaskier forced the lid open, cringing at the creak the metal lid made before placing his suitcase in it.  It was piled high with rubbish and Jaskier pushed away the fear of what might happen if the bin men collected the bin and threw the suitcase away.  It would be fine.  It was the best option.</p><p>He’d found a public bathroom a few hours previously, giving him chance to wash some of the dirt of the day from his face and brush his teeth.  It wasn’t the best clean in the world but it was the best Jaskier could do with his limited resources.  </p><p>Walking to the Witchers bar that night Jaskier forced away all the doubt in his mind.  He wouldn’t let Geralt see him struggle.  He wouldn’t give the alpha another reason to worry.  So Jaskier plastered on a smile, praying it reached his eyes but knowing it didn’t and pushed his way into the bar.</p><p>……………..</p><p>“What’s wrong with our omega?”  Yennefer asked as she took a seat next to Geralt.  It was Sunday and Jaskier was in the kitchen with Vesemir and Triss.  Ciri was sitting on the floor, teaching Lambert a complicated game that had Lambert’s face scrunched in concentration and Eskel smirking, glad he wasn’t being forced into the game as well.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Geralt admitted.  He’d tried to get Jaskier to open up but since Friday night when Geralt thought he’d been making progress Jaskier had clammed up even further.  The omega had refused to even acknowledge that something was wrong when he walked into the bar Saturday night.</p><p>“You don’t think someone’s taking advantage of him, do you?”  Yennefer asked and Geralt felt like his heart might break at the thought of someone hurting Jaskier.  Someone taking advantage of their sweet caring Jaskier.</p><p>“What the fuck do I do, Yenn?”  Geralt said, dropping his head into his hands.  “I’ve tried everything I can think of but he won’t talk to me.”  Geralt was having serious doubts about his ability to get Jaskier to talk.  His whole family were convinced if anyone was going to get Jaskier to open up it was Geralt but so far he was failing miserably.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Yennefer admitted.  She was silent a moment before chuckling softly, violet eyes distant.  “I was so wrong about him wasn’t I?  He’s not like any other omega I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“I don’t think there is an omega out there like Jask.”  Geralt grunted because there couldn’t be.  Trying to live independently with no support was hard for anyone but especially for an omega, who couldn’t go anywhere without being asked where their alpha was.</p><p>“No, I don’t suppose there is.”  Yennefer said, voice growing soft as Vesemir’s voice ran out from the kitchen announcing dinner was ready.</p><p>……..</p><p>“Jask,” Ciri asked, voice serious or well as serious as any 6 year old could get.  “My birthday’s next month, I’m going to be 7.”  Jaskier smiled at that.</p><p>“Well, that is impressive.”  Ciri grinned happily.  They were sitting on the floor, jigsaw placed in front of them.  The 6, nearly 7, year olds face was scrunched up in concentration as she fit together two pieces.</p><p>“Can you come to my birthday party?”  Ciri asked and Jaskier felt his heart flutter in his chest.  He’d never been to a children’s birthday part before and didn’t know what to expect.</p><p>Triss, thankfully saved him from agreeing to something he had no idea about as she explained.  “It’s just dinner with the family.  Ciri has a birthday dinner with her classmates in the morning.”</p><p>“I would love to come.”  Jaskier said and Ciri squealed, throwing herself at Jaskier and wrapping her hands around his neck with so much force Jaskier ended up falling backwards.  Ciri giggled as she sat on top of Jaskier and Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh as Ciri got off him.  Geralt’s face suddenly appeared in his vision, hand outstretched and amber eyes warm and soft.  Jaskier laughed, taking the offered hand and allowing himself to be pulled up from the floor.</p><p>“Flattened by a 6-year-old.  This is a low moment.”  Jaskier announced, making Ciri giggle harder and Geralt laugh softly.  The jigsaw was lying forgotten as Ciri jumped on the couch next to Eskel and Jaskier ended up sitting on the sofa next to Geralt.  Geralt’s arm wrapped around the sofa top and Jaskier couldn’t help but imagine if the alpha dropped his arm down any further, he would be wrapped in that warm embrace.</p><p>Jaskier settled into the sofa, feeling himself relax as his family talked around him.  Sitting here with Geralt so close he could almost pretend he hadn’t spent last night sleeping on a hard ground.  That he hadn’t had to wash and change in a public bathroom this morning.  That all his belongings except the ones he’d managed to get in his guitar case were lying hidden in a bin.  The smell of the spicy scent of alpha, so uniquely Geralt filled Jaskier’s nose and he felt himself smile softly at the white-haired alpha.  For the time being, Jaskier could pretend this was just a normal Sunday with his family.</p><p>……..</p><p>The car was silent as Geralt rode Jaskier home.  It was past 8 and Geralt knew the only reason Jaskier had thought he had to leave was because Ciri had been falling asleep on her seat next to Eskel.  “You can stay if you like.”  Vesemir had offered, glancing at Jaskier as the omega went to stand.  Jaskier had smiled softly but shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t want to intrude.”  Jaskier had said, face full of doubt even as he said it.  Geralt knew Jaskier wanted to stay, could see it in his eyes.  But still Jaskier said no and it hurt Geralt to take Jaskier home when the omega so obviously wanted to say but couldn’t say the words.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be intruding.”  Vesemir had said, voice sincere as he glanced at Jaskier.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”  Jaskier said and Geralt was learning to hate those words.  Whenever Jaskier seemed to want to re-assure his family that there was nothing wrong he said those words.  Those words that Geralt knew were a lie because Jaskier’s bright blue eyes always dropped to the ground when he said them.</p><p>Triss had placed a large container into Jaskier’s hands at the door.  It was larger than usual and Geralt felt himself grunting in approval.  He wasn’t the only one who had noticed Jaskier’s sudden weight loss.  Jaskier looked up in surprise, gratitude in his eyes as he took the containers with shaking hands.  Geralt watched as Jaskier pulled on his ragged converses.  They were falling apart and all Geralt wanted to do was offer to replace them.  But he knew Jaskier wouldn’t accept it.</p><p>As they drove, Geralt felt his heart clenching more and more painfully.  The further they travelled from Kaer Morhen the more subdued Jaskier seemed to come.  He had been his usual bright and vibrant self during dinner.  Laughing and joking, smiling widely, eyes alive and bright, no longer the dimmed grey they had been all weekend.  But now Jaskier was sat huddled in on himself in the passenger side, eyes fixed out of the passenger window, head bowed.</p><p>Geralt would have been a fool not to have noticed there was something wrong with Jaskier when he picked him up.  The omega had seemed flustered.  There were black rings around his eyes and the slump in Jaskier’s shoulders had indicated he hadn’t slept well the night before.  Geralt had tried to ask fi something was wrong but Jaskier had just smiled and said “He was fine.”  It was blatantly obvious he wasn’t but what could Geralt do when Jaskier refused to admit it.</p><p>As Geralt pulled into a parking lot he saw the defeated look on Jaskier’s face.  Jaskier’s hand went to reach the car door and Geralt found himself talking, not wanting the omega to leave the safety of Geralt’s car because he was sure there was something terrible waiting outside that door for Jaskier.</p><p>……………..</p><p>“Don’t go, Jask.  Not yet.”  Geralt’s grumble had Jaskier pulling his hand away from the car door.  He didn’t really want to leave.  He hadn’t wanted to leave Kaer Morhen, had wanted to stay when Vesemir had offered the invitation.  Had almost said yes but if he did that then Jaskier knew he wouldn’t be able to make himself leave again.  Better never to take the offer than take the offer and have to force himself to leave the next morning.</p><p>Jaskier turned blue eyes to Geralt, wincing when he saw the pain in Geralt’s amber eyes.  “You don’t have to leave Jask.”  Geralt said, voice a quiet grumble that made Jaskier’s heart warm with the comfort in the tone.  “We can go back to Kaer Morhen.  You can stay there.  You don’t have to leave.”</p><p>“Why?”  Jaskier asked, voice so quiet he barely heard it himself.</p><p>Geralt was silent for a moment, obviously taken aback by the question.  “You don’t know.”  Geralt grumbled and Jaskier’s silence was answer enough.  “You’re family Jaskier.  Pack.  I…we love you.  We just want you to be safe.”</p><p>“I can look after myself.”  Jaskier whispered.  And how he wished that was true.  How he wished that he could manage alone.  But if it were true then Jaskier wouldn’t be looking at a prospect of another night alone on the streets.</p><p>“I know you can.”  Geralt grumbled, voice as equally soft but tone pleading.  “But you don’t have to do this alone.”</p><p>“My Mother told me not to let anyone stop me from chasing my dreams.”  Jaskier whispered into the quiet.  He had promised her.  Promised her that he would never ever let anything stop him from fulfilling his dreams and if he went with Geralt now it was as good as giving up.  He would be admitting to himself he had failed in his quest for independence, to follow his dreams.  If he left with Geralt now he may as well have never left his Fathers home.  He may as well have agreed to the marriage with Alvin.</p><p>“Your Mother wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself to do it, Jask.  There’s no shame in asking for help.”  And Jaskier knew Geralt was right.  He knew his Mother wouldn’t want him to hurt himself chasing his foolish dream of independence but he was fine.  He was managing.</p><p>“I have to go.”  Jaskier whispered and before Geralt could say anything else that would weaken Jaskier’s resolve even more the omega was pulling open the car door and all but running away.  Tears were running down his face.  He could turn back; he should turn back.  He should take the help Geralt was offering.  But he couldn’t.  He didn’t need help.  He would be fine.  He had to be fine.</p><p>………</p><p>It all came to a head Thursday.  The whole week had been difficult in truth.  Jaskier hadn’t slept properly since Friday night when he’d been in the hotel.  The streets were too hard, the ground too solid for Jaskier to ever get comfortable.  And it was so dark.</p><p>Jaskier had never been scared of the dark.  Even as a child he’d been able to sleep happily without the night light his Mother had bought him on.  But this.  This was an oppressive dark which plunged the world into it’s dark grips, extinguishing every light.  Jaskier had considered sleeping on the streets, where the streetlights illuminated the darkness, offering a way to escape the dark oppress night.  But that was where most of the other homeless slept and Jaskier was afraid.  He was afraid of them.  So he stayed in the inky black backstreets at night.  Most nights he woke with starts to the feeling of rats scurrying past him, or the sound of a cat banging against at bin lid.  He didn’t sleep properly.  He might dose for a few minutes but something always woke him.  Whether a noise or his own fear.</p><p>Every night Jaskier’s feet would carry him to the Witchers bar.  He didn’t go in.  He just stood and watched the door, seeing the familiar faces he saw every weekend walking in and out.  Tuesday night he saw Lambert, outside smoking and talking with one of the regulars.  The minute Jaskier’s eyes had landed on Geralt’s younger brother the trance had broken and Jaskier was off down the street as fast as his tired aching body would let him.</p><p>Geralt’s words drifted in and out of his mind all week.  ‘He didn’t have to do this alone.’  ‘His Mother wouldn’t want to see him hurt.’  They were what brought Jaskier to the Witchers bar every night.  An urge for help.  A desperate urge for someone, anyone to just help him.  But he couldn’t bring himself to ask for that help.  Couldn’t admit to himself that he couldn’t cope.  That he’d failed in the one thing he had ever wanted.  Getting his own independence.  Jaskier knew if he’d stayed a second longer in that car with Geralt Sunday night, the alpha would have managed to break through the last threads of Jaskier’s weak resolve.  It was why he ran, because he couldn’t admit to himself that he’d failed.</p><p>The rain started Wednesday night.  Jaskier huddled beside a tip in the inky black backstreet, wrapping his coat tighter around him as he curled around his guitar case and suitcase.  The cold was biting.  It was only the start of August in a few days but out in the cold rain Jaskier felt like it was the middle of winter.  He didn’t sleep that night, fingers going wrinkled from the water soaking him to the bone.</p><p>When the grey light of dawn broke through finally broken through the rain heavy clouds, Jaskier was numb.  His whole body ached and he felt like he’d been thrown in a river fully clothed.  Getting off the floor was harder than it had ever been.  Jaskier shivered the whole walk to the public bathroom he knew was left open all the time.  It was dingy and dirty but Jaskier didn’t care.  The running water was enough for Jaskier to wash himself as best he could and the stalls locked so he had at least some semblance of privacy as he changed.</p><p>As he peeled the soaked clothes from his skin, Jaskier cringed.  His skin felt like it was peeling from the constant stream of water last night and his hair dripped onto the floor.  And his shoes.  As Jaskier poured the water out of his shoes that had congregated there in the night he winced.  There was a hole at the bottom of the left shoe and the right wasn’t far off getting it’s own hold.  Jaskier fought tears and a lump in his throat as he dragged new clothes on.  A long sleeved shirt to fight the chill Jaskier was feeling and jeans.  He put two pairs of socks on and hoped they would keep his feet dry for at least most of the day.  He doubted it but he could hope.</p><p>That day Jaskier set himself up as he always did in the high street, managing to find an area with a small awning.  It wasn’t much but it kept most of the constant stream of rain off him.  He shivered in his soaked through coat as he pulled his guitar out.  His fingers were numb from cold and it took him a while to make them work through the tuning notes he always gave before playing.  He needed a proper coat and new shoes if he was going to make it through winter.  And the thought of spending winter on these streets made Jaskier want to sob.</p><p>The day was slow.  He made less than £5.  One kind beta woman had bought him a large tea from the Starbucks and Jaskier had clutched that drink in his frozen hands until the heat had all gone.  By the time the shops started to close the rain had only gotten harder.  Jaskier felt tears run down his face, covered by the rain streaming from his hair as he thought of spending that night outside.  He had £100 left.  He could go to the hotel and spend the night there.  But if he did that then he would have no where to spend the night Friday and Jaskier shuddered to think of going to the Witchers bar without having had a shower and a way to dry himself off from the constant rain.  If he did that he knew his resolve would disappear all together and he would let Geralt take care of him.  And how desperately he wanted that.  The white-haired alpha’s strong arms wrapped around him in comfort and love had Jaskier aching with longing.  No, he could last until Friday.  He could.</p><p>He couldn’t.</p><p>Within 5 minutes of walking in the rain, away from the slight cover of the awning he’d spent the day under, Jaskier was drenched.  His feet were soaked, toes going numb as his hair plastered onto his face.  Shivering, Jaskier knew he couldn’t spend the night out in the elements.  On one of his night walks, Jaskier had seen a bus shelter in a quiet street and made the decision to go there.  It wasn’t much but it would at least provide some cover from the relentless downpour of rain.</p><p>It was nearing 10 at night and the bus services were finished for the day when Jaskier finally settled himself down for the night.  It was probably the earliest Jaskier had ever made himself settle on the streets but the rain had made Jaskier’s midnight walking an unappealing thought.  Though in fairness, he couldn’t really get more wet if he tried.</p><p>He placed his suitcase and guitar case under the bench and dragged out the thin bed sheet he’d bought for his flat out of the suitcase.  It wasn’t much cover but it was all he had as Jaskier wrapped it around his shaking body.  Lightning flashed in the sky and Jaskier felt tears running down his face once more.  Fear clutched at him, making his heart feel tight in his chest.  He couldn’t stay here.  He couldn’t stay.  But the thought of moving now, even to the Witchers bar to Geralt.  He couldn’t face it.</p><p>Jaskier was so paralysed with the fear and horror of his situation that he didn’t hear them.  Too busy, watching the thunder crack across the sky, huddled on the bus seat bench, eyes closed and willing for it to just stop.  The first he heard of them was the sounds of laughing.</p><p>Jaskier startled, jumping to his feet and forgetting that the sheet was wrapped tightly around him.  His legs got caught in the fabric and Jaskier went sprawling.  The wet concrete ground was hard as Jaskier fell, his hand scraping painfully on the floor.  “Look what we have here.”  One voice said and Jaskier staggered to his feet, fear gripping him as he noted the 5 figures surrounding him.  4 betas and one alpha.  They were all well built men, evil looks in their eyes as they surrounded the bus shelter.  Jaskier cursed himself for an idiot as he noted he had no way of escape.  The bus shelter protected his back but with the 5 men in front of him he couldn’t get past them.</p><p>“Where’s your alpha omega?”  One of the beta’s shouted.</p><p>“I don’t want any trouble.”  Jaskier tried but he knew it wouldn’t work.  A blonde haired beta laughed, appearing at Jaskier’s side and before Jaskier knew what was happening the beta had gripped Jaskier’s hand in a death grip.  </p><p>“He doesn’t want any trouble?”  The blonde said, smirking as the alpha stalked forwards.  Jaskier cowered as the alpha fisted his hand in Jaskier’s hair.</p><p>“Doesn’t want any trouble.  Should have stayed home then.”  The alpha laughed.  His breath stunk of alcohol and vomit and Jaskier gagged at the smell.  “Poor little omega, so far from home.  We should make him feel welcome shouldn’t we boys.”  The rain was still pouring around them and it muffled the sounds of the laughs from the alpha’s jeers.  Either that or the fear was making it hard for Jaskier to understand what was happening.</p><p>The hand in Jaskier’s hair yanked Jaskier’s head forwards and the omega cried out in pain as the alpha forced Jaskier’s head backwards.  “Poor little lost omega.”  A beta laughed from behind and when the fuck did they get behind him.  Jaskier was paralysed in fear as a hand trailed down his back to his arse.</p><p>“Always wanted to fuck an omega.”  The alpha grinned, hand moving from Jaskier’s arse to the front.  As that hand came to cup at Jaskier’s cock panic ran through Jaskier.  Without thinking Jaskier brought his leg up to kick the alpha between the legs.  The man howled, cursing Jaskier as the omega yanked his arm out of the blonde beta’s hold.  A hand grabbed at his jacket and Jaskier shrugged out of the jacket just as the beta yanked the jacket backwards.  Jaskier barely got his arms out of the sleeves before the beta was yanking and he knew if he’d been a second slower he would have gone flying backwards.</p><p>“Fucking bitch.”  The alpha yelled and Jaskier ran.  He heard footsteps behind him but he didn’t dare look back.  Rain splashed as he hit puddles, uncaring that he was exhausted and that rain was now soaking his shirt.  Tears ran down his face as he ran as fast and as far as he could from the group.</p><p>He didn’t know how far he ran before he collapsed in a backstreet.  He couldn’t hear the sound of footsteps behind him as he collapsed onto his knees.  Sobs wracked his body as the rain pelted his back.  Jaskier knelt like that for a long time.  Tears running to meet the rain water soaking Jaskier to the skin.  It wasn’t until the undiluted fear had finally abated, over an hour after he had run that Jaskier realised he’d left everything behind.  His money.  His suppressants.  His guitar.  His mother’s guitar.  An all powering sob ran through Jaskier as he dropped his head into his hands and cried.  Everything was gone.  He didn’t have anything left.</p><p>And it was that sobering thought that finally had Jaskier getting to his feet.  He felt numb.  Hours of crying in the cold rain drenched street had made Jaskier’s whole body numb.  He didn’t pay attention to where his feet took him, just let himself walk as his mind fixated on how useless, how stupid he’d been.  If he hadn’t let himself be weak, hadn’t let the rain and the thunder and the despair run through him those men would never have caught Jaskier unaware.  He could have run with his guitar and money still in hand.  </p><p>They had all been right.  Everyone who had told him throughout his entire life that omegas could amount to nothing were right.  His teachers.  His Professors.  His peers.  His friends.  His Father.  They had all been right.  Jaskier had never stood a chance being alone.  Omegas couldn’t be independent.  They couldn’t survive without an alpha.  Jaskier had failed his Mother.  He had failed his promise to the one person in the whole world who had ever told Jaskier he could be anything he wanted to be.  He’d failed.</p><p>When Jaskier’s feet finally stopped he found himself looking up at the Witchers bar.  It was past midnight; the bar would be closed.  No one would be there.  Tears ran down Jaskier face again, or had they ever really stopped.  As soaked as he was he didn’t know.  Despair and hopelessness ran through Jaskier as he stared at the locked door.</p><p>Jaskier was about to turn away, to try and find somewhere, anywhere were he could wait the night out when the door to the bar opened. Heart in mouth and not believing the sound Jaskier turned to find Geralt standing there, looking at him with startled amber eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kind comments and I hope you are all enjoying :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies this chapter is shorter than usual but I wanted to focus on this rather than add more into it.  Hope you all enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt hadn’t meant to stay late at the bar.  He’d had every intention of closing the bar early and heading home.  Thursday nights were always quiet, only the odd regular so when 11:30 rolled around and the bar was nearly empty Geralt had went to call last orders.  Of course the second he did 2 betas decided it would be a perfect night to start a fight.</p><p>Geralt had had to physically restrain the two betas to stop them fighting but not before they’d wrecked 4 tables and smashed glass everywhere.  As he kicked the two men out, he cursed the fact tonight hadn’t been Eskel or Lamberts shift.</p><p>Cleaning the wreckage from the betas could have waited until tomorrow but Geralt found himself cleaning the mess tonight.  Geralt reasoned it was because he wasn’t as much of a bastard as his two brothers to leave the mess for them to clean up but really there was something in the back of Geralt’s mind pulling him to stay.</p><p>He knew what it was.  Jaskier.  Jaskier who Geralt had spent the since Sunday worrying over.  The look in the omegas eyes as he’d all but ran from Geralt’s car had pained Geralt the whole way home.  He wished he’d chased after Jaskier.  Wished he hadn’t let Jaskier go like that.  But he had.  And because he had Geralt had felt worry and guilt eat at him all week.  But Jaskier would be at the bar tomorrow.  Geralt would see the omega then and Jaskier would prove nothing bad had happened and all the guilt Geralt had been feeling all week about letting Jaskier leave would go.  Or at least he hoped.  He hoped Jaskier turned up tomorrow back to his usual bright and vibrant self and the last week had just been a blip.</p><p>When the mess was finally cleared, Geralt took his keys and jacket.  The rain was thundering outside and the loud cracks of thunder dispersed intermittently had Geralt grimacing.  It wasn’t a good night to be out in this sort of weather.  Opening the door to the bar, Geralt was ready to run to his car to avoid getting drenched but instead Geralt found himself with one foot out the door and face to face with Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier who was drenched and shaking, eyes red from crying and fear and pain clear in those blue eyes.  The omega froze when he saw Geralt, eyes dropping to the ground as the rain pelted on those slim shoulders.  And where the fuck was his coat.  Jaskier wore a dark green long sleeve shirt with skinny jeans and that was it.  His hair was drenched as if he’d been in a shower.  His skin pale.  The clothes stuck to Jaskier like a second skin, the rain having made the material on both his shirt and jeans darken.  His shoes were sopping and Geralt knew they would offer Jaskier’s feet zero protection from the rain.</p><p>Without thinking Geralt shrugged his coat off and wrapped it tightly around the omega’s shaking frame.  Jaskier sobbed quietly as Geralt wrapped an arm around the omega’s shoulder, gently leading him inside.  Jaskier didn’t move as he stood dripping a large puddle on the floor by the entrance as Geralt turned around and locked the bar door back up.</p><p>“I’ll get you some clothes.”  Geralt grunted.  Jaskier said nothing, white fingers clutching at Geralt’s jacket wrapped around him.  Geralt thanked every God he knew as he pulled out the sweats and shirt that he kept spare in the office ever since a young girl had thrown up one night on him and he’d been forced to finish his shift covered in vomit.  There was an old towel that they used to clean glasses that Geralt grabbed as well.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t respond as Geralt passed the clothes and towel to Jaskier.  “Get dried and changed.  I’ll make some hot chocolate.”  Geralt grunted.  Ciri loved hot chocolate, claiming it was the best drink in the world when you were cold and tired.  Geralt hope Jaskier liked it as much as his daughter.</p><p>Geralt watched with concern as Jaskier moved towards the bathroom.  His limbs were stiff and whole body still shivering but still Jaskier said nothing.  The quiet was perhaps the most unnerving part of all this.  Geralt busied himself getting the two drinks made, making sure Jaskier’s was large and piping hot.  When the omega finally re-emerged from the bathroom in the clean clothes which swamped his thin frame Jaskier was still shivering.</p><p>Geralt grunted, passing the steaming mug to Jaskier who clutched it in his hands.  Jaskier had brought the wet towel and clothes and placed them on the bar where they were quickly making a puddle.  Jaskier had managed to towel dry his hair but the brown locks were still dark from rain water and dripped water down Jaskier’s face.  Geralt grunted, turning to the thermostat for the bar and turning it up as high as possible.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Jaskier whispered.  His voice was hoarse and barely audible, blue eyes fixed on the steaming mug.</p><p>“You have nothing to apologise for.”  Geralt said immediately.  The two betas fight that had annoyed Geralt before, Geralt was now overly grateful for.  He shuddered to think what might have happened if he hadn’t been late leaving and Jaskier turned up to an empty bar.  “Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>Geralt had moved to the same side of the bar as Jaskier now.  Jaskier was sitting in one of the stools and Geralt got the impression if he was on one of the normal chairs the omega would have brought his legs up to his chest and hugged himself.  “I don’t have anywhere to go.”  Jaskier whispered, placing the mug onto the bar and running a hand through his wet hair.  Tears were dropping down Jaskier’s face now and Geralt took a napkin from the bar and used it to wipe the tears away.  “I…I don’t know what to do.”  Jaskier’s voice broke on the last bit and Geralt felt his heart break.</p><p>Without thinking, Geralt wrapped a solid arm around Jaskier and it was like the damn broke.  The omega clutched at Geralt’s shirt, leaning against Geralt’s broad chest and sobbed.  Geralt felt tears sting his own eyes as he tightened his arms around the sobbing omega.  Tears stained his shirt but Geralt didn’t care as he whispered re-assurances in Jaskier’s hair.  Jaskier just kept sobbing, whole body trembling with the force of each sob.  He was cold to the touch.  Still wet even though he was in dry clothes and Geralt distantly wondered how long Jaskier had been out in this weather.</p><p>“What happened?”  Geralt asked when Jaskier’s sobs had died down.</p><p>Jaskier sniffled against his chest, pulling back slightly.  Geralt’s alpha side growled as the omega wiped his eyes with the back of a shaking hand.  He wanted to wrap his arms back around Jaskier again but Jaskier had removed himself from Geralt’s hold and Geralt wouldn’t force his touch on Jaskier when it wasn’t wanted.  Even if the distraught look that passed across Jaskier’s face broke his heart.</p><p>“I left all my stuff.”  Jaskier’s voice was quiet.  “It’s all gone.  Everything.  My guitar, my Mother’s guitar.”  Jaskier’s voice broke on that and Geralt felt his heartbreak even further.  And then panic flashed across Jaskier’s face.  “Fuck my suppressants.  No, fuck.  Fuck.”  Jaskier’s hand came to clutch at his hair harshly and Geralt quickly took the hand in his own, gentling the panicking omega so he didn’t hurt himself.</p><p>“It’ll be fine Jask.”  Geralt said but Jaskier’s shook his head violently.</p><p>“It won’t be.  Geralt you don’t understand.  If I don’t take them…shit, Geralt I can’t…”  Jaskier’s breathing was coming out in stuttered gasps as panic clawed through him.</p><p>“I’ll get you more.”  Geralt promised but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Jaskier descended once more into sobs.  Geralt felt panic clawing at him as Jaskier pitched forwards.  “It’s ok, Jask, it’s all going to be ok.”  Geralt said as he wrapped his arms once more around Jaskier, letting the omega sob into his chest.  He ran a hand through Jaskier’s still soaked hair, trying to offer what little comfort he could.</p><p>“You don’t understand Geralt.”  Jaskier hiccoughed past his sobs.  “I’ve lost everything.  I haven’t got anything left.  I failed.”</p><p>“You haven’t failed.”  Geralt growled, arms wrapping more firmly around Jaskier.</p><p>“I have.”  Jaskier sobbed.  “I don’t have a home.  I don’t have clothes, money.  My guitar.  Geralt that was my mother’s guitar and I just left it.  I ran, like a fucking coward.”  Jaskier sobbed and Geralt felt his heart clench painfully.  “I failed her.  I promised Mama that I wouldn’t let anything stop me but I did.  I just couldn’t take it anymore.”</p><p>“Listen to me Jaskier.”  Geralt growled, lifting Jaskier’s chin up so the omega could lift bright blue eyes to meet his own amber ones.  “You’re Mother would be proud of you.”  Jaskier shook his head but Geralt just growled.  “You are the strongest bravest person I know.  Not a single other omega could have done what you did.  You did not fail anyone, least of all your Mother.”</p><p>“I lost everything.”  Jaskier sobbed.  “I couldn’t pay my rent.  I lost my job.”  And Geralt felt guilt run through him as he acknowledged what those words meant.</p><p>“When did you lose your flat?”  Geralt was almost afraid to ask but he had to know.</p><p>“2 weeks ago.”  Jaskier whispered and Geralt growled a heartbroken sort of sound.  Jaskier had been homeless for 2 weeks and Geralt hadn’t known.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?”  Geralt asked and Jaskier just shook his head against Geralt’s chest.</p><p>“I didn’t want to disappoint any of you.”  Jaskier whispered, breaking Geralt’s heart further.  “I thought I could be independent.  I thought I’d manage but fuck Geralt I can’t.  I can’t spend another night out of there, please don’t make me.  Please.”  Jaskier sobbed and Geralt felt tears run down his own face as he tightened his arms around the sobbing omega.</p><p>“Never Jask.  I would never let you sleep outside.  And I’m not disappointed.  None of us are.  We would never be disappointed in you.”  Geralt growled as Jaskier continued to sob into his chest.  None of this was fair.  Jaskier should have never been in this position.  He should never be forced to feel useless, not when Jaskier was one of the most capable people Geralt had ever met.  It wasn’t Jaskier’s fault the system wasn’t designed to let omegas be independent.  “I promise Jask, I’m here for you always and I will never be disappointed in you.  Not ever.”</p><p>And as he held Jaskier wrapped close in his arms Geralt knew he would never let this omega go again.  He would never let anyone hurt or make Jaskier feel useless ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier huddled into Geralt’s jacket further as Geralt drove the car up the country lanes leading to Kaer Morhen.  The alpha had put the heating in the car up as high as it would go but Jaskier still felt the bone deep cold running through him.  Geralt had pulled his car to the front of the bar but Jaskier had still gotten soaked from the 2 minute walk from the Witchers bar into the car.  The rain pelted heavily against the car windows and he felt tears stinging in his eyes.  If not for Geralt he’d still be out in that.</p><p>Geralt glanced over at Jaskier, amber eyes warm with concern and Jaskier lowered his eyes to the floor, shame running through him.  The clothes he wore smelt of Geralt, the spicy scent wrapping him like it had in Geralt’s arms.  Jaskier had felt safe in those arms.  Safe and loved and cared for in a way he hadn’t since his Mother had died.  Geralt had even given Jaskier a pair of spare shoes so he didn’t have to force his feet into the dripping converses.  And he’d given Jaskier his coat, leaving Geralt to get drenched in the rain while Jaskier used the coats hood to keep the rain from soaking it anymore than it already had.  </p><p>The alpha had done so much for Jaskier.  Too much.  Shame curled low in Jaskier’s belly at the thought of what Geralt must think of him.  It wasn’t fair of him to expect so much from Geralt.  It wasn’t fair of him to have come to the Witchers bar in the first place.  But Jaskier had needed help and Geralt had promised to help no matter what.  So even though it shamed Jaskier to ask for it, he had asked Geralt for help.  And Geralt had given him so much more than Jaskier ever deserved.</p><p>“They won’t mind?”  Jaskier said, voice soft as he spoke more to the floor than Geralt. </p><p>“No.”  Geralt grunted as he pulled the car into the driveway.  The clock on the car display read 3 in the morning and Jaskier felt another fresh wave of guilt run through him.  Geralt should have already been in bed by now, not dealing with him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Jaskier said again.</p><p>“Don’t apologise Jask.  You’ve got nothing to apologise for.”  Geralt said, resting a gentle warm hand on Jaskier leg and squeezing tightly.  Jaskier just hummed, not fully believing Geralt’s words.</p><p>Jaskier followed Geralt out of the car and into Kaer Morhen.  The rain had died down a bit now but Jaskier still shivered in Geralt’s jacket.  When they reached the front door Jaskier took Geralt’s coat off and hund it on the coat hanger, placing the shoes he’d borrowed onto the shoe rack.  Geralt had Jaskier’s soaked clothes and shoes in a carrier bag.  The thought that those items were the only things Jaskier now had left to his name brought fresh tears to his eyes.</p><p>“It’s ok.  It’ll all be ok.”  Geralt murmured, wrapping tight arms once more around Jaskier as if sensing the omegas distress.  Jaskier just clutched at Geralt’s shirt, fighting back tears as he shook in the warm embrace.  How could Geralt be so sure everything would be ok?  How could it, when Jaskier had lost everything.  Failed so miserably.  “What do you need?”  Geralt asked as if he hadn’t done enough already.</p><p>“I’m just tired.”  Jaskier whispered into Geralt’s chest, the grunt Geralt gave in response re-assuring Jaskier as the alpha’s arms tightened around him.  Jaskier had never thought he would be an omega who would gain such comfort from the arms of an alpha but standing here with Geralt’s warm strong presence wrapped around him he felt it.</p><p>“I’ll take you up.”  Geralt released his hold on Jaskier and the omega forced back a whine at the loss of those arms.  He refused to burden Geralt any further than he already had so he ignored Geralt’s concerned amber eyes and instead followed him docilely up the stairs.</p><p>The house was quiet.  Darkness wrapped around the corridors and Jaskier couldn’t help but feel fear spike through him.  The streets were always dark.  Dark with creatures lurking in the their deep depths waiting for him.  “Jask?”  Geralt’s deep grumble sounded in Jaskier’s ears, pushing the fear away.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Jaskier whispered though he knew Geralt didn’t believe it.  How could he when Jaskier was still shivering from cold and fear.</p><p>The room Geralt showed him to was large.  Almost as large as his room had been in Lettenhove and was the size of his whole flat combined.  Jaskier felt tears sting at his eyes again as his eyes landed on the large plush bed situated in the middle of the room.  It was simple, a chest of drawers, wardrobe and bed but it was more than Jaskier had had in so long.  “Bathroom’s through there.”  Geralt grunted, pointing to an oak wooden door in the bedroom.  “There’s some toiletries you can use in there.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Jaskier said, eyes trained on the plush floor, so soft underneath his toes.  “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Your family Jask.”  Geralt said as if it explained everything.  And to Geralt it probably did but to Jaskier, who had grown up with a Father who had never seen the value in Jaskier past marrying the omega off to the first alpha that showed an interest, it was hard for Jaskier to understand.  “I’m just down the hall if you need me.”  Geralt placed a gentle hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, squeezing softly and guilt swam up Geralt’s stomach.</p><p>“I really am sorry Geralt.”  Jaskier whispered as Geralt walked away.</p><p>The thought of asking Geralt for clothes he could use to sleep in him made further shame pool in Jaskier’s stomach so he settled for climbing into the bed fully clothed.  The sheets were warm and the bed soft as Jaskier curled into them.  Tears creeped at Jaskier’s eyes as he closed his eyes.  Every bed he’d slept in since leaving Lettenhove had been cheap, springs digging into his back as he slept.  But this, the bed was so soft Jaskier felt like he was sinking and he let the tears fall onto the soft pillow under his head.</p><p>……….</p><p>Geralt didn’t tossed and turned until 7 that morning.  Every time he nearly drifted off his mind would conjure images of Jaskier standing outside the bar soaked to the skin, images of Jaskier sobbing brokenly in Geralt’s arms.  He’d been on the streets for 2 weeks and no one had known.  How hadn’t they known.  Geralt had known something was wrong but he hadn’t known what.  Hate filled him as he realised all the signs he must have missed.  Like the fact Jaskier panicked when Geralt told him to go home.  That Jaskier’s guitar case had clunked heavily on Sunday when Geralt had taken it out of his car as if more than just his guitar was in it.  Fuck, Geralt should never had left Jaskier leave Sunday.  He should have made Jaskier stay.  When he thought he’d been driving Jaskier home he’d really been driving Jaskier to another night sleeping on the cold hard streets.</p><p>That thought had Geralt jumping out of bed.  He couldn’t sleep.  Not when he just kept imagine Jaskier curled in an alley somewhere, shivering from cold and trying to sleep in the dark.  The only good thing was that Jaskier was here now.  He was safe.  Geralt would make sure of it.</p><p>It was still early when Geralt went down to the kitchen but his whole family bar Jaskier and Ciri were sitting there, waiting for him.  “We didn’t expect you up so soon.”  Vesemir said in way of greeting.  Eskel passed Geralt a cup of coffee and Geralt grunted his thanks.  He’d texted them all last night, or rather early this morning, to tell them that Jaskier was coming to stay.  He hadn’t said why but the looks on his families faces told him they all knew it wasn’t a good reason.</p><p>“How is he?”  Triss asked, voice filled with concern.  It wasn’t hard to guess who the he was.</p><p>“He’s been living on the streets.”  Geralt said, voice quiet and defeated.</p><p>Triss gasped in shocks while Yennefer’s violet eyes turned livid in anger.  Vesemir’s face dropped, eyes glancing to the kitchen door as if he thought Jaskier was going to walk in any minute and planned to give the omega any comfort he could.  Eskel placed a comforting hand on Geralt’s shoulder, while Lambert growled, “What the fuck?”</p><p>“How long?”  Yennefer growled, anger permeating every word.</p><p>“2 weeks.”  A broken sound came from Triss who was crying now.  Vesemir placed an arm around the young beta’s shoulders, offering silent comfort.  </p><p>“He had a flat, you saw it.”  Eskel growled.  “What happened?”  Geralt shrugged helplessly.  He hadn’t had the heart to push Jaskier further yesterday, the omega already too distraught.</p><p>“What happened last night?”  Vesemir asked, knowing something had to have happened for Jaskier to finally ask for help.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Geralt growled.  “He said he’d left all his stuff somewhere but he didn’t tell me why.”  Geralt could imagine why.  There was only one thing that would have forced Jaskier to run, to leave his beloved guitar behind and the thought of anyone threatening Jaskier made Geralt’s blood boil.</p><p>“His guitar?”  Triss asked and Geralt grunted in answer.  </p><p>“What does he need?”  Eskel immediately asked.</p><p>“He said he needed his suppressants.”  Geralt said, frown appearing on his face as he remembered Geralt’s exact wording.  Jaskier had panicked when he’d said he’d left them behind.  Geralt didn’t understand why Jaskier had reacted so strongly but it didn’t matter.  If Jaskier needed them then Geralt would get them for him.</p><p>“What the fuck are suppressants?”  Lambert asked and Eskel also had a confused look on his face.  None of them had ever spent any long periods of time with omegas and none of them had heard of suppressants.</p><p>“Omegas take them to stop their heats.”  Triss said, worry in her tone.  “Not many omegas actually take them but I can understand why Jaskier would want them.”  Geralt had heard of omegas heats before, though he had never actually seen one.  The thought of Jaskier becoming as vulnerable as heats were rumoured to make omegas filled Geralt with dread.  Any alpha could have had their way with Jaskier and the omega would have been powerless to stop them.  </p><p>“I’ll pick them up when I get into the city.”  Geralt growled.  He wouldn’t let Jaskier go without them, not if the panic on Jaskier’s face when he said he’d lost them was any indication of what Jaksier might feel if he didn’t get them.</p><p>“Triss and I will take Jaskier shopping tomorrow.”  Yennefer stated, voice flat as she spoke.  “We’ll replace what clothes he lost.”</p><p>“Was there anything else he said he lost?”  Vesemir asked and Geralt thought of his guitar.  He resolved that he would get a replacement for Jaskier as soon as he could.  It might not be his Mothers but the thought of Jaskier without the instrument strapped to his back wasn’t an image Geralt was willing to entertain.  Music was a part of Jaskier and the thought of the omega not playing again broken Geralt’s heart further.</p><p>“All his money and I’m presuming ID.”  Geralt answered Vesemir’s question and the older alpha grunted.</p><p>“He doesn’t need to worry about the money while he’s here.”  Vesemir decided.  “And we can look at getting him new ID when he’s back on his feet.”  That decided Geralt felt the worry that had settled so heavily on him since learning the truth ease.  Jaskier would be ok.  His family would make sure of it.</p><p>……..</p><p>Jaskier woke dis-orientated.  The light was darkened by thick curtains covering a window and the bed he was lying on was to soft.  For one dis-orientating minute he thought he was back in Lettenhove.  He thought the last 10 months had been one dream and he was waking up to find it was his wedding day.</p><p>But then he remembered last night, walking to the Witchers bar and sobbing into Geralt’s warm chest.  Jaskier sagged into the bed, guilt and shame washing through him once more.  Geralt had been so kind last night, offering Jaskier comfort when he hadn’t had to.  Jaskier was ashamed he’d needed it but the thought of Geralt’s warm arms wrapped around him made him crave the feeling again.  Pushing aside those thoughts, Jaskier forced himself to get out of the warm comfortable bed.  He couldn’t allow himself to seek comfort from Geralt.  Not again.  It wasn’t fair of him to expect the white-haired alpha to comfort him on top of everything else was doing for him.</p><p>As Geralt had said last night, toiletries lined the shelves of the bathroom.  It was only the bare minimum (shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste) but it still brought tears to Jaskier’s eyes.  It was too much.  He was taking too much for nothing.  The shower was large, the water warm and did a lot to get rid of the last dredges of sleep.</p><p>As Jaskier stood under the water he thought about what he was going to do now.  Geralt had said he wouldn’t let Jaskier go back to living on the streets but Jaskier couldn’t stay here.  It wasn’t fair to expect Geralt or his family to let him stay.  But Jaskier didn’t know where else he would go.  A sudden flash of fear flashed in Jaskier’s mind.  Would Geralt try to make Jaskier go back to his Father?  The thought filled him with horror but none so much as being homeless again.  Jaskier shivered under the water as he remembered the group of betas and alpha that had surrounded him.  He didn’t want to even consider what would have happened if he hadn’t run when he did.</p><p>He forced himself to climb out of the shower after rinsing the shampoo from his hair.  It smelt of lavenders and gooseberries and Jaskier wondered if it was the same one Yennefer used as the scent reminded him of the prickly alpha.  That thought filled Jaskier with further shame.  Geralt might have taken Jaskier’s plight well but what would the rest of Geralt’s family think.  Would they want to help Jaskier or would they see Jaskier as a useless omega who hadn’t been able to look after himself.</p><p>With that sobering thought, Jaskier grabbed the clothes he’d borrowed from Geralt the night before and put them on.  They smelt strongly of the white-haired alpha and Jaskier felt himself calming under the spicy scent.  Jaskier would have to find out where Geralt had put his own clothes.  His only clothes.  Jaskier forced the tears away at that thought.  He wouldn’t cry again.  He wouldn’t let himself break down like he had last night.  Jaskier refused to let Geralt see him like that again.</p><p>The house was empty as Jaskier moved silently down the long corridors.  Ciri had given him a complete tour of the house within a few weeks of him coming to Sunday dinners so he had a rough layout in his head but he had forgotten how long and dark the corridor’s were.  Even in the light of day the lack of windows in the long corridors made the house seem dark.</p><p>“Jaskier, you’re up.”  Vesemir’s voice sounded in the living room when Jaskier passed by.  Jaskier forced a smile on his face as he walked into the room.  Vesemir was sitting in the same armchair he sat in every Sunday.  Ciri was sat at the coffee table, doodling in a book but upon spotting Jaskier she dropped the pen and launched herself with a loud screech of excitement at the startled omega.</p><p>“Hello to you to Ciri.”  Jaskier smiled, hugging the young girl back just as fiercely as she was him.</p><p>“Do you live here now?”  Ciri asked as she pulled away, eyes demanding as she looked at Jaskier.</p><p>“No, I...I just stayed the night.”  Jaskier stammered, he didn’t notice the frown that crossed Vesemir’s face at his words.</p><p>“But I want you to stay.”  Ciri whined, looking at Jaskier with pleading eyes.</p><p>Thankfully, Vesemir saved Jaskier from Ciri’s words byt saying, “We were just about to make lunch if you want to join us.”</p><p>“Yay.”  Ciri announced, instantly forgetting what she was saying before, “Can Jaskier have peanut butter sandwiches with me?”</p><p>“You’ll have to ask him.”  Vesemir said, face fond as Ciri raced into the kitchen.</p><p>“I didn’t realise I’d slept in so late.  I’m sorry.”  Jaskier said, shame once more running through him as he gazed at the carpet.  What would Vesemir think of him, lazy for sleeping in so late.</p><p>“Don’t worry Jaskier.  You needed the rest.”  Vesemir placed a comforting hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, squeezing softly.  Jaskier looked up, blue eyes meeting warm amber eyes.  “Geralt told me what happened.  Are you ok?”  Vesemir’s voice was filled with concern and Jaskier dropped his head in shame once more.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Jaskier said, voice soft and unconvincing.  “Thank you for letting me stay.”  Jaskier added, turning his face up and offering Vesemir a beaming smile that he knew didn’t reach his eye.</p><p>“You’re one of my pups, Jaskier.  You can stay as long as you need to.”  And before Jaskier could even begin to understand Vesemir’s words the old alpha was walking away towards the kitchen.  Vesemir had called Jaskier one of his pups, a warm weight settled in Jaskier’s heart and he found himself smiling hesitantly at the floor.</p><p>Ciri was sitting on a stool, diligently buttering a slice of bread thick with peanut butter under Vesemir’s watchful eye.  “Tea Jaskier?”  Vesemir asked, motioning to the kettle.</p><p>Jaskier got 2 mugs out without thinking, adding tea bag and milk before pouring the steaming water into the mugs.  “What do you want in your sandwich?”  Ciri asked, looking proud as she placed her own sandwich on a plate.</p><p>“I’m fine Ciri.”  Jaskier said even as his stomach gurgled in hunger.  Only now did he realise he hadn’t eaten anything all day yesterday.</p><p>“It’s fine Jaskier, have whatever you like.”  Vesemir said, voice filled with warmth and no judgement at all.  But still Jaskier hesitated, they’d done so much for him already.  “How about a cheese one.”  Vesemir said with a smile as if sensing Jaskier’s hesitance.  Jaskier just nodded softly.</p><p>“Where is everyone?”  Jaskier asked as Ciri set to work making Jaskier’s sandwich.  Jaskier couldn’t help but smile as he watched the little girl stick her tongue out as she concentrated buttering the bread.</p><p>“They all have work.”  Vesemir stated.  At the mention of work Jaskier dropped his gaze to the floor, face colouring red.  He had his gig at the bar tonight.  Mentally, Jaskier started trying to work out how long it would take him to walk to the bar from here.  And then Jaskier realised he didn’t have his guitar.  The thought was like an arrow through the heart as Jaskier felt his eyes sting with tears again.  “Jaskier?”  Vesemir asked softly, hand coming to rest on Jaskier’s shoulder once more and that nearly made Jaskier burst into tears right there and then.  He hadn’t been touched so often in so long.</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Jaskier whispered, offering a smile at Ciri who was watching Jaskier with confusion in her face.</p><p>“Come on Ciri, let’s eat.”  Vesemir said after a moment’s consideration.  Ciri grinned, grabbing her plate and leading the way back into the sitting room.  Before Jaskier could follow suit, Vesemir turned to him with a sad smile on his face.  “You don’t have to be ok Jaskier.  We’ll understand if your not.”</p><p>“Really, I’m fine.”  And Jaskier knew Vesemir didn’t believe him but he didn’t want to disappoint them any more than he already was.  He didn’t want to be a useless, crying omega in front of the people he thought of as family.  He just wanted everything to be fine.</p><p>………</p><p>“There’s better ways to stop an omega getting pregnant.”  The woman behind the counter stated once Geralt had asked for the suppressants.  Geralt just growled but the woman didn’t seem perturbed.  “Between me and you most alpha’s aren’t interested in dealing with a pregnant omega either but they’ve still found ways to enjoy their heats without getting them pregnant.  I’ll get you…”</p><p>“The suppressants.  Geralt growled.  Anger ran through him as he listened to this woman talk.  She looked ready to argue but Geralt’s glare must have put her off as she nodded, walking into the back to get Geralt’s requested items.  It was the first stop Geralt had made that morning.  He’d been half tempted to stay in Kaer Morhen for Jaskier to wake up but he had wanted to get into the city and get what he could for Jaskier so it was one last thing for the omega to worry about.</p><p>“£30, months supply.”  The woman said, voice flat.  Geralt just grunted, taking the packet of pills and handing the money over.</p><p>“You don’t do more than a months?”  Geralt growled and the woman just shrugged.</p><p>“No point.  Most alphas only ever buy the suppressants when they’ve got guests coming over and don’t want their omegas heat distracting everyone.”  Geralt growled low in his throat at the woman’s words.</p><p>As he walked out of the shop, the small pill packet in his hand Geralt couldn’t help but feel anger building in him.  The only omega he had known outside of Jaskier was Pavetta, Ciri’s Mother.  She had always been a free and caring, loving spirit who had been one of the few people in Geralt’s life who hadn’t run from him in fear.  Geralt had met Pavetta the year he Vesemir had adopted Geralt and his brothers after their Mother had abandoned them, Geralt had only been 12 at the time and he had been angry.  Most people had learnt quickly not to go near Geralt if they didn’t want to be snarled at but Pavetta had been different.  She hadn’t let Geralt’s snarling scare her off and she had slowly wormed her way into Geralt’s heart.  He had never love her in a romantic way, even then, but the fearless blonde-haired girl had gained Geralt’s respect and slowly his friendship as she continued to be unperturbed by Geralt’s rough nature.</p><p>When she had presented as an omega Geralt hadn’t understood why their classmates and even teachers started to back away from her.  He had seen Pavetta crying one day in a corner during lunch over the fact her friends no longer wanted to be friends with her.  Geralt had gruffly told her, “They aren’t really your friends then.”  And Pavetta had smiled softly at Geralt.  But Pavetta had never suffered overly for being an omega.  He Mother, Calanthe, was ruthless.  Terrifying Geralt remembered when he first met Ciri’s Grandmother.</p><p>She was all alpha but she had a soft place in her heart for Pavetta.  And Ciri, Geralt remembered fondly the few times he had seen Ciri with Calanthe.  Calanthe may have been a cold-hearted alpha in a lot of ways but she loved her family and made sure no one treated Pavetta harshly because she was an omega.  Geralt wondered if Jaskier had ever had that.  Pavetta had grown up to be independent as much as an omega could be, Calanthe not allowing anything less.  It was that independence Calanthe had instilled in her daughter that had made Pavetta stand up to Calanthe’s refusal of her marriage to Duny, a beta.  And to everyone but her husband Eist’s surprise, the alpha had bowed down to her daughters wishes.</p><p>Thinking of Pavetta’s life and how luck she had been having a Mother who loved her the way Calanthe did, Geralt couldn’t help but think what would have happened if she had grown up without Calanthe’s influence.  Would Pavetta have lived a happy life.  Would she have been allowed to love and marry Duny.  Or would she have been like Jaskier, forced to become homeless just to keep a tiny shred of independence.  It was a sobering thought and not one Geralt liked.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Where’s your guitar?”  Ciri asked as she sat at the kitchen table with Jaskier.  A jigsaw was laid out the full length and Jaskier was helping the little girl find the corner pieces.  He had offered to watch Ciri for a bit to give Vesemir a break.  There were gentle snores coming from the sitting room and Jaskier had smiled softly upon first hearing them.  The old alpha had fallen asleep.</p><p>Jaskier froze for a second, heart clenching painfully in his chest but he forced a smile on his face for Ciri who was watching him intently.  Honestly, he didn’t know 6 year olds could look at someone so intensely until he’d met Ciri.  “I lost it.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Ciri said, trailing off as she stared hard at the table.  “We don’t have any guitars but we do have a piano.”  She was smiling broadly at Jaskier as she spoke.  “You can play that.”</p><p>“I don’t think…”  But before Jaskier could say a word the girl was already off the table and racing down the corridor.  Jaskier had to hurry to catch up to her so he didn’t lose her.</p><p>“See.”  Ciri declared proudly as she came to a stop in a room Jaskier hadn’t been in before.  The room was small, probably the size of Jaskier’s flat bedroom.  There was nothing in the room save for a large black piano and stool.</p><p>“Ciri, I don’t think we’re allowed.”  Jaskier started as the girl climbed onto the stool, pushing the piano lid open.</p><p>“Vesemir won’t mind, no one uses it anyway.”  Ciri said proudly.  “Please Jask, play me something.”  And Jaskier couldn’t say no to those wide pleading emerald green eyes.</p><p>He sat down and rang long fingers over the keys for a moment.  He hadn’t played a piano since Oxford but he still remembered how.  His fingers found the keys without difficulty and Ciri watched with avid interest as Jaskier played the keys.  It was a simple classical tune, one of the first things his Mother had taught him to play but the sound of the music relaxed Jaskier in a way that nothing else could.</p><p>When he was finished Ciri clapped dramitcally, grin spread across her face.  “Teach me.”  She demanded and Jaskier laughed softly, moving on the bench so Ciri could sit in the middle.</p><p>“Fingers here.”  Jaskier said, placing Ciri’s fingers over the white keys of the piano.  The girl giggled as she spread her hands along the keys and pressed down when Jaskier told her to.  Her hands were to small and the tune came out in fits and starts but Jaskier felt himself clapping loudly and grinning as wide as Ciri when she finished.</p><p>That was where Geralt found them both.  Ciri bent over the piano in concentration and Jaskier smiling broadly as he showed Ciri how to play the different keys.  Happiness raditating off the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier nearly jumped off the stool when he heard clapping coming from the doorway.  Turning around he felt his heart beat faster at the sight of Geralt leaning against the doorframe.  He was smiling at the both, amber eyes warm with affection.  “Daddy.”  Ciri grinned, jumping off the bench and running to hug Geralt’s knees.  Geralt laughed warmly, picking his daughter up and hugging her. “Jaskier’s been teaching me to play.”  Ciri said instantly, smile wide as she jumped out of Geralt’s arms.</p><p>“That’s ok isn’t it?”  Jaskier asked, nerves running through him at the thought of what might happen if he hadn’t meant to have touched the piano.</p><p>Geralt smiled re-assuredly at Jaskier.  “Vesemir will be glad someone’s finally using it.”  Jaskier felt his shoulder sage in relief and offered Geralt a real smile.  “Ciri, Vesemir was about to start making dinner why don’t you go and help.”  Ciri nodded and bounded back down the corridor.</p><p>“I can help.”  Jaskier offered instantly.  He didn’t want to appear useless in front of Geralt’s family when they were letting him stay here.</p><p>“No, it’s fine Jask.”  Geralt grunted but a small frown appeared on Geralt’s face as he looked at Jaskier.  Jaskier felt worry clench at his heart now.  This was the moment that Geralt told Jaskier couldn’t stay here, that he’d have to find somewhere else to stay.  “I got your suppressants for you.”  Geralt’s voice was gruff as he handed a small box of pills over to Jaskier.  Jaskier took them with a shaking hand as relief filled him.</p><p>“Thank you.  You didn’t have to.”  And Jaskier knew Geralt hadn’t had to.  Geralt hadn’t had to do anything that he’d done for Jaskier.</p><p>“I wanted to.”  Geralt said, placing a soft hand on Jaskier’s hand.  The frown was gone, replaced with warmth and comfort.</p><p>“I’ll pay you back.”  Jaskier promised.  Geralt went to protest but Jaskier interrupted before he could, “Please Geralt, I want to.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier offered a small smile.  </p><p>“I know, but I want to.”  Geralt hummed in answer and Jaskier was grateful he didn’t offer any further resistance.</p><p>“You can…can you take it off the money from tonight’s performance?”  Jaskier asked quietly, shame colouring him that he couldn’t pay Geralt the money now.  Geralt hummed, frown back in place.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to perform tonight.  You don’t have.”  And panic ran through Jaskier.  Of course, Geralt had already done so much for Jaskier he wouldn’t want to have to pay him for his performance at the bar anymore.  </p><p>“I can do it for free.”  Jaskier immediately said, panic edging his tone as he stammered: “I…I know I haven’t got a guitar but I can manage and I don’t want to stop singing.  I mean…I can find somewhere else if…”</p><p>“Jaskier.”  Geralt interrupted, voice gruff.  His hand had moved to hold Jaskier’s arm softly.  “I only meant you didn’t have to perform tonight if you weren’t feeling up to it.  Of course you can still play and we’ll keep paying you.”</p><p>“You’ve done so much for me.”  Jaskier whispered, cursing himself for being weak as a few tears leaking down his face.  Geralt’s hand came up to brush the tears away.</p><p>“I care about you Jask.  I want to help.”  Geralt hummed and warmth filled Jaskier’s chest at those words.  “You’ll still get paid if you don’t perform and I won’t force you not to but you should take a few days to recover.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Jaskier whispered.</p><p>“You’re not.”  Geralt hummed.  “But that’s ok Jaskier.  No one expects you to be ok.  Not after everything you’ve been through.”  Jaskier just shook his head, not believing Geralt’s words.  Geralt took his hand from Jaskier’s shoulder and Jaskier forced himself not to whine at the loss of comfort.  Jaskier watched with confused blue eyes as Geralt pulled his wallet out.  “I’m serious Jask.  You don’t have to play tonight, or tomorrow if you’re not up to it.”  Geralt placed the money in Jaskier’s hand and the omega looked at it in confusion.</p><p>“It’s too much.”  Jaskier whispered.  £70.  Geralt hadn’t taken the full amount for the suppressants and shame ran through Jaskier once more.  Geralt didn’t think he could afford it.  Jaskier took the extra £20 with shaking hand trying to push it at Geralt who was just looking at Jaskier in confusion.</p><p>“Jask, the suppressants were only £30.  I don’t want any more of your money.”  And Jaskier just stared at the £20 in confusion.</p><p>“But they were always £50.”  Jaskier whispered, tears running down his face.  He knew he’d paid over the top for his flat.  He knew he’d men charged more for the hotel but to find out he’d been charged more for his suppressants.  The only things keeping his fucking heat and the attention of every alpha within 10 blocks away from him.</p><p>“Fuck.”  Geralt growled and Jaskier found himself wrapped in those warm large arms again.  “I’m so sorry Jaskier.  This shouldn’t be happening to you.”</p><p>“I’m an omega, Geralt.”  Jaskier whispered into the alpha’s chest.  “Of course it should.  It always does.”  Jaskier stepped out of Geralt’s arms, looking at Geralt with tear filled blue eyes.  “It’s why I went homeless.  Szymon…he raised my rent.  It was already too much but he raised it again and I couldn’t afford it.  And I couldn’t go anywhere else because I’m an omega.  Szymon only let me stay as long as I did because I paid double what the flat was probably worth.”  Anger was flashing across Jaskier now as he ran a shaking hand through his hair.  “Fuck, Geralt why?  Why do people think just because I haven’t got an alpha they can treat me like this?  Why can’t I have the same chance as everyone else?”  It wasn’t fair.  None of this was fair and none of it would change.  As long as Jaskier was an omega he would never be able to be independent.  The world wouldn’t let him be.</p><p>“I don’t know Jask.”  Geralt replied honestly and tears dripped down Jaskier’s face as he looked into Geralt’s hurt filled amber eyes.</p><p>“I wish I wasn’t an omega.”  Jaskier whispered, letting Geralt wrap his arms once more around Jaskier.  “I just want to have a normal life.”</p><p>………..</p><p>Geralt’s heart broke as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head.  The omega wasn’t crying but his body was shaking in Geralt’s arms and his scent was overrun with sorrow.  Geralt wished he could do something.  Anything, to fix this for Jaskier but he couldn’t.  There was nothing he could do to change people’s treatment of omegas, the only thing he could do was offer Jaskier the little comfort he could.</p><p>After a few minutes, Jaskier stepped out of Geralt’s arms.  Geralt felt the loss keenly as the omega offered him a watery smile.  “I’m sorry, I need to stop crying on you.”  Jaskier laughed but it was a forced laugh that made Geralt’s heart twist.</p><p>“Jaskier…”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.  Really Geralt.”  Jaskier said, smile forced and blue eyes dimmed.  “I’m just being over dramatic.  I’ll be fine.”  Geralt didn’t believe those words but Jaskier was slowly shutting down before Geralt’s eyes.  “I’ll come to the bar tonight.  Do you…”  Jaskier paused for a moment, a single tear running down his face as the omega tried to get the words out.  “Do you know where my clothes from yesterday went?”</p><p>“There in the laundry room.”  Geralt said.  Jaskier nodded, smiling at Geralt and before Geralt could think of anything to say to stop the omega from shutting down completely, Jaskier was halfway down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>………</p><p>“What the fuck is he doing here?”  Lambert growled as Jaskier stood on the small stage.  It was odd to see the omega without his guitar and Geralt’s heart clenched as Jaskier’s hands kept moving as if to cradle the missing instrument before dropping back down dejectedly.</p><p>“I thought you said he was staying home.”  Eskel added.  The 3 brothers had discussed this before Geralt had returned home that afternoon and all agreed Jaskier shouldn’t be performing tonight.</p><p>“He said he wanted to come; I couldn’t stop him.”  Geralt growled.  Jaskier’s voice carried over the bar and Geralt felt himself listening to the acoustic singing with a heavy heart.  “He just shut down on me and I didn’t want to push him further away.”  Geralt admitted, guilt filling him.  He’d seen the way Jaskier had just shut off from Geralt, refusing to admit anything was wrong and Geralt had just let it happen.</p><p>Eskel grunted while Lambert just rolled his eyes.  “You need to tell him how you feel.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”  Geralt growled at Lambert, eyes flashing in anger.  The last thing Jaskier needed right now was for Geralt to admit how he felt.  He knew what Jaskier would think, that Geralt only helped him because he loved Jaskier.  </p><p>“Lamberts right, Geralt.”  Eskel said, eyes flashing to where Jaskier was singing on the stage.</p><p>“Must be if Eskel is saying it.”  Lambert laughed, shutting up when Eskel glared at him.</p><p>“Shut it.”  Eskel growled at Lambert who just smirked in answer.  “Geralt, you’ve been pining after our omega since the night you saw him.  Don’t you think Jaskier should know how you feel.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to say, that I love him.  He’ll think I only helped him because he was an omega and you know it.” Lambert spluttered on the sip of beer he’d been about to take.</p><p>“You love the buttercup?”  Lambert growled but Geralt ignored him, eyes fixed on Eskel.</p><p>“Don’t you think I want to tell Jaskier that, tell him how much I fucking care about him. That I can’t get him out of my fucking head.  Fuck.”  Geralt growled, glancing at Jaskier standing on the stage.  His blue eyes sparkled on his face and his face was relaxed as he sang the finishing note of his current song.  “Jaskier wants his independence.  He can’t have that if he had a relationship with me.”</p><p>“Geralt, Jaskier stands a better chance of being independent with you.”  Eskel tried but Geralt just shook his head angrily.</p><p>“No, I won’t be the one to take his independence away.”  And before either Eskel or Lambert could say another word, Geralt stalked over to the other side of the bar.  Leaning against the wall, looking at Jaskier’s smiling face on the stage, Geralt let himself get lost in the omega’s music and dream of what he might have had.</p><p>……………</p><p>Jaskier had no idea how he ended up here.  He’d been cornered that morning at breakfast by Triss and Yennefer.  After the previous day when Jaskier hadn’t been up until noon he’d forced himself to work the complicated alarm/clock that was in his bedroom and set it for 7 that morning.  He didn’t actually know what he was going to do all day but he’d figure it out.  Jaskier had every intention of asking Vesemir if there were any jobs that need doing when Yennefer and Triss appeared in the kitchen.</p><p>“Shopping trip, 1 hour.”  Yennefer had stated, fixing Jaskier with a glare as if daring for Jaskier to try and argue.</p><p>“No point arguing.”  Triss added, linking an arm through Jaskier’s as she settled onto the seat next to him.  “I need the moral support if I’m going shopping with Yenn.”  And Jaskier couldn’t argue against that because he’d shopped with Yennefer before and the alpha was a force of nature.</p><p>So Jaskier found himself at 9 that morning, forced into the clothes he’d worn yesterday because Yennefer would not allow Jaskier to leave the house dressed in Geralt’s baggy black clothing, sitting in the backseat of Triss’ car and the whole of £70 he had to his name in his pocket, shame pooling low in his belly.  He had wanted to give that money to Vesemir, to cover rent and food, but instead he was out with Yennefer and Triss, not wanting to admit he couldn’t afford this shopping trip no matter how desperately he needed new clothes.</p><p>“Come on.”  Triss grinned, arm looped in Jaskier’s as she pulled him towards the Primark in the centre of Edinburgh.  Yennefer followed at a more subdued pace behind them.  She was smirking, violet eyes gleaming as she followed the omega and beta into the shop.</p><p>“I didn’t think you liked it in here.  You called it cheap rubbish.”  Jaskier commented as Yennefer appeared at Jaskier’s side.  Triss had disappeared up the aisles, a woman on a mission that had most shoppers swiftly moving out of her way.</p><p>“I do and it is.”  Yennefer stated simply.  “But it’s cheap.”  Jaskier felt his cheeks flush a dark shade of red at her words as she dragged him in the direction of Triss.</p><p>“You have to try this one.”  It was starting dawn on Jaskier as Triss piled the another shirt onto the large pile in his arms that the two women were intent on furnishing Jaskier with all the clothes he had lost.  He was starting to feel panic rise through him as Triss added yet more clothing to the pile.  There was no way he could afford any of this.</p><p>Yennefer had found a bag from somewhere and Triss had filled it with boxers and socks already, confirming Jaskier’s belief that this shopping trip wasn’t for there sakes at all.  “Triss, really.  I think this is enough.”  Jaskier tried but Triss just ignored him.</p><p>“I thought you liked shopping.”  Yennefer challenged and Jaskier didn’t know what to say.  He didn’t want to admit to the alpha he couldn’t pay for this.  At least he would have to try most of this on so could abandon most of it in the changing rooms and just say it didn’t fit.</p><p>When they got to the changing rooms the man standing outside gave Jaskier a once over, frown fixed on his face before glancing at Yennefer.  “Your alpha can go in with you omega.”  And Jaskier felt his face heat further in embarrassment.</p><p>Yennefer smiled at the man, teeth flashing as she fixed him with a hard glare.  “Jaskier will be fine on his own.”  Triss gave Jaskier’s arm an encouraging squeeze as she pushed him in the direction of the male changing rooms.  The man just gave Yennefer an uninterested shrug, pointing in the direction of free changing booth.</p><p>Jaskier dumped the clothes onto the hanger before collapsing on the tiny ledge like seat when he’d closed the curtain to the stall.  He didn’t want to be here.  He didn’t want Yennefer and Triss to have to see the way Jaskier was treated because he was an omega.  The last time they’d gone shopping they’d been in a fancier part of the high street and most people had just ignored the omega, probably presuming Jaskier was out shopping with his alpha but not actually saying anything.</p><p>Knowing Triss and Yennefer were outside waiting for him, Jaskier forced himself to try the clothes on.  They all fit, except for one pair of jeans and Jaskier cursed Triss’ good guess at his sizes.  It would be that much harder to work out what he could actually afford now.  After a little deliberation, he settled on 2 pairs of jeans, 3 coloured shirts, a button up Triss had thrown at him in a bright shade of red for his performances at the Witchers bar, and a dark green coat.  It would leave him with £5 left.  Jaskier cringed as he debated the merits of only getting 2 shirts.  Finally he settled with just 2 shirts and the button up.  It still only left him with £10 but it was better than £5.  At least that’s what he kept telling himself.</p><p>“Is that all?”  Triss asked, disappointment colouring her tone.</p><p>“The rest didn’t fit.”  Jaskier lied, seeing a frown cross Yennefer’s face.</p><p>Triss sighed dramatically but Yennefer elbowed her in the side while Jaskier was distracted putting the items in the basket before she could say anything further.  “Now shoes.”  Triss announced instead and Jaskier froze, panic running through him.</p><p>“I don’t need any shoes.  I’ll get this and meet you outside.”  Jaskier tired but Triss was having none of this as she wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s arm again, pulling the omega down the aisles.</p><p>“Your shoes are falling apart and I want your opinion on a pair I found the other week, so you have to come.”  Jaskier wanted to protest but he couldn’t, not without revealing the fact he couldn’t afford all of this, so instead he meekly followed Yennefer and Triss towards the show section.</p><p>“These?”  Triss asked, pointing at a pair of black men’s boots.  Yennefer frowned at them, nodding her head as she looked at Jaskier.</p><p>“Jaskier?”  Yennefer asked, holding the boots up.  They were similar to what Jaskier had always worn throughout University.  He’d had a pair of expensive ones sitting in his closet in Lettenhove and wondered if his Father had binned them yet.  Jaskier had only taken the one pair of shoes when he’d left, his comfortable converses.  It hadn’t occurred to him at the time to bring anything else and he wished he had.</p><p>“Really, Yenn.  I don’t need any shoes.”  Jaskier had seen the price on the tag when he’d tried them on under Triss’ watchful eye.  £20, not a large sum in the grand scheme of things but still £10 that Jaskier didn’t have.  </p><p>Yennefer frowned at him as Triss came to sit next to Jaskier.  The beta took Jaskier’s hand in hers.  “Jaskier, your shoes are falling apart.  You need new ones.”</p><p>“There fine.”  And Jaskier knew they weren’t.  The rain had destroyed what little stability they’d had and the soles of the shoes were now more holes than anything else.</p><p>“If you can’t afford it we can pay.”  Yennefer said, voice low so no one could over hear them.</p><p>Shame curled low in Jaskier’s belly as he met Yennefer’s concerned violet gaze.  “I never asked you to.”</p><p>“You don’t need to.”  Triss said, squeezing Jaskier’s hand softly.  “You’re family.”  Jaskier felt his heart warm at the words coming from Triss.  Family.  They all kept saying that.</p><p>“I’ll pay you back.”  Jaskier promised as Yennefer picked the shoes up.  Yennefer nodded softly, taking the basket from Jaskier’s arm and adding the boots to it.</p><p>Jaskier felt his cheeks colour as he came to the till.  Triss was waiting for them away from the long queue but Yennefer stood at Jaskier’s side, violet eyes glaring at the cashier, daring him to say anything as she gave the cashier the money Jaskier was missing.  Wisely the cashier said nothing and Jaskier was able to get his bags without incident.  </p><p>As they walked back onto the busy high streets, Triss once more linked arms with Jaskier.  To Jaskier’s surprise, Yennefer did the same thing on the opposite side.  As they walked back towards Triss’ car, Jaskier felt some of the shame that had been pooling in his stomach start to abate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You what?”  Jaskier stared at Geralt in open shock as he stood at the bar with Geralt, Eskel and Lambert.  It was Friday, exactly a week since Geralt had taken Jaskier home and away from the streets.</p><p>“We want to offer you a job buttercup.”  Lambert grinned and Jaskier’s face still stared at them all in shock.  “Think we broke our omega Geralt.”  Lambert laughed as Jaskier blinked owlishly at them.</p><p>“You mean it?”  Jaskier asked, voice hesitant and Geralt felt his heart clench at the hesitance in Jaskier’s voice.</p><p>“Really.”  Eskel assured the omega, smiling softly.  “We need an extra hand on the bar in the weekdays and you can still perform the weekends.”</p><p>“It’s not the best pay but it’s a start.”  Geralt offered.  He’d wanted to offer Jaskier more than the usual base salary every employee got but he’d known the omega wouldn’t appreciate special treatment.</p><p>“You’ve all done so much already.”  Jaskier said, doubt clear in his voice as he spoke, looking between the 3 brothers.</p><p>“Triss works at the bar part time as well.”  Eskel pointed out to Jaskier.  “No special treatment, just an offer of a job.”  And Jaskier nodded slowly, grin appearing hesitantly on his face.</p><p>“Excellent.  You can start properly Tuesday.”  Lambert said and Jaskier nodded, eyes still looking a little startled but the grin still held on his face.  “Geralt can show you the ropes.”</p><p>Geralt growled a warning at his brothers but Jaskier didn’t seem to notice.  “Thank you really.  Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it buttercup.  Now go sing, your audience awaits.”  Jaskier nodded as Lambert slapped the omega on the back.  Lambert was right, there was starting to become a regular crowd on Friday and Saturdays that wouldn’t usually come to a bar like the Witchers.  Geralt knew they were here to hear Jaskier sing, though he didn’t think the omega actually realised that.</p><p>It had been Eskel’s idea to give Jaskier a job at the bar.  Geralt had been hesitant about it, worried that having an omega behind the bar might lead to unwanted attention for Jaskier but his brothers had persuaded him that Jaskier would be fine.  After all, one of them was always there and they had a strict no harassing the bar staff apology.  Lambert had kicked out someone who had tried hitting on Triss the first month she’d started.  Of course Triss had then proceeded to yell at Lambert, calling him a pain in the arse alpha who had no concept of when flirting was actually wanted.  Geralt and Eskel had laughed at that until Triss had fixed them both with glares which made them hold their hands in surrender.  Jaskier would be fine.</p><p>Jaskier had settled into life in Kaer Morhen well, considering everything he’d been through.  It was still the summer holidays so Jaskier had taken to helping Vesemir watch Ciri while the rest of the house was at work.  Geralt felt warmth fill him every time he walked in to find Ciri and Jaskier sat at the piano or in the kitchen, bent over a puzzle or Jaskier helping her with her reading.  On one occasion Geralt had pulled his car into the drive to find Ciri and Jaskier outside kicking a football between them laughing loudly.  Jaskier seemed to let all of his worries go in a way he never usually did when he was with Ciri and the wide-open look on the omegas face made Geralt’s heart flutter.</p><p>Vesemir appreciated the help with Ciri and everything else Jaskier had taken to doing around the house.  The old alpha would never admit it but he was getting on in age and running after Ciri all day was a tiring job.  But they had all noticed the restlessness in Jaskier.  The omega had taken to cleaning the whole of Kaer Morhen when he wasn’t watching Ciri.  Geralt didn’t think the rooms had ever looked this clean.  According to Vesemir, that Monday, Jaskier had spent most of the day in a mad frenzy, cleaning every surface he could.  And then Jaskier had spent all of Wednesday baking cakes with Ciri.  They had been delicious but they held a bitter taste to them as Geralt took a bite.  He knew what Jaskier was doing.  The omega thought he had to prove himself useful to his family otherwise they would make him leave.  And Geralt had no idea how to persuade Jaskier otherwise.</p><p>Thus Eskel had come up with the solution that Jaskier should come and work in the bar part time.  It would give Jaskier a chance to get out of the house and give the omega a little of his independence back.  Geralt only wished he’d thought of it sooner, wondering how different things might have gone if Jaskier had had the bar job at the Witchers bar.  Maybe he wouldn’t have been left homeless.  But then Jaskier would never have ended up living in Kaer Morhen and a selfish part of Geralt wanted Jaskier to stay with them forever.</p><p>……………………..</p><p>Jaskier stood nervously in the kitchen Sunday morning, clutching the money in his hands.  “Jaskier, wat’s wrong?”  Vesemir asked, turning to face Jaskier as the omega entered the kitchen.  Sunday, Jaskier had learnt last week, was the only day of the week were most of Kaer Morhen remained in bed until late.  Vesemir was the only one up at 7 every morning like clockwork, claiming his mind didn’t let him rest past 6 anymore.  Jaskier was glad of that as he didn’t want to do this with a room of people.</p><p>“I…this is for you.”  Jaskier said, holding out the money to Vesemir.  “For letting me stay.  I…I know it’s not much but it’s all I have.”  Vesemir looked at Jaskier with confused amber eyes.</p><p>“Jaskier, you don’t have to give me money for staying here.”  Vesemir’s strong warm hand folded Jaskier’s own open hand closed.  “None of my pups pay me to stay here.  It’s my privilege to let you all stay.  The house is far to quiet for just me.”  Vesemir smiled but Jaskier still felt guilt well in him.</p><p>“Then money for food.”  Jaskier said.  He wanted to pay his way.  He didn’t want a free pass.  Vesemir smiled softly, squeezing Jaskier’s hands softly in his own.</p><p>“You don’t need to pay for anything Jaskier, that’s your money.”  Vesemir’s voice was soft and comforting.  </p><p>“I want to help.”  Jaskier tried.  He didn’t want to be useless.  Didn’t want his family to see him as useless.</p><p>Vesemir laughed softly.  “You are helping Jaskier.  More than you think.”  Vesemir was silent for a moment.  “If you feel that strongly then I’ll let you contribute a little.  I never take more than my pups can afford.”  Jaskier looked up at Vesemir’s warm amber eyes.  “We’ll take £20 a week.”</p><p>“That’s not a lot.”  Jaskier said but Vesemir just smiled.</p><p>“It’s more than enough, Jaskier.  I don’t need your money and I don’t want it but if it will make you happy then I will take a little.”  Vesemir smiled and Jaskier hesitantly unwrapped the money in his hand and gave Vesemir the £20.  Vesemir smiled softly at Jaskier, squeezing his shoulder softly.</p><p>………………….</p><p>Geralt was impressed.  Jaskier was a natural in the bar, his easy charm and smile a hit with even the more unapproachable customers.  Lambert had sworn Jaskier had actually gotten an angry beta alcoholic that spent his whole time in the bar glaring at a corner laugh the other day.  It warmed the alphas heart to see Jaskier smiling and laughing as he served the drinks.  </p><p>“Heart eyes.”  Lambert laughed as he settled against the wall next to Geralt.  Geralt growled a warning as he removed his eyes from Jaskier who was chatting happily with a beta woman.  She was University age and here with a group of her friends, Geralt had the sneaking suspicion they were only here because it was Friday and Jaskier would be performing tonight.</p><p>“Fuck off.”  Geralt growled but Lambert just laughed, clapping his hand on Geralt’s shoulder.  Geralt ignored his younger brother, choosing instead to watch Jaskier move around the bar with a fluid ease.  He was wearing tight fitting jeans and the red button shirt that was buttoned just low enough to show an expanse of creamy flesh and a few wisps of chest hair.  His brown hair was dishelved and bright blue eyes alive as he worked.  Geralt had to shake his head to clear his thoughts as Lambert continued talking.</p><p>“You’re never like this, with anyone.”  Lambert grunted, eyes gazing at Jaskier pointedly.  “I’m not being a bastard so don’t tell me to fuck off.  You love our omega and you need to tell him.  You don’t some other alphas gonna whisk him away and you’ll kick yourself.”</p><p>“Jaskier won’t drop his independence for an alpha.”  Geralt growled but Lambert just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Doesn’t need to lose his independence.  You remember Pavetta.  She was as independent as you or me and no one would try and take that from her, not even that Calanthe.”  Lambert turned serious eyes on Geralt and Geralt forced himself to listen.  Lambert was never serious and the fact he was now provide Lambert believed what he was saying was right.  “Jaskier would settle with an alpha if it was the right alpha.”</p><p>“I’m not right for him.”  Geralt growled.  “Jaskier deserves someone better.  Someone who will…”</p><p>“Who will what?”  Lambert interrupted.  “Bring him home so he doesn’t sleep homeless.  Buy him his suppressants.  Treats him like a fucking human being.”</p><p>“He deserves better than me.”  Geralt grunted.</p><p>“No, you deserve to be happy.  You deserve our omega so stop fucking around or he’ll be gone.”  Lambert growled and before Geralt could say anything, Lambert was walking away.</p><p>…………..</p><p>“Are we missing anything else for the party?”  Eskel asked as Jaskier joined him and Yennefer in the kitchen Saturday morning.  Geralt was on Ciri duty for a few hours before his start at the bar and Jaskier had smiled softly when he’d walked past the sitting room where the white-haired alpha was sitting on the floor with a doll on his lap playing tea party with his daughter.</p><p>“Nope, think we have everything.  I’ll pick up the cake Friday.”  Yennefer said with a smirk on her face.  “I’m hoping Geralt knew what he signed up for watching Ciri’s birthday party Saturday.”  And shit, Jaskier had forgotten.  After the excitement the last 3 weeks he had forgotten Ciri had invited him to her party.  Ciri’s birthday, where she would be 7.  Shame pooled in Jaskier’ gut which he did his best to hide as he fixed a smile on his face.</p><p>“I can help Saturday if Geralt wants it?”  Yennefer raised an eyebrow at Jaskier in surprise.</p><p>“Parents would probably appreciate an omega being there to be fair.  Calming influence on the kids and all.  No offense Jaskier.”  Eskel hurriedly said but Jaskier just smiled.  It was one thing omegas were considered best for, watching small children.</p><p>“I don’t have much experience with children but it can’t be that hard.”  The smirk that crossed Yennefer’s face begged to differ but Jaskier had already said he’d help and he wanted to.  For Ciri, and maybe to spend a little extra time with Geralt.</p><p>“Can I get a ride into the city when you head to the bar, Eskel?”  Jaskier asked and Eskel nodded.  The scarred alpha was in charge of cleaning the bar up ready for opening tonight so was heading into the city early, meaning Jaskier could have a few hours trying to find Ciri a gift before work.</p><p>“Need anything special?”  Yennefer asked and Jaskier just shrugged.  The money he’d been earning in the bar meant he could buy Ciri a decent gift and Jaskier wanted to keep that a surprise from everyone.  He knew none of them expected him to buy Ciri a gift otherwise they would have reminded him but Jaskier knew they’d try to persuade him out of getting one, saying Jaskier had enough presents and they could just add his name to theirs.  But Jaskier wanted to buy Ciri something special.</p><p>The ride into Edinburgh was quiet.  Eskel was quieter than Geralt sometimes but today Jaskier didn’t mind the quiet.  He’d been thinking of Geralt a lot the last few weeks.  The feeling of those strong arms wrapped around him offering comfort when he most needed.  He wanted to feel those arms around him again but he was afraid to ask Geralt.  Jaskier had always enjoyed physical touches but he had never felt more safe or loved than he had in Geralt’s arms.  But that was a thought he needed to get rid of quickly.  Geralt had never shown any interest in the omega and Jaskier didn’t want to ruin the relationship he had with Geralt by trying something with him. Jaskier cared to much for the bi alpha to risk losing his friendship.</p><p>“I’ll come in early and help when I finish.”  Jaskier offered. </p><p>“Any trouble, give me a ring.”  Eskel grunted in answer and Jaskier offered a hesitant smile.  Yennefer had returned home last week with a cheap flip phone for Jaskier to replace the one he’d lost.  All their numbers had already been programmed in in case Jaskier ever needed them.  Yennefer had been deadly serious as she told Jaskier to call any of them if he ever needed them and Jaskier had nodded his understanding.</p><p>The streets were bustling as Jaskier walked up the high street towards a large toy store he remembered seeing when he was busking the streets one night.  He felt his hands itch subconsciously for his guitar and had to bite back the tears.  Jaskier knew it was only an instrument but to him it had been the only tangible link to his Mother.  Playing the guitar had felt like she was standing with him and he missed it.  Especially now he couldn’t sit her grave again.  Distantly Jaskier wondered if one day he would risk the visit, just so he could put the bluebells his Mother had always loved on the grave and talk with her.  Tell her all about Geralt and his family in Kaer Morhen.  He wondered if his Mother would be proud of him and knew she would be.  He may not be fully independent but he was still chasing his dreams.  Still trying and that was what his Mother had always wanted for him.</p><p>………………..</p><p>Geralt was early getting to the bar, the traffic being lighter than usual.  He was just going in early and helping Eskel but as he turned the corner towards the bar something in a shop window caught his eye.  He’d had to park further away from the bar today, nothing unusual given it was Saturday afternoon.  In a few hours the street outside the bar would be empty and he could move the car but right now he was stuck parked a few streets over.</p><p>The shop that had caught his eye was a pawn shop on the street corner.  Its shop window was decorated with loud flashing lights, declaring the pawn shop offered anything anyone would need.  But the flashing lights wasn’t what had caught Geralt’s attention.  No, what had caught Geralt’s eye was the guitar sitting in the shop window.  A wooden crafted guitar, slightly battered but still polished to a shine.  A guitar that Geralt had seen so many times strapped onto Jaskier’s back.</p><p>Without pausing in his stride, Geralt walked straight into the pawn shop.  It was empty and a bell rang above the door signalling a shop keeper to walk out.  “Where di you get the guitar?”  Geralt growled as he pointed at the guitar sitting in the window.</p><p>The shop keeper just shrugged, paling slightly in the face of an angry alpha.  “Someone came in with it a few weeks ago, saying they wanted to sell it.”  Geralt growled low in his throat.  Someone had taken Jaskier’s guitar and instead of trying to find the owner they had taken the guitar and sold it.  “It came with a case to.”  The man offered.</p><p>“I’ll have the guitar and case.”  Geralt growled and the shop keeper jumped to obey.  The case was sitting behind the guitar and Geralt growled low in his throat when he saw the dark blue case that was always strapped to Jaskier’s back.</p><p>The shop keeper placed the case and guitar on the counter as Geralt looked the items over.  They didn’t look anymore damaged than they already were.  He put a hand in one of the case pockets, growling even more when his hand came out with an ID card in it.  A picture of a much younger Jaskier, bright blue eyes shining in the ID phot.  Name: Julian Alfred Pankratz and Geralt hadn’t known Jaskier’s real name was Julian.  The ID was similar to Geralt’s own the only difference being the card labelled Jaskier clearly as an omega.  </p><p>“This belongs to my friend.”  Geralt growled, placing the ID card back into the case.  The shop keeper threw his hands in surrender.</p><p>“Maybe he sold it.  I don’t know.  But look, I just make a living here.  I don’t ask where things come from.”  And Geralt wanted to be mad at this man for trying to sell Jaskier’s guitar but he couldn’t.  It wasn’t this mans fault that someone had stolen Jaskier’s property, only that he hadn’t bothered to find out where it came from.</p><p>“How much?”  Geralt growled and the shop keeper gave a relieved sigh.</p><p>“It’s priced at £500 but seeing as it’s your friends guitar, I’ll charge you what they sold me it for.  £200.”  Geralt grunted, pulling out his card.  The shop keeper reeked of fear as Geralt typed in his pin number.  The guitar was safely stowed in the case and Geralt gently lifted it in his arms, his heart filling with a sense of pride as he walked towards the bar.  He’d found Jaskier’s guitar.</p><p>…………………</p><p>Jaskier walked into the Witchers with a large grin on his face.  The toy shop had been huge and Jaskier had spent the better part of an hour finding the perfect gift for Ciri.  He’d settled for a large lego set as the girl loved lego and had bought a large bright blue teddy as well.  Including the small card Jaskier had bought and the gift wrapping set, the price had come to nearly all of Jaskier’s money but he didn’t care as he proudly walked out of the store with the items safely stowed in a bag.  He just hoped Ciri liked them.</p><p>“What’s that?”  Eskel asked, nodding to the bag Jaskier was carrying.  </p><p>“Presents for Ciri’s birthday.”  Jaskier replied with a smile.  Eskel grunted in answer.  “Anything I can do?”</p><p>“You shift doesn’t start for another hour.”  Eskel pointed out but Jaskier just shrugged.  He wanted to help and the thought of sitting here doing nothing while Eskel worked didn’t feel right.</p><p>“I don’t mind.”  Eskel nodded.</p><p>“Can I leave you with the glasses then?  I’ve got some paperwork to sort out.”  Jaskier nodded, taking up a cleaning cloth and starting to clean the glasses Eskel had been cleaning before Jaskier had offered to help.</p><p>As he cleaned, Jaskier started to sing softly in the quiet of the bar.  A smile came across his face as he worked and sang.  Going out and buying Ciri’s present might have been a small thing but to Jaskier right now it meant to the world.  To be able to use his own money to buy the little girl a birthday present proved to himself he was getting his independence back.</p><p>The door to the bar opened and Jaskier glanced up, smiling at Geralt as the white-haired alpha walked in.  “I was early so said I’d help.”  Jaskier said to Geralt’s questioning gaze.  The alpha had something strapped to his back and Jaskier looked at the case in confusion.  It was a guitar case but as far as Jaskier knew Geralt didn’t play.</p><p>Geralt said nothing as he shrugged out of his jacket, placing the guitar case gently on the bar in front of Jaskier.  Jaskier felt his breathing stop as he looked at the dark blue case with wonderment.  It was the same case Jaskier had spent so many years carrying on his shoulder.  The one his guitar belonged in.</p><p>“I saw it in a pawn shop.”  Geralt grunted, watching as Jaskier slowly made his way from the other side of the bar so he was standing next to Geralt.  “Someone had sold it.  It’s yours.”  </p><p>“I can’t.  It’s too much.”  And it was.  Jaskier knew how much guitars cost.</p><p>“It’s your guitar Jaskier.”  Geralt grunted, carefully undoing the case so the polished wooden guitar was facing Jaskier.  “I recognised it and your ID’s in the pocket of the case.  I don’t know who sold it but it’s your guitar.”</p><p>Jaskier turned a teary eyed gaze on Geralt, emotions overwhelming him as he took in the tiny minute details that made this guitar his.  His and his Mothers.  The little scratch at the bottom Jaskier had made when he was 10 and dropped the guitar on the floor by mistake.  “I’ll pay you back.”  Jaskier said, a hand stroking along the wooden head of the guitar.  </p><p>“Take it as a gift.”  Geralt said and Jaskier felt his throat clog up in emotion.  Geralt had done so much for him.  To much.</p><p>Jaskier turned to face Geralt, taking in the warm amber eyes as the alpha looked at Jaskier with a fond look.  If it wasn’t for Geralt, where would Jaskier be.  On the streets, probably dead by now.  And his guitar.  Geralt had found Jaskier’s guitar, his Mothers guitar.  And knowing how much it meant to Jaskier, the white-haired alpha had bought it back for him.  As a gift.</p><p>Geralt let out a small huff as Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt’s neck, hugging the alpha tightly before he even realised he was doing it.  Geralt’s arms hooked around Jaskier’s waist and held the omega close.  “Thank you.”  Jaskier mumbled into Geralt’s white hair, breathing in the scent of Geralt’s spicy scent.  “Thank you so much.  For everything.  I…I owe you so much.”</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything.”  Geralt murmured, resting his nose into Jaskier’s neck and sniffing softly.  Jaskier’s whole body tingled at the sensation of Geralt’s breath right above his scent mark.</p><p>“Just…thank you Geralt.”  Jaskier said again, tears running down his face.  When he stepped back, he could almost see regret in those amber eyes as Geralt slowly dropped his arms from Jaskier’s waist.  The feeling of not having those arms holding him made Jaskier suddenly feel bare.  “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”  Jaskier said, smiling softly.</p><p>“You’re a survivor Jask.”  Geralt said, hesitantly taking Jaskier’s hands in his.  Jaskier felt his heart skip at how close Geralt’s face had come, the long white strands hitting Jaskier on the cheek in the soft breeze from the air conditioner.  “You’d have survived.”</p><p>“Maybe.”  Jaskier said softly.  “But because of you I didn’t have to struggle to do it.  So thank you.”  And before Jaskier could stop himself he was placing a gentle kiss on Geralt’s cheek.  The alpha stood stock still as Jaskier’s lips brushed against the stubble there and Jaskier blushed.  “I…I should get back to it.”  Jaskier said, stepping away from Geralt and picking up the cloth he’d been using to clean the glasses.  </p><p>Jaskier took his guitar down from the bar and carefully placed it in his usual spot behind the counter.  With his back turned he didn’t see the bemused expression on Geralt’s face turn to a soft smile and the alpha’s hand come to rest on his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of non-con elements in this chapter.  Nothing past a little non-consensual touching but please do no read if uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt spent all of Friday night and Saturday thinking about the feeling of Jaskier’s lips on his cheek.  It had been a soft barely their kiss but the alpha couldn’t get it out of his mind.  Jaskier’s lips had been soft and when Geralt had sniffed at Jaskier’s scent gland the overwhelming scent of meadow flowers had nearly brought Geralt to his knees.  The feeling of Jaskier in his arms, of his hands resting on Jaskier’s slim waist, had felt perfect.  Like Jaskier belonged there.</p><p>Geralt shook his head angrily from where he was sitting at the bar listening to Jaskier’s performance.  Jaskier wasn’t his.  Jaskier could never be his.  No matter how much Geralt might want it he knew Jaskier’s actions the previous day had been done out of happiness for Geralt finding his guitar, not affection for Geralt.  The fact the omega had been ignoring Geralt ever since then only proved it.  So no, Geralt wouldn’t do anything about Jaskier’s actions yesterday because he knew Jaskier hadn’t meant them in the way Geralt had took them.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Hello beautiful.”  An alpha slurred as Jaskier jumped from the stage for a quick break in between his performances.  The alpha’s hand came to grab at Jaskier and the omega quickly dodged it, offering the alpha a warm smile as he turned to walk away.</p><p>“Sorry not interested.”  The alpha growled low in his throat as Jaskier tried to walk past.  Jaskier felt fear claw at him as hands grabbed his waist, pulling his chest flush against the alpha’s front.  “I said I’m not interested.”  Jaskier said, putting more force in his words as he struggled against the hold.</p><p>Panic flared in him as the alpha’s hold tightened.  His teeth started to nip near Jaskier’s scent gland and Jaskier felt himself freeze as those teeth bruised the area where an alpha could claim an omega as there’s.  “No mark little omega.”  The alpha growled.  Jaskier went to slap the alpha’s hand away but for a frunk man the alpha was still fast.  He grabbed Jaskier’s hand, pulling it awkwardly behind Jaskier’s back.  The other hand settled on Jaskier’s arse, squeezing lightly.  Jaskier felt panic like he hadn’t felt since the night he’d been surrounding claw at him as he fought to get free.  The alpha just laughed, teeth nibbling harder against Jaskier’s scent gland making the omega freeze in place.  “Where’s your alpha omega?  I’m sure he’ll let me have some fun.”  </p><p>“Get off him.”  Geralt’s angry growl echoed through the bar and Jaskier saw the white-haired alpha pushing his way through the crowds between him and Jaskier.</p><p>“He your omega?”  The man laughed, removing his teeth but not removing the hand that was still groping Jaskier’s arse.  </p><p>“Get the fuck off him.”  Geralt growled and the alpha laughed.  Jaskier yelped as the man hit his arse hard, face turning a bright red.</p><p>“Come on, I just want a little fun.  He’s not marked so I’m sure we can come to an agreement.  I don’t mind sloppy seconds, never had an omega before.”  Tears tracked down Jaskier’s face as the man started to kiss Jaskier’s jaw.</p><p>“I said get the fuck off him.”  Geralt repeated, voice low and dangerous.  But the alpha was either to drunk or to stupid to take the warning as he twisted Jaskier’s arm painfully enough to cause the omega to cry out when Jaskier tried smacking the alpha’s chest to let go of him.</p><p>“Feisty one this one.  Might take 2 of us just to pin him down.”  The alpha laughed, man-handling Jaskier to turn around so Jaskier’s back was now pressed against the alpha’s chest.  His hands were held tight behind his back by the alpha’s hand and Jaskier felt his throat tighten as the man’s hand travelled down to his clothed cock, squeezing lightly.</p><p>Jaskier struggled, feeling the bruising force around his wrists and he knew there would be bruises there in the morning.  This alpha wasn’t just drunk and stupid but strong as well.  Strong with a faint smell of body odour that made Jaskier feel faintly sick as he was pressed against him.  Geralt growled low in his throat as the alpha continued to touch Jaskier, hands travelling along Jaskier’s body as the omega struggled against him.</p><p>Jaskier brought his foot down on the alpha’s foot as hard as he could, hoping the alpha would let go of him in pain.  Instead the man howled, twisting Jaskier around and slapping Jaskier across the face so hard Jaskier’s head snapped sideways.  Geralt growled and pounced on the alpha, fists wrapping around the man’s shirt as he hauled him bodily away from Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier staggered sideways hand clutching his cheek as he watched Geralt drag the alpha away.  When another set of hands wrapped around Jaskier’s waist the omega panicked and struggled against the hold until Lambert’s voice echoed in his ears.  “It’s ok buttercup.  We got you.”  And Jaskier went limp in the alpha’s hold, letting Lambert guide him from the bar floor and into the back rooms.</p><p>………..</p><p>“Hey, I just wanted a bit of fun.  What’s your problem?”  The alpha shouted as Geralt pushed him out of the entrance, ignoring the shouts of annoyance from the smokers crowding the entrance.  Geralt felt anger bubble through him as he brought a fist up to connect with the man’s nose.  When he had seen Jaskier being grabbed by this man from across the bar Geralt had seen red and stalked forwards.  The fact this man had touched Jaskier made Geralt ready to throttle the alpha.</p><p>“He’s just an omega.”  The alpha shouted, clutching his bleeding nose.  “No mark, I didn’t fucking know he was yours.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t fucking matter.”  Geralt shouted, eyes blazing in fury as he pushed the man against a wall.  “You shouldn’t have fucking touched him.”</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry.  Look I won’t touch him again.”  Fear ran through the man’s eyes but Geralt didn’t care.  Jaskier’s eyes had been blown wide in fear to.  Jaskier should never have to feel fear because some fucking alpha couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.  He clenched his fists, getting ready to punch this man again when a hand pulled Geralt back.  The man dropped to the floor, whimpering in fear as Geralt continued to radiate anger.</p><p>“Get the fuck off me.”  Geralt growled at Eskel who was currently holding Geralt back from kicking the shit out of this sick pathetic alpha.</p><p>“Geralt, listen to me.”  Eskel growled, struggling to hold Geralt still.  “This won’t help.  Beating the shit out of him won’t help Jaskier.  It’s not worth it.”</p><p>“He touched our omega.”  Geralt growled and when had he started to think of Jaskier as his omega.  Jaskier wasn’t his omega, he wasn’t anyone’s omega.</p><p>“Your protectiveness is coming out at the worst fucking time here Geralt.”  Eskel growled, motioning to the gathering crowd drawn by Geralt’s anger.  “You need to go inside and comfort our omega.  He isn’t worth it.”  And Geralt felt the anger leak out of him.  Jaskier needed him.  Glaring once more at the cowering alpha, Geralt shrugged out of Eskel’s hold and stalked back into the bar.</p><p>He found Jaskier in the back room, head resting in his hands as tears ran down his face.  Lambert was sitting next to him, rubbing circles on the crying omega’s back with a lost look on his face.  Lambert didn’t do comfort and the fact he was trying for Jaskier showed how much the gruff alpha cared for Jaskier.</p><p>Geralt grunted his thanks to Lambert as his brother stood and Geralt quickly replaced him on the couch.  Jaskier didn’t even seem to notice, body shuddering where he sat.  “Jaskier?”  Geralt asked quietly, rubbing circles on Jaskier’s back comfortingly.</p><p>“Fuck…”  Jaskier stammered, lifting his gaze to meet Geralt’s.  Tear still streaked down his face freely and Geralt hated that he’d seen Jaskier cry to many times now to not be surprised with the grey colour the omega’s eyes took on when he was so upset.  “I’m sorry.  That was all my fault.  I should have….”</p><p>“That wasn’t your fault.”  Geralt growled, anger pouring through him once more at the thought that Jaskier thought this was his fault.</p><p>“I…I should have stopped him.”  Jaskier said eyes downcast.  “Fuck…I froze.  Again.  I…always fucking freeze.”  Jaskier sobbed and Geralt felt his heart clench painfully.  This had happened before.</p><p>“How many times?”  Geralt growled.</p><p>“What?”  Jaskier asked, voice soft and confused.</p><p>“How many times has someone done something like that to you?”  Geralt asked, anger running through him.  He’d rip the heads of anyone who touched Jaskier.</p><p>……..</p><p>Jaskier looked at Geralt in confusion.  He knew the anger wasn’t directed at him but the anger pouring off the white-haired Witcher still made Jaskier tense.  “It…it doesn’t matter Geralt.”  It was just part of being an omega.  Jaskier should be used to alpha’s getting handsy with him but it still left his skin crawling and his whole body locking up in fear.</p><p>“It matter Jaskier’s.”  Geralt said, the anger disappearing and instead becoming sad.  “Please, tell me how many times?”</p><p>Jaskier was silent for a long time as he stared into the floor, despair running through him.  It was a part of being an omega Jaskier had come to accept even if he hated it.  Hated that alpha’s thought they had the right to touch Jaskier.  “No one has ever raped me.”  Jaskier said, voice soft.  Geralt’s hand was a comforting weight on Jaskier’s back and at Jaskier’s words the tension in the alpha next to him eased.  “They’ve gotten handsy and…and I think some might have tried if they had the chance.”  The men the last night Jaskier spent on the streets came into Jaskier’s mind and he shivered.  “I live with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have to.”  Geralt grunted and at those words anger filled the places despair and fear had been.  Jaskier whipped his head at Geralt anger in his face as he glared at the alpha.</p><p>“You think I fucking asked for any of this.”  Jaskier snarled and Geralt’s amber eyes flashed in confusion.  “Do you think I want those alpha’s and the odd fucking beta trying to fuck me just because I’m an omega and they’ve never had a fucking omega before think it might be fun.”</p><p>“Jaskier, that’s not what I meant.”  Geralt said, going to touch Jaskier’s back to comfort him again but Jaskier shrugged out of the hold, coming to stand.</p><p>“I know what you meant Geralt.  And I know you’re just trying to protect me but I don’t need it.  I’ve managed this long without your protection; I don’t need it now.”  Hurt flashed across Geralt’s face and Jaskier felt guilty but he couldn’t stop the words that came pouring out as if a dam had broken.  “I came to you that night because I was scared.  I was fucking terrified because I couldn’t look after myself.  Because I let a group of arseholes surround me and if I hadn’t run they would have raped me.”  Jaskier shouted, tears running down his face.  Geralt was sat on the couch with pain in his expression as he watched Jaskier angrily pace along the floor of the small back office.  “I let them get that close to me because I was scared and cold and tired.  But I got myself out of that situation.  I made sure I didn’t get fucking raped.  Not you me.”</p><p>“Jaskier…”  Geralt tried but Jaskier shut him up with a glare.</p><p>“No Geralt.  You wanted to know.  You demanded that I tell you about my fucking sordid past so fine.  If you want details you can fucking have them.”  And Jaskier knew this wasn’t fair on Geralt.  He shouldn’t be yelling and raging at Geralt.  The white-haired alpha had never done anything but try to help Jaskier but Jaskier was so angry.  All these years of pretending the fact his very biology made Jaskier’s life so much harder than everyone else’s was overtaking him and he couldn’t stop the tirade of anger it brought.</p><p>“My own fucking Father tried to sell me like a whore.  Before I ran away he tried to marry me off to an alpha that I’m pretty sure wouldn’t have given two shits about consent if his actions before the wedding were anything to go by.”  Jaskier growled.  The tears ran down his face as he glared at Geralt.  “That’s why I ran away.  I didn’t want to be tied to an alpha who only wanted an omega to have sex with.” </p><p>Some of the anger was slowly starting to drain from Jaskier and he felt his feet move to the sofa, collapsing onto it next to Geralt.  The alpha was still looking at Jaskier with a pained expression.  “Szymon said I could stay.  He said I could stay in that fucking flat for free if I agreed to whore myself out.  And you know what Geralt, I might have done it.  A few more nights on the streets.  If I hadn’t managed to runt hat night and I actually survived those men raping me I might have finally cracked.”  Jaskier whispered, the knowledge of that, which he hadn’t even admitted to himself, knocking all of the remaining anger from him.  In it’s wake it just left pain.  Pain and confusion that this could happen just because of something Jaskier couldn’t control.</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”  Geralt asked, voice soft.  “Why didn’t you crack?”</p><p>“You don’t know?”  Jaskier turned to face Geralt.  Those warm amber filled eyes that made Jaskier feel like he was drowning if he looked in them too long.  “You.  I didn’t crack because I had you.  And Ciri, Eskel, Lambert, Triss, Vesemir and Yennefer.  You’re the only people that kept me going those last few months.”  Geralt’s arms hesitantly came to wrap Jaskier in a one-armed hug and Jaskier let himself be pulled against Geralt’s side, appreciating the warmth and comfort Geralt offered him.  “I thought what you’d think of me if I couldn’t cope and I knew I had to try.”</p><p>“Jaskier, we wouldn’t think any less of you if you couldn’t cope.  Not one of us would think any less of you.”  Geralt whispered pressing a gentle kiss to Jaskier’s hair.  Jaskier leant into the feeling, closing his eyes as tears ran down his face further.  “We care about you Jaskier.  We can’t got a second understand what you’ve been through but we know it hasn’t been easy for you.  We know how hard you’ve tried to get your independence in a world that doesn’t want to give it to you.  I know.  And I admire you for it.  You’re the strongest person I know.”  Geralt placed a finger under Jaskier’s chin, guiding the omega’s eyes to look into Geralt’s amber ones.  “I couldn’t have managed what you had to live with.  None of it’s fair and I wish more than anything the rest of the world could see what I see.”</p><p>“And what do you see?”  Jaskier whispered.</p><p>Geralt smiled softly, resting his forehead on Jaskier’s.  “I see the strongest, bravest, kindest person I have ever met in my life.  I see someone who is vibrant and colourful and so full of life.  Someone who is smart and generous.  I see…”  here Geralt paused, amber eyes gazing into Jaskier’s deep blue depths.  Jaskier could feel his heart flutter strangely in his chest under Geralt’s gaze.  “I see someone who I love with all my heart.  Who I want to protect and cherish and adore the way you deserve to be loved and cherished and adored.  I…fuck…I love you Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier felt shock run through him.  Geralt loved him.  This handsome, strong white-haired alpha loved him.  Him.  “Geralt…I…”</p><p>“Don’t.”  Geralt breathed, eyes closing.  “I know you don’t feel the same but I…fuck…Jaskier I had to make you know how much you mattered.”</p><p>Geralt slowly backed away from Jaskier on the couch and Jaskier felt the loss of Geralt’s touch keenly as the alpha’s gaze dropped to the couch.  “I’ll leave you in peace.  Eskel or Lambert can drive you home.”</p><p>“I think I love you too.”  Jaskier blurted as Geralt made to stand.  “I mean…I…”  And when had Geralt, Geralt who answered in grunts and hums and growls, become the talkative one and Jaskier the one who couldn’t get the words out of his throat.  “I…I care about you Geralt.  I don’t…I don’t want to lose you Geralt.”  And Jaskier didn’t want to lose him.  Not ever.  </p><p>He knew he cared for Geralt, he knew what he felt when he was wrapped safe in Geralt’s arms more than just friendly feelings.  The fact his heart fluttered helplessly whenever Geralt held him close proved Jaskier had some sort of feelings towards the alpha.  And the guitar.  When Geralt had brought Jaskier’s guitar to him yesterday Jaskier had finally been able to identify those feelings he’d been trying to hide from himself since meeting Geralt.  He did love Geralt.  He loved this gruff, kind hearted alpha and it scared of him.  Scared him more than anything else in the world.</p><p>“I love you Geralt.”  Jaskier whispered, trailing a hand down Geralt’s jaw.  “You are the kindest, gentlest man I have ever met and I don’t know where I would be without you.  But…I don’t know what I’m doing Geralt.”  Tears started to run down Jaskier’s face as he spoke.  “I love you but if I love you I lose everything.  Omegas who are mated don’t get anywhere in life.  Ever.  It’s hard enough now but at least people don’t look at me and see the mark on my neck.  At least now there’s a chance.  A tiny small miniscule chance that I can make something out of my life.  But if I love you no one will ever see past that mark on my neck.  No one will ever see anything but an alphas omega.”</p><p>Geralt wrapped arms around Jaskier and Jaskier hated that he let himself be pulled into those warm arms.  Hated how he cried against Geralt’s chest again.  “I love you Jaskier.  But I will never take your independence from you.”  Geralt murmured against Jaskier’s hair.  “I wouldn’t want to make your life harder than it already is.”</p><p>“Then what do we do?”  Jaskier whispered because they couldn’t just go back to normal now.  Not when they’d both confessed their love for the other.  Not when that love however reciprocated it might be wasn’t possible.  Not if Jaskier wanted to maintain his tiny sense of freedom.  Not if Jaskier didn’t want to break his promise to his Mother.</p><p>“Can I court you?”  Geralt asked voice soft against Jaskier’s hair.  “I don’t want to take your independence away and if we never mate I don’t mind.  But…I can’t live without you Jaskier.”  Courting was an old tradition between alphas and omegas when the alpha was interested in the omega.  Jaskier had never been courted, his marriage to Alvin being made without his knowledge and his opinion on the matter was never sought for by anyone.  But the thought of letting Geralt court him had thrills running up Jaskier’s back.</p><p>“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.  I wasn’t lying Geralt I can’t lose you.”  Jaskier whispered against Geralt’s chest.</p><p>“And you won’t.  If this doesn’t work we’ll stop and stay friends.  I don’t want to lose you either.”  And Jaskier knew that there wasn’t really any going back now.  Not now Jaskier knew Geralt felt the same way he did.</p><p>“Ok.”  Jaskier breathed and he smiled at the happy hum Geralt gave in answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter kind of took a life of it's own and has gone on a complete tangent from what I originally planned.  Hopefully you all enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lambert had happily clapped Jaskier on the back that morning and seriously warned him that it was the parents he had to watch out for, not the screaming 6/7 year olds, Jaskier had been sceptical.  Even when Eskel and Vesemir shared a knowing look and Yennefer growled low in her throat at the mention of Ciri’s peers parents he hadn’t believed it.  Now standing, surrounded by 6 beta Mothers and, surprisingly, 2 omega Mothers, Jaskier believed it.</p><p>Geralt was somewhere in the soft play area, having been called away by the staff so he could sort out Ciri’s birthday cake.  Ciri was running around the play area with her 20 odd classmates, all screaming and laughing at the top of their voices.  Leaving Jaskier to deal with the overprotective parents who were all giving Jaskier highly curious looks.  All the parents who had dropped their children off had given the omega curious looks but only the 8 that stood in front of him had stayed.  And the minute Geralt had left they had pounced on him like...well like lionesses.</p><p>“Thank God.”  One of the beta women declared loudly, relief in her voice.  She had brought a her daughter who had had pigtails in her hair.  Ciri had whispered to Jaskier that the girl was obsessed with tigers.  A fact the 6 year old (7 tomorrow morning she kept telling him with a happy grin) seemed to think was highly important.  Geralt had just hummed with a small smile, taking his daughters words seriously.  “How’s toy, I was worried about leaving Amelia with. Alpha’s.”</p><p>Jaskier looked at the woman with a confused look.  “She means Ciri’s parents dear.”  One of the omega’s said. She had long blonde hair and was visibly pregnant.  5 months Jaskier thought.</p><p>“Yennefer and Geralt?”  Jaskier asked, dumbly, not understanding why this woman would think leaving her daughter with Geralt and Yennefer was a problem.</p><p>“Exactly.”  Another beta said.  “I don’t know what they were thinking, trying to raise a girl together.  But I see they have some sense now.  Are you Geralt or Yennefer’s mate?”</p><p>“Or one of Geralt’s brothers?”  A red headed beta announced, “Oh don’t look at me like that.  I don’t care if they scowl but those alpha’s are perfect specimens.”</p><p>“Yennefer and Geralt are great parents.”  Jaskier defended, a little angry that these women were insinuating Yennefer and Geralt weren’t.  Ciri was a great child and Jaksier knew that was because of her two alpha parents.</p><p>“We’re not saying they aren’t.”  The pregnant omega smiled.  She come to lean on Jaksier’s side and Jaksier was a little stifled at the closeness.  He’d never had close proximity to another omega other than his mother and this woman was nearly using him like a wall.</p><p>“They’re excellent alpha parents.”  The second omega put emphasis on the word alpha as she came to stand on Jaskier’s other side.  She linked an arm around Jaskier’s and Jaksier had resist the urge to shake the woman off as she squeezed him arm gently.  “But us omegas know better about raising children.  They need a nurturing hand.”</p><p>“Not an alpha.”  The pregnant omega scrunched her nose up as if the word alpha was a dirty word.  “I don’t let my alpha do anything for the children, except for playing of course.  He’s a great Father but he’s just not made for looking after the little ones past a bit of play.”  Jaskier just stared at the woman incredulously.</p><p>“It’s no wonder Cirilla’s turning out the way she is.”  The red headed beta continued, looking at Jaskier knowingly.</p><p>“Like what?”  Jaskier demanded.  As far as he saw Ciri was a perfect child.  </p><p>“Wild.” </p><p>“Uncouth.”</p><p>“She punched my son a few months ago you know.”</p><p>Jaskier just stared at the women surrounding him with fury mounting him.  The pregnant omega had turned to rest her head on his shoulder.  “Ciri’s none of those things.”  Jaskier defended and the omega that was currently clinging to his arm just chuckled softly.</p><p>“We all think that dear.  No one can see the flaws in our children.”</p><p>“She’s not my child.”  Jaskier said.  He cared for Ciri yes, but she was Geralt and Yennefer’s daughter not his.  </p><p>“Maybe not yet.”  The pregnant omega noted, eyes drawn to the place a mark should sit on Jaksier’s neck.  “You’re not mated?”</p><p>“No, I...”. Jaskier started but one of the omega with her arm linked with his interrupted him with a loud squeal of excitement.</p><p>“Oh, your getting courted.”  Jaskier blushed fiercely.  Geralt had asked Jaskier if he could court him a little over a week ago now but the alpha had made no move court Jaskier yet.  If anything, Geralt had started to grow more distant to Jaskier the last few days and Jaskier hated himself for the painful feeling in his heart.  He had been unsure of Geralt courting him because he truly did care for Geralt.  He didn’t want to lose the alpha but as every day passed he felt like his and Geralt’s friendship was lessening further and further.  It hurt but Jaskier didn’t know what to do to fix it.</p><p>“I remember when my alpha courted me.”  The pregnant omega sighed.  “He bought me flowers every day for a month before my Father even let us go out together.”</p><p>“I’ve always thought omega courting was so romantic.”  One of the beta’s sighed wishfully.  “Not like the way anyone courts a beta.”</p><p>“It’s not exactly courting for a beta is it?”  The omega on Jaskier’s arm smirked and Jaskier felt himself blush viciously as the beta glared at the omega.</p><p>“Well at least we aren’t just prized pets.”  The red-headed beta stated with a sneer and Jaskier felt himself bristle under those words.</p><p>“Omega’s aren’t just pets.”  Jaskier retorted.  “We can live a life just like any beta or alpha.”  Even the omega’s laughed at those words.</p><p>“You’re still young dear.”  The pregnant omega smiled softly, even though she was only maybe 5 years older than Jaskier.  “You get yourself mated and pregnant, you’ll soon find your place is looking after the children.”</p><p>“And thank God for that.”  A beta stated, nodding over to where Geralt was walking towards them.  The white haired alpha had a frown on his face, eyes filled with worry as he looked at Jaskier pinned in place with two omegas on either side of him.  “God only knows that family need an omega’s hand.” </p><p>“Wild the lot of them.”  And Jaskier saw a flash of hurt cross Geralt’s face.  The comment had been flung just loud enough for the alpha to hear as he stepped in the throng of parents.</p><p>“We’ll leave you two to it.”  The omega linking Jaskier’s arm grinned.  Both omega’s gave Jaskier’s arms squeezes as they and the beta women disappeared from the play area, leaving Jaskier and Geralt to watch their children for the afternoon.</p><p>“Geralt I’m sorry.  Those women.  I mean what the fuck.  You and Yennefer are amazing parents and Ciri couldn’t ask for better.”  Jaskier immediately said but Geralt just grunted, amber eyes closed off as he stared at anything but Jaskier.</p><p>“It’s fine.”  Jaskier wanted to say more but before he could Geralt continued, dismissing the subject entirely.  “Do you mind putting up the balloons, I’ll watch the kids.”  And all Jaskier could do was nod as he walked away. </p><p>As he set up balloons in the area set up for the children to eat, Jaskier couldn’t help but feel his heart bleeding in his chest.  Deep down he knew this would happen, that any alpha wanting to court him would lose all interest in doing so when they realised how independent Jaskier actually was.  After all what alpha would want an omega as will-full as Jaskier.  All alpha’s wanted were omega’s like those two women.  Omega’s who knew their place in the world and didn’t fight it.  Jaskier had thought Geralt was different, but seeing the way Geralt had been distancing himself from Jaskier since asking the omega if he could court him, Jaskier realised he’d been wrong.  </p><p>........</p><p> </p><p>Geralt knew what those women thought of him and Yennefer.  They had never bothered to hide their distaste in the fact Ciri was being raised by 2 alpha’s.  Geralt had lost count of the number of times he had walked to the school gates to pick his daughter to hear those women talking about how unsuitable it was for Ciri to be raised in a house filled with alpha’s (and one beta but they seemed to count Triss as unsuitable as the alphas considering how feisty Triss was).  </p><p>It probably didn’t help that Ciri knew how to stand up for herself.  Geralt had had no issue when his daughter had punched that boy a few months ago.  Granted he had been angry that Ciri had resorted to physical violence and had grounded her for it, while Lambert had high fives her and Eskel had given her a wink which was extremely unhelpful.  But Ciri had been standing up for her friend Dara.  The boy had pushed Dara to the floor and Ciri had defended her friend.  Maybe not in the way she should have but Geralt and Yennefer were proud that their daughter was growing into a capable and feisty young girl.  The other parents didn’t think it.  They thought Ciri was wild, undisciplined.  They blamed the alpha influence and Geralt hated that the other parents didn’t believe Geralt was a suitable parent.  he loved Ciri more than anything and he knew maybe everything he did was the right thing but what parent could attest to be being perfect.</p><p>To hear those women telling Jaskier what they thought of Geralt’s parenting had made shame bubble in him.  He didn’t want Jaskier to hear what those women thought.  He knew Jaskier would never think Geralt or Yennefer were terrible parents.  But for the omega to hear what those parents thought of Geralt and Yennefer made him embarrassed.\Because sometimes he thought maybe they were right, that maybe Ciri did need a better influence than he could supply.  That maybe he was to gruff.  The girl deserved the world and while Geralt and Yennefer and all of their family tried to give her it they were painfully reminded every time they heard those parents discuss Ciri’s lack of a nurturing figure that they couldn’t provide her with everything.  They couldn’t give her what Pavetta would have.</p><p>It wasn’t that they didn’t love Ciri because they did.  They adored their pup.  Eskel would sit for hours and plaits Ciri’ hair, the only one with enough patience to sit and struggle through the intricate plaits Ciri had demanded.  Triss acted like Ciri’s big sister, gossiping with the 6 year old in a way which sent Ciri squealing with laughter.  Lambert rough housed with the girl but he always kept her safe, even when running around the house with Ciri on his back he made sure to duck low enough through doorways so Ciri didn’t hit her head.  Vesemir would sit with Ciri on his lap and read her stories or listen as Ciri told him every thing she could about her, the doting Grandfather.  And Geralt and Yennefer treated her as their own daughter.  She was their own daughter.  They did everything they could to give her what Pavetta and Duny would have given her, not trying to replace her real parents but making sure Ciri didn’t miss out on anything.</p><p>But there were still things they couldn’t give her.  Things only her Mother could really give her.  Yennefer tried, and Geralt as well.  They tried to give her comfort the way Pavetta would but an alpha wasn’t an omega.  They couldn’t provide the comfort and the warmth that an omega could.  It hurt Geralt to admit but there were things Ciri should have.  That Pavetta should have provided her with, that he and Yennefer just couldn’t give.</p><p>Seeing Jaskier with Ciri made Geralt’s heart clench painfully.  At first Jaskier had been reserved around Ciri, unsure of his actions as if afraid to overstep the mark.  But by the second Sunday dinner when Jaskier had brought his guitar and Ciri had spent the whole time nearly on Jaskier’s lap, listening to every word that the omega said as he played his guitar and showed her the different chords, Jaskier had become more relaxed with Ciri.  He was still more relaxed with Ciri than he was with anyone else int heir family. </p><p>Since Jaskier had moved in with them Geralt had seen a noticeable shift in Ciri and Jaskier’s relationship.  It had been less than a month since Jaskier moved in with them but it was like he had always been there.  Jaskier had started to take more of an active role in watching Ciri while her parents were in work, before he had to start his shift at the bar.  many a night these last few weeks Geralt had arrived home to find the omega and Ciri playing in the gardens.  One afternoon  he had arrived home to find Jaskier had shown Ciri how to make flower crowns and the two of them had made flower crowns for every member of the family.</p><p>And Ciri was always grabbing Jaskier’s hand when she wanted to show him something.  She was so openly affectionate with the omega in a way that she wasn’t with any of the alpha’s.  Yes, she hugged them all, held their hands, sat on their laps when she was tired.  She still did all those things.  But they had been a long time coming.</p><p>Ciri had been barely 3 when she had lost her Grandparents, barely a year old when she lost her parents.  Pavetta and Duny had been affectionate with her, Geralt remembered seeing the little baby always in one of their arms, gurgling happily as she played with a lose strand of Pavetta’s blonde hair or a thread on Duny’s clothes.  Calanthe and her husband Eist had been more reserved.  They had loved Cirilla as well as Geralt and Yennefer did, as well as Pavetta and Duny had.  But Calanthe wasn’t an affectionate woman.  She held her Granddaughters hand and hugged Ciri but she was more reserved in this shows of affection and Geralt knew she did them rarely.  Eist was more affectionate, but he wasn’t Ciri’s paternal Grandfather and because of that Geralt thought he held back a little more.  It wasn’t that Ciri had been touch starved when she came to Geralt and Yennefer after her grandparents death, but she had learnt that while affection was freely given it was rarely given.</p><p>It had taken Yennefer 2 months before she had gained the 3 year olds trust to hug her, Geralt 3 months as he was as Ciri had called him when she first came to live in Kaer Morhen “an angry snowman”.  Geralt had never seen Ciri be as close to someone so quickly as she had become with Jaskier.  Vesemir had quietly said a month into Jaskier’s visits to Kaer Morhen that it was because of the omega scent.  A part of Ciri recognised the scent as someone safe, perhaps even associating the omega scent with her Mother.  Pavetta had smelt like flowers to, roses and primroses different to the buttercup and dandelion scent that was all Jaskier, but flowers all the same.</p><p>And Geralt didn’t begrudge either Jaskier or Ciri the affection they shared.  He was happy Ciri was  happy and the fact Jaskier always looked more relaxed and happy when he was playing with Ciri made Geralt’s heart warm in contentment.  But he did worry that Jaskier would take Geralt’s courting the wrong way.  Especially after speaking with those women.  Would Jaskier think Geralt only wanted to court him because he needed an omega’s influence on his daughter.  </p><p>He knew courting Jaskier would be difficult.  The omega was nothing like any other omega Geralt had met.  Even Pavetta who had had an independent streak hadn’t been like Jaskier.  Jaskier was independent, feisty, strong and stubborn.  Geralt didn’t think he had ever met anyone as stubborn as Jaskier.  The fact Jaskier had gone so long without asking for help proved even when reduced to living on the streets proved how stubborn Jaksier was to get his own way.  Lacking any sort of self preservation maybe it definitely stubborn.</p><p>And that was what had drawn Geralt to Jaskier above anything else.  The fact that while Jaskier was kind and caring, he was also the opposite of everything the world expected him to be.  Which was why courting Jaskier was sending butterflies running through Geralt’s very stomach.  He wanted to do this right.  He didn’t want to take advantage of Jaskier, he wanted to make sure Jaskier knew how important he was to Geralt.</p><p>When Jaskier had agreed to the courting, Geralt had spent all night researching exactly what omega courting even was.  He knew of it, very few people did, but he had never actually done it before.  And the more he read the more he had felt deflated.  Most omega’s courting was done under the watchful eye of their alpha or parents.  Geralt knew Jaskier didn’t have an alpha so he had known he would have to stop himself from doing anything that Jaskier’s alpha or parent would have usually stopped.</p><p>Except they had done everything the internet specifically said shouldn’t be done until well in the end of the courting and into mating.  They’d hugged.  They’d kissed (or at least Geralt had kissed Jaskier’s head and Jaskier had kissed his cheek).  They were living together.  And fuck...Geralt didn’t want to take advantage so however hard it was he forced himself to back away.  He forced himself to give Jaksier space so they could court properly.</p><p>Except the last week had been mad.  Ciri’s birthday preparations and work taking most of Geralt’s attention away from trying to court Jaskier.  He hadn’t even bought the omega flowers, something he had been planning on for days.  Except every time he went to a florist to buy the omega flowers he just stared at the flowers dumbly, not knowing what to get.  They had to be perfect, not just a random bunch he’d picked out because he hadn’t had time to think about it properly.</p><p>So Geralt had done nothing to court the omega and now Jaskier probably thought Geralt didn’t really love him.  And that was exactly what Geralt had wanted to avoid.  It was all just so bloody difficult.</p><p>..................</p><p>“It’s ok dear, we’ll get a plaster on it and it’ll all be better.”  Jaskier crooned as Dara cried.  Ciri was standing next to her friend, face filled with nervousness as she looked at the cut on Dara’s leg, caused from falling over.</p><p>“Can I have a dinosaur plaster?”  Dara asked through sniffles.</p><p>Jaskier had no idea if they had dinosaur plasters here but it was a kids soft play area so he was sure he could find something.  “We’ll do our best.  Come on.”  Dara took Jaskier’s hand, still sniffling as Jaksier led him out of the play area.  Ciri was watching with a worried expression and Jaskier offered her a reassuring smile, “You go and enjoy yourself, Dara’ll be fine.”  Ciri frowned once more before nodding, obviously taking Jaskier’s words to heart.</p><p>When Ciri had come running out of the large castle shaped play area, tugging at Jaskier’s arm to follow her Jaskier had felt panic run through him.  Finding out it was only a small cut had made relief flood through Jaskier even as he questioned what 6/7 year olds thought was important enough to make him panic like that.  Jaskier had been confused as to why Ciri hadn’t gone to Geralt but then, Jaskier didn’t think Geralt would fit through the tiny gaps that created the play area walls and obstacle courses.  Hell, he had a hard enough time doing it.</p><p>“What happened?”  Geralt grunted, amber eyes flashing with concern as Jaskier lifted Dara up so he was seated on a table.</p><p>“Dara here fell and cut himself.”  Jaskier replied, smiling at Dara encouragingly.  The boy had stopped crying now.  “Can you go and find me a plaster please?”</p><p>“A dinosaur one.”  Dara announced enthusiastically and Jaskier chuckled softly.  It seemed the initial shock of the fall was over and the promise of a dinosaur plaster enough to distract the child.</p><p>.......</p><p>Geralt couldn’t help but smile softly as Jaskier with Dara.  He was just thankful the place had a dinosaur plaster, not wanting to come back with a normal one, all to familiar with a child’s temper tantrum when they didn’t get what they wanted.</p><p>“Very good.”  Jaskier encouraged as he wiped the blood from Dara’s knee and carefully placed the plaster over it.  Geralt’s heart warmed at the way Jaskier’s voice had turned soft and kind.  When the omega was done Dara had beamed, throwing his arms around Jaskier and thanking him.  Jaskier had laughed, lifting Dara off the table and motioning for him to go and play with the others.  “But be careful, your parents won’t want you getting more hurt.”  Jaskier said, voice serious.</p><p>Dara nodded.  “Promise.  Thank you Mr Jaskier.”  Jaskier had chuckled softly, patting the little boy on the head as Dara ran off.  Probably in search of Ciri.</p><p>“You’re good with kids.”  Geralt grunted before he could stop himself.  Jaskier paused, looking at Geralt with surprise in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re talking to me now.”  Geralt winced at the accusing note in Jaskier’s tone.  Geralt hummed in answer, not sure what to say.  How to explain why he’d been acting the way he had, avoiding Jaskier at every moment and barely talking to the omega when they were alone together.  “I’m sorry Geralt.”  Jaskier said after a few minutes more of silence and Geralt winced again, guilt eating up at him.  “I don’t know what I did wrong but I get it.  I understand why your regretting asking to...court me.”  Jaskier was looking at the ground as he spoke, hands twisting in his lap.  “Can we just, go back to being friends?”</p><p>“Fuck.”  Geralt growled.  “Don’t apologise.”  And Jaskier did look up at Geralt now, confusion in those blue eyes and Geralt swore again.  He really had fucked this up hadn’t he.  “I haven’t been avoiding you because I don’t want to court you.”  Jaskier’s eyes had turned hopeful but his face remained neutral.  “I...fuck I’m not good at this.”</p><p>“Neither am I.”  Jaskier offered, a half smile on his face and Geralt had missed those smiles this last week.  Ever since Geralt had decided to back away from he omega Jaskier had seemed to smile less.  “Try telling me how you feel.”  Jaksier offered an Geralt grunted.</p><p>“I didn’t want to get this wrong.”  Geralt grunted and was surprised when Jaskier took Geralt’s hands in his own, squeezing softly.</p><p>“You’re doing nothing wrong.  At least until you started avoiding me.”  Jaskier meant it as a joke but the hurt look that flashed in the omegas eyes killed that joke.</p><p>“I wasn’t avoiding you.”  Geralt grunted.  “I...fuck, every website I looked at said not to move fast and I didn’t want to take advantage.” </p><p>Jaskier sat in shocked silence for a moment.  “You...you looked at websites for omega’s courting?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Geralt grunted not understanding why Jaskier was looking so confused.  “I’ve never sourced an omega and I wanted to get it right.  For you.  I didn’t want you to think I was pushing you into something that you didn’t right.”</p><p>“What do these websites say?”  Jaskier asked.  His hands were still in Geralt’s, a warm and re-assuring weight.</p><p>“I’m supposed to win you over before we can start dating properly.  To not touch you until the courtship was approved by your alpha.  I know you don’t have an alpha so I didn’t want to take advantage of that.”  Geralt recited, not understanding the fond smile that had dropped onto Jaskier’s face.  “It said to buy you gifts and fuck... I was going to buy you flowers but I couldn’t find the right ones.  I wanted it to be perfect but I fucked it up.”  Geralt growled angrily.</p><p>Jaskier laughed softly, startling Geralt and making the alpha look at Jaskier in confusion.  “Oh Geralt.  It doesn’t have to be perfect.  None of this is like a normal courtship and I don’t even know what they’re supposed to be like because I’ve never had one.”</p><p>“I...I thought you were going to get married?”  Geralt asked, remembering Jaskier’s angry confession of why he’d left home.  </p><p>Alvin?”  Jaskier asked a distasteful look crossing his face.  Geralt stored the name away.  He remembered all to clearly what Jaskier had said that alpha might have done given half a chance and it set his teeth on edge.  “No.  The marriage...”. Jaskier paused, brow furrowing.  “I didn’t even know about it.  I’d never met Alvin but he asked me to marry him and I say ask,”here Jaskier snorted a self deprecating laugh, “my Father arranged the whole thing.  Didn’t even tell me about it and made it pretty fucking clear with the look he gave me what would happen if I refused.”  And Geralt felt anger at those words.  Anger at the people who had tried to squash Jaskier’s hopes and dreams.  Take the light from this vibrant omega Geralt had come to love.  “I’ve never been properly courted before.”</p><p>“I want to make it perfect.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier smiled softly, hand coming up and hesitantly trailing a line down Geralt’s jaw.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be perfect Geralt it...it just has to be real.”  And Geralt grunted.  He could do that.  For Jaksier, Geralt thought he might do anything.</p><p>.......</p><p>The rest of the day Jaskier felt like he had gotten Geralt back.  The last week of Geralt avoiding him Jaksier had felt like someone had cut his arm off.  It was strange how quickly the alpha had made a home in Jaskier’s life without him noticing.  And it was the little things Jaskier had missed.  The conversations they had driving to the bar, the way Geralt would smile softly whenever he thought Jaskier wasn’t looking.  The way Geralt would casually touch Jaskier’s back as he passed behind the omega.  The way Geralt was always there, whenever Jaskier needed him to be.</p><p>Geralt smiled at Jaskier as the two sat on a table off to the side, watching the 20 odd children shouting and laughing as they ate.  Geralt’s knee was resting on Jaskier’s knee under the table as the alpha ate the pizza that was sitting int he middle of the table.  Geralt had ordered the two adults a pizza at the same time as ordering the pizza’s for the children’s table.  A good thing as well because Jaskier exhausted.  Running after 20 odd screaming children to get them to come for food was an exhausting experience Jaskier didn’t want to repeat.  Or rather, didn’t want to repeat for anyone but Geralt and Ciri.</p><p>When the children were finally finished, Geralt exuded himself to find the cake and Jaskier got out the camera Yennefer had pushed in his hands before leaving.  Jaskier smiled softly as he clicked a picture of Geralt walking into the room, large chocolate caterpillar cake balanced in one hand.  7 candles were evenly placed in it ready for Ciri to blow out.</p><p>The room erupted in loud shouts of children singing happy birthday and Jaksier made sure to have the camera ready for when Ciri blowed out the candles.  She did to a resounding shout and encouragement from her friends.  Geralt took the cake back, cutting the pieces up before it was distributed to the children.  When he came back to where Jaksier was now leaning against the wall watching the children, Jaskier found himself leaning against Geralt’s shoulder.</p><p>It was the most relaxed Jaskier had been in a long time.  Standing there resting against Geralt’s warm body as the alpha hummed contently next to him, watching Ciri laughing and shouting with her friends while they ate cake.  It was like this was were Jaskier had always meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri’s actual birthday was a lot less eventful than the day before.  While Jaskier and Geralt had been watching small children running around, the others had been decorating Kaer Morhen.  When they arrived home to find bright pink and purple banners plastered on every window and the front door, balloons visible through he windows Ciri had been jumping up and down in excitement in the back seat.  Jaskier had laughed as the little girl raced from the car the minute they stopped, smiling madly at the decorations all the way.</p><p>“Thanks for coming.”  Geralt murmured before he and Jaskier had gotten out of the car.  Jaskier just smiled softly.</p><p>“I enjoyed it.”  And he had.  Not only had he and Geralt cleared the air enough for Geralt to stop avoiding Jaskier, Jaskier had honestly enjoyed the chaos that came with watching the small children.  Not least because of the giant grin on Ciri’s face.  “We should go in.”  Jaskier said, nodding to were Ciri was being ushered in by Lambert and Eskel.</p><p>“We should.”  Geralt grunted but neither made any move to get out of the car.  Jaskier found his eyes dropping from Geralt’s amber bright eyes to the alpha’s lips, set in that strong jawline that had made Jaskier go weak at the knees upon first seeing him.</p><p>“Geralt?”  Jaskier asked, voice quiet and unsure.  He knew Geralt didn’t want to take advantage of him but he hoped Geralt understood that Jaskier knew what he wanted.  “Can I kiss you?”  He was aware his face heated as he asked the question.</p><p>Geralt didn’t answer and Jaskier thought for a second he’d overstepped himself.  That he was asking to soon.  But then Geralt leant forwards and Jaskier felt those warm lips press against him and he melted into the feeling.  It was a short chaste kiss but when Geralt pulled away Jaskier felt a little breathless, smile on his face as he looked into those deep amber eyes.  He’d kissed many people in his life but never had Jaskier enjoyed one as much as Geralt’s lips on his own.</p><p>“We should go in.”  Geralt hummed and Jaskier nodded.  It took a few more moments, neither one willing to leave the car but eventually a loud shout from the house (Lambert telling them to ‘get the fuck inside, lovebirds’) had them climbing out of the car.  Jaskier blushed as he passed Lambert in the hall, Geralt’s brother wearing a shit eating grin. </p><p>The next morning Jaskier woke to Ciri jumping on his bed.  “Wake up!”  She shouted and Jaskier groaned as he pulled the duvet over his head.  The weight of Ciri disappeared and he heard a huff of amusement from the door.</p><p>“Morning Jaskier.”  Geralt’s gruff voice called and Jaskier let his head poke out from the duvet.  Geralt was standing in his doorway in his pyjama’s, white hair ruffled as if he too had just been woken from sleep by an excited 7 year old.</p><p>“Morning.”  Jaskier smiled, remembering the feeling of Geralt’s lips on his own.  The sight of Geralt standing in his doorway sent a spark of heat running through Jaksier.  What would it feel to wake up in Geralt’s arms, to hear that gruff voice first thing in the morning.</p><p>“You good to come down?”  Geralt asked as the sound of a Ciri’s shouting echoed through the house. </p><p>“Should I bring Ciri’s gift downstairs?”  Geralt hummed in answer and Jaskier nodded.  “I’ll be 5 minutes.”  And then Geralt was done and Jaskier couldn’t help but stare at the doorway a little longingly.</p><p>Ciri opened all her presents with excitement.  Jaskier had felt a little burst of pride in himself as Ciri opened his presents and she grinned madly, loudly declaring the teddy (now christened Bardling) was her new favourite teddy.  She had proceeded to keep the teddy in easy reach all day and Jaskier couldn’t help but smile every time he saw he holding it.</p><p>The day went like most Sunday’s did after that.  Jaskier helped Vesemir and Triss get dinner ready (taco’s as requested by Ciri) and the family sat at the dining table eating.  Afterwards they went into the sitting room and Ciri demanded Jaskier play a few songs for them.  Jaskier ended up playing the whole song list for the lion king which had Ciri grinning happily as she pressed herself in between Yennefer and Triss not he couch, her teddy sitting happily on her lap.</p><p>Afterwards, Jaskier somehow ended up on the two seated couch pressed against Geralt’s side.  The alpha had an arm slung over the back of the couch and when Jaskier had hesitantly moved close enough for their knees to be touching Geralt had hummed, brining his arm around to wrap around Jaskier’s shoulders.  No one said anything as Jaskier sat with the warm weight of Geralt pressed close, a happy smile on his face.  Maybe being with an alpha wasn’t a bad thing, Jaskier thought as he sat with Geralt’s arms wrapping him in a protective half hug.  It was Geralt and Jaskier knew the white-haired alpha would never willingly take Jaskier’s hard won independence.  But while Geralt would never knowingly do it, it was still a possibility.  It was a sobering thought but even as he had it, Jaskier couldn’t help but rest against Geralt’s warm body.  For now, his heart winning out over his brain.</p><p>........</p><p>That Monday Geralt drove to the city centre with Triss.  “It’s not that hard Geralt, really.”  Triss sighed as she stood in the florist shop, watching as Geralt glared at the flowers as if they’d personally wronged him.  Geralt just growled.  it was hard.  This had to be perfect.  His and Jaskier’s talk had done a lot to alleviate Geralt’s worries of taking advantage of Jaskier and any remaining doubt had been extinguished by the short kiss they had shared.  Geralt hadn’t been able to get rid of the thought of Jaskier’s lips on his own since.  So this had to be perfect.</p><p>“How about yellow?”  Triss asked, motioning to a bucket of primrose.  Geralt frowned.  Yellow.  Buttercups and dandelions, the scent he always associated with Jaskier.  “Are you even listening to me Geralt.  When you asked for my help I didn’t think I’d be talking to a stone wall.”  Actually, Geralt hadn’t asked for her help.  Triss had been forced on him by the combined force of Yennefer and Triss herself that morning when Geralt had said he was going to the city that morning.  They all knew about Geralt’s affection for Jaskier and they all knew, thanks to Lambert seeing them kissing in the car, that they were acting on that affection.  Apparently it hadn’t taken much of a leap for them to know Geralt was going to the city to find something suitable to gift Jaskier.  At least they didn’t know how many times in the last week Geralt had stood in this florist trying to decide what to get.</p><p>“I don’t know what to get?”  Geralt grunted after a few more moments of Triss sighing loudly at Geralt’s indecision.  “It had to be perfect.”</p><p>Triss smiled softly at Geralt as she squeezed his arm re-assuredly.  “Whatever you get Jaskier will think is perfect.  But you have to pick something.”  Geralt nodded his head knowing Triss was right.  He couldn’t keep putting this off.  Triss sighed in relief, “Right, Jaskier likes colours so we need colours.”</p><p>In the end Geralt chose a large bouquet of yellow, red and orange flowers.  “Shit.”  Geralt swore as the florist went to hand over the large overflowing bouquet.  “He doesn’t have anywhere to put them.”</p><p>“We have vases.”  The florist offered helpfully and Geralt felt relief run through him as the florist handed him a crystallised vase that would comfortably hold the large bunch of flowers.  “For your omega?”  She asked as she handed the items over to Geralt and Geralt grunted.  </p><p>“They’re courting.”  Triss said with a wide smile and the florist smiled.  </p><p>“Then I hope he likes them.”  The florist said and Geralt just grunted, hoping exactly the same thing.</p><p>Stowing the flowers safely in the boot and the vase int he front seat with Triss so it didn’t break, Geralt paused for a moment in the front seat.  “I want to take Jaksier to dinner.”</p><p>“That’s good but you should really be telling Jaskier this.”  Triss pointed out and Geralt growled.  He knew that.</p><p>“I don’t know where to take him.”  He admitted and Triss smiled softly.</p><p>“There’s a few nice places.  What are you thinking?  Dinner, Tea?  Simple, fancy?”  And Geralt just stared at her blankly.  He had no idea.  Triss smiled, seemingly taking pity on him as she said, “How about start simple.  There’s a little cafe I know that does great lunches.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Geralt grunted, turning eyes to the steering wheel.  “I don’t want to mess this up Triss.”</p><p>“You won’t.”  Triss assured him, squeezing his bicep encouragingly.  “Our omega cares about you a lot anyone could see it.”  Geralt grunted his thanks, before pulling the car into gear and driving out of the car.  He just hoped Triss was right.</p><p>.......</p><p>Jaskier was sitting in his bedroom, guitar on his lap and notebook in front of him.  He’d been upstairs for most of the afternoon, inspiration having struck and lyrics dancing in Jaskier’s head that were just begging to be written down.  In fairness, they had been buzzing since Geralt had kissed him but Jaskier hadn’t had time until now to take a quiet moment with his guitar to write the lyrics and melodies down.  </p><p>A soft knock on the door had Jaskier pausing in his writing.  “Can I come in?”  Geralt’s gruff voice sounded through the oak and Jaskier felt his heart beat a little faster.  He quickly closed the notebook, not yet sure if he wanted the person these lyrics were written about to hear or see them.</p><p>“Come in.”  Jaskier called and Geralt entered, holding the biggest bunch of flowers Jaskier had ever seen in his life.  The flowers were all shades of orange and yellow and red, like a sunset or a sunny day.</p><p>“These are for you.”  Geralt growled, shoving the flowers in Jaskier’s direction on the bed.  “Fuck, I mean I bought these for you.”  And Jaskier smiled as Geralt frowned at the floor, trying to find the right words to say.</p><p>“They’re perfect.”  Jaskier said, taking the bunch from Geralt’s hands.  They were and Jaskier felt warmth settle in his heart as he settled the bunch onto the cabinet.</p><p>“This to.”  Geralt growled, handing Jaskier a crystallised vase and Jaskier felt his heart stutter a little.  “I didn’t think you had anywhere to put them...I can take it all back if you don’t.”</p><p>Without thinking Jaskier reached up, cupping Geralt’s jaw in his hand and pulling their lips together.  “They’re perfect.  Thank you.”  Jaskier smiled, letting his forehead rest against Geralt’s, not wanting to break their closeness just yet.  “Really Geralt.  You didn’t have to.” Jaskier murmured.  </p><p>“I wanted to.”  Geralt grunted.  “Triss helped pick them out.”  And Jaskier chuckled softly, remembering Geralt’s words, that he hadn’t been able to chose the right ones.</p><p>“I love them.”  Geralt hummed, pulling his forehead away from Jaskier.  </p><p>“I’ll get water.”  Geralt grunted and before Jaskier could say a word the alpha had walked into the en suite bathroom.  The sound of the tap turning on and then Geralt returned with the vase filled with water.  The alpha gently placed the flowers in the vase.  When he was done he stood back, moving to stand next to Jaskier.  Geralt’s arm came around Jaskier’s waist and Jaksier let himself lean into Geralt’s embrace, heart warm and a smile on his face as he looked at the flowers.</p><p>So far his room in Kaer Morhen had remained bare, Jaskier still hesitant in spending his own money so he hadn’t bought anything for the room.  But the flowers looked perfect sitting there, adding colour and vibrancy in the bare room.  </p><p>“Do you want to go for dinner?”  Geralt grunted and Jaksier felt his heart flutter a little at the question.</p><p>“Yes, I’d love to.”  And Geralt hummed, kissing Jaskier’s hair softly.  Jaskier hummed into the feeling, letting his head drop onto Geralt’s neck.  </p><p>“Tomorrow, before work?”  Geralt asked and Jaskier nodded, smiling softly into Geralt’s neck.</p><p>..........</p><p>Jaskier was nervous.  He was never nervous.  He’d stood in front of his meagre wardrobe for an hour after showering, debating what to wear.  There wasn’t really much choice, Jaskier being limited to the clothes he’d bought on his shopping trip with Yennefer and Triss a few weeks ago and Geralt had seen all those clothes.  In the end he settled for the outfit he wore for performing, tight black skinny jeans and deep red button up.</p><p>As he stood buttoning the shit, Jaskier found his eyes drifting to the flowers Geralt had gotten him and his heart melted at the sight.  They were perfect.  Jaskier knew they would have been expensive and that fact made Jaskier’s stomach churn a little.  Geralt was willing to spend money on Jaskier.  Hard earned money and he was spending it on him.  The thought made him a little dizzy and he had to sit on the edge of his bed for a moment, mind blurring.</p><p>He still didn’t understand what Geralt saw in him.  Geralt was the perfect alpha, a gentleman if a little gruff around the edges.  He deserved the best but instead he had chosen to court Jaskier.  Jaskier who Geralt had seen at his literal worse, shivering and sobbing after being surrounded and all his belongings stolen.  And still Geralt wanted to court Jaskier and Jaskier couldn’t understand why.</p><p>Glancing at the small alarm clock, Jaskier sighed.  It didn’t mater why Geralt chose him, all that mattered was Geralt had asked Jaskier for dinner and Jaskier wanted to go.  So with that thought spurring him on, Jaksier grabbed the wallet he’d bought with his first proper pay check front he Witchers bar and placed it in his pocket.</p><p>.......</p><p>Triss had been right, the cafe was perfect.  It was small but large enough for Geralt and Jaskier to have some privacy.  They were in a small booth near the back of the cafe, the window opposite their table and the sun shining through the glass.  Jaskier’s blue eyes sparkled as they sat together, knees brushing underneath the table.</p><p>As Geralt sat looking at Jaskier he couldn’t help but feel a flutter of nerves running through him.  Jaksier was dressed in the deep red shirt that he wore to perform at the bar, the shirt hugging his figure and making Geralt’s knees weak with lust.  Geralt cursed himself as they sat there.  He’d written down a list of first date questions to ask but now his brain had seemed to forgotten every single fucking one.</p><p>“What’s your favourite colour?”  Geralt grunted, cursing as Jaskier gave him a surprised look.  That was the best his nervous brain could come up with really?</p><p>“Yellow, erm like dandelions.”  Geralt grunted in answer.  “Yours?”</p><p>“Blue.”  Geralt grunted.  The answer was met with silence and Geralt realised that Jaksier was waiting for him to expand.  Either that or he’d been scared off with by the ridiculousness of Geralt’s questions.  “Cornflower blue.”  Like your eyes Geralt added quietly.  Jaskier nodded his head and Geralt hummed.  “What’s your favourite animal?”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled softly, “Not that I don’t appreciate the 20 questions but where’s this all coming from?”  And Geralt found himself grunting, a flush appearing at the back of his neck.</p><p>“Google.”  Geralt grunted and Jaksier just frowned at him in confusion.</p><p>“You googled what to ask on a first date?”  And Geralt grunted, not willing to vocally admit that truth.  Jaskier laughed, eyes flashing in mirth as Geralt just grunted, gaze dropping to the table.  “No, I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s sweet.  Really.”  Geralt hummed and Jaskier smiled softly.  “So my favourite animal.  I’ve got to say I’ve always liked dogs.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”  Geralt grunted, thinking Jaksier probably thought the questions were ridiculous.</p><p>“No I want to.”  Jaskier said, voice serious.  “Anyway, it’s a good way to find out more about you.  We’ve spent so much time together but I don’t know so much about you, like what your favourite animal is, so what is it?”</p><p>And Jaskier’s face was filled with seriousness and Geralt couldn’t help but smile at the omega softly.  “Horses.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned, “What would you call a horse if you had one?”</p><p>“Roach.”  Geralt stated seriously and Jaskier laughed loudly.</p><p>“Roach, really.  You know that’s an insect don’t you Geralt?”  And Geralt just shrugged.  He liked the name.  “Well, I suppose it would be your horse.”  Jaskier grinned, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  Those red kissable lips.  Geralt wanted to kiss the omega again, feel the soft pressure of those lips on his.  “I think if I had a horse it would have to be called Pegasus.”</p><p>“Pegasus?”  Geralt snorted and Jaskier laughed.</p><p>“Absolutely.  That’s a better name than Roach.”  Jaskier retorted and Geralt just grunted, shaking his head mirth playing in those amber eyes.</p><p>“Nope, Roach beat Pegasus any day.”  And Jaskier gasped at him in disbelief, hand coming to his heart dramatically.</p><p>“You think naming a horse an insect is better than naming a horse after a mythical beast?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”  Geralt grinned.  Thus descended the two of the arguing until the server came with their food about why Roach was a terrible name for a horse.</p><p>“I’m just saying Geralt there are so many better names than Roach for a horse.  I mean a toddler could think of a better name.”  Geralt just chuckled.</p><p>“Lasagna?”  The server asked, appearing in Jaksier’s line of sight with two plates of food.  Jaksier nodded as the food was placed in front of him, steak and chips placed in front of Geralt.</p><p>“Thanks.”  Jaskier grinned broadly and the server nodded, eyes scrunching as she looked at Jaksier for a moment.</p><p>“I recognise you.”  She said instantly.  “You were busking in the city centre last month.”  And Jaskier felt himself flush, all the enjoyment disappearing as he was left filled with shame over the fact he had had to resort to it.  “I mean, you were really good.  I kind of miss hearing you.  But I guess it’s good that you’ve got yourself an alpha to.”  And Jaskier felt his gaze drop now to the steaming pile of food.  With Geralt he could forget that being an omega automatically made people presume his place was by an alpha’s side.  But however much Jaskier could pretend that wasn’t the truth, the rest of the world believed it.</p><p>“You can listen to him play in the Witchers bar.”  Geralt grunted, “Friday’s and Saturdays.”</p><p>“Really.”  The server grinned.  “That would be brilliant.  Thanks.”  And she disappeared.  Jaskier barely registered the words, shame to busy running through him.  He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the food, no longer feeling hungry.  Not now he remembered what people thought of the omega sitting with the white-haired alpha.  That Jaskier was Geralt’s, not his own person.</p><p>......</p><p>Geralt watched Jaskier with concern in his eyes as the omega pushed the food back and forth on the plate.  He’d tried engaging Jaksier in conversation a few times, asking questions but Jaskier just mumbled an answer into his food and Geralt had given up.  He knew the servers words had pushed Jaksier back in himself, forcing the bubbly excited person he’d been only moment before away.  Now Jaskier just sat meekly in the seat, not eating and not talking.  It hurt to see and Geralt didn’t fully understand why.</p><p>He knew Jaskier had felt ashamed at having to busk on the streets.  When Geralt had first found out about it, Jaskier had begged Geralt not to ask him why he did it and Geralt had agreed.  But Geralt didn’t understand why Jaskier was ashamed of it.  For a start the girl had obviously been a fan and that was the reason Geralt had given her the information on when Jaskier performed.  And secondly, Jaskier had nothing to be ashamed about.  He had done what he had to do to get money to pay for his rent and food.  Granted it hadn’t helped in the long run but it had probably stopped Jaksier going homeless for a little longer than it might have done otherwise.</p><p>When they were finished, Jaskier placing his knife and fork down within a few minutes of Geralt lasagna mostly uneaten, Geralt called for the bill to be brought over.  The server did, giving Jaksier a wide smile as she did so.  Yes, she was definitely a fan.  “I can pay.”  Those were the first words Jaskier had said since the food had been brought over and the took Geralt by surprise.</p><p>He paused with his hand on his wallet, looking at Jaskier.  “I know but it’s my treat.”</p><p>“No Geralt, I want to.”  Jaksier retorted, already pulling his own wallet out.  Geralt wanted to argue.  Wanted to tell the omega that he didn’t have to but Jaskier was always most stubborn when it came down to money, as if the omega was afraid if he didn’t pay then Geralt would think he couldn’t pay his own way.</p><p>“We’ll half it.”  Geralt offered as a compromise and Jaskier nodded softly.  It was awkward, the server (not the girl who was a fan of Jaskier) giving Geralt a pointed look as she saw them both putting the money down.  Obviously the beta thought Geralt shouldn’t be making the omega pay for the meal.  But then, Geralt wasn’t going to tell Jaskier no, not when doing so would take away the omega’s independence.</p><p>When the exited the cafe Geralt was half tempted to suggest they return home but he didn’t want Jaskier to feel like he’d ruined the date, not when he hadn’t.  “Do you want to go for a walk?”  Geralt asked and Jaskier nodded non-committaly.  The tightness in Geralt’s chest grew tighter as he led the way towards Edinburgh’s large park.</p><p>Geralt wanted to take Jaskier’s hand as they entered the park and on any other day he might of.  But with Jaskier’s head still dropped to the floor, Geralt didn’t know how it would be take so instead he walked silently next to Jaskier.  When they came to the large pond, Geralt motioned for Jaskier to take a seat which Jaskier did.</p><p>The sun was shining down on them, the perfect summer day.  It was a little chilled, signalling the end of August and soon to be beginning of September.  Ciri would be returning to school next week and Geralt winced at the thought of getting Ciri back into school routine.  The first week was always the hardest, especially for Geralt and Yennefer.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Jaskier murmured and Geralt wished Jaskier would stop apologising.  Especially when it wasn’t his fault.  “I ruined it.”</p><p>“You didn’t ruin it.”  Geralt said, placing a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder in comfort.  </p><p>“I did...I just...I’m embarrassed.”  Jaskier admitted, eyes still fixed on the floor but he hadn’t pushed Geralt’s hand off his shoulder so that was progress at least.</p><p>“Because you had to busk to get money?”  Geralt asked and Jaskier sighed, dropping his head forward.  Geralt couldn’t see those vibrant blue eyes but he knew there were tears in them.</p><p>“Not just that.”  Jaskier admitted.  “It’s everything.”  Jaskier was silent for a moment before he continued.  “She said it was good I found an alpha.  As if I hadn’t found an alpha I’s still be struggling.  And yeah, granted she’s right.  I would have been.”</p><p>“You would have found a way?”  Geralt said but Jaskier turned bright eyes to Geralt, glaring hard at the man.</p><p>“You know that’s not true.  You know I’d have never gotten myself out of that situation if I hadn’t met you.”  And Geralt did know that but he didn’t want to admit it because it wasn’t fair.  “Fuck, Geralt I just wanted to live my life.  I never asked to be an omega, I just wanted to be happy.  To get to play my music.”</p><p>“You can do that now.”  Geralt pointed out.  </p><p>“I know.”  Jaskier sighed.  His blue eyes glistened with tears and Geralt felt himself pulling the omega closer to his side, glad they were in a secluded part of the park so no one could see Jaskier’s tears and embarrass the omega further.  “And I’m happy, happier than I have been since. Was a child, before I presented.  But fuck, Geralt, I just want people to see me for more than an omega.  For more than what my alpha makes me.  Is that so hard?”</p><p>And the problem is it was. As much as Geralt might wish, he couldn’t change the opinion of the world.  he couldn’t make anyone see the worth that he did in Jaskier because he was Jaskier, not because he was an omega.  “I see more than an omega.  So does Yennefer and Vesemir and Eskel and Lambert and Ciri.  I know it’s not much but we all see you for you, we don’t care that your an omega.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled softly but Geralt could see the pain in Jaskier’s eyes.  Geralt had been right, it wasn’t enough.  Not really.  “You remember what those parents said about me and Yennefer being terrible parents because we’re alphas?”</p><p>“But that’s not true.”  Jaskier defended and Geralt smiled softly at Jaskier, pulling Jaskier close so he could place a soft kiss to Jaskier’s forehead.</p><p>“I know it’s not.  But that’s what they all think and I’ve accepted that.  I know it’s not the same, that I don’t struggle the way you do because your an omega but I understand how it feels to be discriminated against because I’m an alpha.”</p><p>Jaskier was silent for a moment, resting his forehead not Geralt’s own.  “None of this is fair is it?’  Jaskier whispered and Geralt grunted not knowing how to answer.  Because no.  It fucking wasn’t.  </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier nodded his head against Jaskier’s forehead.  “Why do you think you’d lose everything if you were marked by an alpha?”</p><p>“Geralt, I...” Jaskier started but Geralt quieted him with a small grunt, knowing what Jaskier was going to say</p><p>“I don’t want to mark you.”  Geralt assured him softly.  “At least, not if you don’t want me to.  But I want to know why you think omegas lose everything when they’re claimed.”</p><p>“My...my Mother.”  Jaskier whispered, voice soft.  “She lost everything when she married my Father he...he wouldn’t let her do anything she wanted to do.”  Jaskier closed his eyes, small tears running down his cheeks.  “I never really thought about it before she died but afterwards, when I started to realise what being an omega really meant I couldn’t help but think what she would have done if she’d been something other than an omega.  I...can’t help but think she never wanted her life.  That she never really wanted me.”  Geralt felt pain fill his heart as he listened to Jaskier’s words.</p><p>“I think you’re probably one fo the few things in her life to keep her going.”  Jaskier opened his eyes, blue eyes filled with unshod tears.  “I never knew her but what you’ve said about her I wish I had.”</p><p>“She would have lied you.”  Jaskier whispered and Geralt felt his heart warm at the knowledge Jaskier’s mother would have approved in the man trying to court her son.</p><p>“Even though I’m an alpha.”  Geralt joked and Jaskier laughed softly.</p><p>“Because you don’t care that I’m an omega.”  And Jaskier pressed his lips softly against Geralt.  Geralt hummed against those soft lips, savouring the feeling.  </p><p>“You have to know your Mother’s experience isn’t every omega’s experience.”  Geralt whispered when Jaskier broke the kiss.  “Ciri’s Mother, Pavetta she was an omega.  She was mated to a beta, Duny.”  And Jaskier’s blue eyes flashed with shock at this, causing Geralt to smile softly.  <br/>“She was independent.  Maybe not as much as you but she forced her Mother, Calanthe, to listen to her when Duny came to court her.”</p><p>“And Calanthe listened to her?”  Jaskier asked, a little wonder in his tone.  Geralt felt pain in his heart that Jaskier had never experienced an alpha actually listening, let alone taking seriously, his choices.</p><p>“Calanthe was a fierce alpha.  Fiercest one I’ve ever met.”  Geralt grunted.  “But she had a soft spot for Pavetta and she always listened to her daughters choices.  Whether she agreed or not, Calanthe would never have broken Pavetta’s heart by making her marry someone she didn’t love.”</p><p>Jaskier was silent for a moment, eyes dropping but forehead still pressed to Geralt’s.  “My Father did.”</p><p>“And your Father is a bastard.”  Geralt grunted, making Jaskier chuckle a little.  “My point is Jaskier not all alpha’s are the same.  Not every alpha will try to hold you back, to take away your choices.  Your dreams.”</p><p>“Like you?”  Jaskier whispered and Geralt hummed in answer.  “I know your right.  I know your not like everyone else.  But...it’s still hard Geralt.”</p><p>“I know.”  Geralt hummed because he knew.  For years Jaskier had believed being tied to an alpha would take away the fragile independence he’d carved for himself.  It would take time for Jaskier to believe that that wasn’t always the case.  That it wouldn’t happen to him, not if Geralt had a say in the matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life in Kaer Morhen took on a comforting routine over the last month for Jaskier.  He would spend Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights at the Witchers bar, alternating between helping serve drinks and performing.  Eskel had encouraged Jaskier to start brining his guitar to his shifts and Jaskier had started to sing most nights he was there.</p><p>It was a thrilling experience and Jaskier could feel himself itching for more.  To be able to sing to more people, not just the regular Witcher bar inhabitants and the people that came to see Jaskier Friday and Saturday nights.  They were a large crowd, mostly college students who Lambert had angrily called fucking moronic bastards the first time they’d tried to order a sex on the beach cocktail at the Witchers bar.  Jaskier didn’t think anyone had ever tried to order anything but straight vodka, whiskey or beer in the bar and had been a little surprised to find the bar had the ingredients to make the cocktail.  Granted if not for Triss being on shift that night the cocktail would have never been made but still.</p><p>Jaskier and Triss had spent a Wednesday afternoon before opening, trying to teach Geralt, Eskel and Lambert the at of cocktail making.  Eskel had taken to it well, Geralt having somewhat less success but at least managing not to create poison.  Unlike Lambert who when Jaskier tried his cocktail almost threw up then and their.  And what the fuck he’d even put in it to make it taste like he was drinking bleach Jaskier didn’t want to know.</p><p>The rest of the time Jaskier spent in Kaer Morhen.  He’d started helping Vesemir with the upkeep of the large house.  While he wasn’t as good at the practical re-building of roof’s and furniture that Geralt and his brothers were tasked with, Jaskier made a point of helping with the cleaning wherever he could.  He’d even managed to push Vesemir out fo the kitchen one Sunday with Triss, both citing the old alpha deserved one Sunday where he didn’t have to cook.</p><p>Ciri was back in school and Jaskier was surprised to find he missed the girl on during the days.  But his Oxford University soon proved itself useful when Ciri needed help with homework.  Yennefer had gratefully handed over the baton, stating primary school education had never been this hard when she had been Ciri’s age.  Jaskier didn’t mind, he liked helping Ciri learn and he started to miss the tutoring he’d started when he first came to Edinburgh.</p><p>It was the start of the term so Jaskier knew the need for a tutor wouldn’t be needed for a few months yet.  Usually when the mocks where finished, come February parents were begging for any tutor to help their children pass their exams.  Jaskier was considering putting an ad in the papers again for his music lessons but was still a little hesitant.  Kaer Morhen was in the middle of no where so getting to his appointments would be more difficult than it was before and he didn’t want to put his family out by asking them for lifts into the city every time he had an appointment.</p><p>Jaskier had started to decorate his room the last few weeks.  He’d been hesitant at first, still unsure of how long he would be staying, but as August turned to September, Jaskier started to feel some of that hesitance disappear.  When Jaskier had hesitantly asked Geralt to drive him into town so he could buy some things for his rooms Geralt had seemed to smile wider at him.  Jaskier didn’t get a lot, still wary of spending his money.  He knew he wouldn’t be made homeless again, Vesemir would never kick him out of Kaer Morhen, but after spending so long having to watch his money Jaskier couldn’t break the habit easily.</p><p>His room felt a lot more like his own now.  He’d bought bright coloured cushions and blankets, blushing slightly when he put them in the trolly Geralt was pushing.  It had been a long time since Jaskier had felt any urge to nest but recently he was getting the urge.  When he’d felt the urge he’d panicked a little, thinking that his heat was coming as this was the only time he had really felt the urge to nest.  But when he’d hesitantly googled why he felt this sudden urgent (using the computer that Vesemir had told Jaskier he was welcome to use any time he wished) he’d found that omegas didn’t just nest when they were pregnant or during their heat.  They nested when they were happy and safe.  Jaskier had felt both relief and a bit embarrassed when he’d realised this.  He hadn’t actually done anything about the urge yet but knowing he had what he needed to do it settled a part of Jaskier’s omega self enough for him to ignore the relentless urge.</p><p>The vase Geralt had bought him for his first bunch of flowers sat proudly on the cabinet and it was nearly always filled.  Every time a bunch died Geralt would appear in Jaskier’s rooms, hesitant look on his face as he gruffly shoved the flowers at Jaskier.  It made Jaskier’s heart warm to see the obvious show of affection.</p><p>And he and Geralt’s relationship had blossomed.  He knew it wasn’t the traditional way that alpha’s courted omega’s, them moving to fast for the traditional courtship but in Jaskier’s mind moving far too slowly.  They kissed often and most evenings found Jaskier curled against Geralt’s side either watching TV, reading a book or sitting in companionable silence.  They’d gone on a few more dates and their last date had been to a fancier restaurant that had had Jaskier going to Yennefer and Triss in a panic.  The place Geralt wanted to take him to was too expensive and fancy and Jaskier knew he didn’t fit in, not in the cheap clothes he’d bought and had been wearing since his original clothes were stolen.  Hell, he didn’t even have more than a handful of outfits to choose from.</p><p>Yennefer had seemed like a woman possessed when she’d dragged Jaskier to the store.  It was a bit more expensive than Primark and Jaskier had been mentally counting all the money he had on him.  He knew he had enough, having saved his earnings and spending next to nothing in fear of hat would happen if he ran out.  The shopping trip was good.  Yennefer and Triss sent Jaskier in the changing rooms, having him try on outfit after outfit for a few hours and Jaskier had been beaming when they were done.  He had always enjoyed fashion and a little retail therapy never went amiss.</p><p>When he’d come down to meet Geralt ready to go the restaurant Jaskier had miles shyly at the alpha when he smelt the hint of lust coming from Geralt.  He was wearing dark green skinny jeans, a turquoise long sleeved button up and black waistcoat.  A new pair of black boots (which Triss had demanded he buy as they were exactly Jaskier’s style) finished the look.   Geralt was dressed in his usual black jeans but he’d been forced (at last Jaskier presumed forced as he’d never actually seen Geralt in anything but black or grey) into a white button up with a dark blue tie.  His white hair hanging lose and Jaskier had felt a need to run his fingers through that hair and bury his nose in Geralt’s neck, sniffing the heady spicy scent.</p><p>The night had been perfect.  Everything from the restaurant, to the food and the walk in the brightly lit park.  It had been perfect and when Geralt brought Jaskier home, he had walked Jaskier to his room, kissing the omega softly against the lips.  Jaskier had wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, pulling Geralt closer as he leaned against his door.  He had desperately wanted things to go further but Geralt, even the gentleman had broken the kiss after a little while and said his good nights.  Jaskier couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Geralt hadn’t come into his room but he understood.  Geralt had said he didn’t want to take advantage and while it wasn’t anything Jaskier didn’t want, he appreciated the alpha’s actions.</p><p>Everything was going so well in Jaskier’s life that he finally built up the courage at the beginning of October to do something he’d been wanting to do for weeks.  He was cleaning the bar with Geralt, getting ready for the Saturday rush.  Geralt was bent over paperwork that was scattered on the bar surface and Jaskier found himself watching Geralt with a warm smile.</p><p>“Geralt?”  Jaskier asked as he placed the cup he’d been cleaning back into the rack. Geralt hummed, moving his amber gaze to look at Jaskier and the omega found himself smiling.  “Would it be ok if I tried to get a few more gigs.  In a few more bars, I mean?”  Jaskier asked nervously.  He didn’t want Geralt to think he was ungrateful for Geralt and his brothers letting Jaskier perform in the Witchers bar but he wanted to at least try to expand his music.  To try and follow his dreams just like he’d promised his Mother.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask my permission to do it.  We can look at your schedule in the bar.  We can work around your performances.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier knew that Geralt would say all those things.</p><p>Swallowing past the nerves and every instinct telling him not to ask for help, Jaskier continued.  “I know, I just...I tried to get gigs before I came here and, well no one wanted an omega in their bar.”  Geralt growled low in his throat, the same way he always did when Jaskier talked about losing out on opportunities just because he was an omega.  “I know it’s a lot and I’d understand if you didn’t want to but...could you maybe...come with me.  You don’t have to.  If you don’t want to.”  Jaskier blurted out, shame running through him.  He didn’t want to have to rely on an alpha to get gigs but Jaskier wanted this.  He wanted to perform more than anything in the world and if the only way to do that was to bring an alpha with him to persuade the bar owners to let him perform then Jaskier would do it.</p><p>‘Of course I will.”  Geralt grunted, reaching to take Jaskier’s hand in his own.  Jaskier smiled softly as Geralt’s warm calloused hand squeezed his own softly.  “I’d do anything do you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Jaskier smiled.</p><p>And that was how the two found themselves walking the bar routes close the Witchers bar in the late afternoon that Saturday.  Opening for most of the bars was 4 and they were the quietest times so Jaskier had opted for going then.  Geralt had agreed, Eskel watching the Witchers bar and Geralt and Jaskier walked the streets.</p><p>The first bar the came to they had little success.  The alpha that owned the bar had a lecherous smirk on his face as he watched Geralt and Jaskier walk in.  “Hello,”. Jaskier said, forcing brightness in his voice and pushing the nerves away, “I was wondering if you were looking for someone to perform live music here.”  Geralt was a little ways back, there in case Jaskier needed him but otherwise a silent presence.</p><p>The alpha had smirked, moving his gaze from Jaskier to Geralt, “This your omega?”  Geralt had growled and the alpha just smirked.  “No mark on him so my guess is no.”  The alpha’s gaze moved back to Jaskier, eyes roaming over Jaskier’s body causing the omega to shiver a little under the gaze.  “If your interested in a real alpha let me know.  I’ll look after you better than that one could.”  Jaskier heard Geralt’s low angry growl behind him</p><p>“We’re leaving.”  Jaskier stated, putting a hand on Geralt’s arm and all but pulling the alpha out of the bar.  When they were outside, Jaskier had flinched a little at the thunderous look on Geralt’s face, his amber eyes turned nearly black with anger.</p><p>“How fucking dare they?”  Geralt growled.</p><p>Jaskier placed a gently gently hand on Geralt’s arm, “It doesn’t matter Geralt, just ignore it.”</p><p>“It fucking matters.”  Geralt growled and Jaskier had smiled a sad smile at the alpha, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s body.  He placed a gentle kiss to Geralt’s scent mark, feeling the alpha calm a little in his hold.  </p><p>“I know you think it does dear heart but it doesn’t.  Not when it happens so many times.  We’ll leave it.”  Jaskier decided.  Geralt didn’t need to see how the world treated Jaskier.  It wasn’t fair on Geralt to see that.  “I’ll just keep playing at the Witchers bar.”</p><p>“No.”  Geralt growled.  “We’ll keep going.”</p><p>“Geralt, most people are going to react like that.”  Jaskier said, voice serious as he met Geralt’s blazing amber eyes.  </p><p>“I...fuck I know.”  Geralt growled, dropping his head onto Jaskier’s forehead.  “But you want this Jask and I don’t want you to do this on your own.”  So Jaskier nodded, letting Geralt lead the way to the next bar.</p><p>The next few bars they received similar reactions.  Either they would try to proposition Jaskier or a few had told Geralt to “Stop humouring his omega, it makes them to difficult to control.”  And Jaskier had had to physically restrain Geralt from punching the mans teeth out.  Not an easy feat as Geralt was all 6 foot of lean muscle.</p><p>The final bar they came to before they had to head back to the Witchers bar wasn’t one Jaskier was holding out much hope for.  It was named ‘the Continent’ and it was a newer bar.  A students bar, Jaskier realised as they walked in and found the few pub goers to be students around his own age.</p><p>“Oh my God.”  A beta shouted from the bar as Jaskier and Geralt walk in.  “That’s the guy I’ve been telling you about Priscilla.  He plays in the Witchers bar, bloody brilliant.”</p><p>“So that’s were all my customs been going most weekends.”  The beta at the bar stated, green eyes flashing with humour as she looked at Jaskier and Geralt.</p><p>“Jaskier.”  Jaskier offered Priscilla a hand who shook it with a firm grip.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Jaskier, don’t suppose you’d come and perform here.  I could do with my customers back.”  Jaskier chuckled at the way Geralt muttered under his breath that he was welcome to the college students if she wanted them.</p><p>“Actually I’m looking to expand and was wondering if you were looking for some live music.”  Jaskier said and felt pride fill him when the beta girl next to Priscilla squealed happily.</p><p>“That would be brilliant.”  Priscilla said, voice honest and Jaskier felt a thrill run through him.  “I take it your bosses over at the Witchers bar don’t mind?”</p><p>“We don’t.”  Geralt grunted for the first time and Priscilla did a double take before smiling warmly.  “Is this your alpha Jaskier?”</p><p>“Erm, Geralt, he’s my...”And they’d never discussed labels.  Never had to define what they were to anyone.  “We’re dating.”  Jaskier settled on even though it was no where near what he felt to Geralt.  “I haven’t got an alpha.”</p><p>“Well that’s progressive.”  Priscilla stated still smiling.  Jaskier felt his eyes drop to the floor in embarrassment but Priscilla instantly continued, “personally I don’t give two craps what society thinks of omega’s.  After all every alpha thinks they’re better than beta’s and I swear most of them don’t have 2 brain cells to rub together.  No offence Geralt.”  Priscilla said and Geralt chuckled softly behind him.  “You’ll fit in well here, what nights can you play?”  And Jaskier couldn’t believe it.  Couldn’t believe he was actually being offered a chance to play his music but also the way Priscilla wasn’t talking down to him.  She was treating him like he was a beta or an alpha, not an omega.  Like he was an equal.</p><p>“I play the Witchers bar Saturday’s and Wednesday’s so I could do here Thursday and Friday?”  Jaskier and Geralt had discussed this before going out to find a gig.  Jaskier would keep performing at the bar Wednesday and Saturday’s and sere at the bar Thursday and Fridays before heading to his gigs elsewhere.</p><p>“Excellent, say 8 until 11?  Say £50 for every gig?”  And Jaskier nodded, smiling happily as they settled the details.  His dreams really were finally starting to come true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like Jaskier’s life was finally clicking into place, he had everything he had ever wanted and so much more than he could ever dream possible.  He was living his dream.  Performing most nights at the Witchers bar or the Continent to appreciative crowds who were starting to sing his songs back to him.  His songs.  His very own songs.</p><p>Priscilla was amazing.  Her staff at the Continent were all around Jaskier’s age and they all shared a similar mind set that regardless of if a person was an alpha, beta or omega they all deserved the same opportunities.  They were all betas and none of them treated Jaskier like he was inferior because he was an omega.  A month into Jaskier’s performances at the Continent Priscilla had invited him out after the next Friday’s performance.  Jaskier had been hesitant at first but when he’d mentioned it to Geralt the alpha had told him he should go.  Enjoy himself.</p><p>So Jaskier had.  He hadn’t stayed long, Geralt had said he’d stay at the Witchers bar and wait for Jaskier to come back so he could get a lift back to Kaer Morhen and Jaskier hadn’t wanted Geralt to stay too long waiting for him.  But the few hours Jaskier had been out with the betas he had felt like it might be possible for the world to accept that omegas weren’t less just because they were omegas.</p><p>Jaskier had spent the night drinking and laughing with the 5 betas, drinking more than he had since Oxford.  And no one had batted an eyelid at the omega integrated in the group of betas.  Jaskier didn’t know if that was because his smell was masked by being surrounded by betas or that they went to student bars which contained students who were generally more progressive than the usual alphas and betas.  No one had said a thing about the omegas presence their.  No one had said Jaskier shouldn’t the there.  No one had asked where his alpha was</p><p>Jaskier had returned to the Witchers bar very drunk from both the atmosphere and the alcohol.  Geralt had chuckled softly as Jaskier drunkenly latched himself onto Geralt’s side as the alpha guided Jaskier I tot he car.  The whole drive home Jaskier had talked a mile a minute and Geralt had smiled fondly the whole time.</p><p>Geralt had wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist when they got home, guiding the drunk omega into the house with an amused smile on his face.  “Stay with me?”  Jaskier said, grabbing hold of Geralt’s hand and trying to pull Geralt down with him into the bed.  Geralt just chuckled, kissing Jaskier softly on the head.</p><p>“Not tonight, Jask.”  Jaskier pouted at that but Geralt just chuckled, tone deep as he stroked Jaskier’s hair softly.  “When your not drunk, then I’ll stay.”  And Jaskier had hummed happily, letting Geralt tuck him into the bed.  Geralt had kissed Jaskier’s mouth and whispered “Goodnight.”  Before leaving Jaskier to sleep.  Jaskier had woken the next day with a massive hangover but it had been worth it solely for the fact Geralt had kissed him goodnight.</p><p>Not only was Jaskier living his dream he had Geralt.  Geralt who was the perfect alpha, the perfect gentleman.  Jaskier found his heart growing fonder and fonder the more he thought of the white-haired alpha.  His alpha, Jaskier was starting to realise.  With every passing day and week Jaskier was slowly starting to think of Geralt as his.  And that fact, that would have terrified him months ago, now only filled him with joy.  He loved Geralt.  More than he thought possible.  </p><p>Geralt was the happiness Jaskier had never thought would be possible.</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”  Ciri’s voice broke Jaskier from his thoughts.  He glanced up finding the 7 year old standing in his doorway, confused expression on her face.  Jaskier flushed a little, glancing at the blankets and cushions strewn across the floor.  They were of every colour he could find and created a bright and vibrant look as Jaskier moved them into position in the corner of his room.</p><p>“I’m making a nest.”  Jaskier said a little shyly.  The urge to nest had come back stronger than ever these last few weeks and now, coming to the beginning of November, Jaskier had finally given in to that urge.</p><p>‘What’s a nest?”  Ciri asked and Jaskier realised that Ciri would never have seen one before.  Jaskier had grown up with his Mother who had built large comfortable nests throughout Jaskier’s childhood, he had never seen the construction of blankets and cushions as strange but to Ciri, who had grown up surrounded by alphas and betas, an omegas nest must be a strange sight.</p><p>“It’s a bit like a blanket fort.”  Jaskier tried.  It was really.  Jaskier’s creation might not have a roof yet but Jaskier had only just started getting the blankets ready.  His mother had had fairy lights twinkling throughout the roofs tops and Jaskier thought that might look nice as well.  He made a mental note to buy some when he next went into he city.</p><p>I thought only kids made blanket forts?”  Ciri stated and Jaskier shrugged.</p><p>“It’s...it’s an omega’s nest.  Omegas make them to have somewhere warm and comfortable.”  It was hard to explain but the short explanation seemed t have satisfied Ciri.</p><p>“Can I help?” She asked and Jaskier startled a little in surprise.  He’d never really had much help making nests, though in fairness he’d never really made proper ones before.  His heats had only really allowed Jaskier to make a basic nest where he curled up for the 3 days and he’d never felt safe or comfortable enough to make a nest outside of them before.</p><p>“Ok.  I’m pretty new at this so I could do with the help.”  Ciri grinned.</p><p>“Uncle Eskel says I’m excellent at fort building.”  And Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh a little at the girls eagerness.</p><p>.......</p><p>Geralt had no idea where Ciri was.  It was nearing Saturday lunchtime and Geralt was trying to find out what Ciri wanted for foo.  The problem was, Ciri was no where to be seen.  He’d tried everywhere, searching every room he could think of and he couldn’t find her.  The last room he had to check was his own room, knowing Ciri sometimes liked to hide under the bed when she was playing hide and seek.</p><p>When he walked down the hallway, Geralt was surprised to hear voices coming from Jaskier’s room.  Frowning, Geralt hesitantly walked over to the open door of Jaskier’s room and what he saw melted his heart.  Ciri and Jaskier were sitting in a large pile of blankets and cushions, pressed against the far wall.  A blanket roof was placed over their heads, held together from being tied between the cabinet and wardrobe.  Jaskier’s guitar was sitting in Ciri’s hands and Jaskier was gently showing Ciri how to let out soft melodies.</p><p>“Look Dad, me and Jaskier built a nest.”  Jaskier blushed as Ciri jumped out of the nest, placing Jaskier’s guitar carefully on the soft coverings of the nest, before jumping over to Geralt.  “Come see.”  She said, pulling Geralt closer.</p><p>“Can Geralt come in Jask?”  Ciri asked and Geralt felt his heart in his mouth.  Omega nests weren’t places that were meant for anyone other than the omega and their children.  On rare occasions an omegas mate was invited in but the nests were designed for the omegas use and comfort.  The fact Jaskier had let Ciri in the nest wasn’t a surprise but Geralt didn’t hold any expectations that Jaskier would let him in.</p><p>Jaskier looked up at Geralt, a sky expression on his face as he moved over to the far corner of the nest.  “You can come in if you like.”  And Geralt felt his heart beat a little faster as Jaskier’s bright blue eyes ducked to the floor, blush creeping over Jaskier’s face.</p><p>“I’m going to find Mum.”  Ciri announced.  “I’m hungry and Lambert’s right, you two are icky.”  Jaskier chuckled softly as Geralt watched his daughter run off with a fond smile.</p><p>“I’m serious Geralt,”. Jaskier said when Ciri’s footsteps had run down the hallway.  “I want you to come in.”  And Geralt felt his heart hammer at the invitation.  He was careful of the blanket roof as he settled himself onto the soft brightly coloured cushions and blankets.  Jaskier signed contently, leaning softly into Geralt’s side.  Geralt hummed, gently stroking Jaskier’s hair as the omega snuggled closer.  Jaskier’s eyes were closed and whole body relaxed in a way Geralt had never really seen Jaskier before.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier murmured, blue eyes looking up at Geralt from where his head was resting on Geralt’s shoulder, “Can I scent you?”  And the blush was on Jaskier’s face again.  A light pink flush across Jaskier’s cheeks that Geralt thought was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Yes.”  Geralt grunted, anticipation running through him as Jaskier lifted himself up a little, nose coming to rest on the crease where Geralt’s shoulder met his neck.  Geralt felt his breathing pick up as Jaskier gently pressing his nose to Geralt’s scent gland, snuffling at the gland there.  The smell of a meadow, buttercups and dandelions overwhelmed Geralt as he felt his whole body relax under Jaskier’s gentle scenting.  When the omega was done, Geralt felt boneless, surrounded in that heady scent that was all Jaskier.</p><p>“You...you can scent me.  If you want?”  Jaskier voice was barely above a whisper but Geralt felt an overwhelming urge to do as Jaskier asked.</p><p>Jaskier bared his neck for Geralt and Geralt hesitantly leant forwards so his mouth and nose were pressed against the bared scent gland.  Jaskier shivered as Geralt softly kissed the area, scenting the scent gland.  As he leant backwards, Jaskier relaxed fully into Geralt’s hold, body pliant as he closed his eyes.  The smell of his own spicy scent mingled with Jaskier’s sweet scent gave Geralt a heady rush as he wrapped his omega in his arms.</p><p>.......</p><p>That night when they returned home from the Witchers bar Jaskier had shyly wrapped his hand around Geralt and pulled him to his room.  A silent question hung in the air and Geralt hummed, letting Jaskier pull Geralt into the room.  He’d been wrapped in a heady scent of Geralt’s natural alpha musk, the spicy scent making the omega grin happily all day.  It was intoxicating and being wrapped in his alpha’s scent made Jaskier bold.</p><p>They fell onto the bed kissing, Geralt’s hands entwined in Jaskier’s as Geralt knelt on top of Jaskier.  Jaskier whimpered as Geralt’s lips moved from kissing him to trailing soft kisses down his jaw, coming to rest scenting softly at Jaskier’s scent gland.  “Geralt.”  Jaskier whispered, wrapping his hand in Geralt’s white hair.  Geralt chuckled, moving his head to once more kiss Jaskier’s lips.</p><p>Jaskier’s hand tangled in Geralt’s hair forced Geralt to kiss him deeper.  “Demanding.”  Geralt hummed against Jaskier’s lips as the omega moaned under Geralt.  Geralt hand was resting on Jaskier’s waist, a warm presence keeping Jaskier held close.</p><p>“More Geralt.  I want more.”  Jaskier whispered against Geralt’s lips.  Geralt hummed, lips curving a smile as he kissed Jaskier.  The force of the kiss left Jaskier breathless as Geralt started to unbutton the omega’s shirt.</p><p>Within minutes both men were naked, Geralt planting kisses along Jaskier’s torso.  Jaskier had his hands fisted in Geralt’s hair as the alpha kissed every part of Jaskier he could before returning to kissing Jaskier’s lips with bruising force.</p><p>They didn’t go far that night.  No more than using their hands to finish each other off but when they were done, both lying in Jaskier’s bed naked and sweaty, Geralt had wrapped thick arms around Jaskier’s waist, pulling the omega close.  Jaskier raised his head to scent Geralt’s scent gland as he was held close in that warm embrace, smiling into Geralt’s neck as his alpha relaxed onto the bed.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms and scent.</p><p>.........</p><p>Geralt stood in the ring shop with Yennefer by his side, amber eyes glaring at the engagement rings as if they’d personally offended him.  It was the end of November and Geralt and Jaskier had grown closer than ever before.  Geralt and Jaskier spent every night now entwined in each other’s arms, alternating between each other’s rooms.  The feeling of Jaskier’s weight in Geralt’s arms was perfect and the alpha felt his heart filling with more love every second he spent with Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier now walked around with Geralt’s scent wrapped around him and the scent of Jaskier’s meadows smell mixed with Geralt’s own musk.  “Possessive.”  Jaskier laughed fondly every morning when Geralt’s nose would press against Jaskier’s scent gland, scenting his omega.  It felt right to smell his scent intermingled with Geralt.  Jaskier felt right.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll say yes?”  Geralt grunted as he stood glaring at the rings.  </p><p>Yennefer rolled her eyes at this.  “This was your idea.”  Geralt just grunted.  He didn’t know what possessed him but the week before with Jaskier nestled into Geralt’s side in sleep Geralt had felt an overwhelming urge.  He didn’t know how to describe it but feeling Jaskier nestled in his side, his breath puffing softly against Geralt’s neck as his hand curled loosely on Geralt’s bared chest he’d felt complete.  He wanted to feel Jaskier next to him forever.</p><p>“I know.”  Geralt growled.  “But...fuck Yennefer what if he isn’t ready?”  Geralt knew Jaskier’s independence was still a sore point for the omega.  He honestly didn’t know how Jaskier would take this next step in their courtship.  Would Jaskier be happy, would he feel betrayed, thinking Geralt was trying to take his independence away.  This was a stupid idea.  He shouldn’t have even thought about it.</p><p>“Geralt,”. Yennefer sighed, placing a hand on his arm, squeezing softly.  Looking at her, Yennefer’s violet eyes looked at him with concern.  “It’s just a ring.  You’re not asking him to marry you yet.”</p><p>“I don’t want to push him to far Yenn.”  Geralt grumbled.</p><p>“You won’t.”  Yennefer assured him.  “And you never have to give him it.”  Geralt grunted, eyes dropping to the ring that he’d spotted a few days ago while walking the city centre in search of a Christmas tree.  Eskel had been with him then and his brother had smirked knowingly when Geralt stopped outside the ring shop, looking at the tiny white gold band with a single small diamond sitting in the middle of it.</p><p>Geralt had no idea how Yennefer had found out, though he suspected Eskel of telling her.  Suffice to say as soon as Yennefer had heard about the ring she had all but dragged Geralt to the city to buy it.  “You think he’ll like it?”  Geralt asked.  The ring was simple, nothing like the flamboyant person Jaskier was but Geralt didn’t think Jaskier would want one of the more flamboyant rings.  And this ring only had a small diamond on it, meaning it wouldn’t get in the way when Jaskier was playing his guitar.</p><p>“I think it’s perfect.”  Yennefer assured him with a small smile and Geralt had grunted.  Watching as the ring was boxed up and handed over Geralt felt his heart clench.  He never had to give this Jaskier.  He could wait until he was sure Jaskier was ready to commit to a life with Geralt.  But the knowledge that Geralt had it sent his heart clenching with the love and adoration he felt towards his omega.</p><p>........</p><p>“How about this?”  Jaskier asked, grinning madly as he pointed out a silk embroidered scarf.  Geralt just grunted and Jaskier couldn’t help but chuckle a little.  When Geralt had offered to come with Jaskier while the omega finished his last bits of Christmas shopping Jaskier had been a little surprised.  Geralt didn’t really do shopping, the few times Jaskier had ever asked his opinion on anything the alpha had just grunted as if that was an answer.  ‘Really Geralt, do you think Triss will like it?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged.  “Sure.  It’s practical.”  And Jaskier gave up.  His alpha would just never understand fashion.  </p><p>Jaskier had been saving up for Christmas all through November, squirrelling his wages away so he could get his whole family decent gifts.  He’d already bought most of the gifts now, hidden away in the bottom of his wardrobe, and was just getting a few stocking fillers.  Pride had run through Jaskier as he wrapped the individual presents, hoping that his family liked them.  The knowledge that he had a chance to gift his family when they had done so much for him had filled Jaskier with pride.</p><p>“How about hot chocolate?”  Geralt grunted as Jaskier finished paying for the scarf and placing it in one of the multitude of bags he had with him.  </p><p>“Sounds delicious.”  Jaskier grinned, letting Geralt wrap his arm around Jaskier’s.  Geralt hummed as Jaskier leant in closer, stealing the alpha’s warmth as they walked.  The day was cold and crisp but the sun had finally appeared out of the clouds after the last few days of rain.  Jaskier was wearing bright yellow gloves and a dark green coat he’d bought for the weather, or rather Triss and Yennefer had insisted he buy.  As easy as it was to use his money to spoil his family with every gift Jaskier could think of, it was still hard for the omega to waste his money on himself.</p><p>The Christmas markets were scattered around the city streets and Jaskier waited by a lamp post as Geralt braved the crowd around the hot chocolate stall.  Jaskier found himself chuckling softly as he watched Geralt fore his way past the crowds of people looking at the stalls surrounding the stall he wanted to be at.</p><p>Jaskier’s heart filled with love and joy as he watched Geralt.  He hoped Geralt liked the gift Jaskier had found for him.  Jaskier hadn’t been sure what to buy Geralt, wanting to get the alpha something that would encompass exactly what Jaskier felt for him.  When he’d been shopping for Ciri’s Christmas presents he’d found it sitting in a small out of the way jewellers.  The ring was a simple band of silver and Jaskier had been nervous when he bought it, unsure of how Geralt would take it.  After all, omega’s weren’t usually the ones to buy their alpha’s rings but Jaskier had wanted to buy something Geralt could have with him always.  A promise that Geralt always had Jaskier’s heart.  </p><p>As Jaskier stood their, waiting for Geralt to return he felt the happiest he had ever been.  He had a family.  He had Geralt.  And his whole life was perfect.  Which was why Jaskier shouldn’t have been surprised when he glanced away from Geralt for a moment, only to come face to face with his living nightmare.  Because everything was going to well and Jaskier should have known something would happen to destroy it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: there is mention of violence at the start of this chapter so please don’t read if uncomfortable :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvin’s face contorted into fury when he spotted Jaskier leaning against the post a little way away from the crowd.  Jaskier felt his heart beat madly in his chest, fear clawing through him as his eyes scanned the crowd for Geralt.  Except he couldn’t see Geralt past the see of people crowding the streets.  Alvin’s brown eyes were dark in his face as the alpha stalked to where Jaskier stood.</p><p>Jaskier pushed himself off the post, ever intention of running as far from Alvin as he could and pretending this never happened.  Except at that moment a group of laughing teenagers walked in front of Jaskier, blocking his escape.  Before Jaskier could even turn to find a different way to run he felt a hand grip painfully on his wrist.</p><p>“You fucking omega whore.”  Alvin snarled, shoving Jaskier so his back hit the post painfully.  They received a few curious looks but the streets were too crowded for anyone to really pay attention to them standing in an out of the way corner of the street.</p><p>“Alvin...”. Jaskier started, wincing at the pain and tears burning at his eyes.  He struggled against the hold but Alvin growled, slapping Jaskier forcefully across the cheek with his spare hand.  Jaskier’s ears rang as the force of the hit forced Jaskier’s head to make painful contact with the metal post behind him.  A few tears dripped down Jaskier’s face as terror ran through him.</p><p>“Do you know how much you humiliated me you omega brat.”  Alvin growled.  His face was close to Jaskier, short cropped bears scratching Jaskier’s cheek as Alvin growled in his ear.  Jaskier just whimpered.  Alvin’s hand tightening on Jaskier’s wrist again.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Jaskier started, trying to keep his voice even as he kept glancing behind Alvin hoping against hope to see a white-head of hair walking towards them.  “But I didn’t want to marry you.”</p><p>“You didn’t want.”  Alvin growled, spit flying into Jaskier’s face.  The omega whimpered as his wrist was twisted painfully in Alvin’s grip.  “Omega’s don’t fucking want you ignorant brat.”  Jaskier tried to move his leg to try and stamp on Alvin’s foot but the alpha just growled, twisting Jaskier’s arm painfully behind his back and making Jaskier whimper in pain and terror.</p><p>“Alvin, you’re hurting me.”  Jaskier whispered, his wrist sending white hot agony up his arm as Alvin just twisted more harshly.  His whole body was pressed against Jaskier now, stopping the omega from struggling to escape.  Alvin’s face pressed close to Jaskier’s scent gland and his growled in anger.</p><p>“You smell like someone’s whore omega.”  Alvin growled, hand still tightening on Jaskier’s wrist.  Jaskier gasped at the tightness of those hands on his wrist, even as tears ran freely down his face now.  “You’re mine.”  Alvin growled, teeth nibbling at Jaskier’s scent gland.</p><p>“I’m not yours.”  Jaskier whispered.  “I’m not anyone’s.”</p><p>Alvin laughed into Jaskier’s scent gland, teeth pressing softly against the area and Jaskier felt panic flare up him at the warning those teeth gave.  A little harder and Alvin would break flesh.  “Alvin, please.  I don’t want you.”</p><p>“You don’t get to want anything omega.”  Alvin growled, yanking Jaskier’s wrist again and Jaskier let out a gas of pain as the yank of his wrist was followed by a tearing sensation that ran like fire up his wrist.</p><p>Alvin’s teeth nipped at Jaskier’s neck again and Jaskier whimpered, gasping in pain as Alvin continued to tug at his hurting wrist.  And then Alvin was torn off Jaskier with a force that left Jaskier loosing his balance and dropping to his knees on the street.</p><p>Geralt stood in front of Alvin, amber eyes burning with righteous anger.  Fury rolled off the alpha as he glared daggers at Alvin.  “Leave it be alpha.  That omega is mine.”  Alvin growled and Jaskier saw the flash of hatred rush through Geralt.</p><p>“Jaskier is his own person.”  Geralt growled low in his throat, fists clenching at his side.  Alvin either didn’t realise the danger he was in or he was just stupid as he laughed at Geralt’s words.</p><p>“His own person.  Fuck, Julian is an omega.  An omega that belongs to me.”  And Jaskier shivered at Alvin’s words, clutching at his pain filled wrist as he stared at the two alphas with pained tears in his eyes.</p><p>Geralt growled low in his throat, fist coming up and punching Alvin square in the face.  Alvin staggered backwards, blood erupting on his nose as he stared at Geralt in shock and anger.  A crowd had formed around them now, people not able to ignore the angry growling alphas.</p><p>“Are you ok omega?”  A beta woman asked, kneeling next to Jaskier and causing Jaskier to flinch as he hadn’t realised someone was coming near him, to busy looking at Geralt and Alvin in shocked horror.  “Let’s get you out of here, let these two alphas settle their dick measuring contest in peace.”  And Jaskier felt shame curl low in his stomach.  </p><p>“I’m fine.”  Jaskier whispered, moving from cradling his injured wrist to try and stand.  When he moved his injured wrist to try and get his feet under him, Jaskier let out a low groan of pain as his wrist thrummed with pain.  Fresh tears ran down his face as he cradled the injured wrist to his chest.  The beta woman sighed, rubbing soft circles on his back.</p><p>“Jaskier.”  Geralt’s voice appeared in front of Jaskier and the omega looked through tear filled eyes to see Geralt knelt in front of him.  Alvin was no where to be seen and Jaskier distantly where he had gone.</p><p>“Can’t you alphas just leave a poor omega alone.”  The beta woman glared at Geralt and the white-haired alpha’s amber eyes flashed with guilt as she said those words.  “Isn’t it bad enough that you idiotic alphas hurt the poor omega fighting over him now you won’t leave him be.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”  Jaskier stammered, shame running through him at the woman’s words.  He didn’t want people to blame Geralt for this.  It was no ones fault.  Just his.  His for being so stupid as to believe that he could ever really escape his past.  “Geralt didn’t hurt me.”  The beta woman gave Jaskier a disbelieving look but stood all the same.</p><p>“If your sure.”  She said giving Geralt a disbelieving look.</p><p>“Yes, Geralt wouldn’t hurt me.”  Jaskier said and the beta woman looked at them both once before nodding and walking away.  Now the fight had finished the crowd surrounding them had vanished, the streets returning to their normal pace.  No one even batted an eye lid at the omega on the ground with tears in his eyes and cradling his injured wrist.  No one except Geralt.</p><p>“Fuck, Jask.”  Geralt growled, pain in his amber eyes as he looked at Jaskier from where he was knelt in front of the omega.</p><p>“I’m fine Geralt.  I...I just need a hand standing.”  Jaskier said, voice soft.  Geralt gave Jaskier a look that said he didn’t believe him but helped Jaskier stand all the same.  Geralt took hold of Jaskier’s uninjured hand, providing Jaskier with something to balance on as he pulled himself to his feet.</p><p>“Your hand?”  Geralt grunted, seeing the way Jaskier was cradling it to his chest.</p><p>“It’s fine.”  Jaskier whispered even though he knew it really wasn’t.  Pain was lancing up the injured wrist and now he looked at it he could see the wrist was swollen to nearly triple its usual side.  A fain black bruise was starting to form in the shape of Alvin’s fingers.</p><p>“I’ll take you to the hospital.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier felt panic well up in him.  He didn’t need a hospital.  He’d be fine.</p><p>“Geralt, it’s...”</p><p>“It looks broken.”  Geralt growled, concern written on his face as he wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist, pulling the omega close.  “Fuck, I shouldn’t have left you alone.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”  Jaskier murmured, head dropping to look at the floor.  “You couldn’t have known Alvin was here.”</p><p>“Alvin?”  Geralt growled low in his throat, pulling Jaskier a bit closer.  “That was who that fucking alpha was.”  And Jaskier winced because of course Geralt hadn’t known that.  How could he?  He’d only heard of Jaskier’s ex fiancé from the little Jaskier had told him about Alvin.</p><p>“Geralt, it’s fine.”  Jaskier tried but Geralt just growled.</p><p>“We’re going to the hospital.”  Geralt grunted, pulling Jaskier’s waist towards so they could start moving back through the crowds.  And Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to argue in the face of Geralt’s obvious worry.</p><p>......</p><p>When Geralt had seen Jaskier being pinned by that alpha, he’d seen red.  Pushing past the crowds of shoppers, Geralt had raced up to Jaskier.  Just in time to hear the pained gasp that came from Jaskier.  His omega’s blue eyes were filled with tears, tears running down Jaskier’s face as that alpha’s nose was pressed against Jaskier’s scent gland.  Geralt had growled low and angry, tearing the alpha from his omega without a seconds thought, wincing when Jaskier had tumbled to his knees.</p><p>And then that alpha had called Jaskier his.  Had laughed when Geralt had defended Jaskier, told him that Jaskier was his own person.  Punching the alpha had brought a little gratification to Geralt but his heart still clenched painfully when he thought of Jaskier being pinned by that alpha.  Geralt had growled low and dangerous in his throat when the man had tried to get up, dark brown eyes still trained on Jaskier.  Stepping towards to the bleeding alpha, Geralt had put has much anger and aggression in his movements.  It was enough for the alpha to tear his gaze from Jaskier and make a hasty retreat.</p><p>To learn that that man was Alvin.  The alpha Jaskier’s Father had tried to get Jaskier to marry sent anger rushing through Geralt.  Jaskier was almost married to that man.  A man that had shown no remorse as he broke Jaskier’s wrist.  Geralt had a difficult time controlling his anger as he held Jaskier as close to him as possible as they walked through the streets back to Geralt’s car.  Jaskier made soft pained noises as they moved, wrist cradled close to protect it from getting rocked by the passer boys.</p><p>Jaskier’s meadows scent was contorted into a sickly fear filled smell and Geralt felt his heart ache as he smelt it on his omega.  Jaskier shouldn’t smell like fear.  His eyes shouldn’t be filled with tears. G early shouldn’t have to be taking him to a hospital.</p><p>“Geralt?”  Jaskier soft voice broke Geralt from his trance.  Geralt blinked, surprised to find they were at the car, Jaskier still held as close as Geralt could get his omega to his side.  Geralt grunted, taking his keys out of his pocket and opening the door for Jaskier to climb into. Jaskier did, gasping a little as he jostled his wrist.  More anger flared up in Geralt as he heard that pain filled gasp.  Jaskier shouldn’t be in pain.  Geralt should have protected him.</p><p>“Geralt, dear heart?”  Jaskier whispered, uninjured hand coming to rest against Geralt’s thigh as Geralt climbed into the car.  “I’m ok.”  Jaskier whispered, leaning towards in the car and resting his nose against Geralt’s scent gland.  Geralt felt a wave of calm rush through him as Jaskier scented him softly.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Geralt grunted as Jaskier leant backwards, once more cradling his injured wrist against his chest.  It was only now, calmed by the scent of his omega that he realised how his anger might have affected Jaskier.  Fuck, that beta woman had thought Geralt had hurt Jaskier.  If Geralt was showing that much anger then surely Jaskier was frightened as well.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologise.”  Jaskier’s voice was soft.  “You did nothing wrong.”  But that was a lie.  Geralt had done everything wrong.  He had failed Jaskier.  He had let Jaskier get hurt.  Let that bastard of an alpha get near enough to hurt Jaskier.</p><p>........</p><p>The shame that had been curling in Jaskier’s stomach grew exponentially when they were greeted by Triss in A&amp;E.  “Fuck, Jaskier.  What happened?”  She immediately said, brown eyes filling with cancer and panic as Geralt led Jaskier to a chair.  His wrist had become a dull aching pain now and Jaskier was starting to feel a little sick from the constant ache.</p><p>“We think his wrists broken.”  Geralt growled, wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and pulling the omega so Jaskier was leaning against his side.  Geralt was a lot calmer after Jaskier had scented him but anger still rolled from his alpha in droves.  Jaskier felt tears sting at his eyes as he realised how useless he’d been.  He hadn’t been able to fight Alvin off, he’d been completely helpless.</p><p>“I’ll get a Doctor.”  Triss announced, disappearing.  Geralt placed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s head and Jaskier let himself relax into the alpha’s hold, letting Geralt’s scent comfort him even though he knew he didn’t deserve to be comforted.  Geralt didn’t deserve to have to be sitting in a hospital room worrying because Jaskier hadn’t been able to look after himself.  But Alvin had caught him so much by surprise he hadn’t even been able to register he was there before the opportunity to run had been snatched away.</p><p>Fuck, Jaskier dropped his head down tears running down his face as he realised what this meant.  Alvin would tell his Father.  His Father would know where Jaskier was.  Jaskier felt his whole body shiver in panic at that thought.  His Father had always had a short temper when it came to Jaskier,.  Jaskier remembered only to well how often that man had hit him for tiny incidents that were rarely even Jaskier’s own fault.  What he would do when he found Jaskier after Jaskier had run away, after Jaskier had humiliated him, fuck it wasn’t worth thinking about.</p><p>“Jaskier.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier lifted his head find Triss standing in front of them with concern filling her face.</p><p>“Come on Jask, we’ll go and get your arm x-rayed and then we can get you to a Doctor.  Ok?”  Triss said and Jaskier just nodded dumbly, letting Geralt ease him to his feet.  Triss gave them both an apologetic look before adding, “I’m sorry Geralt, but you’re not allowed back here.”  Jaskier could feel the anger rolling off Geralt so turned and tried to give him a re-assuring smile even though he knew his eyes were to watery to do that.</p><p>“It’s ok Geralt, I’ll be fine.”  Geralt grunted, concern and worry filling those amber eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be back here if you need me.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier smiled softly, taking Geralt’s hand and squeezing it softly before letting Triss lead him through the hospital corridors.</p><p>.......</p><p>“What happened?”  Triss demanded the second she appeared in A&amp;E where Geralt hadn’t moved for the last hour.  As the seconds ticked by Geralt had felt his worry increase tenfold.</p><p>“Is he ok?”  Geralt asked instantly, jumping to his feet.  Triss’ face turned comforting as she took hold of Geralt’s arm and gently pulled him back into a seat.</p><p>“He’ll be ok Geralt.  It’s just a sprain.  The Doctor’s talking with Jaskier now.”  And Geralt grunted, relief flooding him.  Jaskier was ok.  He’d be ok.  “What happened Geralt?”</p><p>Geralt growled low and angry in his throat as he glared at the floor.  “I left him alone for two minutes Triss...fuck.”  Geralt growled.  All the worry that had been racing through him the last hour was starting to turn to guilt.  “Two fucking minutes.”</p><p>“Hey, geralt,”. Triss said, rubbing a gentle circle on Geralt’s back but it didn’t help.</p><p>“Can I see him, please?”  Geralt asked, pain in his tone.  He needed to see Jaskier.  Needed to apologise to his omega.  Needed to see Jaskier to convince himself Jaskier really was fine.</p><p>“He’ll be out in a minute but...Geralt you need to tell me what happened.”  Triss paused for a moment, concern in her tone.  “The Doctors are suggesting you did this.”  Geralt felt pain lance through his heart.  That was what the beta on the street had thought as well. But he wouldn’t hurt Jaskier.  He could never hurt Jaskier.  “I know you didn’t and I’ve tried to tell them that but they won’t listen.”</p><p>“Have they asked Jaskier?”  Geralt asked and Triss shook her head sadly.</p><p>“They’re not interested in Jaskier’s side of the story.  They’re trying to find out who Jaskier’s alpha is and phone them so they could take him home.  I tried to tell them Jaskier didn’t have one but they wouldn’t listen.”  Geralt felt pain clench in his heart at that thought.  Jaskier had run from his past and now these people where trying to force Jaskier back to his alpha.  To the Father that would marry Jaskier to an alpha like Alvin.</p><p>“The alpha that did this.  Fuck, Triss he was Jaskier’s ex fiancé.”  Geralt growled and Triss stared at him in shocked silence.</p><p>“I didn’t know Jaskier was going to get married.”  Triss’ voice was filled with disbelief and Geralt didn’t blame her.  The omega they knew, had come to love as family, was too independent to let an alpha try to shackle him down.  The thought made Geralt’s heart clench painfully as he remembered the ring box now sitting in his bedside cabinet.  Jaskier would never agree to be shackled to Geralt and Geralt couldn’t blame him.  Not now Geralt had proven he couldn’t protect Jaskier.</p><p>“I don’t know the details but Jaskier ran away before the marriage.  His Father arranged it.”  Geralt grunted and Triss’ face fell.</p><p>“His Father.  You mean his alpha?”  And Geralt hum of acknowledgement had Triss jumping to her feet.  “His Father tried to marry him to someone who would hurt Jaskier?”  Triss’ voice with filled with anger and disbelief.</p><p>“Do you know if the Doctor’s have gotten hold of Jaskier’s Father?”  Geralt asked and Triss’ face fell further as she realised this was the man the Doctor’s wanted to get a hold of.  The man the Doctor’s wanted to take Jaskier home.</p><p>“I don’t know.  I’ll go and find out.”  Triss said instantly.  “And I’ll try and get them to let you see Jaskier, ok?”  And knowing that was the best she could do Geralt just grunted softly, resigned to being left in the waiting room waiting until they deemed Geralt safe enough to see Jaskier.</p><p>........</p><p>Jaskier sat on the examination table, hand now wrapped in a hospital issued strap on bandage.  He’d been given some painkillers and the pain was no longer as insistent as it had been.  “Can I have your name, omega?”  The Doctor that walked in was a middle aged alpha with a disinterested look on his face.</p><p>“Jaskier Pendlebury.”  Jaskier stated, giving the name he had chosen when he’d left Lettenhove.</p><p>“And your alpha?”  The Doctor asked and Jaskier felt his face burn.</p><p>“I don’t have one.”  The Doctor gave Jaskier a strange look at this, face contorted into a frown.</p><p>“I find that hard to believe omega.”  Jaskier flinched at the title.  “Do you have any ID?”  Jaskier did, it was in his wallet but the thought of showing this man the ID that had the name Julian Alfred Pankratz written on it made fear run through Jaskier.  If they had his real name then it would that much easier for them to find his Father.  “We’ll have to contact the authorities.”  The Doctor said and Jaskier looked at him in confusion.  “The alpha outside.  I take it he’s the one that sprained your wrist.  And it’s hospital policy to call the police if we can’t find an omegas alpha.  To many instance of omegas being mated against their will.”  And Jaskier resisted the urge to laugh at that.  The only way that would happen was if he was forced to go home.</p><p>“Geralt didn’t hurt me.”  Jaskier retorted, glaring at the Doctor.  “And I don’t have or need an alpha.”</p><p>The Doctor raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked at Jaskier.  “I don’t have time to entertain an omegas childish fantasy’s.”  Jaskier bristled at the insult, anger flashing through him.  The Doctor either didn’t notice the anger or didn’t care.  “You can either tell me your real name so I can find your alpha or I can call the police and let them deal with this.”</p><p>“But Geralt didn’t do anything.”  Jaskier retorted and the Doctor sighed.</p><p>“Be that as it may you are still an omega and we need to know who to call to take you home.”  Jaskier felt shame curl in him at the Doctor’s words.  This man wasn’t listening.  </p><p>“I live with Geralt.”  Jaskier retorted.</p><p>“So this Geralt is your alpha?’  The man asked and Jaskier shook his head.  “Then who is your alpha?”  And Jaskier didn’t say a word because even if he did he knew this man wouldn’t listen.  “I’ll have the receptionist call the police.”</p><p>“No, wait.  Please just don’t call the police”  Jaskier shouted as the man turned to exit the room.  He didn’t want Geralt to get in trouble for something that wasn’t even his fault.  Fear ran up his spine as he took his ID out of his wallet with trembling fingers, handing it over to the Doctor.</p><p>“Julian Alfred Pankratz.”  The Doctor noted, taking a note of the name and then handing the card back to Jaskier.  “I’m sure we can find your alpha from this.”</p><p>“Can I go home?”  Jaskier asked.  “My...my Father knows I’m staying with Geralt.”  It was a blatant lie but Jaskier couldn’t face the idea of being forced to stay here waiting for his Father.  The thought of seeing the man made fear run through Jaskier.</p><p>The Doctor was silent for a moment and Jaskier was afraid the Doctor was going to call him out on the blatant lie.  Instead the Doctor simply said, “We don’t usually let omegas leave without their alphas but we haven’t got room for you to stay while we wait for your alpha to get here.”  Jaskier felt his shoulders sag in relief.  “We will be calling him however.”  And that made the fear return to Jaskier in a moment.  At least if Jaskier could leave the hospital now he would have time to leave Edinburgh.  He didn’t want to but the thought of his Father finding him here and dragging him back to Lettenhove had fear racing through Jaskier’s heart.  It didn’t matter that Jaskier would have to leave his family, would have to leave Geralt because Jaskier couldn’t face the idea of seeing his Father again.  Couldn’t face the man dragging him back to Lettenhove and destroying every scrap of independence Jaskier had managed to give himself.</p><p>The Doctor handed Jaskier a prescription, told Jaskier to keep his wrist elevated and iced, and said his wrist should be healed in about 5 weeks before sending the omega out of the room.  Geralt was waiting in the waiting area of A&amp;E and the second he saw Jaskier the alpha was standing up and making his way to Jaskier.  Jaskier let Geralt wrap his arms around him, resting his head on Geralt’s shoulder and trying to keep the tears at bay as he savoured the hug.  He wouldn’t be able to have these hugs for much longer.</p><p>“Are you ok?”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier just hummed, not trusting his voice to betray the feelings he was feeling.  “Is that your prescription?”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier nodded into Geralt’s shoulder.  “We’ll go and get it and get you home, ok?”  Geralt asked, concern lacing his voice and Jaskier just nodded.  He didn’t want to leave Geralt but if he didn’t then Jaskier would lose his last chance at independence.  At keeping his promise to his Mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the kind reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was silent the whole journey back to Kaer Morhen.  He just sat turned away from Geralt, watching the scenery whir past in the window.  The silence felt wrong to Geralt.  Jaksier was rarely ever quiet.  Quiet and Jaskier just weren’t 2 things that went together and the fact Jaskier was silent now filled Geralt with unending worry.  He’d already phoned Lambert and told him he wouldn’t be at the bar tonight.  When his brother asked why Geralt had just said he would explain later.  Right now his concern was Jaskier.</p><p>As Geralt pulled the car into the driveway, Jaskier spoke the first words he’d spoken since meeting Geralt in the waiting area of A&amp;E.  “I’m going to go to bed.”  Jaskier’s voice was quiet, barely audible and the omega wouldn’t even lift his head up to meet Geralt.  Geralt hummed, not sure what to say but before he could say a word Jaskier was climbing out of the parked car.</p><p>By the time Geralt followed Jaskier into the house, the omega was gone.  “Was that Jaskier?”  Vesemir’s voice echoed into the hallway.  Geralt just grunted, not able to meet the old alpha’s eyes as he glared at the floor instead.  “Geralt, what happened?”  Vesemir’s voice was filled with concern as he walked to where Geralt stood in the doorway.  “Did something happen with you two?”</p><p>“Jaksier got hurt.”  Geralt growled, the anger from before now bubbling to the surface.  But this anger wasn’t directed at Alvin, this anger was directed at himself.  “An alpha hurt him and I didn’t protect him.”  Vesemir frowned at Geralt, placing a hand on Geralt’s shoulder and directing the white-haired alpha into the kitchen.</p><p>“Let’s get a drink and you can tell me exactly what happened.”  Vesemir stated, voice as calm as it had always been when he was dealing with his pups.</p><p>..........</p><p>As soon as Jaskier got into his room, instinct took over and he found himself curling into the nest he’d built for himself.  The blankets were soft under his fingers and the lingering smell of Geralt covered the nest from when Geralt had last been in here.  That had only been two days ago, the alpha sitting in the nest while Jaskier read quietly.  Jaskier found himself curling into the cushion Geralt had sat on, tears running down his face as he smelt the lingering scent of his alpha’s musk.</p><p>Except Geralt wasn’t his alpha.  If he was then those Doctors would never have to phone his Father.  Jaskier felt sobs wrack through him as he buried his face into the cushion, curling into the soft blankets.  His Father.  Fuck.  It was bad enough that Alvin had seen him but his Father.  Jaskier couldn’t take the thought of seeing that man again.  Couldn’t take the thought of what his Father would do when he got that phone call from he hospital.</p><p>He couldn’t be here when his Father found out where Jaskier was living.  And it wouldn’t take long.  Jaskier might not have given his address but Triss worked in that hospital and the Doctors were sure to know where Triss lived.  If they knew that then they could tell his Father and the man would come to Kaer Morhen.  Shame ran through Jaskier at the thought of his Father coming here.  What would they all think of him?  A spoilt ignorant omega who had though they could survive in the world alone and without an alpha.  </p><p>Jaskier knew the only real choice he had was to leave but it was too hard.  He didn’t want to leave.  Didn’t want to leave the security and safety Kaer Morhen gave him.  Didn’t want to go back to the uncertain life he’d been living, would still be living, if Geralt hadn’t taken him in.  Fuck, Jaskier barely had enough money left for a train ticket, let alone anything else.</p><p>He’d just been so happy.  So content in the knowledge that he was safe here, that he wouldn’t have to worry about a roof over his head, he’d spent all his money on the gifts he’d bought his family for Christmas.  He hadn’t even considered that he might need that money.  He could return the gifts but that made Jaskier sick to his stomach.  He’d bought those for his family, to show how much he loved and cared for them.  To show how much he appreciated everything they’d done for him.  So Jaskier couldn’t return them.  He’d have to manage.  He would manage.  He’d managed before.  Barely, but he at least knew the dangers to look out for now.</p><p>Jaskier knew his leaving would hurt his whole family.  He knew because it was already breaking his heart just thinking about it.  Ciri, fuck, Ciri wouldn’t understand why he’d left and would probably hate him because he did.  And Yennefer and lambert would be furious.  Triss would probably cry when she found out and Eskel would take it with stubborn silence as he did everything.  Vesemir would be hurt and Jaskier felt his heart tear at the thought of the loving old alpha being hurt because one of his pups left without explanation.  And Geralt.  Fuck, what would Geralt think.  Would he be angry or upset.  Would he rage and hate Jaskier or would he cry.  Jaskier felt his heart shatter at the thought of Geralt crying.  No, better Geralt was angry at him.  If Geralt hated him then, even if it would hurt Jaksier so much more, at least the alpha could move on.  Find someone better for him.</p><p>He would leave.  However hard it was for him it was for the best.  His family didn’t deserve to be entangled in Jaskier’s problems.  And leaving was the only way Jaskier could keep his Father from  making him break the promise he’d made to his Mother.  He had to leave.  </p><p>If only acting on that decision was as easy as making it.</p><p>.......</p><p>Vesemir sat in silence as Geralt finished speaking.  A mug of tea sat untouched in front of Geralt as he finished telling Vesemir what had happened.  The whole time, Geralt had had his gaze fixed on the table, anger and guilt warring in him.  None of this would have happened if Geralt had just protected Jaskier.  None if it would have happened if Geralt hadn’t left Jaskier alone.</p><p>“You can’t blame yourself Geralt.”  Vesemir finally said after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“I left him alone.  he got hurt because I wasn’t their to protect him.”  That was the job of an alpha.  To protect their omega.  And Geralt had failed Jaskier.  He had failed to protect Jaskier.</p><p>Vesemir smiled softly at Geralt.  “Jaskier doesn’t need protecting.”  And Geralt turned confused eyes to Vesemir who was smiling softly.  “Our omega is as feisty as Triss is and has an anger to match Lambert on his worst days.  Jaskier doesn’t need your protection.”</p><p>“But he got hurt.”  Geralt said, voice low and pain filled.  He just kept thinking of Jaskier curling his injured wrist to his chest, pain and tears in those bright blue eyes.</p><p>“He did.”  Vesemir nodded.  “But not because of you.  Or Jaskier either because I’m sure he’s blaming himself for this as much as you are.”  Geralt just looked at Vesemir in confusion.  Why would Jaskier blame himself, he didn’t ask for Alvin to attack him.  He hadn’t asked for any of this.  “Jaskier was hurt, yes.  But our omega can look after himself Geralt.  You can’t blame yourself for not protecting Jaskier because you know as well as I do what Jaskier would have done if you’d try to insist Jaskier couldn’t take care of himself for the 2 minutes you were gone.”</p><p>And Geralt did know.  A one smile pulled at Geralt’s lips as he thought of the indignation on Jaskier’s face as he told Geralt that just because he was an omega he was still perfectly capable of looking after himself.  “Neither of you could have known what was going to happen so neither of you can blame yourselves.”  Vesemir grunted.  “Now, I’ll admit this news that the hospital was going to call Jaskier’s Father worries me.  Any man that could marry his child to someone who would hurt them can’t be good news.”</p><p>“What do we do?”  Geralt asked because he didn’t know what to do.  He wouldn’t let anyone hurt Jaskier.  Wouldn’t let anyone, take Jaskier from him but he knew it wasn’t that simple.  By law, omega’s belonged to their families alpha until they were mated.  If Jaskier’s Father came here demanding to take Jaskier with him then he could make life difficult for them all.</p><p>“I don’t know Geralt, but I think you need to talk to Jaskier.”  Vesemir said, eyes filled with concern.  “Leave the rest of it to us for now, you comfort your omega.”  And Geralt wanted to help find a way to stop Jaskier’s Father from being able to come here and take Jaskier away from them but Geralt knew Vesemir was right.  Jaskier needed him more right now.</p><p>........</p><p>Geralt found Jaskier standing in his room, suitcase lying on the bed and clothes being pulled out of the wardrobe.  “Jaskier?”  Geralt’s voice was filled wrath pain and confusion as he walked into the room.  Jaskier whirled around to face Geralt, tears running down his cheeks and face blotchy as if he’d been crying for a while.</p><p>“I have to leave Geralt.”  Jaskier’s voice was quiet, tone filled with tears.</p><p>“You don’t have to.”  Geralt said, knowing pain was filling his own tone as he spoke.  “Jaskier, this is your home.  You don’t have to leave.”  Jaskier just shook his head, hand clutching the shirt he had in his hand.</p><p>“They’re going to call my Father, Geralt.  My alpha.  I can’t go back to Lettenhove.  I can’t.”  Jaskier was shaking where he stood and Geralt walked forwards, wrapping his arms around the crying omega. </p><p>You’re not going back there Jaskier.  I won’t let you.”  Geralt growled and Jaskier sobbed into Geralt’ chest.  His injured left wrist hung at his side while his right hand clutched at Geralt’s shirt like a life line.</p><p>“You don’t know my Father Geralt.”  Jaskier whispered into Geralt’s chest.  “He’s always had a temper and I...fuck Geralt I don’t know what he’ll do when he hears where I am.”</p><p>“Maybe he won’t do anything.”  Geralt said, hope filling his chest.  Maybe Jaskier’s Father would choose to ignore the information that his son was living here in Edinburgh.  Maybe he would leave Jaskier in peace.  Jaskier’s harsh sob in Geralt’s shirt told the alpha otherwise.</p><p>“No he won’t.  I embarrassed him.  Humiliated him when I ran away.  He won’t let this drop.”  Geralt wrapped his arms tighter around Jaskier as if that would keep his omega safe.  “I don’t want to go Geralt but it’s the only way.  I don’t want to cause any more trouble.”</p><p>And Geralt’s heart broke.  “You’re not causing trouble Jaskier.”  Geralt felt tears burn at his own eyes as he held Jaskier close.  “None of this is your fault.”</p><p>“It is.”  Jaskier whispered.  “If I hadn’t run away, if you’d never met me.”  Jaskier shivered in Geralt’s hold.  “You don’t deserve to have to look after me.  To deal with my...my shit.”</p><p>“I love you Jaskier.”  Geralt countered, Jaskier’s head lifting to gaze at Geralt with tear filled blue eyes.  “I want to deal with your shit.”  Jaskier chuckled softly at Geralt’s words.  “I’m not going to let you leave Jaskier.  And I’m not going to let your Father hurt you.”</p><p>“You might not have a choice Geralt.”  Jaskier whispered and it broke Geralt’s heart to hear the defeat in Jaskier’s tone.</p><p>“We’re all going to do everything we can to help you Jaskier.  None of us are going to lose you.  I’m not going to lose you.”  And holding Jaskier close in his arms, Geralt hoped he could make sure nothing could take Jaskier away from him.</p><p>.........</p><p>The atmosphere in Kaer Morhen’s kitchen was angry and tense when Geralt walked in.  He’d spent the last 2 hours holding Jaskier close in his arms as the omega cried into Geralt’s chest. It had broken Geralt’s heart to see Jaskier like that.  All he’d been able to do was keep promising Jaskier that Geralt wouldn’t let anything happen to him.  That they would find a solution.  Even if Geralt didn’t know what that solution was right now, they would find one.</p><p>Yennefer had finished work early, going to pick up Ciri having been informed by Triss (who had called her as soon as she finished her shift at the hospital what had happened).  As soon as they’d returned home, Ciri had been sent up to distract and keep an eye on Jaskier.  A task Ciri had taken to diligently as she had come bounding into Jaskier’s room where Geralt and Jaskier were sitting wrapped in each other’s arms and loudly declared Jaskier had to help her find the treasure.  “What treasure, Ciri?”  Jaskier had said, voice tight from crying but Geralt could hear Jaskier trying to put some of his usual joy in his tone for the little girl.</p><p>“The pirate’s treasure.”  Ciri had loudly declared.  Jaskier had chuckled at that, pushing himself to his feet.  “Mommy said you have to help me find it.”  And Geralt had known then that Yennefer wanted Jaskier out of the way so they discussed what to do next.  Obviously, the violet eyed alpha didn’t want to upset Jaskier any further and knew the best way to distract Jaskier to use Ciri.  Geralt had watched with a fond smile as Jaskier was dragged out of his room by an over-enthusiastic child.  </p><p>As Geralt took a seat at the table, he was surprised to find Eskel and Lambert sitting there as well.   “Vesemir called, decided to shut the bar up tonight.”  Eskel grunted in way of explanation.  It was Wednesday and the bar wasn’t usually busy on a weekday.  They wouldn’t lose any trade not opening up.</p><p>“How is he?”  Triss asked, eyes filled with concern as she looked at Geralt.</p><p>“Not good.”  Geralt grunted in answer, glaring at the table.</p><p>“Should have killed that fucker for touching our omega.”  Lambert growled, low and dangerous.  Geralt growled low in agreement.  He wished he had.  He wished he’d done more than scare Alvin away.  But that wouldn’t have solved anything.  Jaskier would still have been hurt.  If anything, killing Alvin how ever much deserved would probably have only made the whole thing so much worse.</p><p>Triss sighed, eyes filled with guilt as she spoke.  “The hospital managed to get hold of Jaskier’s Father.  I tried to persuade them not to but it’s hospital policy.  I’m still surprised they let Jaskier go home with you but Doctor Graham hates having patients in the hospital longer than they need to be there so he probably just wanted Jaskier out of the building.”  Geralt just grunted.  He didn’t know what he would have done if the hospital had tried to force Jaskier to stay.</p><p>“This is all fucked up.”  Eskel grimaced.  “How do these people get off on treating Jaskier like this?”</p><p>“It’s not just Jaskier.”  Triss said, voice filled with sadness.  “It’s all omegas.”</p><p>“I hope Ciri never presents as an omega.”  Yennefer growled, anger low in her throat.  At that Geralt felt his heart clench painfully.  If Ciri were to present as an omega, fuck, Geralt couldn’t imagine Ciri having to go through the life Jaksier had to.</p><p>“If she does, we’ll support her Yennefer.  You know we will.”  Vesemir said, taking the violet eyed alpha’s hand in his own and squeezing softly.  “Right now we need to find a way to stop Jaskier’s Father from trying to force Jaskier to leave.”</p><p>“How the fuck can he?”  Lambert growled.  “Jaskier’s his own person he doesn’t have to do what some fucking alpha tells him.  Buttercup won’t let anyone tell him what to do.”</p><p>“It’s not that simple Lambert and you know it.”  Triss argued, glaring at Lambert.  “Omegas don’t get the same rights as everyone else.  Jaskier’s Father can get the police involved.  The hospital staff already think Geralt was the one to hurt Jaskier, if the police get involved they might arrest Geralt for kidnapping an omega.”</p><p>“They can’t fucking do that.”  Lambert growled but Geralt knew that wasn’t true.  No one would believe Jaskier’s word over Geralt and if the police contacted Alvin Geralt knew the bastard would lie and say Geralt had been the one to hurt the omega.</p><p>“They can try and even if the police don’t take the case seriously, they’ll still force Jaskier back to living with his Father.”  Triss continued and Geralt felt his heart clench painfully at the thought of Jaskier being forced to leave Kaer Morhen.  To leave them.</p><p>“Then what the fuck do we do?”  Lambert growled and Triss shrugged helplessly.</p><p>Yennefer lifted her eyes to meet Geralt’s, violet eyes blazing with anger.  “Omegas have to have an alpha.  If they aren’t mated then an omega is their families alpha’s responsibility until they are mated.”</p><p>“What the fuck does that mean?”  Lambert growled.  Yennefer glared at him, shutting the loud mouthed alpha up.</p><p>“It means, that if Jaskier had an alpha, a mate, his Father wouldn’t be able to force Jaskier to leave us.”  Yennefer’s eyes came to rest on Geralt and Geralt felt his heart clench painfully.</p><p>“Yennefer, I can’t.”  Geralt growled.  He wanted to.  Fuck he’d wanted to for so long but if he did it now then Jaskier would think that Geralt was only doing it to protect him, not because he loved him.</p><p>“If you don’t Jaskier loses everything he’s fought so hard to give.  And you already bought the ring.”  Yennefer’s eyes were filled with sorrow as she spoke.  “I know this isn’t how you wanted to do it.  I know you wanted to wait until Jaskier was ready but Geralt, you don’t have a choice.”  </p><p>If he mated with Jaskier then the omega would become his, not his Father’s.  It meant Jaskier’s Father couldn’t try and force Jaskier into leaving them.  But Geralt didn’t know if this was even what Jaskier wanted.  But he also knew Yennefer was right.  There was no other choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s that?”  Ciri asked as she and Jaskier walked back to the house.  They’d been searching for treasure for over an hour now and it was starting to get dark.  A good excuse for Jaskier to bring Ciri back home.  If he was honest, he was exhausted and was looking forward to a good nights sleep.</p><p>Jaskier glanced down at the bandage wrapped around his left wrist Ciri had pointed at.  The pain had started to return, the pain medication he’d taken at the hospital starting to wear off.  “I sprained my wrist.”  Jaskier stated and Ciri nodded her head.</p><p>“How?”  Ciri’s question was innocent enough but Jaskier felt like someone had punched him in the gut.  He didn’t want to lie to Ciri but he didn’t want to tell her the truth either.  Ciri was to young to hear the truth of how Jaskier had been hurt.</p><p>“I twisted it.”  Jaskier said and Ciri nodded her head.</p><p>“Can I still hold your hand?”  She asked, voice so filled with innocence.  Jaskier smiled softly, taking the little girls hand in his uninjured one.</p><p>“Just the right side for now.  You can hold my left one when it’s all healed.”  Ciri nodded, smiling brightly as she started to swing the hand she had linked with Jaskier back and forth.  Jaskier laughed as she did so.</p><p>When they got back to Kaer Morhen, Jaskier was surprised to find the kitchen filled with their whole family.  “Uncle Eskel, Uncle Lambert.”  Ciri shouted in surprise as she ran up and hugged her two Uncles.</p><p>“Why do I go last?”  Lambert sulked as Ciri hugged Eskel first.</p><p>“Because I’m number one Uncle.”  Eskel retorted with a smirk which had Lambert swatting at Eskel’s head.  Jaskier chuckled softly as Eskel ducked Lambert’s hit with a grin. </p><p>Jaskier was glad Geralt had stopped him leaving.  Even though Jaskier still thought it was the best thing to do, he didn’t think he could bare the thought of leaving his family.  Jaskier loved them all to much and he was starting to realise that they were as much a part of following his dreams as his music and his independence.  After all, what was the point in having his independence if he didn’t have anyone to share it with.</p><p>“We’re getting pizza if you want to get your order in.”  Yennefer stated, violet eyes pinning Jaskier with a look of concern as she spoke.</p><p>“I’ll have anything.”  Jaskier replied with a hesitant smile.  Yennefer nodded.</p><p>“Well I want cheese pizza.”  Ciri added with a large grin.  Shouts of pizza preferences went across the kitchen and Jaskier startled a little when Geralt’s arm came to wrap around his waist.  He leant into the alpha’s strong hold, closing his eyes for a moment as they stood listening to the shouts in the kitchen about what they were ordering.</p><p>They ended up in the sitting room, Toy Story playing on the TV (as chosen by Ciri).  Jaskier was wrapped in Geralt’s arms, eyes closed as he felt Geralt’s warm re-assuring weight wrapped around him.  He’d taken his painkillers after they’d finished eating and they’d taken affect, leaving his wrist no longer aching and his body starting to succumb to exhaustion.</p><p>“Why don’t you two head up to bed.”  Vesemir said softly.  Jaskier blinked his eyes open at the words, surprised to find Toy Story had been swapped to Frozen.  He didn’t remember the film finishing.  “You look exhausted Jaskier.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”  Jaskier said, trying for a smile but knowing he failed when he saw the concern in Vesemir’s eyes.  He was tired.  He’d taken painkillers with his pizza and they were starting to take affect, making him groggy where he sat.</p><p>“You’ve had an exciting day.  An early night will do you both good.”  And Jaskier couldn’t really argue with those words so he let Geralt pull him to his feet.  Geralt kept a hand resting on Jaskier’s waist the whole journey up the stairs to Geralt’s bedroom.</p><p>As Jaskier settled into the bed next to Geralt’s warm solid weight he felt guilt gnaw at him.  “I’m sorry I tried to leave.”  Jaskier whispered into he dark.  Geralt grunted next to him, arm wrapped tightly around Jaskier’s shoulder.  “I didn’t want to hurt anyone I just thought...”</p><p>“It was the best thing to do.”  Geralt finished.  Jaskier felt Geralt’s chest rise in a sigh as Geralt’s lips came to rest on Jaskier’s head.  “I don’t blame you Jaskier.  You were doing what you thought was best for us all.  But...I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to lose you either.”  Jaskier whispered.  Geralt hummed in answer.  “I love you Geralt.”</p><p>“I love you too Jask.”  Geralt responded, lips coming to rest gently on Jaskier’s head.</p><p>..........</p><p>The next morning Jaskier woke up late and to an empty house.  He hadn’t meant to sleep so late but when he woke to an empty bed and the alarm reading gone 9am he realised how tired he must have been after everything that had happened.  His wrist was aching slightly and Jaskier closed his eyes, noticing how cold the bed felt without Geralt in it.</p><p>As he lay there the events of the day before ran around Jaskier’s head and he felt sick to his stomach.  He thought he’d never have to see Alvin or his Father again.  He thought he had outrun what life had dictated for him the day he presented as an omega.  Now he realised how wrong he’d been.  Jaskier felt his heart clench at the thought of going back to Lettenhove, of going back to his Father.  His Father who might still marry him to Alvin.  That thought left a weight of dread in Jaskier’s stomach and the urge to run ran through him.  Run as far as he could.  </p><p>But if he did that he lost his family.  He lost Geralt.  And the thought of what his family would feel if he ran without saying a word stopped Jaskier’s thoughts in their track.  He couldn’t do that to them.  Geralt had looked so heartbroken when he’d found Jaskier packing yesterday.  Jaskier couldn’t see the heartbreak in Geralt’s eyes again.  Not because of him.  And Geralt had promised they would help him, stop his Father from taking Jaskier.  In all honesty Jaskier didn’t think they could but it filled his heart with love for the white haired alpha that Geralt was willing to try.</p><p>Thinking of Geralt made the empty side of the bed feel all the more colder and Jaskier couldn’t bare to lie their a moment longer.  Pushing himself out of the bed, he headed downstairs to find breakfast.</p><p>He fully expected to find the kitchen brim with activity as it alway was this time of day.  Ciri would have gone to school and Yennefer with her but Eskel and Lambert where always up this time.  And Triss didn’t have a shift at the hospital today so she would be there as well, probably glaring daggers at Lambert.  Lambert was always far to happy in the morning and Triss barely functioned before he first cup of coffee.  Vesemir was always in the kitchen at this time, usually sitting and watching his pups with a fond smile on his face.  And if Geralt hadn’t gone with Yennefer to take Ciri to school would be there.</p><p>So when Jaskier walked into the kitchen to find it empty save for a note on the table he was a little surprised.</p><p>.......</p><p>Despite Yennefer’s words and the urgency in which he needed to mate with Jaskier, Geralt didn’t want to get this wrong.  He knew there was only a limited time before Jaskier’s Father would find his way to Kaer Morhen and demand his son brought to him and by rights Geralt should have just asked Jaskier his thoughts on Yennefer’s suggestion to help.  But Jaskier deserved more than a half arsed proposal brought on because of a need to protect him, rather than the love Geralt felt towards the omega.  </p><p>Geralt had managed to persuade the others out of Kaer Morhen for the day.  They had agreed, without a single argument even from Lambert who Geralt was sure would argue because it was his day off.  But then, Geralt thought with a soft smile, they all loved Jaskier as much as he did.  Maybe not in the way he did but Jaskier was their family.</p><p>“So, what’s with the secrecy?”  Jaskier’s voice appeared behind Geralt startling him a little.  He turned around and a fond smile spread across his face.  It had snowed over the night and the fields surrounding Kaer Morhen were covered in a thin layer of snow.  Not enough for a snow day, much to Ciri’s disappointment, but enough to cause a bit of an issue.</p><p>Jaskier’s nose was red from the cold, his dark green coast wrapped around him, bright red scarf wrapped around his neck and yellow gloves fastened to his hands.  His brown hair was slightly windswept from the wind.  There was a fond smile on Jaskier’s lips and while he still looked a little tired from yesterday, Geralt was glad to see the panic and fear that had clouded Jaskier’s features after seeing Alvin in the city were gone.  It was like it had never happened.</p><p>“Come on.”  Geralt said voice gruff.  Jaskier chuckled softly, wrapping his right arm around Geralt’s arm as Geralt led them down a trail in the field.</p><p>They walked in silence, both enjoying the brisk morning air and the crunch of fresh snow under their shoes.  Geralt felt the tension ease from his heart as he felt the steady warm presence of Jaskier by his side.  It may not be the way Geralt wanted to do it.  He might have wanted to wait until he knew Jaskier was ready to commit to something so life changing.  In the eyes of most, they might be rushing, after all they’d known each other for less than a year.  But Geralt knew he would never want to spend another day of his life with anyone but Jaskier.</p><p>“So, where are we?”  Jaskier asked, smile in his voice as he looked around curiously.  Geralt just chuckled softly.  “Come on Geralt, I like mystery as much as the next but where are we?” </p><p>“I wanted to show you something.”  Geralt grunted, leaning down to push away the underbrush and snow that was hiding the entrance to an old cave he and his brothers had found when they’d first come to Kaer Morhen.</p><p>“Come on.”  Geralt held out a hand and Jaskier sighed, dramatically but with no real refusal, and took Geralt’s hand.  Geralt smiled, bending so as not to hit his head as he led Jaskier down the covered entrance.</p><p>When they arrived at the other side Jaskier was staring open mouthed around him.  Geralt chuckled, leaning against the wall as Jaskier took in the sites of the hot springs that Geralt and his brothers had found quite by accident.  “How did you?”  Jaskier asked, voice filled with wonder as they looked at the natural springs that were hidden underground.</p><p>The underground cavern was large, steam drifting from the large pool sitting in the middle of the cave.  “Eskel, Lambert and I found it a few months after we came here.”  Geralt grunted.  “We think Vesemir knows it’s here and Ciri might know.”  Geralt chuckled fondly, his daughter had a habit of finding every hiding spot available both in Kaer Morhen and the grounds.  He’d be surprised if she hadn’t found this place yet.  “But no one else.”</p><p>Jaskier turned to Geralt with a smile on his face, blue eyes alight.  “Can we go in?”  Jaskier asked and Geralt nodded.  He and his brothers had been going in the hot spring since they were teenagers and nothing had ever happened to them.</p><p>They both stripped down naked, piling their clothes on the dry floor of the cave.  Jaskier shivered as he walked into the pool before the heat engulfed him.  “Careful of the bandage.”  Geralt smiled, taking Jaskier’s injured wrist gently in his own and lifting it above the water line.  Jaskier just sighed, leaning back into Geralt’s back, eyes closed completely relaxed.</p><p>“This is perfect.”  Jaskier breathed and Geralt hummed.  Jaskier was braced against Geralt’s back, the water shallow enough at this end for the two to sit down and be nearly covered by the naturally hot water.</p><p>“Eskel found it.”  Geralt grunted, pressing his nose to Jaskier’s hair and breathing the meadows scent that was all Jaskier in.  The scent claimed him more than even the hot water relaxing his muscles could.  “We’d been living with Vesemir for a couple of months.”  Geralt frowned softly into Jaskier’s head as he spoke.  He’d never told anyone about the childhood that had led to him and his brothers to living with Vesemir and he was surprised how hard it was.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me.”  Jaskier’s voice was quiet but it echoed off the walls of the cave.  Geralt hummed behind him, holding Jaskier a little closer</p><p>“I met Eskel and Lambert in foster care.”  Geralt grunted.  “I never understood why my Mother left me there.”</p><p>“How old were you?”  Jaskier asked, taking Geralt’s hand in his own uninsured right one, squeezing softly.  The feeling of Jaskier’s fingers threaded in his own had Geralt relaxing into the side of the spring.</p><p>“8.”  Geralt knew if he saw Jaskier’s blue eyes now they would be filled with sadness.  “No idea about Eskel and Lambert.”  His brothers didn’t even know Geralt’s mother had left him there.  Geralt had never wanted to tell anyone about his life.  Except Jaskier.  He wanted Jaskier to know everything.  “Ended up in the same foster home as Eskel.  He was a few years older.  He was quiet, think that’s why we got on so much.”  Eskel had always been a steady part of Geralt’s life.  He was always their, offering silent comfort and no judgement whenever Geralt’s anger got the better of him.</p><p>“Lambert came a few years later.  Hot headed idiot.”  Geralt grunted, smiling fondly.  He and Lambert had butted heads for years.  Whenever Geralt took a certain stance on something Lambert would take the opposite just to piss Geralt off.  But never on things that mattered.  When something really mattered Geralt and Lambert stuck together like glue.  Geralt chuckled softly, stroking Jaskier’s hand in his absentminded, as he remembered all the times he and Lambert had butted heads and Eskel would roll his eyes with amusement.</p><p>“We met Vesemir by accident.  Lambert was pissed about a teacher who’d given him a hard time and threw a rock right threw Vesemir’s window.”  Geralt chuckled again.  They had expected the owner of the vehicle to be pissed, to shout at the 3 boys and threaten to call the police.  They never expected Vesemir.</p><p>“Vesemir didn’t care.  Offered to take us to the youth centre he owned.”  It was strange for an alpha to run a youth centre, mostly beta’s with the support of omegas would run hostels.  After all, alpha’s were thought to have little patience when it came to children, especially teenagers.  But then, anyone who knew Vesemir knew he had a patient streak a mile long.  Had to have to raise Geralt, Lambert and Eskel.</p><p>“Went there nearly every day for a year.”  Jaskier hummed, squeezing Geralt’s hand softly as he leant into Geralt’s arms.  Geralt hummed, breathing in Jaskier’s scent once more.  “A year later he offered to foster us.  Foster homes kicked up a fuss, after all alpha’s aren’t usually the ones adopting kids unless they’ve got an omega or beta with them.  But Vesemir was insistent and the foster home knew he had was good with kids.  Probably helped that Eskel had presented as alpha a year ago and I’d just presented as one.  And well, everyone presumed Lambert was going to present as an alpha to, given his temper.”</p><p>Geralt was silent for a little while then.  He remembered the confusion that came with Vesemir’s offer to foster them.  He and his brothers had been written off in the system, never expected to be fostered or amount to anything.  They were trouble makers, not potential sons.  So when Vesemir had offered they’d been sceptical at best.</p><p>“Took us a few months to trust him but you know Vesemir.  Doesn’t give up easily.”  Geralt smiled and Jaskier chuckled softly.</p><p>“He’s a good man.”  Jaskier said and Geralt hummed.  “I can see why you three are the way you are if he raised you.”  And Geralt felt pride run through him at those words.  If he was half the man Vesemir was, he couldn’t do any better.</p><p>They sat in silence in the hot springs for a long time.  Neither one was wiling to break the comfortable silence that filled them as they sat wrapped in each other’s scent.  It was perfect and Geralt almost didn’t want too leave.  But he had other plans for the day, and that thought forced Geralt to prod Jaskier into moving.</p><p>“Do we have to leave?”  Jaskier moaned even as he dried himself off with the towel Geralt had brought with him, hidden in the folds of his jacket.  Geralt just chuckled as Jaskier pulled on his skinny jeans and shirt before wrapping up in the winter clothes again.</p><p>“We can come back.” Geralt promised as he led the way out of the cave.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.”  Jaskier retorted and Geralt smiled.  In a flash he had his arms wrapped around Jaskier’s waist and pulling the omega in close.  His lips collided with Jaskier’s as the omega let out a delayed shriek of surprise.  </p><p>“Caveman.”  Jaskier laughed, deepening the kiss and uninsured hand coming to wrap around Geralt’s hair to hold him close.</p><p>“Come on.”  Geralt chuckled at the undignified whine Jaskier let out at loosing the contact of Geralt’s lips on his own.</p><p>As they exited the cave, Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist and pulled him close.  Jaskier let him, chuckling softly as he was pressed into Geralt’s warm side.  “I love you.”  Geralt grunted, kissing Jaskier’s lips once more.</p><p>When they broke the kiss Jaskier replied, “I love you too.”  And then his blue eyes took on a worried look as he gazed into Geralt’s amber ones.  “What’s brought all this on Geralt?”</p><p>“I...”. Geralt paused.  He didn’t want to ask yet.  Didn’t want to ruin the moment when Jaskier might so easily say no.  But...”Fuck.”  Geralt had put the box with the ring in his jacket pocket before Jaskier had even gotten up.  The tiny box felt like a giant weight in his pocket now, burning a hole in it under Jaskier’s confused blue eyes.</p><p>“Geralt?”  Jaskier voice was filled with worry as he took a step towards Geralt. G early hadn’t even realised he’d released Jaskier and moved away from him.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I, fuck.  Jaskier I...this wasn’t how I wanted to do it.”  Geralt growled, glaring into the snowy grass as he put a hand in his pocket.  The box was a heavy weight in his hand.</p><p>“Do what Geralt?”  Jaskier asked, blue eyes filled with pain.  He’s stopped trying to move towards Geralt, instead ducking his head so he was looking at the floor.  Pain radiating off the omega in waves and Geralt felt his heart sink as he realised what Jaskier must think.  That Geralt didn’t want to continue their relationship anymore.</p><p>“Fuck, Jask.  Not that.  Never that.”  Geralt whispered, taking Jaskier’s hands in his own (careful of the injured wrist as he did so).  Jaskier turned confused blue eyes to look at Geralt then.</p><p>“Then what Geralt?”  And Geralt swore.  He couldn’t back out of this now.</p><p>“You know I love you.”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier nodded, still looking heartbreakingly confused as Geralt spoke.  “And this...fuck...I wanted to do this before everything that happened yesterday but...fuck.”  Geralt didn’t know how to say this.  Didn’t know how to stop Jaskier thinking he only wanted to mate Jaskier to stop his Father being able to force Jaskier to leave, not because Geralt loved Jaskier and wanted this more than anything.</p><p>“Geralt, sweetheart.”  Jaskier said, voice soft and filled with worry as he spoke.  He lifted a hand to rest gently on Geralt’s chin.  “Try saying it slowly.”</p><p>Geralt grunted, eyes furrowing as he took a moment to gather his thoughts.  “Yennefer found a way to stop your Father from being able to force you to leave.”  Jaskier turned confused blue eyes to Geralt and Geralt knew he couldn’t mess this up.  He had to make Jaskier understand.  “She said if you were already mated your Father wouldn’t be able to make you leave.”</p><p>“Geralt, I...”. Jaskier started, voice trembling and taking a step back from Geralt.</p><p>“Please, let me finish.”  Geralt pleaded, knowing he must look as desperate as he felt when Jaskier nodded softly.  His blue eyes were still filled with confusion but Geralt could see the omega’s body tense, as if he was ready to run if Geralt tried to do something Jaskier didn’t want.  And that thought broke Geralt’s heart.  He would never hurt Jaskier.  Would never make Jaskier do something he didn’t fully want.</p><p>“I know your not ready Jask but Yennefer said it would help so I said I would ask.”  Geralt’s hand enclosed around the box in his pocket, pulling it out softly.  “And I...this isn’t something I don’t want Jaskier.”  Jaskier’s eyes were glued to the box that was now held open in Geralt’s hand, lid still closed hiding the ring from view.  “I need you to know I bought this weeks ago.  I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  Geralt opened the lid, eyes fixed on the ring inside.  He didn’t want to see the look on Jaskier’s face, fear running through him in case he saw rejection there.  “I wanted to wait.  Was going to wait, until you were ready.  But...I know what I want.  I want you Jaskier.”  Now Geralt did force himself to look at Jaskier.  Jaskier’s blue eyes were filled with unshod tears, face a mask of shock as he stared at the ring in the box.</p><p>“This wasn’t how I wanted to do it.”  Geralt grunted.  “I’ve thought about a million ways I wanted to say it, when I wanted to say it when I bought this ring.”  And he had.  He’d been daydreaming for weeks telling Jaskier how he felt, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”  Jaskier’s voice broke through Geralt’s inner monologue.</p><p>“I didn’t want to pressurise you into something you didn’t want.”  Geralt said voice soft.  He didn’t know if that was the right answer as Jaskier remained silent, blue eyes still betraying the shock he must be feeling.  “It’s your choice Jaskier but I want you to know that I’m not doing this because you being my mate will stop anyone from forcing you away from your family, I’m doing this because I love you.”</p><p>Taking a steadying breath, Geralt knelt onto the cold fresh snow, looking up at Jaskier.  Tears were running down Jaskier’s face and Geralt had no way to know if they were tears of joy or sadness.  Jaskier who had never been shy about speaking his mind was remaining quiet now and Geralt hated it.  Hated that he didn’t have the verbal confirmation he needed to know he was doing the right thing.</p><p>“I want to spend the rest of m life with you Jaskier.  If you’ll have me.”  Geralt said.  “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Jaskier was silent for so long Geralt felt the cold start to set into his bones as he stayed knelt in front of the man he loved.  “Geralt...stand up.  Please.”  Jaskier finally said.  Geralt felt his heart plummet to his chest as he did so.</p><p>Jaskier took Geralt’s hands in his own, voice trembling as he spoke.  “You know I love you.”  Geralt felt his heart sink to his feet.  “But...I don’t know what I want anymore Geralt.”  Jaskier whispered, voice so heartbreakingly confused.  “I...Can you give me a little time.  Alone.  To think about it, please?”</p><p>And what else could Geralt say but “Yes.”  Jaskier nodded.  The minute Geralt said the words Jaskier started to back away from Geralt.  Geralt kept his eyes trained to the ground, only aware of Jaskier’s departure from the sound of his footsteps crunching on the snow.</p><p>He’d fucked up.</p><p>............</p><p>Jaskier felt like his heart was going to hammer out of his chest as he all but ran from where he had left Geralt.  He had no idea where his feet had carried him but by the time he came to a stop, feet collapsing under him and leaving him knelt on the ground with his head in his hands he could barely see Kaer Morhen over the top of the hill he’d climbed.</p><p>Geralt had proposed.  Geralt wanted to marry him.  To mate him.  And Jaskier wanted that.  So much it terrified him.  Hot tears ran down Jaskier’s face, dropping into the fresh snow in front of him.  He wanted Geralt more than anything in the world but Jaskier wasn’t ready for this.  He wasn’t ready to let an alpha claim him.  Even if he knew Geralt would never stop Jaskier from living the life he had always dreamed of the doubts still niggled in the back of Jaskier’s mind.</p><p>But Geralt had said he had wanted to wait until Jaskier was ready.  Was only asking now because if he didn’t then there would be no stopping Jaskier’s Father from forcing the omega back to Lettenhove with him.  Jaskier didn’t want Geralt to think he was only agreeing to save himself from his Father, not because he loved Geralt.  Except Jaskier didn’t know if this was what he wanted.</p><p>Except he did.  Didn’t he.</p><p>He had promised his Mother.  Had promised he would chase his dreams, live his life.  He had promised he would never let anyone stop him.  And for so long Jaskier had always known what his dreams were.  His music.  His independence.  He’d been so sure of it all that he hadn’t even considered letting anyone close.  To afraid that they might stop him from keeping his word.</p><p>Until he’d met Geralt.  Geralt who had gotten closer to Jaskier than anyone ever had.  Geralt who had never shown any interest in stopping Jaskier from living his dreams.  Never wanted to stop Jaskier from being independent.  In fact every action Geralt had done since Jaskier had met the white-haired alpha had been in support of Jaskier’s independence.  Even the day Geralt had found Jaskier busking on the streets, when the alpha had hit him, Geralt had listened to Jaskier.  Jaskier had begged Geralt not to push him, begged Geralt to let him do it all on his own and Geralt had agreed.  It would have been so easy for Geralt to push and force Jaskier to let him help him but Geralt had never done that.  He had always let Jaskier make his own decisions, however wrong they were.</p><p>And Geralt had never judged Jaskier.  The day Jaskier turned up at his bar shivering from the rain, without a single thing to his name after sleeping on the streets for days Geralt hadn’t turned him away.  Geralt had offered Jaskier the comfort he had so desperately needed.  Given Jaskier a home.  A family.  But never once had he ever forced Jaskier to do anything he didn’t want to.</p><p>Geralt had encouraged Jaskier to perform in more bars.  He hadn’t been angry that Jaskier wanted to perform somewhere else even though Jaskier knew the bar would lose money because of it.  Even though Jaskier’s performances brought in more clientele than most nights, Geralt had never said anything against Jaskier expanding his performances.  Had never tried to stop Jaskier chasing his dreams.</p><p>Jaskier stared down at the ground as he felt guilt well up in him.  He’d walked away from Geralt.  When the alpha was asking Jaskier to marry him Jaskier had walked away.  He had thought he was confused but he wasn’t.  Not really.  He loved Geralt.  Loved the kind and caring and sweet alpha that was Geralt and Jaskier wanted to spend the rest of his life with Geralt.</p><p>He’d only hesitated because he was confused.  He was confused and so scared.  But he wasn’t scared anymore because Geralt wasn’t his Father.  Geralt wasn’t any other alpha in Jaskier’s life that had tried to control him, make Jaskier be something he wasn’t.  Geralt was...he was Geralt.  </p><p>........</p><p>Geralt sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.  It had been 2 hours.  2 hours since Jaskier had walked away from him and Geralt felt like his heart was breaking more and more with every passing second Jaskier didn’t return.  He was half tempted to run after Jaskier, to find the omega and bring him back to Kaer Morhen if simply because it was cold outside and Geralt didn’t want him to freeze.  But he didn’t.  Jaskier had asked for time.  Alone.  So as much as every part of Geralt demanded he go out and find the omega and bring him home safe, he didn’t.</p><p>The sound of the footsteps walking down the corridor had Geralt jumping to his feet.  Jaskier stood at the kitchen door, a strange smile on his face when he looked at Geralt.  His face was red from cold and Geralt felt guilt run through him.  He should have done this in the house, at least then Jaskier could have stayed in the warmth.  Geralt would have even left for a few hours if that was what Jaskier wanted.</p><p>“Jaskier I’m...” Before Geralt could finish Jaskier interrupted.</p><p>“Don’t apologise.  I...Just wait there.  I’ll be 5 minutes.”  And before Geralt could say a word Jaskier had disappeared upstairs.</p><p>Geralt hesitantly sat on the chair at the table, eyes glancing down at the box holding the ring.  Jaskier hadn’t said no.  Not yet at least.  He hadn’t run away.  He was coming back.  With those thoughts ringing in Geralt’s head, he felt a nervous kind of energy run through him.  Standing up, Geralt went about putting the kettle on and making something to warm Jaskier up from the cold weather.</p><p>Jaskier hadn’t said no and while Geralt knew he still could something akin to hope ran through him.  </p><p>........</p><p>Jaskier felt nerves run through him as he held the carefully wrapped box in his hand.  Geralt was standing at the table, amber eyes flitting to the doorway every 2 seconds before his eyes caught sight of Jaskier.  Jaskier felt guilt well through him as he saw the heartbreak in those amber eyes.  He hated that he’d made Geralt doubt his love but Jaskier had needed the time to understand what he really wanted.</p><p>“Sit?”  Jaskier asked softly and Geralt grunted. The alpha passed a cup o steaming hot chocolate down the table and Jaskier smiled gratefully as he wrapped his cold hands around it.</p><p>“Jaskier, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to rush you or expect anything from you.”  Geralt started but Jaskier just smiled softly, meeting Geralt’s eyes.  As Geralt’s amber eyes met Jaskier’s warm blue ones the alpha fell silent.</p><p>“I wanted to give you something.”  Jaskier said, pushing the wrapped box down to Geralt.  “It was meant to be your Christmas present but...well I think this is a better time to give it to you.”  Jaskier chuckled softly at the confused expression on Geralt’s face as he carefully undid the sparkly silver wrapping paper.  He wondered if he had worn the same expression when Geralt had been asking him to marry him.</p><p>“I know omegas don’t traditionally give alpha’s jewellery like this.”  Jaskier continued as Geralt opened the lid and found the silver ring Jaskier had bought him.  Geralt was silent, looking at the ring with confusion in his amber eyes.  But Jaskier saw the hope their to and Jaskier felt the hope in Geralt’s eyes bolster his confidence.  “I bought it because I wanted you to have something to remind your how much I care about you.”  Jaskier paused as Geralt’s amber eyes lifted to meet his.  A light flush ran across Jaskier’s face and he smiled softly at the alpha.  “How much I love you.”</p><p>“Jaskier,”. Geralt started but Jaskier smushed him quietly.</p><p>“You got your chance to speak.  Now let me.”  And Geralt nodded, amber eyes looking at Jaskier with wonder.  “I love you Geralt and I’m sorry I ran off but I had to have time to think.  I know you didn’t want to rush me and I know you would have waited as long as I needed you to and that, it just makes me love you more Geralt.”</p><p>Jaskier had his hands resting on the table and he felt his heart soar as Geralt hesitantly placed his own hands on top of Jaskier’s.  “I want to live the rest of my life with you.  I want to grow old with you Geralt.”</p><p>The silence in the kitchen was deafening as Geralt stared at Jaskier with wonder in his amber eyes.  “Is that a yes?”  Geralt grunted and Jaskier laughed properly then, tears slipping down his face again.</p><p>“Yes Geralt.”  Jaskier smiled, large and warm and full of love.  “Fuck, yes.  I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything else.”</p><p>And anything else Jaskier was going to say was cut off by Geralt getting to his feet and pushing his lips to Jaskier’s own.  Jaskier smiled into the kiss, wrapping arms around Geralt’s neck and getting lost in the feel of his alpha’s lips on his.</p><p>Maybe this wasn’t the way either of them had planned or expected this to go.  But for them, it was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is shorter than usual but I didn’t want to take away from what happened in this chapter by adding anything else in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’ll be back soon.”  Geralt grunted, pressing a kiss onto Jaskier’s head as his omega snuggled closer.  They had moved to the sitting room, Geralt with his feet on that couch and Jaskier sat in between his legs, back pressed to Geralt’s chest.  </p><p>Jaskier hummed in response.  Their hands were entwined on Jaskier’s stomach and Jaskier kept rubbing his fingers absentmindedly up and down the back of Geralt’s palm.  “Jaskier?”  Geralt grunted.  Jaskier turned bright blue eyes to look at Geralt, blue eyes wide and full of love.  Geralt felt like his heart might burst from the look of love in those eyes alone.</p><p>“Yes Geralt.”  A grin played at the edges of Jaskier’s lips as he spoke.  Geralt hummed, running a hand down Jaskier’s arm.  The silver banded ring glinted in the light and Geralt felt warmth fill him at the sight of the ring sitting on his finger.  Jaskier’s own ring was on his right hand, his omega not wanting to wait until his left hand was free of the bandage encasing the wrist to put the ring on his wedding finger.  The tiny diamond Jewell sparkled where it lay sat in Geralt’s hand and Geralt couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight.</p><p>“They’ll be back soon.”  Geralt repeated and Jaskier huffed a laugh.</p><p>“We live in a house filled with people Geralt, what did you expect a few more hours of privacy.”  Geralt just grunted.  He didn’t want his family to come home yet.  The feeling of Jaskier in his arms, peace running running through geralt as they sat together in companionable silence.  Or rather silence if not for the fact Jaskier kept humming a tune or singing lines of different songs every few minutes.  But it was perfect and Geralt knew the moment their family came home the peace would be shattered.</p><p>“They’ll be back in 2 hours.”  Geralt continued.  It was getting dark and while they had all agreed to stay out until 7 (which was as late as Geralt and Yennefer were killing to let Ciri stay out for) it still felt like they were returning home soon.  Not least because there was still something Geralt wanted to do before they returned.  “You said yes to marrying me.”  Geralt continued, smiling when he saw the amused smile Jaksier gave him.  “To letting me mate with you.”</p><p>“Yes my dear.”  Jaskier replied, smiling at him, blue eyes dancing in the reflection of the light.  “Yes a thousand times yes, I want both those things.  With you.”  And Geralt believed his omega.  The love and devotion in Jaskier’s blue eyes proved how much Jaskier wanted those 2 things.</p><p>Geralt wished he could make their mating and marriage perfect.  Wished they had the time to wait until they were married, to do things properly.  For Geralt to marry and promise himself to Jaskier before he claimed his omega forever.  But even as he wished those things the reason that he had asked Jaskier now, rather than wait, was because the only way to stop him losing Jaskier was to claim Jaskier now.  Before his Father came for him.  And their family had left them alone so Geralt could do exactly that, without their whole family listening as Geralt claimed Jaskier.</p><p>“I...fuck.”  Geralt growled, arms tightening around Jaskier as he ran through the right way to say this.  Jaskier turned confused blue eyes up at Geralt as he gently stroked his alpha’s hand, offering silent re-assurance as Geralt struggled through the words.  “I know this isn’t the traditional way to do this.”  Geralt started, brow furrowing.  “But if we don’t do it now then I might lose you and I can’t...”</p><p>“You won’t lose me.”  Jaskier interrupted, voice filled with steely determination.  “I won’t let you lose me.”  </p><p>“I wanted to do this properly.”  Geralt growled, burying his nose in Jaskier’s soft brown hair.  The smell of a meadows and flowers that surrounded Jaskier calmed Geralt’s anger.  “I know it’s tradition for us to marry before I...”</p><p>“Fuck tradition.”  Jaskier retorted.  His omega twisted in Geralt’s grip so he was sat with his legs crossed in front of Geralt rather than resting behind Geralt.  Jaskier’s blue eyes were still filled with that same tradition.  “Fuck tradition because it’s a load of shit.”  Jaskier continued, anger flashing in those blue eyes.  “Tradition is what makes my Father think he has any right to make me leave my home.  My family.  You.”  Jaskier’s voice turned quieter as he said the last word, hand coming to gently stroke Geralt’s chin.  </p><p>“I wanted everything to be right for you.”  Geralt grumbled, eyes dropping to his hands.  Jaskier took Geralt’s larger hands in his own, squeezing it softly.</p><p>“It is right.  It’s perfect Geralt.  Because it’s you.”  Geralt lifted his amber eyes to meet the determined love filled look of Jaskier’s own blue ones.  “I know it isn’t traditional but even if this wasn’t the only way to stop my Father from making me leave, it’s what I want and...”. Jaskier was silent for a moment, a light blush flashing across his face as he smiled at Geralt, “I wouldn’t want to wait.  I want you Geralt, more than anything and I don’t want to wait.”</p><p>“You mean that?”  Geralt asked and Jaskier laughed, whole body shaking with mirth as he leant forwards, kissing Geralt hard and fast.  Geralt felt like his breath was stolen from him as Jaskier leant back once more.</p><p>“More than anything Geralt.  And anyway, we can always get married later.”  Geralt hummed in answer.</p><p>“If I don’t hold you to that our family will.”  Geralt chuckled and Jaskier laughed to.  Yennefer and Geralt had eloped when they’d married and Geralt had never managed to live that down.  Triss had been near murderous when she’d realised and Vesemir had been quietly disappointed (so much worse than angry in Geralt’s opinion).  Eskel hadn’t spoke to Geralt for a week and Lamber, well Lambert hadn’t really given a fuck but the punch he’d given Geralt in the face when he and Yennefer got back proved otherwise.</p><p>“Will they not?”  Jaksier asked, smirking as Geralt groaned.</p><p>“They’ll be horrendous.”  Jaskier laughed as Geralt realised what exactly getting married would mean.  Yennefer and Triss would take utmost glee in forcing Geralt into wedding suit shopping.  Eskel and Lambert would fight over what food and drink the wedding should have.  Vesemir would be brimming with pride every moment, being an overbearing Father figure as he involved himself in every minute detail.  Ciri would be ecstatic, probably being as bad as Yennefer and Triss in helping organise the whole thing.  But it would be all worth it, because at the end Geralt and Jaksier would be married.</p><p>“I can’t wait.”  Jaskier announced, happiness radiating off him.  And neither could Geralt.</p><p>.........</p><p>Jaskier was nervous.  He couldn’t not be.  All these years of thinking being claimed by an alpha would destroy his whole life, take away all the independence he had fought to give himself.  Of course he was nervous.  But Geralt calmed all that nervousness away as he gently kissed Jaskier.</p><p>They were in Geralt’s bedroom, Jaskier pressed onto the be, arms wrapped tightly around Geralt’s neck as Geralt knelt above him.  “Are you sure?”  Geralt asked, pulling away from the kiss but not moving his head from resting on Jaskier’s forehead.</p><p>And just like that any shred of nervousness that had filled Jaskier disappeared.  He had been nervous, scared.  But this was Geralt.  Geralt who Jaskier loved more than anyone else in the entire world.  Geralt who Jaskier wanted to spend every moment for the rest of his life with.  Geralt who had taken a moment before he claimed Jaskier properly, to check Jaskier was sure.  That he wasn’t doing something Jaskier didn’t want.</p><p>“Yes, I want this.”  Jaskier replied, pressing his lips back to Geralt’s own.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments, kissing, limbs entwined.  The spicy scent that was all Geralt filled Jaskier as he lay underneath his alpha, moaning into the kiss as Geralt’s hands deftly pulled the jumper Jaskier had been wearing from his body.  They barely paused in their kisses as both their clothes were removed, leaving them naked and panting as they kissed each other breathless.</p><p>Jaskier had never looked into mating before.  He knew that mating meant the alpha biting into their partners neck just above the scent gland.  He knew that the best time to mate with an omega was during their heats.  But Jaskier honestly had no idea what to expect as Geralt gently pulled Jaskier close.  Their bodies where entwined, Jaskier pressed as close to Geralt’s chest as Geralt could hold him.</p><p>Geralt’s teeth nibbled at his scent gland and Jaskier felt himself keen at the feel of those teeth barely grazing the soft skin where his should met his neck.  “Geralt...” Jaskier panted, wrapping fingers through Geralt’s hair.  </p><p>Geralt hummed, lifting mischief filled amber eyes to meet Jaskier’s before pressing a soft kiss to the area.  An instinctual part of Jaskier had him baring his neck, offering the skin to Geralt as Geralt continued to press soft kissed, pausing every now and again to nibble and bruise the skin.</p><p>“You’re sure?”  Geralt asked, one last time, amber eyes turning to Jaskier.  They were filled with love and affection and Jaskier knew if he said no right now Geralt would stop.  Jaskier’s heart filled with love at that knowledge as he nodded his head.</p><p>“Yes.  Please Geralt.”</p><p>And that was all the encouragement Geralt needed.  Geralt’s teeth buried deep into the skin at Jaskier’s neck and Jaskier felt his body arch towards that bite.  His whole body felt like it was filling with electric as Geralt kept his teeth fixed on that spot.  Blood ran from between Geralt’s teeth as his alpha slowly let go of the skin he had clenched between his teeth.</p><p>Jaskier’s whole body felt weightless as Geralt gently wrapped arms around Jaskier, lowering him to lying on the bed.  Jaskier had fingers still wrapped in Geralt’s hair, pulling his alpha down to lie next to him.  Geralt just hummed, letting Jaskier ppl him down before wrapping Jaskier firmly in his arms.</p><p>“How does it feel?”  Geralt asked quietly, rubbing a hand through Jaskier’s hair.</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t respond at first.  His whole body felt like it was alight with...with Geralt.  Every part of him felt a desperate need to be close to his alpha, to press against him.  To scent him as his.  Without thinking Jaskier pressed himself further into Geralt’s hold, pressing his face to Geralt’s scent gland firmly.  He scented him their, feeling Geralt go lax in his arms as Geralt hummed against the feeling of Jaskier scenting him.</p><p>“Perfect.”  Jaskier murmured, kissing Geralt’s neck softly.  “Like I’m yours.”</p><p>“My omega.”  Geralt grunted, arms tightening around Jaskier as he spoke.  His hand stroked a random pattern up and down Jaskier’s spine as they held each other close, wrapped in each other’s scents.  </p><p>“Possessive.”  Jaskier chuckled and Geralt hummed against him, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s head.  “My possessive alpha.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for all the kind reviews :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stayed in Geralt’s bed all night, wrapped in each other’s arms.  Jaskier had fallen asleep an hour ago, body curled tightly into Geralt’s chest, face still buried in Geralt’s neck.  Geralt stroked a gentle hand through Jaskier’s hair, heart full to the brim with love as he watched the peaceful sleeping omega in his arms.</p><p>Geralt hadn’t known claiming Jaskier as his would be so...so bloody intoxicating.  His scent was intermingled with Jaskier’s, proclaiming Jaskier as his.  His omega.  There was still the faintest hint of blood in his mouth as Jaskier slept snuggled as close as the omega could be without physically climbing on top of Geralt.  Jaskier had refused to let go of Geralt ince Geralt had marked him.  He’d whined in protest when Geralt had moved away to pull the blankets over them both so they didn’t freeze.</p><p>Jaskier stirred in his sleep, body shifting to get closer to Geralt and Geralt felt himself hum in contentment as he gently stroked a hand down Jaskier’s back, gently gently his omega back into sleep.  Jaskier had always been affectionate, had always seemed touches even before Geralt and he had started their courtship.  But this was a whole new level of touch.  It was like Jaskier didn’t want to let Geralt go and Geralt felt the same way.  If he could hold Jaskier close for the rest of his days he would be die a happy man.</p><p>The gentle rhythm of Jaskier’s breathing against Geralt’s chest relaxed Geralt.  He felt his eyes closing softly, his own breathing settling into the same pattern as Jaskier’s own.  The feeling of Jaskier’s breath against his neck, of Jaskier pressed close in his arms, pulled Geralt into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>......</p><p>Jaskier woke the next morning still wrapped close in Geralt’s arms.  There was a dull ache in his shoulder were Geralt had claimed him but it wasn’t painful.  Jaskier shivered in Geralt’s arms, smiling softly as he remembered the feeling of Geralt marking him.  The feeling of pure bliss and electric energy had faded but Jaskier still felt like he was wrapped completely and utterly in Geralt’s scent.  It was a feeling Jaskier knew would hold even when he wasn’t wrapped in Geralt’s arms.</p><p>As if sensing his omega wake, Geralt stirred in his won sleep, amber eyes drifting open and meeting Jaskier’s with a warm smile.  “Morning.”  Jaskier murmured.  Geralt just hummed, dropping his head to press a kiss to Jaskier’s lips in greeting.  Jaskier smiled against Geralt’s mouth, feeling his body relax into Geralt’s hold further.</p><p>“We should get up.”  Jaskier said after a few more minutes of lying in the bed held in Geralt’s arms.  Geralt just grunted, his arms tightening around Jaskier.  “Possessive.” Jaskier laughed and Geralt just hummed, not removing his arms.  “We really should get up.”  Jaskier laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Geralt’s neck.  He felt Geralt shiver at the touch, relaxing against Jaskier as Jaskier softly scented the skin there.  “Up.”</p><p>Geralt growled but he didn’t protest as Jaskier gently extricated himself from his alpha’s hold.  The loss of skin on skin contact with Geralt made Jaskier shiver in the cold of the room.  Geralt had lifted himself so he was sitting in the bed, watching Jaskier with a predatory smile.</p><p>“Shower together?”  Geralt asked, smirk on his face as he got to his feet.  Before Jaskier could say anything, Geralt’s arms were wrapping around Jaksier’s waist, pulling the omega close.  Jaskier felt his knees go weak as Geralt gently kissed the place he had only bitten yesterday.  “Mine.”</p><p>“Caveman.”  Jaskier laughed, half-heartedly smacking Geralt on the chest.  Geralt just hummed in Jaskier’s neck before wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s knees and lifting the omega into his arms.  Jaskier shrieked, smacking Geralt on the chest even as he snuggled into his alpha’s arms as Geralt walked them into the bathroom.</p><p>Jaskier felt himself lean further into Geralt’s solid chest as the warm water of the shower washed over them both.  Geralt’s arms had moved from around Jaskier’s waist and were not gently scraping in Jaskier’s hair as they worked the shampoo into Jaskier’s scalp.  Jaskier felt himself melt into the touch, closing his eyes as he took in the feeling of Geralt behind him.</p><p>“My turn.”  Jaskier hummed as Geralt finished.  Geralt grunted, turning so his back was now pressed against Jaskier’s chest.  Jaskier smiled, lathering the shampoo and rubbing it through Geralt’s long white hair.  It was harder to do one handed than it would have been with both his hands available but judging by the continuous hum coming from Geralt it didn’t seem to bother his alpha.</p><p>When he was done, Geralt turned around, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist and pulling the omega into a breath stealing kiss.  They broke the kiss with disappointment as the need for air ran through them both but they didn’t move their bodies from being pressed close.  The water splashed around them as they stood wrapped together, savouring the closeness.</p><p>“We should get out before Yennefer ells at us for using all the hot water.”  Jaskier chuckled  against Geralt’s lips.  Geralt hummed, turning the nob away and reaching for a towel but not relinquishing his other arm wrapped tightly around Jaskier’s waist.</p><p>As they exited out of the shower, Jaskier traced a hand over Geralt’s bite.  Taking the towel he had been using to dry his hair, he wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror.  Geralt’s arms rested once more Jaskier’s waist, wrapping around Jaksier as Jaskier looked in the mirror at the mark on his neck.  </p><p>It was red, the teeth marks obvious against the pale colour of his skin.  Jaskier’s hand trailed along the mark in curiosity.  It would be clear to anyone who looked at Jaskier who he belonged to.  The thought that might have scared him a few months ago now only filled him with pure and heartfelt joy.  He was Geralt.  And Geralt was his.</p><p>.........</p><p>“Sickening.”  Lambert announced as Jaskier and Geralt came down for breakfast.  He was sat at the table, Ciri next to him.  Eskel had been working late at the bar last night so was still in bed, Triss having an early start at the hospital was also absent from the kitchen.  Yennefer smirked into her coffee from where she leant against the table.</p><p>While Vesemir was on his feet the moment they walked in and clapping a hand on both Geralt and Jaskier’s shoulder.  “Ignore Lambert.”  Vesemir said, voice filled with the kind of joy Geralt hadn’t heard since he’d come home to say he and Yennefer were getting married.  “Congratulations.  Both of you.”  Geralt felt pride run through him as his arm subconsciously wrapped around Jaskier’s waist.  All morning he had felt a need to touch Jaskier in any small way and Jaskier seemed to feel the same, keeping as close to Geralt as he could.</p><p>“Thanks.”  Jaskier smiled.  There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks but he was smiling widely at Vesemir.</p><p>“Making an honest man out of him buttercup.”  Lambert laughed as Jaskier and Geralt sat at the table.  Yennefer passed a plate of toast and tea to them both, the smirk hadn’t left her face since they had walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Does this mean your getting married?”  Ciri demanded, emerald eyes flashing between the two of them.</p><p>“Yes.”  Geralt answered, his heart swelling when he saw the love filled smile filling Jaskier’s face.</p><p>Ciri was silent for a moment before looking at Jaskier critically.  “If you hurt Dad I’ll punch you just like Uncle Lambert showed me.”  Jaskier chuckled softly at Ciri’s words.</p><p>“I promise Ciri, I won’ hurt Geralt.”  Jaskier’s voice was sincere.</p><p>Ciri looked at him with a glare so similar to Yennefer’s glare that it had Geralt shivering in his seat but Jaskier didn’t even twitch.  “Good.”  Ciri grinned, digging back into her toast.  “Does this mean I get to be a bridesmaid?”</p><p>Geralt was about to explain to his daughter that because neither Geralt or Jaskier were brides that she couldn’t really be a bridesmaid but before he could formulate a way to say it without breaking his daughters heart, Jaskier spoke.  “How about my head bridesmaid?”  Jaskier said, smirk on his face as Ciri jumped in her seat in glee.</p><p>“And wha about me and Triss?”  Yennefer asked, smirk still in place.  “I’m not that bothered but Triss will be disappointed she wasn’t made maid of honour.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed.  “What do you think Ciri, can we make room for Triss and your Mum?”  Ciri frowned seriously.</p><p>“I suppose.  As long as I’m still head.”  Ciri announced after a few moment and Jaskier laughed.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Suppose that makes me best man.”  Lambert grunted, grin on his face as he turned to Geralt.</p><p>“Nope, Eskel’s more best man material.”  Jaskier snorted next to Geralt and Lambert’s face turned into an angry frown.</p><p>“Don’t worry Uncle Lambert, you can be a bridesmaid to.”  Ciri announced.  Geralt snorted back a laugh at the indignant look that crossed Lambert’s face.</p><p>“I’m sure your Uncle Lambert will look brilliant in a dress.”  Yennefer added.</p><p>Ciri giggled loudly.  “Jaskier,” Ciri asked, turning back to Jaskier with a smile on her face.  “Will you wear a dress for the wedding?”</p><p>And just like that Geralt felt the joy of the moment evaporate.  Jaskier stiffened in his seat, eyes dropping to the floor at Ciri’s words.  The change was instant and it sent worry spiking through Geralt.</p><p>“I...probably not Ciri.”  Jaskier said, voice no longer holding the happy content tone it had all morning.  Geralt saw the worry run through Yennefer’s eyes.  Lambert raised an eyebrow at Geralt, a silent question as to what was wrong while Vesemir was watching Jaskier with concern.</p><p>Ciri though didn’t notice the tension in the room, still smiling happily as she spoke.  “But I thought all omegas wore dresses on their wedding day.”</p><p>“Only if they want to.”  Yennefer cut in, placing a soft hand on Ciri’s shoulder to stop her speaking.  Geralt knew it wasn’t Ciri’s fault.  She was only 7 years old, she couldn’t know what the tension in the room meant.  She couldn’t know her words had hurt Jaskier.  Hell, Geralt didn’t even understand why the words had hurt Jaskier but the way Jaksier had suddenly turned in on himself it was painfully obvious that they had.</p><p>Geralt reached a hand under the table, taking Jaskier’s limp one in his and squeezing it softly.  Jaskier didn’t react, eyes still trained on the table.  “Come on Ciri, time to get read for school or we’ll be late.”  Yennefer stated.  “We’ll talk about the wedding later.”  Disappointment flashed across Ciri’s face but she nodded and jumped from the table to finish getting ready for school.</p><p>Yennefer flashed a look at Jaskier, concern in her expression as she turned her violet eyes onto Geralt.  Geralt just nodded at her, letting her know he could handle this and to get Ciri to school.  Lambert looked at Jaskier for a moment before grunting, standing up and disappearing from the room without a word.  Vesemir sat for a little longer, turning his eyes onto Jaskier, concern and worry in his face.</p><p>“Jaskier, are you ok?”  Vesemir asked, concern lacing his tone.</p><p>Jaskier lifted blue eyes to Vesemir and offered a smile that didn’t reach those eyes.  Geralt still had his omegas hand wrapped in his own and could feel the slight tremble in those fingers and Jaskier smiled at Vesemir.  “Just fine.”  Vesemir frowned.</p><p>“If you need anything, we’re all here you know.”  Vesemir said, standing from the table.</p><p>“I know.”  Jaskier said, voice soft as his eyes dropped once more to the table.</p><p>......</p><p>As soon as the room emptied, Geralt turned his concerned filled amber eyes on Jaskier.  “Jask, what’s wrong?”  And Jaskier just shook his head.  He hadn’t meant to react like that to Ciri’s question.</p><p>It had been an innocent question.  most omegas did wear dresses on their wedding day so it was obvious she would expect Jaskier to wear one to and maybe...maybe he might have.  Except the last time he hadn’t had a choice.  The last time his Father and Alvin’s family had bought the dress without even thinking about what Jaskier wanted.  They had bought a dress that would hide Jaskier’s masculinity, make him look more dainty, more like an omega.  Jaskier shivered at the thought of that happening again.  Of someone trying to force him to be something he wasn’t.  </p><p>“Jaskier, please.  Talk to me.”  Geralt pleaded and Jaskier felt guilt running through him.  He hadn’t meant for anyone to worry.  Hadn’t meant to make them all disappear out of the room because Jaskier couldn’t control his emotions for 2 fucking minutes.  He hadn’t meant to make Geralt worry.</p><p>“They bought me a dress for my wedding with Alvin.”  Jaskier’s voice was quiet as he spoke.  His hand was still held in Geralt’s and the touch grounded him a little.  “Fuck, I don’t know why I reacted like that.  I’m sorry.”  Jaskier apologised.</p><p>“Don’t apologise.”  Geralt growled, hand coming to cup Jaksier’s chin, lifting Jaskier’s chin slightly so he could look into Geralt’s eyes.  “It’s not your fault.”  Jaskier felt tears sting at his eyes and he stubbornly wiped them away as his eyes dropped back to the table.  Geralt’s hand gently stroked the stubble forming at Jaskier’s jaw. “You don’t have to wear a dress for the wedding.”  Geralt murmured, voice filled with compassion as he spoke.  “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I know that.”  Jaskier answered, pain filling his tone.  “I know that I have a choice.  But...Geralt, it’s hard.  Sometimes I forget that I have a choice.  I forget that no one is going to force me to do anything I don’t want to.”</p><p>“No one could ever force you.”  Geralt chuckled, amber eyes filled with love.</p><p>“But they’ve always tried.  My Father. Alvin.  Every alpha in my whole life before I met you tried to control my life and I know that you won’t ever make me do something I don’t want to but sometimes, I forget.”  Jaskier admitted, casting his eyes to the floor.  When Ciri had mentioned the dress, Jaskier had felt panic run through him.  Panic that he was expected to wear a dress for the wedding, panic that he was expected to act a certain way and he couldn’t go back to being forced to be someone he wasn’t.  He couldn’t.</p><p>“Then I’ll remind you.”  Geralt said, voice soft and re-assuring, squeezing Jaskier’s hand softly.  “Every time you forget that you have a choice and that choice matters, I’ll remind you that it does.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled softly at Geralt.  He knew Geralt would.</p><p>.......</p><p>Jaskier had spent the last 3 days stuck in Kaer Morhen.  He had told Geralt he was fine to work his usual shift but Geralt had just grunted, worry on his tone as he’d looked at Jaskier’s bandaged arm.  “Take the time off until your wrist is better.”  And Jaskier might have argued except the look of worry in Geralt’s eyes had stopped him.  He knew Geralt was right and that using the sprained wrist would just mean it took longer to heal.  So begrudgingly, he conceded.</p><p>Priscilla had been understanding when he’d told her he wouldn’t be coming in for a few weeks.  He had offered to come in and perform a few songs without his guitar but she had waved him off.  “We’ll manage for a few weeks without you.”  Jaskier had been hesitant about not turning up though, anxiety eating at him for days until Geralt had gathered him in his arms one night and quietly asked what was wrong.</p><p>“I don’t want them to replace me.”  Jaskier had quietly whispered into Geralt’s chest, face hidden from view as Geralt had gently stroked his hair.</p><p>“They won’t.”  Geralt had grunted.  “And if they do then you can find somewhere else.  I know a few bars that will snap up the chance to have you perform there.”  And it was true.  Ever since Jaskier had expanded to performing at the Continent as well as the Witchers, he had gained an even bigger audience.  With Geralt’s words, Jaskier felt reassured that he wouldn’t lose his gig at the Continent and let himself relax.</p><p>He had tried to help around the house but the first time he’d tried Vesemir had pushed him out of the room.  “You need to let that wrist heal.”  And Jaskier knew he had to but he just felt so useless.  He needed to do something.  </p><p>Thankfully Triss and Yennefer found a good distraction for him.  The wedding.  Jaskier didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone who took delightful thrill in the idea of planning a wedding to the degree Yennefer and Triss did.  They had each grabbed an earn each that Saturday, pulling him away from Geralt at the breakfast table to Jaskier’s confusion.  “Wedding planning Geralt.  One of you has to show an interest and God knows you’d be terrible.”  Triss had thrown over her shoulder to Yennefer’s smirk.</p><p>“If you had it your way it would all be black.”  Yennefer added.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t actually expect to enjoy wedding planning and they’d only spend a few hours starting to map the details out, after all he and Geralt hadn’t even thought of a date yet but Jaskier knew if he asked Geralt the answer would be the same as his (the sooner the better).  But Jaskier found he did enjoy it.  Between Yennefer, Triss and a few suggestions from Ciri, they had started to get a good grip on what the wedding would be like.  Jaskier could feel a giddy sort of glee running through him as he started to consider every minute detail they had to put into the wedding.  And at the end he would be married to Geralt.</p><p>When Sunday rolled around Jaskier had almost forgotten about what had happened with Alvin.  The only reminder of the event was his sprained wrist and that had been overshadowed by the simple mark on his neck.  The mark Geralt had made.  It had faded and was no longer a bright red colour but the mark still stood out against his skin and every time Jaskier caught a glimpse of it in the mirror he couldn’t help but pause and smile at the thought of his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Jaskier hadn’t forgotten that his Father might turn up at any moment to try and take his son back.  The fact that Jaskier was know bonded to Geralt had only relinquished some of the fear.  He was still terrified of what might happen if, when his Father turned up.</p><p>He just hoped she his Father did eventually come it wasn’t when Jaskier’s whole family was home.  Jaskier didn’t think he could take the embarrassment and humiliation of the people he thought of as family seeing the way his Father treated him.</p><p>So of course, because Jaskier had the shittiest luck in the world, his Father turned up during Sunday dinner.</p><p> </p><p>.........</p><p>The doorbell ringing plunged the whole table into silence.  They never had visitors, much less during Sunday dinner.  At the sound of the bell, Jaskier had stiffened in his seat next to Geralt and Geralt realised the one person who would turn up uninvited on a Sunday.  Shit.</p><p>“Come on Ciri, we’ll take dinner in the sitting room.”  Triss said, obviously understanding who was at the door as well and wanting to get Ciri away from seeing what was about to happen.  Geralt sent her a grateful smile as Ciri glared at them all suspiciously but followed Triss without complaint.</p><p>“I’ll get it.”  Jaskier hesitantly went to stand up but Geralt placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder gently pushing his omega back into the seat.</p><p>Geralt sent Jaskier a small reassuring smile which did nothing to get rid of the panic running in Jaskier’s eyes.  “It might not be him.”  Geralt murmured.</p><p>“Who else will it be?”  Jaskier asked and Geralt didn’t reply.  He didn’t have an answer because Jaskier was right.  Who else would it be.</p><p>“We’ll go.”  Yennefer stated, violet eyes glazed with righteous anger as she stood up.  “You stay here.  You don’t have to see this.”  </p><p>“I do.”  Jaskier said, voice quiet, standing up at the same time as the other alphas at the table.  “You should all carry on eating, I’ll be fine.”  Jaksier said.  Geralt had taken Jaskier’s hand in his and Jaskier was holding it in a deathly grip, the fear he felt obvious in that very movement.</p><p>“Jaskier, we’re coming.”  Vesemir said, voice firm as he spoke.  It was the same tone he used to use when he was scolding Geralt and his brothers when they were children and Jaskier must have sensed the undertone as he didn’t argue.</p><p>“Anyway buttercup.”  Lambert added, grinning like an idiot.  “I always enjoy a good fight.”  And Jaskier chuckled softly, still pressed close to Geralt’s side.</p><p>Vesemir opened the door, Eskel and Lambert flanking him while Yennefer leant against the corridor showing nothing but calm.  Geralt and Jaskier were a little further back, Geralt trying to keep Jaskier behind him to bodily shield him from his Father.</p><p>The man at the door was in his early 50’s.  Brown hair the same shade as Jaskier’s greying.  His dark brown eyes glanced between the 4 alpha’s standing in front of him, glare on his face.  Geralt already didn’t like this man but the words that came out of his mouth next made Geralt downright murderous.</p><p>“Where is my fucking omega.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter went in completely a different direction than I originally planned but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where is my fucking omega?”  His Father’s words had Jaskier leaning subconsciously into Geralt.  Shame curled low in his belly as his Father glared daggers at the alphas in front of him, eyes roaming, searching for his son.</p><p>“I’m afraid we don’t have your omega here.”  Vesemir’s voice was calm but Jaskier could hear the undercurrent of anger in the older alphas voice.  Lambert and Eskel were tense where they stood, as if ready to jump and attack Jaskier’s Father at any moment.  Yennefer was stood straight, aura of anger surrounding her.  Geralt’s arm had come to wrap around Jaskier’s waist, holding him close but Jaskier could feel the tense anger in Geralt’s whole posture.</p><p>His Father growled, eyes narrowing as they moved past Vesemir, Eskel, Lambert and Yennefer to settle on Geralt.  “You do.”  Jaskier felt fear spike through him at his Father’s tone.  It was the same one his Father had used so many times with Jaskier.  Calm with an undercurrent of furious anger in it.  Geralt growled, arms tightening around where he held Jaskier close.  “I can smell that little whore on him.”  And Jaskier felt shame couple with the fear as he leant further into Geralt, wishing somehow that he could disappear in his alpha’s massive bulk.</p><p>Geralt growled low and angry from where he stood at the words but it was Yennefer who answered.  The violet eyed alpha stalked past Vesemir, radiating anger as she stood in front of Jaskier’s Father.  She was shorter than the alpha in front of him but he might as well have been 3 foot tall from the way Yennefer was looking at him.</p><p>“You have no right to come here and call our omega a whore.”  Yennefer’s voice was steely calm but Jaskier could just imagine the way her violet eyes were flashing with hatred and anger.</p><p>“The omega is my son.”  Jaskier flinched at those words.  He had always hated the way his Father called him omega.  The sneer and contempt his Father managed to hold in that one word always making Jaskier feel sick to his stomach.</p><p>“The omega has a name.” Yennefer growled and his Father sneered at her.  Yennefer didn’t react but Jaskier saw the way her fists clenched minutely from where he was standing hidden from view by the other alpha’s of Kaer Morhen.</p><p>“What, Julian?”  His Father snorted.  “Or that pathetic excuse for a nickname his Mother called him.  Jaskier.”  Jaskier felt tears prick at his eyes at the way his Father said the name.  His name, the name his Mother had always called him.  “No wonder he turned out the way he did.  A pathetic omega, weak, useless.  Just like his Mother.”</p><p>And just like that the fear and shame that had been surrounding Jaskier and making him feel smaller and smaller disappeared.  In its place ran pure anger at this man.  This man who called himself his Father.  This man who had ruined Jaskier’s Mother’s life.  The one person in the whole world who had encouraged Jaskier to follow his dreams, to make something out of his life, who had ultimately led Jaskier to Geralt and his family.  How dare his Father insult his Mother?  How dare he when he’d spent their whole marriage stripping every dream and dignity from his Mothers.</p><p>Before Jaskier even registered what he was doing he was pulling himself out of Geralt’s arms around his waist and storming out of the front door.  “Fuck you.”  Jaskier snarled as he pushed past Yennefer to stand face to face with his Father.  “Fuck you, you absolute bastard.”</p><p>“You always were an insolent boy.”  His Father growled, glaring down at Jaskier the way he always had.  But the glare didn’t break through the wall of anger that had surrounded Jaskier as he finally looked at his pathetic excuse for a Father.  All these years he’d been scared of this man.  This man who believed he had a right to treat Jaskier and his Mother the way he had.</p><p>“And you were always a terrible excise for a Father.”  Jaskier retorted.  His Father’s hands were clenched into fists at his side but Jaskier ignored them.  All the anger and resentment that had been building up since the day Jaskier’s Mother had died and he learned exactly how much his Father valued his own son, his own wife.</p><p>“Is this where you’ve been hiding?”  His Father sneered, eyes roaming over the alpha’s behind Jaskier.  Jaskier was distantly aware, past the cloud of anger, of Geralt hovering close behind him.  “Whoring yourself out to these alpha’s?  As if you haven’t disgraced this family enough.”</p><p>“Whoring myself out.”  Jaskier laughed, looking at his Father with incredulous rage.  “If that’s what you call this, what the hell do you call trying to marry me off?” </p><p>His Father’s face was turning an angry shade of red, anger clear in his eyes as he glared down at Jaskier.  Jaskier was surprised the man hadn’t tried to hit him yet but he imagined being glared at by the 5 alpha’s behind Jaskier was enough deterrent.  Not that Jaskier cared if he did.  He almost wanted him to just to see what would happen.</p><p>“That marriage was a good match.”  His Father spat, voice contorted with rage.</p><p>“And you never even thought about what I wanted.”  Jaskier spat back.</p><p>His Father laughed then and Jaskier felt his anger ignite at his next words.  “What you wanted?  Why would anyone care what an omega wants?  You are my omega and you will do what I fucking say.”</p><p>“I’m not yours.”  Jaskier growled back and his Father laughed again.</p><p>“You think that pathetic excuse for a mark makes you any less mine.”  Tears pinpricked at Jaskier’s eyes then.  “You don’t belong to anyone but me.”</p><p>“I belong to myself.”  Jaskier’s voice had lost some of the heat now, his anger quickly evaporating at his Father’s words.</p><p>“Omega’s belong to their alphas.”  His Father sneered.  “Your thoughts, your feelings, your pathetic attempts at rebellions mean nothing.”  Jaskier’s head dropped at his Father words, tears running down his face as his Father laughed.  “You think those alpha’s behind you will let you have independence; you think they’ll be any kinder to you than me.  Maybe at first to lure you in the end you’re just an omega and they will treat you exactly like that.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”  Jaskier breathed.  It couldn’t be true.  Geralt wouldn’t do that.  Would he?  Jaskier felt sick to his stomach at the thought.</p><p>“That’s enough.”  Geralt growled, placing a hand on Jaskier’s shoulders.  It was meant to be comforting but Jaskier flinched at the touch.  He didn’t need to turn around to see the hurt in Geralt’s eyes but he couldn’t.  Not now.  Not with his Father’s words so fresh in his head.</p><p>“See.”  Jaskier’s Father sneered again, hand coming out to grab Jaskier’s wrist.  Thankfully it was the uninjured one as the grip he held onto Jaskier with was hard enough to form bruises.  Jaskier whimpered in the back of his throat at the same time the 5 alpha’s behind Jaskier growled angrily.  “You see, you will only ever be a thing to them.  A thing to everyone.  You have no value save for carrying children.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”  Geralt growled, anger in his voice as he glared down Jaskier’s Father.  “Jaskier, don’t listen to him.  You have worth.”</p><p>Jaskier’s Father snorted, grip on Jaskier’s arm tightening again.  “Worth.  Tell me, alpha what do you want from him?  The same thing Alvin does I imagine.”</p><p>“I would never fucking hurt him.”  Geralt growled.  He wasn’t touching Jaskier but he was close enough for Jaskier to feel the heat radiating off his body.</p><p>“You will.  Eventually.  The omega is to rebellious.  He requires a strong hand.  A firm one.  Believe me I know.”  And Jaskier whimpered in pain as his Father yanked Jaskier’s wrist so Jaskier stumbled forwards a few steps closer to his Father.</p><p>“Get off him.”  Geralt growled.</p><p>“I have every right to do this.”  Jaskier’s Father announced, not releasing Jaskier’s arm and instead gripping harder.</p><p>“He said get the fuck off him.”  Lambert added.  Jaskier glanced up from the ground, moving his head to look at his family standing behind him.</p><p>Geralt was closest, amber eyes alight with anger and fury, his whole-body tense as if preparing to bodily drag Jaskier away from his Father.  Yennefer was just behind Geralt, violet eyes blazing with anger and all pretence of calm having disappeared and replaced with an anger tat would have most people running a mile.  Eskel and Lambert flanked Yennefer on either side, amber eyes fixed on Jaskier’s Father.  Eskel’s body was tense, ready to leap at any moment and no doubt beat the shit out of Jaskier’s Father.  Lambert’s face was contorted into a mean snarl, anger rolling off in waves from the alpha.  Vesemir was stood, fierce protectiveness on his face as he looked at Jaskier.  His eyes kept dropping from worry and pain to anger and hatred as he alternated his look between Jaskier and his Father.</p><p>“This omega belongs to me.”  Jaskier’s Father repeated, shaking Jaskier slightly.</p><p>“I don’t.”  Jaskier whispered but no one seemed to be paying attention to the omega anymore.  </p><p>“Jaskier belongs to us.”  Eskel growled and Jaskier felt tears pinprick at his eyes.  He didn’t.  He didn’t belong to anyone.</p><p>“Geralt’s mark is on him.”  Yennefer added, voice cold and laced with hated.  “Jaskier is Geralt’s omega.  You have no right to him.”  </p><p>“He is my son.”  Jaskier’s Father growled.</p><p>“Stop it.”  Jaskier suddenly yelled, yanking his arm from his Father’s grip with surprising strength.  His Father growled but Jaskier backed a step away from his Father to avoid the man’s outstretched hands.  Tears were running down his face as Jaskier looked at the 6 alphas in front of him.</p><p>“Jask, it’s ok.”  Geralt tried, worry in his eyes but Jaskier just shook his head.</p><p>“It’s not ok.  None of this is ok.”  Jaskier’s voice broke with emotion.  “I’m not a piece of meat to fight over I’m my own fucking person so stop saying you own me.  All of you.”</p><p>“Julian.”  Jaskier’s father’s voice held the tone Jaskier was so used to hearing throughout his childhood.  The condescending tone that told Jaskier he was in trouble. </p><p>“I’m not yours to own Father.”  Jaskier turned pleading eyes on the man.  “I’m your son.”</p><p>“You are which makes you my…”</p><p>“No.”  Jaskier cut him off ruthlessly.  “If I was an alpha, if I was a fucking beta would I be yours.”  And this seemed to stump the man as his Father made no move to answer.  “No.  Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean you have nay right to treat me like…like a fucking thing.  Like I don’t have feelings.”</p><p>“You are an omega.”  His Father conceded, voice suddenly growing hesitant as he looked at his son.  “Tradition states that an omega is a priceless…”</p><p>“Thing.”  Jaskier finished before his Father continued.  “I’m not a thing, I’m a fucking human being.”</p><p>“I…”  Jaskier’s Father started, suddenly looking at Jaskier in a different light.</p><p>“And you.”  Jaskier whirled back to Geralt.  Tears were still running down Jaskier’s face but his voice no longer broke on the words.  “You promised me that you wouldn’t take away my independence that includes you treating me like I’m not my own person.”  Guilt flashed across Geralt’s face and Jaskier felt his heart clench at the sight.  “I know you don’t mean to.”  Jaskier said, voice turning soft.  “I know you would never treat me like a thing and I am yours just like your mine but…please don’t treat me like I’m anything less than a person because of it.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to.”  Geralt grumbled and Jaskier nodded in understanding.  He knew Geralt would never treat him like anything but an equal but he needed him to understand, needed them all to understand, that just because he was an omega they couldn’t just say he belonged to them like he was one of their possessions.</p><p>“Omega’s have a duty to their family.”  Jaskier’s Father said, voice hesitant. </p><p>“I know.”  Jaskier replied.  His Father was no long red with rage, his hands hanging loosely by his sides as if in defeat.  The look of him now made Jaskier wonder why he had always been so terrified of this man.  “Omegas are care givers; they bring life into the world.  I know all that Father.”  And Jaskier did.  It didn’t matter that Jaskier wanted to live an independent life his omega instincts would always be there and they would always make Jaskier want to care about every living sole.  And he didn’t mind that.  He wanted to care for his family, his friends.  He wanted to give them love and comfort only an omega ever really could.  “But it doesn’t that doesn’t make us any lesser.”  And Jaskier knew that was true.  He’d always hated his omega instincts, always wanted them gone but they were part of him.  Just because Jaskier wanted to love and comfort and protect the people he called family didn’t make him any less than any alpha and beta.</p><p>“Your Mother was a good woman.”  Jaskier’s Father murmured, looking at the ground.</p><p>“She was.”  Jaskier agreed, moving hesitantly closer to his Father.  He could see the tension in his family but he ignored it as he placed a gentle hand on his Father’s shoulder.  “She didn’t deserve what you did.”</p><p>“I never meant to.”  His Father said, eyes fixing on Jaskier again.  “I always did what I thought was best.  For you and your Mother.”</p><p>“No you didn’t.”  Jaskier answered with no malice in his voice.  “You treated us the way in the same way as all alphas treat omegas.  Like we aren’t people.”</p><p>“I gave you an education.”  His Father retorted and Jaskier just smiled softly shaking his head.</p><p>“You agreed because I asked you an put up a good enough argument.”  And Jaskier’s Father didn’t reply.  What could he say really?  Everything Jaskier said was true.</p><p>“I tired to make you a good omega.  I only tried to make you a good match.”  Jaskier didn’t actually think he and his Father had ever talked before and something stirred in his heart as they spoke now.  The circumstances may be less ideal but that didn’t matter.</p><p>“You sold me like I wasn’t anything to you.  You didn’t give me a choice.”  Jaskier answered back. </p><p>“Alvin would have been a good alpha to you.  He had money, would have looked after you.  He would have given you a good family, children.”  His Father’s eyes were filled with sadness and Jaskier knew he had never seen his Father upset before.  He had always been a cold-hearted man in Jaskier’s eyes but now…it was like Jaskier was seeing his Father for the first time.</p><p>“He would have raped me.  He would have treated me like I wasn’t anything at all.  He would have treated me the same way you treated me.  The same way you treated Mum.”  And a single tear ran down Jaskier’s Father’s face.</p><p>“I was only doing what I thought was best.”  And much to Jaskier’s surprise he believed him.</p><p>“I know.”  And then Jaskier did something he never thought in a million years he would ever do.  He moved up to his Father, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the man he had been terrified of his whole life and hugged him.  And his Father hugged him back.</p><p>“I always thought I was doing the right thing by you Julian.  I tried to be a good alpha for you and your Mother.”</p><p>“I know.”  Jaskier whispered.  The tears had stopped now and instead he just stood in the first hug he had ever received from his Father and his heart felt a lot lighter for it.  “But I never wanted an alpha, I just wanted my Father.”</p><p>“I am sorry Julian.  Truly, I am.”  Jaskier’s Father looked up at the omega with a look that Jaskier had never seen from his Father before.  It was an honest open expression and Jaskier believed the apology.</p><p>“I forgive you.”  Jaskier whispered.</p><p>They stood like that for a while.  Father and son hugging in a way that Jaskier had never thought possible.  Jaskier had never thought for a second it would be possible for his Father to ever see anything more than an omega when he looked at his son but somehow, it was.  A tear ran down Jaskier’s face as he thought about his Mother, of what she would have thought.  Of how things might have been different if his Father had understood that omegas weren’t just possessions before her death.  It was wishful thinking Jaskier knew but he couldn’t help but feel sadness well up at that thought.  His Mother had never deserved to live a life without love and happiness.  But if there was one thing Jaskier could do for her then it was to keep his promise.  His promise to live the life she had never managed to.</p><p>As Jaskier pulled away from his Father, he looked up to see his family standing in front of him.  They all wore identical looks of confusion and guilt in their faces.  Jaskier smiled softly, stepping away from his Father and walking towards Geralt.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Jaskier apologised, looking at the guilt in those amber eyes.  He had never meant to insinuate that Geralt would ever take away Jaskier’s independence.  He had never wanted to put that guilt into Geralt’s eyes, into the eyes of Jaskier’s whole family.</p><p>“Nothing to apologise for.”  Geralt grunted as he hesitantly reached to place a hand on Jaskier’s arm.  Jaskier responded by launching himself into his alpha’s arms, burying his nose into Geralt’s neck and scenting his alpha there.  He didn’t care that they were being watched, Jaskier just wanted to comfort Geralt in any way he could.  It worked as Jaskier felt Geralt slowly relax into Jaskier, humming softly into Jaskier’s hair as Jaskier lifted his head from Geralt’s neck.</p><p>“I love you.”  Jaskier whispered, needing to re-assure Geralt that everything he had said had never changed Jaskier’s love for Geralt.</p><p>“I love you too.”  Geralt responded and Jaskier smiled, leaning further into Geralt’s arms.</p><p>He stayed there for a moment before stepping away to turn to the rest of his family.  “And I’m sorry to all of you as well.”</p><p>“You had every right to say what you did.”  Vesemir replied, voice as calm as it always was.  “And we needed to hear it so we could understand.” </p><p>“No one will ever treat you like anything less than a person again Jaskier.  Including us.”  Yennefer promised, she’d moved closer and hesitantly placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder. Her violet eyes were looking at Jaskier with hesitance in them.</p><p>“Yeah buttercup, you’re just as good as all of us standing here.  Fucking better than some.”  Lambert smirked, eyes glaring at Jaskier’s Father for a moment before turning back to Jaskier and clapping a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re family Jaskier, pack, and we love you for you not because you’re an omega.”  Eskel added, clapping his hand on the shoulder Lambert had just let go of.</p><p>Geralt’s arm was still resting on Jaskier’s waist and Jaskier couldn’t help but smile at the sight his family standing around him as he leant into Geralt’s side.  Even his Father who was standing a little way away.  Looking at the people around him Jaskier felt all traces of worry or pain or fear fly away.  He had his family, he had Geralt.  And that was all that really mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks you for all the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was nervous.  Beyond nervous.  His hands pulled at the tie he was wearing as he stalked up and down his room, nerves pouring off him in waves.  Today was the day.  4 months after he had marked Jaskier, 4 months after that near disastrous meeting with Jaskier’s Father and the day had finally come.  Their wedding day.  Fuck, Geralt wasn’t ready for this.  There was something so much more intimate about marrying Jaskier than the mating had ever been.</p><p>It wasn’t that Geralt didn’t want this.  He did.  More than he had wanted anything in his life.  But…fuck.  He didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous in his entire life.  He certainly hadn’t been this nervous before his marriage to Yennefer.  But then, they had eloped and Geralt had never loved Yennefer like he did Jaskier.  Fuck.</p><p>After Jaskier’s Father had left after his and Jaskier’s confrontation, Jaskier had been like a new man.  He had smiled more (not that he hadn’t a lot before) and he had seemed so much more relaxed.  Happier.  Geralt hadn’t realised how much Jaskier had been holding back before but now he did.  It wasn’t that Jaskier had changed much, he was still the same man Geralt had fallen in love with but now…now Jaskier just seemed so much more.</p><p>He was more relaxed around them all.  Jaskier no longer questioned his place in their family.  He no longer panicked over money.  He no longer looked guilty for asking help.  Geralt felt his heart warming at the thought of how much Jaskier had changed in the last 4 months.  He was more affectionate.  Not just with Geralt but all of them.  Whenever any of them were upset, Jaskier would be the first there to comfort him.</p><p>The first time Jaskier had got up and hugged Lambert when Geralt’s younger brother had been raging about pain in the arse college students surrounding their bar, Lambert had nearly jumped to feet in the air.  But he had relaxed near instantly wrapped in Jaskier’s hugs and looked a little flustered when Jaskier had let go of him, hesitantly smiling before turning back to tuning his guitar ready for the nights performance.</p><p>Geralt felt his heart warm to see Jaskier’s affection towards their family.  Jaskier always seemed to know when something was wrong.  He had sat with Eskel for over an hour one Monday evening when Eskel had returned home quieter than usual.  Geralt had learnt later that his older brother had had a date and the woman had been disappeared half way through dinner, terrified of the quiet alpha in front of her.  Jaskier had comforted Eskel with quiet words and a comforting ear as Eskel quietly spoke.</p><p>On more than one occasion Geralt would walk into the kitchen to find Jaskier and Vesemir stood together, the older alpha smiling in a way Geralt had never seen before as Jaskier chattered endlessly.  Vesemir, Geralt knew, loved his pups more than anything and loved them all equally but Geralt had never realised how much they took Vesemir for granted.  Seeing the smile and gratitude on Vesemir’s face whenever Jaskier took a few minutes every day just to stand and talk with the old Father like alpha made Geralt’s heart warm.</p><p>Jaskier and Triss were like brother and sister in a lot of ways.  Whenever Geralt saw them together they were always leaning forwards, gossiping and laughing and in a world of their own.  As Jaskier’s fear of spending money vanished with the knowledge that Jaskier would never have to worry about being forced out of Kaer Morhen, Jaskier started to spend more and more time with Triss (and on occasion Yennefer) shopping or just walking up and down Edinburgh city.  It was good to see Jaskier not having the worries of the world weighted on his shoulder.</p><p>Even Yennefer wasn’t immune to Jaskier’s charm.  They bantered as they always had, sarcasm and insults flung at each other in a speed that made Geralt a little dizzy to watch.  But even as they insulted each other, Jaskier was there for Yennefer as much as he was anyone else.  That was none more obvious than the day Jaskier had gone with Yennefer to pick up Ciri from school, they had promised Ciri they would take her for ice-cream after school so had agreed to pick her up together.  Geralt only knew what happened at the gates that afternoon from the gossiping he overheard from the other parents the next day when he picked up Ciri from school.</p><p>Apparently one of the Mother’s had insulted Yennefer’s ability to care for Ciri, which while not an uncommon occurrence still hurt (Yennefer much more than Geralt).  Usually the comment would be ignored but Jaskier immediately hurled himself on the woman, insults flying from his mouth in the same rapid speed they did when he insulted Yennefer.  Of course while his insults at Yennefer were always friendly banter that Yennefer smirked about afterwards, these were meant to hurt and wound.  Which they did.  No parent had said a word against Yennefer (or incidentally Geralt) since then.  To this day Geralt still had no idea what Jaskier had actually said.</p><p>Jaskier’s relationship with Ciri was the most heart warming for Geralt to watch.  Jaskier loved Ciri as much as Geralt and Yennefer did.  He would never try to replace either of Ciri’s parents in her life but Geralt knew Ciri and Jaskier shared a special bond.  Whenever Geralt saw them sitting in front of the fire, Jaskier reading with Ciri or playing board games on the coffee table or the day the snow had fallen so deep it reached their knees a few days after Christmas and Jaskier and Ciri had spent hours building the perfect snowman outside, Geralt felt his heart grow ten times bigger.</p><p>“You ready?”  Eskel grinned from the doorway and Geralt startled a little.  He stood up, glancing in the mirror and took in a large breath.  His hair was lose just like Jaskier liked it, light blue tie (which matched the one Jaskier would be wearing) standing out against the black suit he wore.  </p><p>“Yeah.”  Geralt grunted because he was.  He would always be ready for Jaskier.</p><p>………………</p><p>Jaskier stood in front of the front door of Kaer Morhen nervously ringing his hands.  He never felt so nervous in his entire life before now.  This wasn’t like the mating, this felt like so much more.  Glancing down, Jaskier smoothed the imaginary wrinkles from the pearl grey suit trousers he, Triss, Yennefer and Ciri had picked out specifically for today.  It wasn’t the traditional white dress omegas usually wore on their wedding day, not even the traditional white suite male omegas sometimes wore, but this was perfect.</p><p>“Ready?”  Vesemir hummed at Jaskier’s side and Jaskier couldn’t help but smile at the older alpha.  He had asked Vesemir to walk him down the aisle.</p><p>Traditionally it would be his families alpha (in Jaskier’s case his Father) but that hadn’t seemed right to Jaskier.  While he and his Father’s relationship was massively improved from what it had been Jaskier’s entire life it still wasn’t perfect.  They rarely saw one another and Jaskier had only visited Lettenhove a month ago with Geralt accompanying him.  They’d sat through a very awkward dinner together which had mainly consisted of Geralt glaring daggers at Jaskier’s Father and Jaskier trying desperately to keep the conversation light.  Most of the dinner they had sat in awkward silence.</p><p>The best part of that visit had been Jaskier taking Geralt down to his Mother’s grave.  Geralt had helped Jaskier pick the most vibrant and colourful flowers he could to place on the grave.  They had sat their for hours, bringing a picnic as Jaskier had talked to his Mother, introduced Geralt to the woman that had given him the courage to fight for the right to live an independent life.  Geralt had smiled softly, thanking Jaskier’s Mother for making Jaskier into the strongest kindest man Geralt knew.  It had warmed Jaskier’s heart to see Geralt speak to his Mother.</p><p>When Jaskier had asked Vesemir to walk him down the aisle he had been surprised when the older alpha had wrapped Jaskier into a large hug.  There had been tears in Vesemir’s eyes as he immediately said “Yes, I would love to walk my son down the aisle.”</p><p>“Jaskier?”  Vesemir’s voice interrupted Jaskier’s thoughts.  </p><p>“I’m ready.”  Jaskier smiled, wrapping an arm around Vesemir’s arm and letting the older alpha walk him out of the front door.</p><p>The wedding was a small affair.  Ciri, Triss, Lambert, Eskel and Yennefer in attendance obviously, all sat in the front row with smiles on their faces.  Jaskier’s Father was a few rows back and when Jaskier met his eyes for a moment the older alpha nodded his head in greeting and acceptance.  Priscilla and the bar staff from the Continent were sitting in the aisles as well.  Priscilla waved at Jaskier, tears running down her face as she grinned happily at the omega.</p><p>The sun shone brightly down on them all as Vesemir walked Jaskier to Geralt.  The older alpha squeezed Jaskier’s arm encouragingly, clapping Geralt on the back before moving to take a seat next to Triss and Eskel.  Geralt’s amber eyes were bright, eyes fixed on Jaskier who couldn’t help but blush slightly under his alpha’s gaze.</p><p>Geralt took Jaskier’s hands in his own, warm calloused hands rubbing soft circles on Jaskier’s skin as the ceremony began.  And as Jaskier promised his love to Geralt for the rest of his life he felt like he had done exactly what he had promised his Mother he would do.  He had found his dream.  And he couldn’t have been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading and I really hoped you all enjoyed this :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>